Eyes to Life
by InuYashaReader
Summary: When Kagura makes a sudden attack, was she really there, or was it a new battle that will begin? And how do you fight an enemy, that you can only see? InuYasha is in a battle of his life, how does he know that something very powerful is at stake?
1. Prologue

**EYES TO LIFE**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Full Summary: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are on the hunt for the Shikon no Tama when Kagura makes a sudden attack. Was she really there, or was it a new battle that will begin? When InuYasha's wants his physical appearance, how will it affect his relationship with Kagome? And how do you fight an enemy that you can only see? InuYasha is in a battle of his life, how does he know that something very powerful is at stake?**

**A/N: This is my third InuYasha fan-fiction, so I hope you all enjoy. I am using some Japanese words and it is hard to list everyone of them, so I hope you get the meaning with the words surrounding them. All who are reading this fiction, there is lots of fan-art on my deviant art page. Link is on my portfolio, and those who enjoy a long story, this is going to be one LONG story. Oh, the first scene is before the battle with Ryukotsusei, and the next scene is after the battle and the talk with Sesshomaru on the beach. Please do not use my OC's without asking me first. Thank you, and enjoy. :)**

**Scroll One:**

The sun was just setting, the eerie glow of its orange light as it settled behind the hills. The trees blew, their branches swayed in the weak wind. The leaves tore off one by one, their yellow, orange, and red color as they settled in their new home, in the soil. The spring flowers had begun to wilt, and the fall life had sprung. The naked trees now stood in the hills, their branches bare, with no sight in life. They would have new leaves, when the newly winter would soon pass. The sun now lay almost hidden by the Earth; the red ball of light now was nothing more then a small speck that had retreated to let its brother night pull its heavy blanket on the Earth's sky.

A small mouse skittered out of its hiding place, searching desperately for food, knowing that winter was fast approaching. Without food, it would die. The mouse ran up and took a small piece of food that had been deserted by man. Nibbling like a ravenous creature is was, the mouse nibbled the small crumb with great speed and grace. When it was gone, the mouse sniffed the air with its small nose to continue for its desperate search for needed food.

Two golden eyes seemed to make the creature seem less important. The mouse ignored the daiyoukai that stood on the hill, staring at the small body. Inu no Taishou looked back at the bleeding sunset, his armor moved as he turned his neck to watch natures true beauty. The Youkai Lord stared into the hazel sky, watching the birds began their long trip south, to avoid the bitter cold.

Inu no Taishou felt the two cold beads in his clawed hand He moved them in-between his finger, planning, knowing a youkai was after his mate.

"Izayoi."

Inu no Taishou looked in the sky, he felt his body pull up and with grace he was a large silver dog, flying over his lands, over to his love, to protect the only son, that would hold the secret of the Kami's.

**(-)_(-)**

"Darling!" Izayoi cried as she hugged the baby hanyou in her arms. Tears ran down her eyes as she clutched the howling infant.

"Go, you must live with him. Izayoi you must live!"

"But…"

"His name is InuYasha…now go!"

"You, how…?" Izayoi heard Setsunano Takemaru's voice and Izayoi trembled with the infant in her arms.

"Take him, no one will find out what he holds, Izayoi!"

Izayoi ran from the burning castle as she heard her mate clash his sword for one final time. She held the crying InuYasha in her arms, as she felt the two gold beads in her small hand. She leaned over to get away from the burning castle, with her fire rat to protect her. She moved away, holding the beads as the disappeared into the young hanyou's eyes.


	2. Scroll One

**Scroll Two:**

"Ugh, damn it!"

The impatient hanyou grumbled as he held his foot up, trying to get a piece of wood that had embedded into his toe. "Kagome, I don't need your help."

"Oh, quit complaining!" Kagome huffed. Kagome sighed and looked up in the sky; the birds flew over head as the sun started to sink into the Earth once more.

"You know, you better fix it before nightfall, InuYasha." Sango said.

"Stupid night of the new moon!" InuYasha huffed. "Man, I hate being a human!"

"Well, there hasn't been any sign of youkai that has attacked for Kagome's Shikon no Tama shards." Miroku said.

"Right houshi…" Sango gave him a look. Kirara purred on her shoulder, her two tails flicked with ease. Shippo had found himself a nice place in a small bush nearby, and for some reason, he was practicing his fox fire.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Yea?"

"You mind not burning down the forest." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome! I won't do that!" Shippo whined.

"Let us make a camp tonight." Miroku said. "At least its quiet, we may be safe for tonight."

"I'll be human you baka." InuYasha snapped.

"Well don't worry you never sleep on your human night anyways." Kagome rolled her eyes.

The group began to set up for the will be sleepless night. Miroku untied the sleeping bags and rolled them out onto the ground and handed Shippo his end of the rope. Sango had Kirara pull the newly supplies from the cart.

A few days ago, they had run into a very wealth village that was sacrificing innocent children to a youkai so their village would not be destroyed. They had all been in a similar position before, but this youkai had apparently gotten hold of a Shikon no Tama shard. It took their combined strength to bring the youkai down. InuYasha had let out two Kaza no Kiku's, Kagome had shot one of her arrows, Sango's Hiraikotsu had hit the youkai's armor numerous times, and Miroku's sutras had helped weakened the massive youki. It had been Kagome's arrow which had purified the shard and the youkai melted into nothing but dust.

When Kagome grasped the shard it had been instantly purified, and with that the village was so grateful, and with Miroku's lying help, they got a loot to take with them as a 'thank you'. The group had been all over the country side with little clues on Naraku's whereabouts, so they had decided to take it a little easier then normal.

InuYasha seemed to be taken back on how weak the youkai was in the first place. It had not been one of Naraku's reincarnations, so it meant Naraku had disappeared, again.

"You want to sit down InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"Feh, I'm fine." InuYasha mumbled. He stood up, his face on the sun as its orange flood disappeared behind the hills. InuYasha winched, and felt his hair become as dark as the nights air itself; his claws shrank back into his hands, making them only useless nails. The claws on his feet went back into stumped toenails, and his ears, they moved down on the side of his head, turning into a round oval shape.

InuYasha spat, he could barley hear or see!

"How the hell do you people live with this!" InuYasha grumbled.

"Its natural InuYasha, we're used to it." Miroku put in.

"Natural my ass!"

"Osuwari!" Kagome snapped.

InuYasha slammed to the ground, yelping in pain.

"You shouldn't really do that in his human form, Kagome." Sango shrugged. "I bet it hurts three times more."

"No duh!" InuYasha hissed. He sat up and brushed his hand over his shoulder. "Damn that's going to leave a bruise."

"Well maybe if you stop complaining, it won't hurt so much!" Kagome snapped.

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled.

"I heard that you twerp!" InuYasha yelled.

"Now, now, what we need you to do InuYasha is take a good long nap, and stop yelling!" Miroku said as he hit the now human hanyou on top of the head with his staff.

"Why you…"

"Look whose yelling now, houshi." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well…let's all get some good nights sleep." Kagome said as she brushed her hair to the side. "Maybe we can find some use for all that stuff we got back at the other village."

"I think it was…" Miroku started. WHACK! "Sigh…Sango you misunderstand me."

"As to you, you lying hentai!" Sango snapped. Miroku removed his hand and put it behind him. His face had gone quiet red, InuYasha didn't know from either embarrassment or the slap mark on his cheek.

"Fool…" InuYasha mumbled. He crossed his legs and sat on the ground. He held Tessaiga close to him. Though it wouldn't transform on his human night, it was still a sword. InuYasha growled in annoyance. If he had become a true youkai, he would never have to fear the stupid new moon!

InuYasha leaned back and closed his eyes; he knew sleep wouldn't come, but being in the darkness behind his eyelids made him feel a little better. He heard the shuffle of Kirara as she made a more comfortable bed for Sango. InuYasha always had wondered why Kagome didn't bring one of those rolled up beds for the exterminator. Guess he would never know.

"Can't sleep?" Miroku came up beside him and sat down.

"Yea, I was asleep just now!" InuYasha spat.

"Now, now, let's not wake the others."

"What are you doing up anyway?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm on watch, so go to sleep; I'll wake you up if there is trouble." Miroku said.

"Yea…no." InuYasha turned his head.

"Sigh…Kagome's right about you, you can be very difficult." Miroku scratched his head.

"What would happen if you were suddenly stripped of your spiritual powers? Hue! Don't think you would sleep either!" InuYasha growled.

"Okay, I get your point, but I have friends that I believe in to protect me. I wish you would see it that same way." Miroku stood up and wandered over to the edge of the camp, glancing in the air. InuYasha would've flattened his ears, if he had been a hanyou.

"Whatever Miroku."

"Just sleep, if you fall asleep, I promise you, morning will be here before you know it." The houshi tilted his head and looked away. InuYasha sighed; he looked at Kagome and felt a smile spread on his lip. Maybe I will, InuYasha thought, be able to sleep tonight. He crawled over and put his hand in her silky hair. Patting it all the way down to the split ends. InuYasha had always loved Kagome, but one thing stood out the most, her hair, her beautiful silky hair. InuYasha sighed, was he ready for her to be his mate? InuYasha sighed, damn these human emotions, they want to me to kiss Kagome! InuYasha sighed and lay next to her sleeping bag. Closing his eyes, InuYasha fell into a restless sleep.

**(-)_(-)**

Miroku looked at the now sleeping hanyou. A smile crossed his lips, well he went to sleep faster then I thought, Miroku thought. He looked into the moonless night sky. The wood around them glistened in the small light the clouds some how gave. The slight dead wind pushed Miroku's hair slightly in his face. He was expecting no danger, but Miroku had to be ready, for anything.

The grass under his feet, moved with bending grace. An owl hooted nearby as its golden eyes blinked on top of a branch in a nearby tree. Night, the one word that describes both life and death. Life, the creatures that must hide, run, and even fear the light of the burning sun, come alive and travel their territory with their bright senses that only they have. Death, a word for saying dying in the darkness when no one can see, no one can hear, you are surrounded by the darkness and you feel suffocated.

Miroku didn't think of night as any one of those words, he simply put it as a time of peace. Time when the Kami's wish for the people, all the creatures, and plants to shut their eyes and think of their lives. Think of what they have, what they might have, and what may just be out of their reach.

The wind suddenly started to pick up, Miroku went stiff. He knew that youki.

"Naraku." Miroku hissed.

Miroku held up his staff, his kazaana hand clenched in a fist. Suddenly the wind was a tornado, and a large feather appeared in front of him.

"Kagura." Miroku said.

"Well is it not the houshi? Where is InuYasha?" The wind witch asked.

"UP!" Miroku shouted. Sango was up first; her hand went to her weapon and readied the Hiraikotsu. Kagome was up, aiming her arrow right at Kagura. Shippo hid behind her, and InuYasha had disappeared behind one of the trees. Kirara transformed growling.

"What do you want Kagura?" Sango snapped.

"InuYasha is human tonight is he not?" Kagura asked, a tight sneer on her face.

"So what bitch!" InuYasha hissed from behind the tree. "If you want to kill me, then bring it on!" InuYasha popped out from behind the tree, untransformed Tessaiga in hand.

"InuYasha!" Kagome hissed at him.

"Kagura, your opponent is me." Miroku held up his kazaana hand. "Leave."

"Houshi, no! The Saimyosho!" Sango yelled. Miroku put down his hand to Naraku's insects floating over Kagura.

"Damn." Miroku placed the beads back over the air whip.

"Houshi, you're in my way. DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

The swirl of wind formed tornado shapes and Miroku had to cover his eyes.

"Houshi look out!" Sango yelled. He felt her pick him up as he settled onto Kirara's back.

"Kagome, InuYasha, watch out!" Miroku yelled at the two that where still one the ground. Suddenly the pink light blinded the night air, Kagome had shot her arrow, purifying Kagura's wind.

"Kagome you did it!" Shippo yelled from his perch behind Miroku. Miroku saw the feather fly up into the sky. What had been Kagura's goal? Did she just want to prove that InuYasha was human that night? Miroku looked down, to see Kagome standing up, wiping sweat off her brow.

"Kirara take us down." Sango purred to the youkai cat. Kirara took them back to the ground, where Miroku hoped off and ran over to Kagome. She looked exhausted.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Miroku asked.

"For some reason I shot more aura then I thought." Kagome smiled.

"Well it scared that wind witch away!" Shippo yelped proudly.

"Shippo…" Sango sighed.

"Sorry, but we won't let her escape next time!"

"Well part of the problem was InuYasha being human." Miroku put in. "Besides…" Miroku froze. InuYasha was not talking; he looked at where he thought his hanyou friend had been. He was gone.

**(-)_(-)**

InuYasha opened his eyes. Had he fallen asleep right in the middle of a battle with Kagura? InuYasha sat up fast. He felt his claws, and his hair had become silver again.

"Morning already?" InuYasha yawned. "Hey Kagome…" InuYasha froze; his ears went flat on his head. Where the hell were his friends? InuYasha jumped up, panic filled his every muscle.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled. He sniffed the air, his eyes scanning for the familiar black hair. He tried to pick up Sango's and Miroku's but came back with nothing more then stale air.

"Shit." InuYasha started to run quickly through the forest. What the hell just happened? Did he fall asleep? Or am I just dreaming? InuYasha stuck his hand out whacking it on a nearby branch. Pain came, and InuYasha sighed, nope he was not dreaming. The forest zipped under him, his feet barley touching the ground as his desperation to finding his friends became more intense. Had Kagura kidnapped them? No, InuYasha thought, there were defiantly too many of them for Kagura to achieve that.

"MIROKU! SANGO! Where the hell are you guys!" InuYasha shouted. He felt Tessaiga suddenly shake next to him, forcing him to stop and observe his surroundings. Had Kagura gotten hold of him in his human form and dumped him here? InuYasha shook his head, she would have taken Tessaiga if that had been the case. InuYasha sniffed the air, yep, there was definitely a youkai nearby.

It wasn't Naraku, which InuYasha knew immediately. Hissing, InuYasha grasped Tessaiga's hilt and waited. The trees stayed silent as the slight breeze flowed through their uneven branches, the youki was faint, but its presence was there. A small rodent scrambled in its burrow to get away from whatever evil was there.

"Show yourself." InuYasha hissed.

The youki stopped its swirl in the wind, and actually started away from him. InuYasha stood up, confused. There had been a youkai there, why didn't it attack? InuYasha growled then shrugged to himself, one less fight for me to worry about, InuYasha thought. He started back hoping through the branches of the trees, his fire rat sleeves flapping in the wind as he flashed toward the direction of where he thought his friends were. The youki intensified, but only slightly, InuYasha growled angry. The youkai was following him, it wasn't going to attack, at least not at the moment.

**(-)_(-)**

Kagome sighed; she pulled her arms around her knees, shivering on the cart. They had decided to take it easier by having the two horses have them walk for them. Shippo gave her a worried look.

"You worried about InuYasha?" the young fox youkai asked.

"Yea." Kagome sighed.

"He shouldn't have gone far," Sango said, "He was human last night."

"Well we looked about a three miles radius around the camp, and he was no where to be seen." Miroku put in. "It is morning, he should be alright now."

"If he's not dead." Shippo mumbled.

"Shippo!" Kagome snapped.

"Sorry." Shippo whimpered.

"He does have every right to fear that Kagome," Sango pointed out, "He disappeared in his human form, he may not be in very good condition."

"Well that's why we are going to the next village to see if InuYasha will find our scents." Miroku said. "If he isn't here in a week, we'll continue to look for him. But for now let's see if he can find us first."

Kagome nodded in agreement. She hoped InuYasha was alright. Kagura had left once her attack had been in diminished by her arrow. But, Kagome thought, something was rather strange about Kagura's attack. The Saimyosho for one, they didn't seem real, more like they had been an illusion. Next, Kagura never waved her hand to control the wind; she had always had her fan with her.

"Miroku, Sango? Didn't you notice something odd about Kagura?"

"Actually yes Kagome, Sango and I were just talking about that." Miroku said. "Even Naraku's youki seemed a little off."

"Could have been an illusion?" Sango asked. "To get to InuYasha?"

"Maybe, that's what I'm worry about." Kagome mumbled.

"InuYasha is a hanyou now, he could defend himself." Shippo pouted.

"They may have gotten to him while he was still human." Miroku looked worried. "Let's just get to the village, we can only wait."

The village expanded over a very large piece of land. They could all see a castle not far way, as other villages surrounded the mighty cement structure that stood on top of the hills. Kagome was impressed, some poor people had to build it, but their hard work was paid off. The walls stood a good forty feet, and the towers stood tall and proud. Kagome could say they were as tall as a small Tokyo skyscraper. The villages that surrounded it were mostly small, but the one they were approaching was one of the largest. Guessing it was where most people traded their goods, Miroku pulled the horses into the path as the cargo jolted in the turn.

"This is impressive; they must be very profitable lords." Sango pointed out. Shippo and Kirara ducked mostly back, seeing youkai in this village would probably cause an uproar that was not needed.

Miroku pulled the horses to a stop and climbed off, and with Sango's help they tied the horse to the post, and went over to a inn keeper. Kagome sighed and had both Kirara and Shippo on her shoulders; she hoisted her arrows over her back and sighed. How would InuYasha get inside this village without attracting attention? Would he even smell their scents in such a place? Kagome shuddered; she wanted to look for him, but not alone. Her thoughts came back just before he disappeared. There had been a gold flash form behind her, making her think someone had maybe kidnapped him. But who? Why would someone make an illusion of Kagura and take InuYasha? And on his human night, someone else knew. Kagome thought, well Kagura did know, so did Kouga, and Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru wouldn't kill InuYasha in his human form. Kagome figured out how both of the Inu brothers really fought, they never killed a helpless foe; they always wanted a fight no matter what the circumstance.

"Kagome!" Sango called.

"Coming!" Kagome sighed and walked over towards her friends, this was going to be one long night.

**(-)_(-)**

InuYasha sniffed the ground; he had finally caught Kagome's scent in what seemed like forever. He somehow in that stupid weak human body got about twenty miles away from the campsite. InuYasha had no clue how it had happened nor did he think someone had taken him there. Sniffing the ground, InuYasha also could see a path of horse shit. InuYasha wrinkled his nose in disgust; yep his friends had been here with that stupid cart.

Jumping back into the air, InuYasha hoped from tree top to tree top glancing around to find the unrecognizable strange clothed miko. InuYasha snapped up, his ears went straight on his head, and he stopped. The path led into a enormous village.

"Damn it." InuYasha hissed. Why had his friends gone into that human chaos? InuYasha glanced around; no youkai was present and nothing out of the ordinary. InuYasha had a bad feeling that if he just walked in he would be attacked or worse chased out of the village. He was outnumbered by the humans alone, but also InuYasha would never wield Tessaiga on humans anyway. It was against his otou's fang purpose.

"I guess I'll have to stay hidden."

Despite going into numerous villages before, InuYasha had always been with his friends and they drove the villagers away from any unwanted fighting. Glancing down quickly at the walking people, InuYasha hoped with grace on top of the huts, only a red blur to most humans' eyes. He found Kagome's scent and ran into the inn's flap, avoiding any type of detection.

**(-)_(-)**

Sango looked up, her mouth full of food, as she stared at InuYasha in the door way.

"InuYasha!" Kagome squealed in delight. She ran over and put her arms around him, crying.

"Damn it Kagome, why the hell are you crying?" InuYasha snapped.

"Because you scared me!" Kagome huffed.

"What happened InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "We were fighting…'Kagura' when you just disappeared."

"Don't know, I was aiming Tessaiga at that wind witch and then I just woke up, a hanyou again and it was morning." InuYasha shrugged.

"Actually we don't think that was Kagura." Sango said. "We think it had been an illusion."

"An illusion?" InuYasha asked.

"Yep, why did you run away in your human form! You're such an idiot InuYasha!" Shippo huffed. InuYasha walked over his fist raised and slammed the fox youkai on top of the head.

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"InuYasha, don't hurt Shippo!" Kagome snapped.

"Have some food, you must be hungry." Sango held out a dish and InuYasha took it gladly. He sat down and put Tessaiga down by his side and chomped down on his supper.

"Thanks Sango." He mumbled in-between mouthfuls.

"No problem." Sango smiled and petted Kirara's soft fur as she purred in her lap. Kirara mewed in delight and turned over and let Sango start rubbing her belly. Kagome smiled.

"My cat Buyo does that." Kagome said.

"You have a cat?" Sango asked.

"Well he has only one tail!" Kagome laughed. Apparently the whole disappearing act by InuYasha seemed to be forgotten since he seemed to be in well shape. Sango talked with Kagome happily as Miroku and InuYasha started to get in a deep conversation about the attack form Kagura.

Sango sighed, the day was about over and another lay ahead. What lay ahead was unknown, but was know was that Naraku had Shikon no Tama shards and Kagura had attacked. And if it had been an illusion, what did this new enemy want? Were they after InuYasha or was there something more behind the entire thing? Sango felt her hand glide across Kirara's back and looked at the young miko. Kagome had fallen asleep on her shoulder, breathing out slowly.

The night descended on the entire village as the people's mummers and rumors faded into the night as everyone went into their sleeping dens. The moon was slight that night, the small slit of light pierced the black blanket that covered the sky, and a shooting star passed the moon. Only one person witnessed it, Sesshomaru looked from his land at the star his golden eyes piercing the sky. The taiyoukai had felt the wind change, the scent change around his otou's grave, around Tensegia, and around InuYasha. What it was Sesshomaru did not know, but soon, very soon, Sesshomaru would find out what his otou's secret was.


	3. Scroll Two

**Scroll Three:**

"For the last time, I don't know what happened!" InuYasha yelled. He crossed his arms and turned his head away from the group. They had left the enormous village that morning and started on their journey to find more Shikon no Tama shards.

"Sigh…" Kagome shook her head. Why wouldn't InuYasha just tell them how he had disappeared so mysteriously?

"Well then, we don't know what happened to Kagura either." Miroku said.

"You said Kagura was just an illusion!" InuYasha snapped.

"It was a possibility." Sango said. "Her attack was very unusual."

"In what way?" InuYasha growled.

"Well she had no fan for one thing." Kagome put her finger to her chin. "And her 'Dance of the Dragon' seemed a little off."

"How was that Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Well when I shot my arrow, her attack almost seemed to be merging with my miko aura."

"That's impossible Kagome." Sango said, shacking her head. "No youki is allowed to be merged with a miko's aura unless a youkai is somehow mated to a miko."

Kagome noticed InuYasha's face turn slightly red and turned away. Why is he blushing? Kagome thought.

"Illusion or not, someone was after you InuYasha." Miroku stared hard. "Obviously if it was not Kagura, someone else knows when your human night is."

"Only Kouga, Sesshomaru, and you guys know about it!" InuYasha huffed.

"I see." Miroku mumbled.

"Someone else knows then, dummy." Shippo whispered.

"I heard that!" InuYasha yelled.

"When will you ever grow up?" Kagome sighed. She walked with her arrows and her bow over her shoulder. They had sold many traders the goods with the cart and horses. They had plenty of money now, so in decision they would stay at another inn in a village that may lie ahead on the road. Kagome muttered to herself, why was InuYasha so difficult? Can't he just say that he was scared and ran off? Kagome almost burst into a fit of laughter when that thought came to her mind, InuYasha running away from a fight? Not even an injured human InuYasha would do that!

A small butterfly flew over Shippo's head; the little youkai looked at it, and started making flying leaps to catch the innocent creature. Kagome giggled at the sight, it was something she had always seen in Souta's behavior. A child interested in the smallest, innocent, sweet things. Shippo let the butterfly land on his little finger, as Kirara came purring up, her red eyes eyeing the orange wings that now no longer beat of the weight of flying. The innocence of the scene made Kagome wonder, why are there things that try to destroy what is already pure and beautiful? But the truth was there, nothing was fair, and in point, if there was love there was also hate.

"Houshi?"

"Yes my dear Sango?"

"Have you ever feared anything but your own hand?"

Kagome looked at Sango in confusion, why was she asking that?

"Well, when my otou died of this curse, it was all that I fear, but more it is a determination to vanquish Naraku." Miroku smiled. "And why are you asking my dear Sango?"

"I've just noticed you've been staring at your cursed hand for a while now." Sango said.

"Have I?" Miroku looked down at his sealed hand. "I haven't noticed."

"Is there something…wrong?" Sango asked, worriedly.

"No, its fine, my kazaana is silent." Miroku smiled and pulled his cursed hand down and moved towards Sango's back.

"Don't even think about you hentai!"

"Sango, please I…"

SMACK!

"Idiot." InuYasha mumbled.

"I suppose." Kagome put her hand over her mouth to hush her laughter.

"We better make camp, it's getting dark." InuYasha said, harshly.

"What's the matter with you?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, I was just pointing it out." InuYasha glared.

"Oh." Kagome looked at InuYasha. Something told her he was hiding something or something was being hidden from him. Kagome thought about Kagura's attack, she had asked where InuYasha was. She had once seen him in his human form when he stepping to save Kouga, who had been critically injured. Stupid as it was, he turned into a hanyou just after she saw him.

"Kagome?"

"Yes InuYasha?"

"I well…never mind." He turned away, his face red. Kagome frowned, what is bugging him so much?

"We better find a good place to set up camp." Sango said. Her face was printed in a scold; she was looking straight at Miroku.

"I agree my dear Sango." Miroku smiled. Sango gave him a death stare.

As the group headed off the path, the sun had begun to set. The orange blanket once again filled the air, leaving the blue clear color of day, under its shower, of fire. Kagome looked up, the night air in the Feudal Era was completely different then the air in her era. Well first of all, Kagome thought, there was no pollution from vehicles. But the true difference was there were no city lights fading the beauty of the sun's sleep. The yellow ball of fire that is so far away was so close, Kagome thought she could reach out and touch it.

"You coming' Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Yea, I'm coming."

As Kagome settled down next to Shippo, she realized he still had the butterfly still on his little finger. Kagome smiled, the beauty in the sunset was more then pure, it was life.

**(-)_(-)**

Sesshomaru walked through the wood, partially glancing around. His nose scented Naraku, and then it had vanished. But the wind pattern was familiar, it had been Kagura. Rin and Jaken lay asleep on Ah-Un's back, snoring slightly. The night air always leads them to sleep at this time, which was fine with Sesshomaru. He would be able to move at his own pace if those two stayed asleep.

He felt the air take his sliver hair in the wind, the crescent moon showed down on him. Sesshomaru turned his nose to the air, the moon showed his otou's heir, and everything the evolved around the Inu youkai blood line.

InuYasha, Sesshomaru thought, you are in no way connected to our otou's blood. You are no more then a disgusting hanyou, otou's blood tainted with that of a human's.

"My Lord?"

Jaken's voice interrupted Sesshomaru's insulting thoughts toward his otouto.

"What Jaken?"

"Rin…I think My Lord, she's having a nightmare." The toad youkai turned behind him to a whimpering Rin. Sesshomaru approached the back of the dragon and looked down at the small girl.

Rin's long brown hair stuck out like straight dreadlocks, her orange kimono reflecting the setting sun. Her skin was pale, and sweat was coming down her forehead.

"Rin?"

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

The sudden scream took Sesshomaru by surprise, but he kept his still composure as the little girl fell into his arm in a fit of tears.

"Rin, what is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Eyes…red eyes." Rin whimpered.

Sesshomaru stood up, with the little girl tucked in his arm. Red eyes? Was a youkai giving nightmares to Rin? Was it Naraku? Sesshomaru looked at the now sleeping Rin. She seemed peaceful now, but what worried Sesshomaru, was the fear in Rin's eyes. It had been pure terror, never had Sesshomaru seen such terror on anyone's face. He would find out who was giving his ward such nightmares, they would not escape him.

**(-)_(-)**

InuYasha opened his eyes. Sango was on watch as she sat on a large rock at the edge of the clearing, petting a small Kirara. InuYasha yawned and stretched his arms. He jumped from the tree he had fallen asleep on, and headed over to the youkai exterminator.

"I'll take watch Sango, you go to sleep." InuYasha yawned.

"Oh, I thought your time was not for another hour." Sango looked at him.

"Well I lost interest in sleeping." InuYasha grumbled.

"Who loses interest in sleeping?" Sango teased. But she stood up, and Kirara bounded on her shoulder. She picked up her Hiraikotsu and began walking back to the sleeping group. "Just wake us up if you sense something. Were here, so don't do everything on your own."

"Feh."

"Well…" Sango rolled her eyes. "Good night InuYasha."

"Night."

Sango went over and Kirara and her cuddled up in the side of the clearing together. InuYasha flicked his ear, and looked at Kagome. She was sleeping peacefully under the glittering stars of the night, her hair as dark as the night itself. InuYasha thought, truth to be honest, I think I'm falling in love with her.

It started back when he had first started seeing her as Kagome and Kikyo. He had loved Kikyo, he would not deny it, but their lives had been ripped and torn to shreds by Naraku's evil web of decisiveness. InuYasha gripped Tessaiga's hilt and pulled his ears up to their tallest height. Nothing was around, all he could hear was the chirping of the crickets that lay invisible in the long, tall grass.

InuYasha's eyes gazed back to Kagome. Why he had such feeling for the miko, he would never know. Maybe, InuYasha thought, because of these stupid human emotions. Why the hell do I have to have them anyway? Why couldn't my mother…

InuYasha shook his head and hit himself with Tessaiga. Why had that come up? He never wanted to think of his mother that way! Sighing, InuYasha sat on the rock and looked back at the sky.

Sesshomaru considered his blood filthy because of his mother. Tainted, because his blood was the mix of a great and powerful daiyoukai and the weak and small blood of a human. Could he never accept his current state? InuYasha fingered his fire rat, this was all he had left from his mother, and the lipstick had been given to Kikyo, but it had been destroyed by Naraku.

Filthy bastard, InuYasha thought angrily. Why the hell did that hanyou have destroy everything that was precious in his life? If he had wanted Kikyo, he did! He killed her, she pinned me to that tree, and her soul was tainted. What more did he want? Most likely the Shikon no Tama shards, but still, Kikyo was no longer in love with him, he had felt her fade away in that made up body that old witch gave her. He wished she had never come back to the land of the living, she may have found out the truth, but at least she died thinking he had loved her. Now, she was seeing Kagome and him together. Something he could feel, the jealously of both miko's had come at him like crossfire, and he had to stand in the middle.

InuYasha tapped his claws on the sheath of Tessaiga, again sniffing the air. Nothing. This was going to be one long night.

**(-)_(-)**

Miroku yawned as he sat in front of the inn; they were staying at two nights after InuYasha's mysterious disappearance and reappearance. Despite how infuriating the hanyou can be, Miroku sensed InuYasha had been telling the truth. He had no idea how he got that far away from the camp in his human body. I guess, Miroku thought, we'll never know.

Miroku got up and tapped his staff on the inn wall. "Sango?"

"What!"

Miroku jerked back, he knew why she didn't want him to go in. "I thought…"

"If you come in I won't hesitate to throw Hiraikotsu so hard at you, it will break your damn neck!"

Okaaay, Miroku thought, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Sango was takings a bath and he knew he was just dying to peek in.

"Miroku leave her alone." Kagome gave him a look. Miroku sighed, he had already proposed, why does Sango keep distancing herself from him? Miroku sat back down staring at the scene in front of him. The village was small and quite, most people who lived here were to poor to live in the huge vast of villages that lie miles from here.

"It would be faster if I took a bath with her." Miroku felt himself smile.

"Oh please." InuYasha grumbled.

"Miroku!" Shippo huffed. "Sango would kill you!"

"I know, and it would be a good death." Miroku sighed.

"Baka." InuYasha muttered.

Miroku stood up, his eyes scanned the village looking fro anything to keep his prying eyes away, so he wouldn't have to face death to early. A young woman caught his eye, and he brushed his hair back and began to walk toward her.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"What do you think?" Shippo hissed.

Miroku walked up the young woman and bowed his head.

"My dear lady…" Miroku got down on his knees in front of her. "Will you bear my child?"

"HOUSHI!"

Sango came bursting out of the bathing room, her clothes on awkwardly on her body, her hair still wet, shaking her fist at him. "What the hell do you think your doing!"

The women gave him a look of confusion. "Where you asking me something?"

"Uhhh…NO! I tripped." Miroku stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I was doing nothing my dear Sango!" he called to her.

"Yea right! You'll pay for interrupting my bath!" Sango shouted as she disappeared back into the bathing room. Miroku sighed and rubbed his head, she did love him after all.

Kouga ran fast around the pathetic youkai. It hissed and darted, striking at him over and over again. Kouga jumped up, and twirled in the air, landing back on the ground.

**(-)_(-)**

"Damn you are fast," Kouga hissed then smiled, "But not fast enough." With one jump, Kouga slammed his ankle into the youkai's neck slicing the head clean off. The Shikon no Tama shard hurt for a second but then faded. The head landed nearby, and body tumbled to the ground. Kouga landed gracefully, and picked up the piece of flesh were he thought a shard would be.

"Kouga!" Ginta clapped.

"Yea, you showed that youkai a thing or two!" Hakkaku clapped.

"Damn it! Its not here!" Kouga hissed. There was no Shikon no Tama here; those stupid Saimyosho tricked him again! He had been following the insects, but to no avail were they leading him to any Shikon no Tama shards or Naraku.

"No shards?" Hakkaku asked.

"No you idiot!" Kouga hissed. "Man, I wished Kagome was here, so I wouldn't have to waste my time fighting this useless thing!"

Kouga growled and kicked the now rotting head. Damn, Kouga thought, why the hell do I keep running into worthless youkai every time I follow Naraku's insects!

Spitting on the ground, he stood up. Glaring at his surroundings, he would have to find Kagome in order to find more shards. It was the only way.

"Kouga, don't tell me were going again!" Ginta whined.

"Shut up, were going, we need to find Kagome, she'll know where the shards are!" Kouga snapped. With that, he formed his tornado speed and raced off, with Ginta and Hakkaku, once more, dragging behind.

**(-)_(-)**

Sango felt her Hiraikotsu on her shoulder shift. She walked ahead her nose in the air. First, Miroku wanted to peek in on her during a bath, and second he went henti again! Sango blushed; she had actually come out of the bath hut with her towel practically on her and her clothes covering her wet body just to stop the houshi! She had no idea what had come over her, first of all there were men outside, including InuYasha. Not like he really cared, but Sango knew Miroku would have that picture of her until the day he died. He should have died yesterday, Sango thought angrily.

"Beautiful day isn't my dear Sango."

"Go away houshi."

"Now, now my dear Sango…"

SLAP!

"You henti! What on earth were you thinking!" Sango yelled.

"Here we go again." Sango heard InuYasha mutter.

"Sango, you're misunderstanding my…"

"Intentions!" Sango snapped. "Oh! I knew what your intentions were houshi!"

"Sigh…"

"Miroku…If you really want to impress a women stop trying to impress more then you can handle." InuYasha said rudely.

"Hey!" Miroku snapped. "I was not…"

"Oh quite being a hentai!" Sango growled. Suddenly Miroku knelt in front of her, and she stopped walking her face suddenly turning red.

"My dear Sango, will you bear my child?"

SMACK! That was the end of that.

**(-)_(-)**

Kagome adjusted the fire, as they all sat around it. She pulled up her pack and felt a smile spread over her face.

"What are you smiling about wench?" InuYasha asked.

"This is perfect, it's like camping!" Kagome laughed.

"Um…Kagome I'm confused." Shippo said.

"Okay everyone find a stick that's in good condition." Kagome said as she dug more through her pack. She looked up to find everyone still sitting there, confusion printed on all of their faces. "Go find one!"

Shippo was the first to respond and found a nice stick and came bounding back. "What do I do now Kagome?" he asked.

"Let me give you a marshmallow, I got to find them first."

"A what?" InuYasha asked.

"Apparently it seems to be food." Miroku said.

"It is." Kagome smiled. "A sweet food at that."

Sango and Miroku got up and found two sticks for themselves, Kirara came marching back two sticks in her hand and dropped one at InuYasha's feet. InuYasha nodded to the youkai cat and picked up his stick. Kagome finally found the bag and pulled it out. Kirara immediately came up and began to sniff the white, puffy, sweet food that Kagome had brought.

"Don't worry Kirara, you'll get some." Kagome smiled. She knew her cat would never eat marshmallow, but Kirara was a youkai, you never know.

Kagome began pulling out the food and placed one on Shippo's first. Shippo looked at the white object. "What do you do?"

"Put it in the fire and let it roast, it will get crispy, but don't burn it to a crisp." Kagome said. Kagome realized she didn't have a stick of her own and frowned.

"I'll get you one." InuYasha stood up and went into the wood.

"What's his problem?" Shippo asked.

"He only said he would find Kagome a stick." Sango said.

"I don't know, InuYasha has been acting on the edge, it seems like he is tense every part of the day, like he knows something is following us." Miroku mumbled.

"Is something following us?" Kagome asked, worried.

"I haven't sensed anything." Miroku shrugged. "I guess we'll ask him in the morning."

As everyone took their marshmallows, Kirara came up with another stick in her mouth and put in Kagome's lap.

"Thanks Kirara." Kagome scratched the youkai cat behind her ears. Kirara purred in pleasure and rubbed against her knee. Kagome moved her hand all down her back and over her two tails; she loved how Kirara's fur went through her finger, it tickled sometimes.

As Kagome watched as her marshmallow turned from white to brown, her thoughts went back to InuYasha; his behavior was a bit odd. He seemed like himself until his weird disappearance. Kagome sighed and stared into the flames, wondering what InuYasha may be hiding.


	4. Scroll Three

**Scroll Four:**

Sesshomaru watched Rin closely. Every night he had to sit by her side, with her whimpering and shivering. The nightmares had not gone away. She kept screaming and waking up sinking into him with fear. His presence was not soothing the girl one bit, for every time she woke up, she said the same thing. Red eyes.

Sesshomaru knew most youkai possessed such a trait, making it very difficult to find the culprit. Sesshomaru moved his clawed hand over the small girl's hair, only wishing he could find words of comfort, but it was just not his nature, to comfort others. Sesshomaru wanted no more then these nightmares to stop, but he most of all wanted to find who was responsible. It made Sesshomaru think about killing those who were indisputable and useless, whoever was doing this was at least worth his time to deal with.

"My Lord?" Jaken asked. "Is a youkai giving her nightmares?"

Sesshomaru glared at his servant. Jaken gulped and put his head down. "Forgive me! I won't speak out again My Lord!" Sesshomaru ignored his servant's remark.

"Rin?"

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Are the eyes familiar to this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked the young girl. She shook her head.

"So scary…" She whimpered, "I don't want to die." The remark threw the Youkai Lord off guard. Sesshomaru sniffed, the fear leaking off of her startled him. What was this? This was a youkai with extreme measures of scaring his ward that she had begun to think she was going to die. Sesshomaru felt his youki push a little, this was infuriating. Who was responsible?

Sesshomaru looked into the mid-bright sky, it was morning. The sun was waking, as the rest of the world scurried on to find its place on the earth. Sesshomaru stood up with the young girl in his arm. The first red eyes that came to his mind, was his otouto's, but how could that be? InuYasha was nothing more then a hanyou, never able to give someone from so far away such nightmares.

"Jaken we are going." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes My Lord." With Jaken and Ah-Un at his heels, Sesshomaru made his way towards InuYasha.

**(-)_(-)**

InuYasha managed to find a good excuse to get away from the others. For some reason his friends did not sense the youki he was smelling. A few times he wanted to point it out, but if they didn't sense then they probably thought his nose was broken. But it was there, InuYasha could smell it, he was sure it had stayed on the outskirts of the camp, and the outskirt of the village inn they had stayed at as well. What was this youkai? It was following them, was it after Kagome's Shikon no Tama shards?

InuYasha hissed in annoyance, why couldn't he pin point the exact location of the youki? It almost seemed like it was practically hidden or covered. InuYasha gripped Tessaiga's hilt and glared around the dark forest, his eyes scanning for anything suspicious.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha nearly jumped twenty feet in the air. He was not expecting Kagome at all; he had been so focused on trying to locate the youki that he didn't even smell Kagome coming up behind him.

"Damn it wench, you scared me!" InuYasha huffed.

"Sorry, I thought you would smell me." Kagome gave him a look. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ummm…finding you a stick." InuYasha lied.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Kagome questioned.

"Well then what do you want to believe?" InuYasha sneered.

"Can you come back; it makes me nervous with you out here." Kagome said.

"What!" InuYasha hissed. "Since when did you think I couldn't take care of myself!"

"I didn't say that!" Kagome snapped.

"You were implying it!"

"Just come back alright!" Kagome snapped.

"Fine." InuYasha hissed as he followed the miko. Despite his best efforts to defend her, she thinks he was running off. She's probably thinking I went to go see Kikyo or something, InuYasha thought.

InuYasha stopped, the youki was closer, and he bared his fangs and hissed, putting a cautious hand on the fang's hilt.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No, thought I sensed something." InuYasha grumbled.

"I don't sense anything." Kagome said. InuYasha flinched, how could she not sense that! She was a miko and could not sense that evil youki? InuYasha looked at her; he cocked his head to the side giving her a quizzical look. She looked back and face crunched up in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not." InuYasha turned his face away, feeling the embarrassment creep up through his veins. He flicked his ears, feeling the youki in the air as he moved them. How could Kagome not sense that? InuYasha shook his head and followed Kagome back to the campsite. Maybe, InuYasha thought, I'm just imaging things.

**(-)_(-)**

Sango watched as InuYasha and Kagome entered the clearing, she could tell InuYasha was tense, but from what she didn't know.

"InuYasha want a marshmallow?" Shippo asked.

"I guess." The hanyou sat down and took the stick from the young fox youkai looking at the peculiar white object at the end. "Is this food?"

"It's really good." Sango said. "Very sweet."

Miroku was on the other side of her, petting Kirara's soft back. She purred in delight and flexed her back for him to scratch. Sango felt a smile spread over her face as she chomped on another roasted marshmallow. For food, this was the sweetest food she had ever tasted.

"I wished I could go to your era, Kagome." Sango said.

"You do?" The miko asked.

"It seems all the food seems better." Sango laughed.

"I agree, I love Kagome's ninja food!" Shippo piped up.

Kagome smiled and yawned, she laid down in her bed staring up at the glittering stars.

"Though you can't see the sky like you can see it here." Kagome said.

Sango felt herself stare at the sky in wonder, what could be so different five hundred years from now? She knew she wouldn't live that long, so Sango wouldn't have to worry about it, but she had always been curious on how things have changed through time.

"Are there youkai exterminators?" Sango asked the miko. Kagome sat up and stared at her.

"No, there is law enforcement, but that's for regular folk. There really are no youkai in my era."

"Really?" Miroku questioned.

"We ran into a ghost, and one youkai, but that was cause by a shard embedding into a tree the mask was formed from." InuYasha said.

"Oh." Sango took a bite out of the soft, gooey white food, and pulled. Sango felt like she was eating very sticky, thick noodles. Miroku looked at her and smiled. But he put his hand over the smile, apparently he was laughing at her fight with the food.

"What's so funny houshi?" Sango sneered between her teeth as best she could.

"Nothing my dear Sango." But Miroku had to turn away from her; his face was turning red from holding down that laugh.

"Kirara bite him." Sango smirked. The youkai cat looked at her; she mewed in a sweet tone.

Miroku seemed too focused on getting his emotions under control to notice her joke. Kagome smiled and sighed.

"InuYasha you've been tense lately, is something wrong?" the miko asked him. InuYasha stopped eating the marshmallow in mid-chew, and looked down, his bangs covered his eyes.

"No." he said harshly. Miroku stopped laughing and looked at the hanyou.

"Do you sense Naraku or another youki?" Miroku asked.

"Fuck you people, there is nothing wrong!" InuYasha snapped.

"Would he _not _be overreacting?" Shippo whispered to Sango.

"I guess." Sango whispered back. Sango ate the rest of her food in silence. Kirara came to join her, as the young fox youkai went to go cuddle up with Kagome. Kirara purred and rubbed against her knee, Sango sighed and put her hand under the youkai cat's chin and began to scratch it. Kirara purred even louder, and it seemed to ease the tension that had suddenly been in the air. Suddenly Kirara stopped purring and mewed, not a warning mew, but a worried mew.

"What is it Kirara?" Sango asked, her hand inching towards Hiraikotsu. But Kirara purred her knee again and looked at InuYasha. He had closed his eyes apparently asleep, but he was covered by the shadows of the dancing fires. Sango gave Kirara a look.

"Something wrong with InuYasha?" Kirara mewed and nodded; she walked over to the sleeping hanyou and climbed in his lap. Sango was surprised he didn't wake; he didn't even appear to be breathing. She hopped on the hanyou's shoulder, and rubbed against his cheek. Sango was still confused until Kirara pulled away. The purple jagged marks were fading in.

**(-)_(-)**

Miroku listened in as Sango whispered in his ear. Kagome stood next to him looking at Sango in fear.

"You mean he was transforming in his sleep?" Miroku asked.

"Kirara was the one who noticed." Sango said. "They were faded, but they were there."

"And they haven't gone away either." Kagome mumbled. InuYasha yawned in front of them, completely unaware that all three of them were talking about him.

"What the hell is taking you three so damn long?" InuYasha grumbled.

"Nothing." Kagome sighed and walked back up to the hanyou's side. Miroku thought, he seemed normal, maybe he had a nightmare that just seemed to make him fear for a certain time. They'll go away.

The sun was high in the sky, a little wind rustled the peace, and a few clouds were spotted throughout the heavens. Miroku enjoyed days like these, youki seemed scarce, and nature could do its magic. Moving his staff to his other shoulder, Miroku sighed and sent a prayer to the Kami's for good measure. What lay ahead for the group was unknown and Miroku prayed the Kami's were on their side.

"Houshi?"

"Sango?"

"You seemed to be lost in thought." The exterminator said.

"I was thinking about the time when you came out of the bathing…" SMACK!

"HOUSHI! YOU HENTAI!" Sango snapped.

"Sigh…I was not the hentai, you came out of that bathing room on your own accord." Miroku smiled at her.

"I…did?" Sango turned her head, her face beginning to turn red. Miroku couldn't help but picture a wet and partially clothed Sango yelling at him to stop being a henti. She was the one, who apparently wanted to be seen, Miroku thought, even InuYasha saw her.

"When are you ever going to learn Miroku?" Shippo said as he shook his head.

"Maybe never." InuYasha grumbled. He looked over his shoulder to stare at Miroku. Miroku almost stopped in his tracks; InuYasha's stripes were almost solid on his face. Kagome was staring at them then turned in Miroku's direction, and shrugged her shoulders, her face printed with confusion. Sango looked at him and then gave Kirara a glance, the youkai cat rested on her shoulder.

"Well, it's a very nice day." Kagome interrupted. She glanced up and sighed. Suddenly Miroku felt a youki heading straight towards them a terrific speed. Kagome perked up and sighed. "Here comes Kouga."

**(-)_(-)**

Sesshomaru walked faster then normal, he had sensed some type of impeding youki, but it had disappeared. Growling in annoyance, Sesshomaru walked back towards his goal. The focus was mainly stopping Rin's nightmares, but Sesshomaru felt himself get distracted over even the smallest youki he sensed. Sesshomaru realized he was incredibly tensed, and this irritated him to no end. It was his utmost concern about Rin's care, but something was telling him, to be afraid. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, nothing has ever scared him, and nothing ever will.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air; his otouto's scent was stale. He had only been here for one night and left the next morning. But something was wrong; his otouto's scent was human, knowing that it had been the night of the new moon. But it just stopped, right at the base of a tree, like he just disappeared from that spot altogether.

"Hanyou, what is this?" Sesshomaru stood back up, and went back to his servant and sleeping ward. He looked down the path, a large Lord's castle lay ahead, and Sesshomaru did not need to attract a thousand pairs of human eyes.

He moved on through the wood, following the scent of broken sticks, and the scent of InuYasha's companions.

**(-)_(-)**

"You were attacked by the wind witch?" Kouga snapped.

"Yea, but I shot my arrow, she left." Kagome sighed as she put her hand in her hair.

"And you, it had to happen on your human night!" Kouga spat towards InuYasha. InuYasha snarled and glared at the wolf.

"Shut the fuck up Kouga! That wind witch ran with that feather in-between her legs from me!"

"Yea right." Shippo muttered.

"Ummm, what are those things on…?" Kouga started, when Kagome stomped on his foot. "Ow! What was that for Kagome!"

"Don't mention it." Kagome whispered. Kouga looked confused as he stared at the purple strips on InuYasha's cheeks.

"Okay, whatever. So no other sign of Naraku though?"

"None, other then Kagura." Sango said.

"Kouga have you seen any sign of Sesshomaru?" InuYasha suddenly asked.

"No, I haven't seen your Inu onii." Kouga growled. Kagome looked at the hanyou, why was he worried about Sesshomaru?

"Well, then we better be off, Kouga." Miroku said. He nodded to the wolf youkai and put his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Is something bugging you?"

"You're the third person who's asked me that!" InuYasha snapped.

"Well I better continue looking for Naraku." Kouga smiled and took her hands. "Until next time Kagome!" With that he was a tornado and gone.

**(-)_(-)**

Sango tapped her finger against the ground. They had found another inn for the night, and she was glad, no harder ground to sleep on. Well, Sango thought, does hard wood really count as a replacement?

"Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango had to squint her eyes to adjust to the darkness around them. Miroku and InuYasha had taken a separate room since they could afford it.

"Yea?"

"Why is InuYasha transforming? Did I do something to upset him?" the young miko asked.

"Kami no!" Sango said. "Why do you blame yourself for that?"

"I don't know, I keep bugging him, maybe he just got mad." Kagome looked down.

"I think he's just mad he's not seeing Kikyo." Shippo muttered.

"Shippo!" Sango snapped. "Don't say things like that!"

"Sorry." Shippo put his head down.

"Its fine, but I don't think that's the case anyway." Kagome sighed.

"Well what do you think it is?" Sango asked.

"I think it had something to do with that strange disappearing act he pulled when he was human." Kagome said.

"Hmmm…maybe." Sango put her hand to her chin. She petted a sleeping, purring Kirara next to her. "But why?"

"I guess we better ask him." Shippo suggested.

"Does he even know his stripes are there?' Sango asked Kagome.

"I don't think so." Kagome sighed. "Well good night."

"Night Kagome." Sango yawned and laid her head next to Kirara's small, warm body. She heard Shippo curl up with Kagome and fell into a restless sleep. Sango thought of Kohaku, where was he? Where had Naraku gone to? And what was happening to InuYasha? Sango sighed, there was to many questions that had no answer. It was going to a hard night to get some sleep.

**(-)_(-)**

Miroku watched the evening sky fall as he pulled some flowers from the side of the path. He hid them behind his back and walked calmly over to Sango.

"My dear Sango?"

"What?" her voice sounded unnerving.

"I have a surprise."

"Ohhh…let me guess your cursed hand is about to wander."

Miroku chuckled. "No, I found these, their called himawari's" Sango blushed.

"There beautiful." Sango took then and held them to her nose, sniffing with ease. Miroku came up behind her and put his nose to her neck.

"So are you." He whispered.

"Houshi!" Sango teased.

"You are." Miroku said.

"Can you two get a room?" InuYasha suddenly snapped.

"InuYasha! That was uncalled for!" Kagome huffed. Miroku sighed and pulled himself away from Sango. He sighed; thinking what would happen after Naraku was defeated. If then, Sango and he could have children on their own. NO matter the temptation with Sango, Miroku had to pry his hentai thoughts away from that, because what the consequences that would follow would be disastrous.

Miroku's children would pass on the kazaana, and this is what prevented him to be so close to Sango. It was not guaranteed she would become birthed with his first child the first time, but it was a risk. A risk Miroku was not going to take.

Clutching his staff, Miroku sighed and looked into the whisking winds. A world with no hate, anger, or greed was what the Kami's envisioned. And yet they made man, full of hate and greed, and youkai filling in the anger hoop. Miroku's teachings with Mushin had not gone to waste, he had learned a lot about the great Kami's that controlled every aspect of their small lives.

Miroku pulled out one of his sutras and studied the wonderful Japanese art and words that portrayed the spell against youkai. Miroku rubbed his hand over the dried ink, the words of Kami were written among this scroll, only they can erase the spell.

Miroku put the sutras back in his robe and walked back up to his woman's side. Sango was happily smiling at Kirara, who was purring under her chin with great ease. This made it hard for Miroku to watch, he wished he was the one rubbing her sweet neck, the feeling over her with him. It only made Miroku more determined to bring Naraku down, so he could bring theses hentai dreams into reality.

**(-)_(-)**

InuYasha sat be the fire, his golden eyes staring into the flames. He yawned and stretched pulling Tessaiga closer to him. It had been another long day of traveling, and running into Kouga only the day before did not help matters. Why did that mangy wolf have to talk to Kagome like that? In spite of his jealousy, InuYasha really wanted the wolf away for one reason. He hadn't felt comfortable having him proclaim her, his. It had been on his mind, but for only a day. Something was trying to get out. Was it his youkai blood? InuYasha wrapped his clawed hand around the hilt of his sword. It didn't prove to be very soothing, only more fear edged his body.

He stood up; all his friends had been talking and gone silent at his sudden movement.

"Something wrong InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"No, I just need to go somewhere for a second."

"Wait!" Kagome stood up. "Exactly were are you going?"

"Somewhere that doesn't need an audience!" InuYasha snapped.

"Oh." Kagome suddenly turned red. "Go ahead, but not to far okay?" Why the hell did she sound so worried about him? InuYasha had noticed all of them giving him peculiar stares recently and it had started to bug him.

InuYasha placed Tessaiga back on his hip, and jumped into the woods, feeling the air rush by him. He felt like he could move faster then before, which was odd. The feeling of moving like this was heaven, more then anything he ever wanted was to hop through the trees. It sounded silly, but InuYasha loved the freedom of the jump, as a human he could only jump only a half the distance he could jump as a hanyou. InuYasha finally landed on a sturdy branch and sighed. He had been practically telling the truth to Kagome, he did need to do his business. But something else was bugging him, the youki around them had never faded for one. The other InuYasha was suddenly feeling something push inside him, like a beast trying to remove itself from his form. As long as he felt like it was under control, InuYasha had no problems, but now it felt uneven in what to decide. He just hoped no one was going to follow him, especially Kagome.


	5. Scroll Four

**Scroll Five:**

**Warning: Lemons**

Kagome looked at her friends. They had gotten deep into conversation that involved Naraku and Sango's otouto, Kohaku. Kagome chewed the health bar she had found in her pack and looked into the sky, nervously.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I'll go find InuYasha." Kagome stood up.

"I would think twice on that." Miroku stared. "He is transformed."

"Well, practically." Sango said.

"I have to!" Kagome cried. "Something is wrong!"

"But…" Shippo started.

"If he tries to attack me, I'll 'osuwari' him!" Kagome said. She grabbed her bow and arrows and flung them over her shoulder. "I'm not completely helpless!"

"That wasn't what we were implying, Kagome." Sango said.

"Then…?"

"We don't want you hurt by InuYasha, and we don't want him to regret it later." Miroku narrowed his eyes. Kagome sighed, they did have a point.

"I'll be fine, I trust InuYasha." Kagome said.

"Kagome…" Sango started. "At least take Kirara with you."

"I'll go alone, besides, I might get him to tell me what's bugging him." Kagome said. She turned her back to her friends and raced off into the woods before they could protest. Kagome rarely was ever harsh like that to anyone, but how worried she was about InuYasha sometimes made her harsher then she attended.

Kagome walked through the dark woods, the wind blew from the north and her hair pulled with it. Kagome could tell were InuYasha had run off to, despite his youki being carried by the wind, he wasn't hard to follow.

It was rather chilly; Kagome now wished she had a jacket. She moved her hands over her arms rapidly to shake off the goose bumps that were prickling up her skin. A squirrel skittered away from her walk and balanced its self on a small branch.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called.

"Why did you follow me?"

InuYasha's voice came from above her, and she jumped.

"I was worried about you, you baka!" Kagome huffed. She crossed her arms and stared up at the tree were she could see a slight shade of red. "Maybe if you would stop running off, I would…"

InuYasha suddenly hopped down from the trees and put a finger to her lips. His sudden movement took her off guard and she tripped backwards. InuYasha caught her in one movement and brought her face to his. Kagome blinked, what was with him?

She saw his purple stripes, and his eyes were flicking from gold to red. Kagome shrunk back.

"InuYasha are you okay?"

"Kagome…" He didn't finish. He crushed his mouth to her lips, shoving his tongue deep inside her mouth, twirling around her tongue. Kagome just stood there, not knowing how to respond. When the kiss ended, InuYasha pulled away and growled angrily.

"InuYasha I'm sorry, you just took me by surprise."

"Do you hate me for it?"

"No!" Kagome was shocked why he had asked such a thing. "No, I just wasn't expecting it." InuYasha looked down and fidgeted.

"Kagome…?"

"What is it?" She came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything you know."

"I…" InuYasha still turned away, almost like he was too afraid to say what was bugging him.

"InuYasha please your worrying me." Kagome sighed.

InuYasha turned to her, his eyes almost fully blood red, Kagome gulped. She took a step back, afraid. "InuYasha…?"

He grabbed her and nuzzled his nose on her shoulder making her grow weak in the knees. "What are you doing…?"

"Will you be my mate?" The question spun Kagome's head into a swirl of confusion. Did he just ask if they could be together?

Kagome looked at him, he acted completely normal, but why were his physical features of his youkai side showing?

"I…InuYasha what is it?" Kagome just wanted to make sure nothing was having her hanyou under a spell of some sort. InuYasha narrowed his eyes and pulled her closer. Kagome gasped at his strong embrace, and she squirmed to get out. "InuYasha…that hurts!"

"Sorry." He released her and turned away once more.

"InuYasha what is the matter? You're scaring me." Kagome gripped his longer clawed hand and pulled her head into his chest. "Is something worrying you?"

"Can you be my mate or not?" He glared at her. The way he said it almost like he seemed to be on the edge of forcing her whether she wanted to or not.

"I…why are you asking me so quickly?" Kagome asked.

"I just need you, to be my mate." InuYasha pulled her closer to him. His eyes stopped flickering from gold and stayed red. Kagome looked at him; her hand went up and traced his stripes on his cheek.

"I…do you think were ready?"

"Kagome, I need you, to calm this beast." Before Kagome could respond he had planted another kiss, his tongue exploring the insides of her mouth. Kagome felt his warm body to hers, and couldn't protest. She did want him, in more ways then he wanted her. She returned the kiss, sticking her tongue into his, feeling his strong, longer fangs.

Kagome let out a moan as she felt his hand touch her side, moving over her hip. She pulled him into a tighter embrace, their tongues fighting for dominance. She felt his other hand comb through her hair, strands of her black slick ran tightly through his fingers. She felt her body twitch in excitement, she did want to be his mate.

"Yes…" Kagome moaned in his ear. She rubbed the soft furry dog ear that stuck out from his beautiful silver hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought the kiss even deeper.

InuYasha growled, his red eyes burned through her brown ones, as he removed his tongue from her mouth and descended down to her shoulder. Licking it with ease, he sniffed under her chin; his youkai was in full control.

Kagome could feel his youki intensify dramatically, but he was in no position to hurt her. As a youkai he would be rough, but not as much as he would be if his intentions were different.

"InuYasha…" Kagome moaned his name. She grasped the side of his head, and squeezed. She knew it had no effect on him, he only responded by moving his hand under her school uniform, rubbing her covered chest slightly.

InuYasha growled, her gripped her clothes roughly and started to yank. Kagome gasped and slapped his hand away. "I still have to wear them!"

"Wench, those clothes aren't going to be torn." InuYasha growled. He pulled them, but this time more slowly. Once her shirt was removed, InuYasha took only a second to remove her undergarment.

Kagome moved her hand up and rubbed his striped cheek. What had gotten into them?

InuYasha surged, his mouth covering part of her chest. Kagome gasped as he licked her ravenously. He was taking his time, apparently enjoying their true connection.

"InuYasha please!" Kagome begged. She thrashed her head from side to side, moaning in pleasure his lips were bringing. InuYasha growled in pleasure, he moved his hand on the base of her neck, squeezing the skin. Kagome gasped at the sudden pain, but it soon became a moving hand that rubbed her itching skin.

Kagome felt one of his claws snag her skirt and he began to pull it down, oh so slowly.

"Mate." InuYasha whispered. Kagome rolled her head in a way of saying 'yes'. InuYasha's face came into a tight smile, through those red eyes; there was still an unnerving calmness in them.

InuYasha grinned, and removed her skirt and undergarment, tossing them roughly aside. Kagome lay underneath him, his breath on her neck, as he leaned in and licked her neck. Kagome pulled up and nibbled on his shoulder.

"Your turn." Kagome moaned. She tugged on his fire rat and removed it with one jerk. InuYasha removed the white undershirt, before she had the chance to. Kagome put her hands on his bare chest rubbing his strong muscles that lay under his skin.

"Wench." InuYasha growled, his red eyes flowing over her hungrily. He sniffed her, taking in her scent. Kagome thrashed her head from side to side, unable to take anymore of this torment.

"InuYasha please!"

Kagome felt InuYasha hands move up and down, one of his hands played in her hair, twirling a fine knot in his fingers. His other hand traveled its voyage down to her hip and towards her. Kagome moaned.

InuYasha slip down with his tongue from her neck down to her. He stuck his tongue in, and Kagome screamed in pleasure.

"InuYasha!"

Kagome felt the impatient tears come down her face, her body was going overboard. All her senses were dulled, and the world collapsed around them, so it was only them. Kagome moaned as she felt her hips buckle as his tongue moved in her. She gasped as she felt one of his hands take hers; squeezing it to such a extreme she thought he would break it.

InuYasha removed his tongue and a claw finger quickly was the replacement. Kagome gasped and felt the uncontrolled sweat come down her body.

"InuYasha just do it!" Kagome cried. InuYasha growled, and leaned over her neck, licking her soft skin. Why was he taking so long? Kagome thought wildly.

InuYasha moved his hands down to his fire rath, untying the pants and pulling them off in one quick motion. Kagome felt her body pulse now that they were both open and bare.

It was the first time she really had a good look at him. His fire rath clothes always obstructed his body shape. Kagome pulled her legs around him, pulling him closer.

InuYasha seemed so into what he was doing, he didn't notice her advantages. But it wasn't really needed.

"Mate?"

"Yes." They clasped hands, and in one quick motion, InuYasha thrust hard into her.

Kagome felt a bright light blind her, then pure bliss. She felt her miko aura entwine with InuYasha's youki. His red youki danced over her head, and her pink aura went to his nose. InuYasha came down on her shoulder, and bit hard, hard enough were it only broke the skin. Kagome followed his lead, and came up and with her dull flat human teeth she slowly marked him.

The magic of her aura danced its shapes over their heads. She felt his youki enter her body, and she saw her aura enter his. She tugged at his hands, and buckled as her climax drew near. Kagome moaned in his mouth, feeling his tongue go over her teeth.

Kagome struck her climax hard, she pushed and gasped. Shacking her head so vigorously, InuYasha almost let go in surprise. Their youki and aura began to deteriorate, and InuYasha removed himself from her. He sat on a small rock, staring away.

"InuYasha?"

"Yea?"

"Are you alright now?" Kagome asked as she nuzzled up next to him.

"Much." He smiled, and Kagome sighed in relief to see his golden eyes once more. Though his stripes were still there, he seemed to have settled down.

Kagome smiled and took her clothes that had been so hastily thrown in the bushes, up. "We better get back to Sango and Miroku; they're probably worried about us."

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you regret mating with me?"

"InuYasha, why do you keep hammering yourself over it!" Kagome snapped. "I love you for who you are!"

"That wasn't the point." He stared up into the sky, the wind took some of his silver hair and moved it.

"Then what was?" Kagome asked.

"I felt…if I didn't mate you, something bad was going to happen to you." Kagome flinched at the statement.

"Is that what was bugging you?"

"Most of it…yea." InuYasha nodded.

"What do you mean by most of it?" Kagome asked. "What else is there?"

"A youkai is following us."

"Oh." Kagome looked up into the sky, her miko sense surrounded her, but she felt no youki but InuYasha's. "I don't sense anything."

"That's the problem, you, Miroku, Sango; none of you sense it but me." InuYasha grunted. "I was just tense because you humans couldn't smell it!"

"Excuse me?" Kagome did not like his use of words. "Don't start talking like your onii!"

"Sesshomaru can go to hell." InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha, before we…mated, you said you wanted to tame the beast inside you, what did you mean?" InuYasha flinched.

"Nothing. It won't be a problem now." InuYasha growled, ending the conversation. Kagome sighed, and started to dress herself. She blushed to find her bra practically ripped. Guess I better get another when I go back through the well, Kagome thought. Kagome pulled her uniform back on, and brushed her hair back. She looked back at InuYasha who was still undressed and staring off into space.

"You better get dressed, or would rather return to camp, butt naked?" Kagome asked the zoned out hanyou.

"Wench, I had no intention of showing myself to the others." InuYasha spat. He growled and picked up his fire rath, dressing quickly. He took Tessaiga, and fastened it to his hip. "Are we going?"

"Yea." Kagome took his hand as they walked back to camp.

**(-)_(-)**

Sango brushed her hair with her fingers and looked nervously back at the wood. "Should we go houshi?"

"Let's wait, something tells me their fine." Miroku said.

"I hope InuYasha had control of himself." Shippo pouted. "You never know what he would do if when he is transformed."

"Shippo!" Sango snapped. "Since Kagome isn't here, come sleep with Kirara." Kirara purred at the comment and rubbed against her knee.

"My dear Sango…" Miroku suddenly pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Houshi, get your hands off of me!" Sango snapped. Miroku put up his hands in terms of saying he meant no harm. Yea right, Sango thought.

Suddenly Sango heard a rustling in the brush and her hand immediately went to her Hiraikotsu. She sighed in relief when InuYasha and Kagome entered the clearing…holding hands.

"What took you so long Kagome?" Shippo asked as he bounded onto Kagome's shoulder. Sango saw Kagome blush, and turned her face away from the little youkai.

"InuYasha and I just talked." She replied. Sango saw Miroku shoot an eyebrow up.

"Looks more you did more then talk." Miroku smiled.

"Houshi!" Sango snapped. Kirara mewed and nodded. Sango looked at the hanyou and miko. If Kirara could smell the difference, then Miroku had every right to point it out. "Did you?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome came over and sat by her. She leaned over and whispered. "Yes."

Miroku gave them both a look, but a cold stare from InuYasha prevented him from saying his henti thoughts, and he turned the other way.

"There's a youkai following us." Kagome said. InuYasha snapped around.

"When the fuck did I tell you when you can announce that!" the hanyou spat.

"Osuwari." Kagome said. InuYasha landed flat on his face. "InuYasha smelled it, but apparently we can't sense this youki." Sango looked at Kagome, impressed.

"So a youkai is stalking us?" Miroku asked. "Most likely it's after the Shikon no Tama shards."

"Probably." Sango muttered.

"Are we going to sleep here…for tonight?" Shippo whimpered.

"Yes." InuYasha hissed. "I'll stay on guard, since you humans can't seem to sense your own odor."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "OSUWARI! Don't ever let me hear you say that again!"

Sango heard InuYasha curse, as the spell planted him into the ground once more. Sango moved her hands to her lap, and studied their surroundings. She did in fact sense no youki, which bothered her. Sango felt that youki from a enemy always marked their presence. If it was invisible to some, then only the one who could sense would be alone in battle.

"Do you know what the youkai looks like InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"No."

"Sigh…InuYasha, why are you being so difficult?" Kagome said.

"I'm not, mate." Sango saw Kagome flinch at the words, and she sighed and looked at her.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango smiled at the miko, and wondered herself, what InuYasha and Kagome really did in the forest tonight.

**(-)_(-)**

Miroku walked steadily along, his hands in his robes as he approached InuYasha's right side. "Well, how was she?" BONK! Miroku rubbed his head. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." InuYasha growled.

"Okay, don't give the details, but how come you and Kagome connected so quickly?" Miroku asked. "Didn't you say you would do this after we defeated Naraku?"

"Miroku, something came up, okay? So butt out!" InuYasha hissed. Miroku sighed and looked at the ground, he really did want the details, but he knew he would never get them out of his hanyou friend.

"Then how come your stripes haven't gone away?" Miroku asked.

"They haven't?" InuYasha put his hand to his cheek. He looked at Miroku wanting an answer.

"There still there, solid as the purple color on my robe." Miroku said. InuYasha frowned and turned his ears to the sky. He suddenly got tense and put his hand on Tessaiga's hilt, growling.

"Is it the youkai?" Sango asked.

"No." InuYasha growled. Suddenly a blue light came in front of them, and Miroku had to cover his eyes. A two-headed dragon and a small human girl and a toad youkai were on its back. Miroku recognized them as Jaken, Sesshomaru's servant, and Rin the Youkai Lord's ward.

To Miroku, Rin didn't look good; she looked rather pale, and ill. InuYasha didn't stop growling, for what came up behind them was the Lord of the Western Lands himself.

"Sesshomaru…" InuYasha hissed. "What do you need here that concerns you?" Miroku glanced at InuYasha; he never spoke in that type of fashion before.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his otouto, and then looked between him and Kagome. Miroku knew immediately that the Youkai Lord had smelled their mating scent.

"I see, it is not only your youki that has changed." Sesshomaru glared. Kagome blushed and turned her face. Sango frowned and glared at the Youkai Lord.

"Sesshomaru, get lost." That was the InuYasha, Miroku knew.

"I have not come here to prove you are mated to a human women, I have come here for another reason."

"Oh, what's that?" InuYasha snarled. "I want a good fight right about now."

"InuYasha…" Miroku started. The least thing they need is the two Inu brothers getting into a life or death match.

"InuYasha let's not fight." Kagome said.

"I suggest you listen to your mate more often, otouto." Sesshomaru said. "It makes you look more intelligent."

"Why don't you go die in a cave somewhere!" InuYasha huffed.

"Otouto, have you transformed recently?" InuYasha flattened his ears at the question.

"Why are you asking?"

"Do you send this Sesshomaru's ward nightmares?"

"What!" InuYasha yelled. "Why the fuck would I do that!"

"Because the first red eyes that came to this Sesshomaru's mind was yours." Miroku looked at InuYasha, whose face had fallen.

"Sesshomaru, even if I could send someone nightmares I wouldn't send it to that pup."

Kagome walked up beside InuYasha, grasping his clawed hand in hers. "He's telling the truth Sesshomaru."

Sango looked at Miroku, and she nodded her head. Miroku sighed and stepped forward.

"There is a youkai that is stalking us, but only InuYasha apparently can sense it, could it be that youkai that be giving young Rin these nightmares?"

Sesshomaru looked at him, and then back at InuYasha. "Is there a youkai present now?"

"Yes." InuYasha glared. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, his brow burrowed in confusion. Miroku seemed surprised, if InuYasha could smell it, why couldn't Sesshomaru? He was a taiyoukai, born from the same otou, and InuYasha was only a hanyou.

Sesshomaru glared. "Your scent has changed; it's almost identical to otou's."

"So?" InuYasha glared.

"Have you seen this youkai?" Sesshomaru growled.

"No, but I will, it threatens my mate and I will not have it!" InuYasha hissed. Miroku saw Kagome blush one more. Sango put her hand on the young miko's shoulder.

"Then you will lead me to this youki, otouto." Sesshomaru glared. "There will be no argument about it." Miroku expected InuYasha to protest, but to the houshi's surprise the hanyou followed the daiyoukai, and motioned the others to follow him. With Kagome's hand in his InuYasha seemed to be full of himself. Miroku sighed, this was going to be strange having Sesshomaru with them, but if it stopped poor young Rin's nightmares, and InuYasha's tense behavior, it was worth the adjustment of letting the daiyoukai join their group, for a little while.


	6. Scroll Five

**Scroll Six:**

"Damn it all!" InuYasha hissed. Why couldn't he find the right direction of the youki!

"Otouto, what is the matter with your weak hanyou nose?" Sesshomaru glared.

"Fuck you!" InuYasha spat. "Your nose isn't working at all!"

"Neither is fighting with one another." InuYasha heard Kagome whisper.

"InuYasha…are you sure there is a youkai around?" Miroku asked.

"Would I lie about it to get us walking in circles all day?" InuYasha sneered.

"You just now just realized we were walking in circles, otouto?" Sesshomaru glared.

InuYasha felt his temper rise again, but for some reason he bit his lip and ignored his onii's remark. He pressed forward, determined to find the youkai that had been stalking them. More really, him. It had followed him to the village were his friends had taken a night, and then followed him out into the forest. It was even there when he and Kagome mated. InuYasha was half tempted to stop Kagome's and his advances because of the youki he sensed, but it seemed to only be a spectator. Not that InuYasha really needed one.

"Are you sure your nose is not broken, InuYasha?" Shippo asked.

"No."

"Sigh…then can you at least tell us more about the youki you sense?" Sango asked.

"He can't," Jaken huffed, "He's an imperious hanyou."

InuYasha felt his anger boil under his skin, he turned towards the toad youkai, baring his fangs. "What did you just say?"

"Otouto, where is this youkai? This Sesshomaru is getting tiresome with your stalling."

"Damn you!" InuYasha hissed. "Vermin like you need to stay silent!" InuYasha was surprised by his own word choice, but his anger blinded him really from caring. "If you're getting impatient, then leave!"

"InuYasha…" Kagome came up behind him and rubbed his shoulder. "Can we get to the problem at hand and not create another one?"

"Kagome…" InuYasha immediately felt his temper soften. What kind of effect did Kagome's touch have on him anyway?

Despite mating with her, InuYasha felt the same way, torn in two of what to do.

"InuYasha, we should stop and rest, we've been traveling all day." Miroku said.

"Then you camp, I'm not tired." InuYasha huffed.

"What's wrong houshi?" Sango asked him.

"Nothing, despite that we're only traveling on a hunch." Miroku glanced in InuYasha's direction.

"Excuse me?" InuYasha sneered.

"Can we move on?" Kagome snapped.

InuYasha felt tempted to snap at his mate for been so intruding, but kept his mouth shut. He flicked his ear; he had lost the youki scent.

"Damn it all to hell!" InuYasha threw up his hands and slumped on the ground, pouting. "No thanks to you weaklings, I lost it!"

"Otouto, get up." Sesshomaru glared.

"If Miroku wanted to camp, then do it now!" InuYasha hissed. Miroku and Sango looked at one another. InuYasha blew out air, shooting some of his bangs up.

"Otouto, you will not sit there all day."

"It's dark, why don't you sleep?" InuYasha growled.

"This Sesshomaru does not sleep in the presence of humans."

"Figures."

The sun had started to set towards the west; its fiery glow flamed over the evening sky once more. Miroku and Sango found a clearing not to far away, and sat down together. Miroku must have said, or done something, because the next thing InuYasha saw was a red hand print on his face.

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled.

InuYasha grumbled as he followed everyone to the clearing. His mate came up beside him and entangled her hand in his. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey."

"You've had a long day, how about giving that nose some rest?" Kagome teased.

"Not tonight Kagome, I'm not in the mood."

"I wasn't talking about that you henti!" Kagome huffed.

"Then what did you mean?" InuYasha asked.

"You just looked tired." Kagome rubbed up on his shoulder. "I was only referring to you needing sleep."

"Well…I'm not tired."

"Don't kid yourself." Kagome gave him a look.

"I'm not!"

"Well then I hope Sesshomaru and you have a nice talk." Kagome moved away from his and joined Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Kirara was curled up by Sango's feet. InuYasha flicked his ear; he could hear her purring very well from here.

Wait, InuYasha thought, did Kagome just shrug him off? InuYasha watched his mate as she pulled that weird white food out again and his friends took them gracefully. Even though Shippo was a hog, Sango sure took a few more then her fair share. Kagome laughed at Sango as she put five on one stick, where one ended up landing on the ground. Sango smiled as she laughed at herself for her own foolishness.

Kagome offered one to his onii, but Sesshomaru gave his mate a cold stare in response. Taking that as a no, Kagome in turn handed one to Rin, who gobbled it down ravenously. InuYasha looked at Rin; she sure had gotten better over the course of the day.

Sesshomaru stalked away from the human commotion and headed in his direction. InuYasha instinctively jumped into a nearby tree.

"Otouto, what are you doing?"

"Nothing fool."

"This Sesshomaru is curious, why the miko?"

"That is not any of your business!"

"Otouto, she has the power to purify you because of your weak human blood, it may happen when you are…"

"Stop lecturing me." InuYasha interrupted, he knew what Sesshomaru was getting at, but he didn't want to hear it.

"Then stop acting like one to be lectured." Sesshomaru glared. InuYasha blew in air angrily.

"Why the hell does it concern you?"

"This Sesshomaru is more about you current state."

"What about it?"

"You don't smell….like a hanyou any longer."

"Hue?" InuYasha sniffed, his youki had gotten stronger, but nearly as strong as Sesshomaru's. "Look maybe the youki I sense has my youki on the edge, other wise I have no there explanation."

"Have you seen this youkai?"

"No."

"Otouto, your houshi friend said it might be this youkai that is causing this Sesshomaru's ward having nightmares, is this true?"

"I don't know! You're the one who came to me threatening to slice my head off if I was guilty!" InuYasha spat.

"Is that so?"

"Well that's how I saw it anyway." InuYasha turned his head away from Sesshomaru. "What do you want anyway?"

"For you to sleep."

"Hmmm…let's see I close my eyes, and I lose Tessaiga. I don't think so." InuYasha sneered.

"Are you still thinking of the past hanyou?" Sesshomaru glared.

"More like the uncontrollable future." InuYasha muttered. He tapped his claws against the wood of the bark. He sniffed, and sat up straight. "I smell it again."

"Otouto, there is no youki." Sesshomaru said.

"Well there is and I'm going to find out what it is!" Before Sesshomaru could respond InuYasha darted into the forest, his nose this time well focused on his target.

**(-)_(-)**

Miroku took another marshmallow from Kagome's sack, and placed it on the stick in front of him. He held it over the fire and his eyes fell to the Inu brothers not to far away. They seemed to be in an argument, Sesshomaru stood still, no emotion coming through his face, InuYasha was mad, but even his emotions weren't leaking through nearly as much as they usually do.

"Houshi?"

"What is my dear Sango?"

"Isn't this food the best?" Sango smiled, as she gulped down one more of the white fluffy pillow-like food.

"I won't disagree with you." Miroku smiled. "But I must warn, please don't eat too much."

"Houshi…" Sango rolled her eyes, and started to pet Kirara again. "I'm getting quiet stuffed anyhow."

"Well…" Miroku smiled and nuzzled up next to Sango. "I can get you more stuffed you know."

"HOUSHI!" Sango slammed the back of her hand into his cheek. "Don't you ever say that again!" Miroku was surprised by the force of the hit, but he rubbed his cheek and smiled.

"What did he say Kagome?" Shippo asked the young miko.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing Shippo, nothing you need to know." Miroku sighed and looked back up at the night sky, he heard a intruding chewing sound and glared at Shippo.

"Shippo you mind?"

"Not…me." Shippo managed to say with his mouth full.

"Jaken…" Rin put her hand over mouth and giggled. She was staring at the toad youkai, who was chomping away at the marshmallow. Miroku shot an eyebrow up.

Kagome fell on the ground laughing, Rin followed suit. Jaken stopped eating and looked at the two women that were laughing at him. "What is so funny?" he asked.

None of them answered, Sango put her hand over mouth and held her laugh. Miroku looked up, not trying to make eye contact. He looked back were the Inu brothers were, when he blinked. They were gone.

"InuYasha! Sesshomaru!" Miroku shouted as he stood up, grabbing his staff.

"Houshi, what's the matter?" Sango asked, as she stood up Hiraikotsu in hand. Kirara jumped up and transformed. Kagome snapped back turning behind her, dropping her stick.

"Where's InuYasha?" the miko cried.

"Maybe they went for a walk." Sango said, putting her hand Miroku's shoulder. "We don't need to over react about it."

"My Lord walking with a hanyou? Please!" Jaken laughed.

"It does seem odd." Rin frowned. "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like InuYasha-sama that well."

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. Tears came down her face, which surprised Miroku. He took the young miko by the arm and made a attempt to calm her.

"Kagome why are you crying?"

"I…am?" Kagome blinked and wiped a tear away.

"Houshi, being a mate can get emotional if you don't know where your mate is." Sango glared.

"And may I ask how you know this my dear Sango?"

"Houshi, I'm a youkai exterminator."

"Ah." Miroku fidgeted, he knew that. "We better go find those two, or we may find ourselves a nice bloodbath."

"What!" Kagome cried.

"I'm just saying, InuYasha and Sesshomaru have a great tendency to fight." Miroku said.

"Well let's hope not." Sango said. She pulled her traveling clothes off and tightened her armor. "We better go check anyway." Miroku nodded, Kagome hopped on Kirara's back behind Sango. Shippo clung to Miroku's shoulder as he ran towards the Inu brother's youki. Ah-Un, with Rin and Jaken on its back, followed.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called. Miroku ran through the forest, hopping over fallen branches, almost tripping on one as the weird angle of the bark stuck out.

"Miroku, what do you think happened?" Shippo whispered.

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"I don't smell any blood." Shippo said.

"Good." Miroku sighed. At least that was a good sign. Suddenly an unnatural scream pierced the night, making Miroku stop in his tracks. Shippo's tail puffed out, and Kirara and Ah-Un stopped in mid-flight. That did not sound good.

**(-)_(-)**

Kagome's heart almost stopped when that scream filled the air. She felt her whole body go completely numb in fear. It was InuYasha. Kagome felt a stinging pain on her shoulder; she put her hand over, winching in pain.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked.

"My shoulder…"

Sango didn't think twice, she moved her uniform away from her shoulder, staring at InuYasha's mating mark. "Kagome it means he's in trouble, big trouble." Sango said worried.

"Make Kirara go faster!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome, I can't push her." Sango begged. She turned to the youkai cat, and whispered in her large black ear. Kirara growled and flew with more grace, in a faster speed. Kagome could feel the wind whistle by her ears.

Sesshomaru came into view, moving with great speed out of harms way of something. Kirara touched down, and Kagome instinctively jumped off and ran towards the cry from her mate. "InuYasha!"

InuYasha stood there, his breathing wheezing in and out, his eyes fully red, but he appeared to be more scared then angry. Kagome ran up and grabbed his waist, squeezing him. Tears poured down her face as she attempted to soothe him. She gasped as she felt one of his long claws grip her shoulder.

"InuYasha…?"

"Mate…?"

Kagome sighed and gripped him tightly, she felt his sweat. Kagome cringed, he had been obviously scared, but why, and by what?

"Otouto…" Sesshomaru glared.

"What happened?" Miroku shouted.

"My Lord! I beg you don't answer there pestering questions! You're there superior!" Jaken yelped.

"Silence Jaken."

"Yes My Lord."

Kagome felt the tears pour down her face, she didn't want to know what had happened at the moment, she just wanted to make sure InuYasha was alright. She could feel the beating of his heart pump rapidly inside his chest; she thought it would burst out the speed it was going.

"Shhh…I'm here." Kagome cooed. She rubbed her head under his chin, she heard him growl, but it almost sounded like a whimper. She took one of his hands and placed it on the hilt of Tessaiga. But for some reason it had no effect on him. Kagome gulped.

"Kagome…he's not turning back!" Shippo yelped.

"He won't hurt me." Kagome said. She continued to rub his back with her free hand, in her other she held his clawed hand, feeling the now long, cold claws he had.

Kagome felt him shiver, almost like he was scared of something, she felt his arm go over her protectively pulling her deeper into his chest. That was before InuYasha collapsed, his breath had become nothing more then a wheeze, and Kagome screamed.

**(-)_(-)**

Sesshomaru stared at his otouto, who now lay on a blanket on the forest floor. The miko had removed his fire rath shirt and had folded it neatly beside him. The exterminator had a clean cloth and had soaked it in a near by river, placing it on InuYasha's forehead. The houshi sat next to the unconscious hanyou.

"He's in a state of shock." The houshi finally said.

"What happened?" the miko glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru could barley recall the incident, since he really didn't see what InuYasha had.

"Otouto smelled the youki he can only smell, this Sesshomaru followed."

"Then?" The exterminator asked.

"How dare you question My Lord!" Jaken huffed.

"Jaken…"

"Sorry My Lord."

"This Sesshomaru was only scouting with the hanyou. When InuYasha suddenly jumped away screaming and ripping out the Tessaiga."

"He did what?" Kagome gasped.

"This Sesshomaru had to avoid the Kaza no Kizu, if that was what you saw."

"You were dodging something." Miroku said.

"Did you see anything unusual?" Sango asked.

"No." Sesshomaru stared hard at his unconscious otouto. What had he seen?

**(-)_(-)**

Sango sat by InuYasha and removed the wet cloth she had given him earlier with a fresh new one, it was covered in sweat. He was shaking his head back and forth, moaning like that that for what had been a few hours now. His eyes once in a while tightly squeezed and he gripped the grass, but those came only once in a while.

"Is InuYasha-sama having a nightmare, like Rin did?" Rin asked.

"It does seem to look like it." Sango said. Kagome sat across form her, she had only left his side for only one reason, and anything else was not a reason to leave her mate.

"Kagome?"

"Sango?"

"I know you are InuYasha's mate, but please go get some sleep, you'll feel better." Sango said.

"I…can't, not in the state he is in."

"Kagome, please be rational. You r human, you need some sleep, he won't die over night, I can promise you that." Sango tried to reassure the young miko.

"What makes you think he'll die?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"I meant it as sarcasm Kagome, InuYasha's stubborn, something like this won't hold him down very long." Sango cocked an eyebrow.

"I just…can't leave him." Kagome pulled his hand onto her lap and began to rub it. She stopped and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sango leaned over.

"His…claws." Kagome stuttered. Sango looked down, they were still rather long, but Sango had seen that more then once. They were a shiny gold color. Kagome touched his claw and slid her finger over it. "It's cold."

"What!" Sango gasped.

"No, not InuYasha…his claws, there cold, like a metal would be." Kagome said.

"InuYasha-sama's claws are metal?" Rin asked.

"I would hope not." Sango said.

Kagome and Sango stared at InuYasha's hand for a minute, then Miroku and Sesshomaru came over.

"We can't stay here." Miroku said. "Whatever scared InuYasha, Sesshomaru did not sense at all. Meaning we won't sense it either."

"But, how?" Shippo asked. "I thought Sesshomaru had the stronger nose." Shippo got a cold stare from the Youkai Lord with that comment. Shippo ducked behind Kagome.

"We can only wait until InuYasha wakes up.' Miroku sighed and kneeled down by Sango. "Has he opened his eyes yet, Sango?"

"No, he's still fighting though."

"Hue?" Miroku gave her a puzzled look.

"He's having a nightmare like Rin, he's fighting the nightmare." Sango said.

"I see, so the nightmares went to InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Oh…please that's not the case." Kagome held InuYasha's hand and put it to her cheek. "It can't be right."

"Rin?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Are your nightmares still there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama, the last one I had, InuYasha-sama came into my dream and drove the scary red eyes away." Rin shuddered upon saying 'red eyes'.

Sango opened her mouth when she heard this. "InuYasha did what…?"

"In her nightmare, Sango." Miroku said. "Apparently they wanted someone with more strength then innocent Rin."

"Who is giving InuYasha nightmares!" Kagome yelled. Sango looked at the miko, her face filled with tears, but anger was express through her voice.

"Kagome…we can't argue over the matter, it won't help." Sango sighed.

"Why is he still transformed?" Shippo asked.

"Instincts." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh." Shippo came over and sat next to InuYasha's head. "Something tells me he saw something real, and not a nightmare."

"He shot the Kaza no Kizu, Sesshomaru and I just went to go investigate, but came up empty handed." Miroku sighed.

"You mean InuYasha didn't hit whatever was there?" Sango asked, surprised.

"No, apparently not." Miroku grumbled. Sango felt InuYasha stir next to her. Kagome grasped InuYasha's hand tighter.

"InuYasha?" the young miko asked.

Suddenly InuYasha's eyes snapped open, their red core burned through the air. Sango jumped back, afraid what he may do in that state. He sat up fast, dragging Kagome in a protective grasp. His breath came out slowly, and jagged. He hissed threatening them as they backed away.

"InuYasha it's our friends they won't hurt me." Kagome said as she tried to get out of the hanyou's grasp. That action only made InuYasha grip her tighter, he hissed warningly.

"Mate…I won't let those red eyes touch you." Sango's face fell, he hadn't dreamed them, he had _seen _them.


	7. Scroll Six

**Scroll Seven:**

Kagome gasped as InuYasha's firm grip tightened on her shoulders. She felt his heart pump deep rhythms in his chest, as his breath quickened in pace.

"InuYasha…I can't breathe." Kagome gasped.

That comment only made her mate pull her tighter against his very tense body. She felt his cold claws sink lightly into her upper arm. Sango and Miroku had backed up, unsure on what to do. Sesshomaru only glared, but to Kagome surprise, he too took a step back.

"InuYasha…please." Kagome gagged. His arm had wrapped tightly around her shoulders, pinning her chest to his sweating bare shoulders. She could hear the irregular breathing coming through his nose and mouth. It was almost like he was trying not to run from were he lay.

"InuYasha, nobody is going to hurt Kagome." Sango put her hand up, to make it seem like she meant no harm. Kagome flinched, Sango was a youkai exterminator, why was she acting like InuYasha was just like any other youkai?

"Exterminator, it would be wise if you stayed away from my otouto. He will kill you if you get near." Sesshomaru glared.

"What…?" Shippo stuttered.

Otouto…" Sesshomaru slowly went over to them, Kagome felt InuYasha's grip only tighten further. Kagome was now having extremely hard time breathing. InuYasha hissed, making the hairs on Kagome's neck stand on end. Kagome managed to free one of her arms, and touched his ear, trying her hardest to sooth him.

"It's okay, it's only Sesshomaru." She cooed. She moved the triangular ear between her fingers and looked deep in those red eyes. "It's okay; there isn't anymore 'red eyes.'."

InuYasha looked at her for a brief second, though her touching of his ear wasn't really helping. Kagome tried to wiggle out of his strong grasp, but that only resulted in him pulling her in even tighter. Kagome felt the skin were his whole arm wrapped around her, pinch.

"InuYasha…!" Kagome huffed.

Suddenly felt herself being pulled away from InuYasha with great force, only to see Sesshomaru landing a well aimed punch in her mate's face. InuYasha didn't seemed to be affected by the assault, but he got up only hissing at his onii. Kagome now could say what she couldn't have said earlier.

"Osuwari!"

InuYasha was planted deep in the ground, Kagome blinked; she didn't mean to say it that loud.

"Oh…that's got to hurt." Shippo whispered.

"Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yea, it wasn't InuYasha's fault though." Kagome looked down.

"He was protecting you Kagome, you were his mate and he felt threatened, he was doing what he believed was right." Sango put in.

"I know, but still…I shouldn't have done that though." Kagome put her hand to her face as a small tear came down her face. Kagome felt Kirara purr at her ankles, she sniffed and placed her hand on the youkai cat's soft fur.

"It worked miko." Sesshomaru said as he pulled InuYasha from the deep crater the beads of subjugation had made. InuYasha seemed dysfunctional, his eyes were swimming from gold to red and he seemed to be uncontrollably unstable.

Kagome wiped the tears away and ran over to her mate as Sesshomaru, Kagome glared at the Youkai Lord, dropped him. InuYasha seemed to be back only to be mumbling something.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said. "Are you okay now?"

InuYasha blinked once, his eyes were the familiar gold as he looked at her, a face of only true horror.

"Kagome…?"

"Shhhh…I'm so sorry." Kagome grasp InuYasha's head, as the silent tears streamed down her face.

Miroku approached cautiously. "Is he alright now?"

"Shit…what happened?" InuYasha growled.

Kagome felt a smile spread on her lips, InuYasha was back to his old self. She sighed and put her head on his chest, but would he remember what had caused such a youkai instinct though?

"I think you transformed." Sango said.

"Again?" InuYasha growled.

"You didn't hurt anyone otouto, if you're so concerned." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha looked at the Youkai Lord and snarled.

"I assume you were the cause of the pain that I'm feeling."

"Ummm…that was me." Kagome looked down.

"What?" InuYasha looked down, only realizing that she was looking at the beads. "Oh."

"InuYasha is there anything you can…?" Miroku started, but Sango cut him off.

"No houshi, reminding him may bring this instinct all over again."

"Sorry." Miroku looked back up into the sky. "We should move on before any other unexpected event happens."

"What happened?" InuYasha asked.

"Sigh…nothing InuYasha, nothing." Kagome said.

**(-)_(-)**

InuYasha felt awkward for the rest of the day; first of all, no one was telling him everything! Second, he smelled the weird youki then everything was fuzzy from then on. I guess I did transform, InuYasha thought, it's the only explanation why I can't remember anything.

InuYasha sat on top of Kirara, for some reason he couldn't keep his footing straight, and with the arguing from Kagome, he had been forced to sit on Kirara for the remainder of the day. Bickering bitch, InuYasha thought angrily, why did she have to be so difficult?

Kirara growled in a way of asking if he was alright, InuYasha just nodded his head in response to the youkai cat. Tessaiga seemed rather edgy as well, it had shaken more then once already.

"Otouto?" Sesshomaru said as he backed up to walk along with Kirara.

"What?" InuYasha snapped. Why the hell was Sesshomaru acting so, well…respectful?

"Do you not remember anything from the previous night?"

"No."

Sesshomaru said no more, but he still seemed to want a conversation since he stayed in pace with Kirara. InuYasha growled and looked away from his onii, what the hell? InuYasha shook his head; it was almost like Sesshomaru wanted a brother relationship or something!

"You're freaking me out, what the hell is your problem?" InuYasha asked the daiyoukai.

"What is freaking you out by this Sesshomaru?"

"Your behavior!" InuYasha spat.

"What is the problem with this Sesshomaru's actions?"

"Nothing is wrong!" InuYasha yelled, "I'm just wondering why you're acting so damn weird!"

Sesshomaru made no comment to him. InuYasha huffed; as usual he wasn't getting anything out of the Youkai Lord. InuYasha felt Tessaiga snap quickly to his side, then the scent…again.

"Shit." InuYasha hopped off Kirara's back and darted his pupils around, looking for the source.

"InuYasha, please don't tell me you smell it again." Shippo whimpered from Miroku's shoulder. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome turned to face him.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome started.

"Will you be quiet?" InuYasha hissed. He turned his nose to the air, it wasn't his imagination, it was there. "Sesshomaru, please tell me smell it."

"This Sesshomaru only smells the youki coming from you."

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you all!" InuYasha couldn't believe his ears, why couldn't they sense this? Sesshomaru had a whole lot stronger nose, Kagome was a miko, Sango was a youkai exterminator, and Miroku was a houshi. They all had the sense to know that an appending youkai was near, what the hell was going on!

Even Shippo and Kirara could sense youki, yet they showed no clue that they had scent it. InuYasha growled impatiently.

"Forget it, if you people can't sense it, then its not there." InuYasha jerked his hand in the direction of the wind and started walking up to his mate. Kagome looked up at him, worriedly.

"InuYasha, your nose has never lied to you." His mate said.

"I feel like it is now." InuYasha wrinkled his nose.

"Look, can we just drop the subject?" Miroku said, "I would be rather looking for Naraku."

"Houshi!" Sango snapped.

"Sango the faster we defeat Naraku, the longer my life will be." Miroku stammered.

"Houshi…I know that, I have Kohaku to worry about." Sango suddenly turned away, but Kirara came up and rubbed up against the young exterminator. InuYasha saw a small tear trail down her face.

"Kohaku?" Rin asked. InuYasha turned to the small girl; he had forgotten she was even there. She was riding on the back of Ah-Un, were Jaken was sleeping; he must have eaten too much of Kagome's weird food.

"You know him?" Sango asked.

"He saved my life, in the cave on the mountain." Rin said.

"I see." Sango said.

InuYasha could still smell this 'youki'. It was starting to irritate him to no end. InuYasha had other feelings toward this fake youki, for some reason, his instincts were still on alert, almost like they were telling him to flee. No, InuYasha snorted, he was not known to run from battle, and this would not be his first.

"You still there?" Kagome asked, as she waved her hand in his face.

"No Kagome, I'm in Hell." InuYasha answered back, sarcastically. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. She leaned against his shoulder as they walked; he felt her hand slide in his fingers, touching his claws.

"InuYasha, why are your claws so darn cold?" Kagome asked herself. InuYasha looked down, surprised at her remark.

"They are?" InuYasha asked his mate. Kagome nodded and brought his hand to his face, InuYasha blinked in surprised. They may be cold to Kagome, but InuYasha was seeing something completely different. Why the hell were they a different color?

"Ummm…what the hell?" InuYasha really didn't know what to say.

"It all most seems like someone put nail polish on them." Kagome smiled.

"What is nail polish?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh never mind, but it can make your nails become different colors." Kagome said.

"I was wondering about that too." Sango said. "It was weird to see them a gold color."

Sesshomaru slowly approached, and looked down, but not making any gestures that showed he was the least bit interested. InuYasha looked at his claws, completely confused, he flicked them, and a soft ringing could be heard through his sensitive hearing.

"Otouto, would you mind?" Sesshomaru snarled. InuYasha looked at his onii, to find his hand, his only hand, covering his left ear.

"What you poor little ears can't handle it?" InuYasha sneered.

"Hanyou watch your tongue."

"What ever you son of a bitch!" InuYasha spat. Kagome giggled at the name calling the two were snapping at one another.

"How dare you disrespect my Lord!" Jaken snapped, apparently he had just woken up.

"Sigh, more then ever I believe they are acting more like brothers." Miroku shook his head. That got two pairs of golden eyes staring in his direction.

"Sesshomaru, why the hell are still with us anyway?" InuYasha griped.

"To look for the youkai that was giving this Sesshomaru's ward such nightmares."

InuYasha suddenly felt an image flash through his mind and felt his body go hot and shake. Kagome griped his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, just suddenly got the chills or something." InuYasha grumbled. Something is extremely wrong, InuYasha thought, but what is it?

**(-)_(-)**

That night Sango sat by the fire right next to the sleeping miko, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Miroku was on the other side of the flames, staring in the sky lost in thought. Shippo sighed.

"I guess Kagome ran out of that white ninja food." The young fox youkai sighed.

"She told me." Sango said. "I liked it too."

"Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Yes?"

"When Naraku is dead, do you think you will stop fighting?"

"What do you mean houshi?" Sango asked.

"Do you still pursue life as a youkai slayer, or will you settle down and enjoy life?" Miroku asked, as he put another stick in the flames.

"I was hoping both." Sango said. "But first, I need to help Kohaku."

"Of course." Miroku nodded.

"Are you asking me if I will bare my child?" Sango asked darkly.

"Haven't I already asked?" Miroku said.

Sango wished she was in slapping range, but she didn't want to disturb a sleeping Kagome on her shoulder, and a sleeping Kirara in her lap.

"You're lucky your over there mister." Sango said.

"Sigh…though; I am worried with all this youki scent InuYasha keeps…smelling."

"Do you not believe him?" Sango asked.

"I really don't know, why does he smell it, and we don't sense it?" Miroku muttered. "It is rather strange."

"I suppose…" Sango said.

"And why mate Kagome all of a sudden?" Miroku snapped up.

"Oh no, we are not going there." Sango growled.

"InuYasha and Kagome mated?" Shippo asked.

"Look what you caused!" Sango snapped at Miroku.

"But why? Why now, he said he may do it after Naraku was defeated and yet he did it so quickly, damn it! I was just worried about it!" Miroku snapped. "I'm not just a henti all the time!"

Sango was taken back by his strong words, but sighed. "Sorry."

"No, I should be sorry my dear Sango, I didn't mean to yell." Miroku put his hand over his sweating face. "I think I just need some sleep."

"Miroku?" Sango flinched as Kagome's head came from her shoulder. "It's worrying me too."

Miroku's face went incredibly red and quickly slipped into Kagome's travel bag and laid his staff next to him. Sango had never seen houshi so stressed before, it must be the kazaana, and what else would it be?

**(-)_(-)**

Kagome sighed as she leaned off Sango, who had fallen asleep against the bark of a tree that stood behind her. Miroku and Sango's conversation interested her and disturbed her at the same time. She looked over at the other fire were Ah-Un was curled up next to Rin and Jaken. InuYasha was asleep in a nearby tree, while Sesshomaru just stood at the edge of the clearing, apparently only glaring into the night sky.

Kagome silently crept over to were InuYasha was sleeping. She noticed the Youkai Lord, glared at her direction then turned away. Kagome went to the trunk and stared up at her sleeping mate. The purple stripes still remained solid on his face, but he seemed to have recovered from the accident now two days ago.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

InuYasha nearly fell out of the tree, he glared down at her. Kagome flinched, his eyes were flickering again. Taking a deep breathe she looked back up at him.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"I guess." InuYasha flicked an ear.

The hanyou hopped down, and took her arm, and the entered the woods. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's cold stare on her back, but he didn't follow them. Sesshomaru knew when to give privacy.

InuYasha looked up at the sky; Kagome glanced up to see the half moon shining brightly on them. Kagome took his hand and leaned up and kissed him. She felt his tongue wrap slightly around hers, and she felt his hand slide down her right side.

"Wench, why tonight?" InuYasha asked as they broke the kiss.

"I just wanted to soothe you." Kagome rubbed up on his chest and sighed. "You scared me a few days ago."

"Kagome…" InuYasha growled. Kagome looked up to see his eyes blood shot red, she nuzzled her nose to were she had marked him. InuYasha shivered for only a second then lunged for her mark, rapidly licking it. Kagome gasped at his sudden ferocity.

"InuYasha…" Kagome moaned. Suddenly InuYasha stopped he jerked up, his ears so far straight on his head that Kagome thought they would pop off. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." InuYasha said, his youkai voice bled through his vocal cords. Kagome felt his grip tighten; she realized that in this situation there was going to be no mating.

"Forget it, we better go back." Kagome said. She just wanted to make him feel better, it had that after effect. But InuYasha wouldn't let her go, Kagome saw Tessaiga shake violently at his side. "InuYasha…?"

InuYasha suddenly took a deep breathe and backed away from her, he gripped his head and slumped to the ground.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

She ran over and took her mate's hand and tried to roll him over. His hand shot out and gripped her wrist. Kagome let out a squeak of pain on his firm grip.

"Get out…of here." He managed to say. Kagome felt her wrist be released from his grip, but Kagome was not going to leave her mate, she gripped Tessaiga's hilt, since she didn't bring her arrows.

"Who's there!" Kagome screamed. She pulled out the old rusty fang, it wouldn't transform for her, but she could still use its fuyouheki for protection. She felt no youki, which bothered her greatly. She looked back down at InuYasha, he was conscious but his breathing was becoming irregular.

Kagome's first instinct was to get the others, but that would mean leaving InuYasha out here, alone. Not an option, Kagome thought.

Kagome leveled the sword in front of her, scanning the dark forest. She felt her heart pump rapidly in her chest; it hurt so badly, Kagome let out a cough from all the adrenaline that was pumping in her system.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome begged her mate. She kneed down and gripped his shoulder. "Please wake up."

Kagome looked in every direction, who had attacked her mate and why? More importantly why couldn't she see or sense the attacker?

Suddenly she felt a hand snag her ankle, knocking her off balance. Kagome let out a scream, when she only realized it had been InuYasha.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome stared as her mate pushed her to the ground, his eyes bleeding an unnatural red, his fangs coming out, not just two, but all of them. The stripes on his face were stretching, and Kagome was suddenly afraid of him. She gripped Tessaiga and pushed to one of his open palms, it didn't seem to be working.

"InuYasha it's me!" Kagome cried. Kagome felt her adrenaline kick, wanting her to run, what was happening to InuYasha?

InuYasha pulled away and let out a howl, Kagome could tell he was in pain. She sat up and backed away unsure how to react to the sudden change in atmosphere. His youki was blasting her, she could barley withstand it.

Kagome felt a powerful wind suddenly take the clearing, she grasp a nearby tree trunk and gripped with all her might. What was going on? She blinked a few times when the wind suddenly stopped. Had it been Kagura?

Kagome felt her whole body freeze, something cold and wet had touched her back. She felt her whole body tremble in fear, as she heard a panting noise coming straight behind her.

Kagome eyes the wood on the trunk, to terrified to see what was behind her. She now wished she could make a kekkai right now. Kagome gulped as she felt the panting, it was right at her ear. Why wasn't it, whatever it was attacking her?

Kagome felt the youki slam her aura, InuYasha's. Kagome blinked a few times, she felt her heart pump increasingly rapid in her chest. Her face, she knew, was drained of color.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome felt her voice was talking through a broken cable line. She felt her legs shake and her whole body start to convulse. She was getting increasingly nauseated.

Kagome had to have the courage to turn around; her mate may be in danger. Taking a deep breathe, she slowly turned around her eyes tightly closed. When her whole body had turned completely around, she felt the cold, soft, wet…flesh? Touch her face; she felt something suck in a whiff of air.

Kagome cracked her eyes open not sure what she was faced with. What she saw made her fall to the ground, completely in shock. Standing there was a large silver dog, two pointing ears sticking upright on top of the head, it's large black nose right at her face. The two enormous red eyes stared deeply into her brown, small pupils; Kagome felt saliva gather in her mouth as she recognized the stripes on the dog's face and the ears. It was InuYasha.


	8. Scroll Seven

**Scroll Eight:**

Sesshomaru watched as the miko and his otouto disappear into the woods. He knew what they were doing, and made attempt to intervene. Twitching his nose slightly, the Youkai Lord could smell the scent of a dying fire from behind him. Rin was asleep curled up next to Ah-Un. The two headed dragon seemed to be some what a pet that protected her with its life. Sesshomaru would do the same, but Ah-Un stayed with Rin more then he did. His missions were too dangerous for the young girl to accompany him.

The cracking of the fire died down, and was heard no more. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the sky, the half moon shined back at him. His silver hair blew slightly in the calm wind and the settled as the wind froze its trek and settled into the ground.

The houshi, who was sleeping, stirred nearby, his cursed hand remained sealed and his composure quiet. The exterminator slept sat upright on the trunk of a large tree, her two-tailed youkai cat slept peacefully in her lap. The young fox youkai had been curled with the miko, but she had put him next to the exterminator so she could be with InuYasha.

InuYasha, Sesshomaru thought, his scent had definitely changed, but for what reason? More importantly, how? It nerved the Youkai Lord that his otouto was growing stronger, and Sesshomaru was unable to pinpoint the source. First thought, he used that cursive jewel he had been looking for and planted a piece inside him, but Sesshomaru would know the difference between fake power and real. The power coming form InuYasha was not of that jewel, it was different, yet, so familiar. Sesshomaru didn't know the scent; it just made InuYasha smell more and more like their otou and the Youkai Lord himself. It was almost like InuYasha was somehow…turning into a taiyoukai.

"My Lord?" Jaken came wobbling over and stood at his feet, bowing. "The infuriating hanyou went with that woman."

"This Sesshomaru knows."

"My Lord, the exterminator women told me that they had been attacked by that wind witch recently." Jaken said.

"This Sesshomaru sees." Kagura made an appearance? Sesshomaru thought, rather strange her attacking his otouto on his filthy human night. Of course, the wind witch wanted to betray Naraku herself, she had often expressed the thought to him more then once. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, she wanted him to kill Naraku, she was using him, InuYasha, and everyone else who wanted to kill Naraku.

"To face your own fear, is to face your own strength." Sesshomaru really didn't mean to say it out loud, but he felt it had been necessary. His servant looked up at him, but made no comment.

Sesshomaru stretched his neck, and closed his golden eyes, it was night were it wouldn't hurt to get some sleep; he just didn't want the humans to see.

"Jaken."

"Yes My Lord?"

"Go sleep with Rin. This Sesshomaru will scout the area."

"Yes My Lord."

Jaken bowed and returned to were Ah-Un and Rin were sleeping peacefully. Ah-Un raised one head, but laid back down when it noticed the green youkai toad approaching and nestled its head on Rin's forehead. Rin giggled slightly, and wrapped a tight arm around Ah-Un's face and sighed. She closed her eyes as she pulled herself back into the fantasies that roamed her mind in the moment of familiar darkness. Sesshomaru made sure she wasn't having those nightmares again before he disappeared to the other side of the wood, so he wouldn't have to run into his mating otouto.

Sleep, something Sesshomaru rarely did, the time were a creature truly experience the peace and satisfaction of restlessness. Sesshomaru found a nice tree, running his poisonous claws along the bark he stared up into the branches. A squirrel skittered off the branches and leaped into another tree, almost like it was giving the tree to the Youkai Lord.

Sesshomaru had always scowled how InuYasha slept in the branches, his foot hanging off to the side, and his arms dangling down beside him. It looked so, immature. Sesshomaru realized though, even if InuYasha looked funny sleeping in that way, he didn't care. All his life he had been criticized for being who he was, and this had made him stronger then any. InuYasha was learning, learning not to care what others thought of him but only to judge himself on his own accord.

Sesshomaru looked up into the tree, and in own graceful jump and landed on one of the sturdiest branches, laying his back against the bark. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru could hear every sound that moved our snapped around him. Despite his strong vision at night, his ears were more sensitive.

Sesshomaru blew out air in one strong breathe and nestled his head against a softer part of the bark. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru drifted from his conscious stage, his instincts daring him to stay awake. It happened every time, no matter how hard it was, Sesshomaru would always fight his instincts on this. Did his otou every sleep? Sesshomaru never caught him doing it, if he did.

Suddenly a piercing scream shot through his ears, and two golden eyes snapped open. That sounded like InuYasha's miko. The scream only lasted a second, but it only took a second to get the Youkai Lord off the branch and running full speed towards his otouto. How dare someone attack them as they mated, it was unthinkable. For the first time, Sesshomaru felt anger fuel his body as he pressed forth, no one attacked a mating couple, it was against youkai law. Though there were some youkai, who broke the law, and they would pay, with their life.

**(-)_(-)**

Miroku bolted upright as a scream pierced the night. Sango snapped her eyes open and grabbed her Hiraikotsu, shaking at Shippo.

"Shippo, get up." Sango hissed. Shippo blinked and stretched. He sure was a sound sleeper.

"That was Kagome." Miroku said as he grabbed his staff, and nestled some sutras in his robe.

"I know, we better find her." Sango said. "Kirara." The youkai cat transformed and growled. "Come on houshi!"

Miroku ran up and hopped up on Kirara's back, wrapping an arm around Sango's waist. "Shippo!"

"Wait for me!" Shippo cried as Kirara jumped into the air. Miroku reached his hand out, and grasped the tiny youkai's paw in his hand and pulled him onto his shoulder. "What's going on!"

"We heard Kagome scream." Miroku said. "Were going to investigate."

"Ummm…I think she left with InuYasha." Shippo quivered.

"Oh no." Sango bit her lip. Miroku knew why, it only meant they were doing one thing, and someone had attacked them as they were doing it. Miroku didn't really want to enter the scene all of a sudden.

A blast of youki shot through his body as they approached, Miroku took a second to wipe his eyes as a burst of wind knocked Kirara off course, and jerked her backwards.

"Kirara!" Sango cried. Kirara growled, but was able to regain her flight and continued on; Miroku thought he could see something rather large ahead. It was becoming clear just a few more yards…

BANG!

Kirara slammed head on, into an invisible wall, and they all began to plunge.

"KIRARA!" Sango screamed. Miroku felt his hair fly up as Kirara transformed right in the middle of the air, and they plunged towards the ground.

"I'll save you!" Shippo cried. He curled into a ball and transformed right under Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. All landed with a bounce, but Shippo stabilized his flight, and slowly puffed to the ground.

"Kirara." Sango grabbed the youkai cat, and curled her in her arms. Kirara mewed painfully, and nestled her head against her chest. Miroku could see a small cut in her forehead.

"Kami, what did she run into?" Miroku growled.

"It seemed like a fuyouheki." Sango said. "Shippo hurry and land."

"I'm…trying!" Shippo puffed.

Shippo landed, just as a large tree was about to make them fall another ten feet. Puffing back into his original form, Shippo hopped onto Sango's shoulder and looked at a whimpering Kirara. "Will she be alright?" he asked.

"She just bumped her head." Miroku said. His curiosity went to what she did bump into. Approaching forward into the wood. Miroku face splattered into an invisible barrier. Rubbing his nose, Miroku looked up and to the side. "It starts here."

Sango blinked and walked over and looked up. "Where did it come from?"

"I don't know, but its blocking our way to getting to Kagome." Miroku said.

"What…?" Shippo gulped.

"What in bloody blazes are you humans doing!" Miroku heard a voice come from the wood. Jaken came, red face, holding Ah-Un's reins and a Rin peeked around, blinking.

"Hey!" Shippo snapped.

"Shippo, ignore him." Miroku said.

"We have to get thru!" Sango hissed. She swung Hiraikotsu, at the invisible fuyouheki, only to have the boomerang rebound and throw her off balance.

Miroku suddenly felt the presence of Sesshomaru. The Youkai Lord was running full speed, apparently unaware of the invisible fuyouheki.

"Sesshomaru, watch out!" Miroku shouted. Too late. The Youkai Lord ran full speed and bounced off, surprisingly he managed to stay on his feet, but a small cut ran down his cheek, and some blood leaked down his neck.

"My Lord!" Jaken gasped.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted. Sesshomaru gave them all a glare, but said nothing. He sank his claws into the fuyouheki, only the poison seemed to have no affect on the barrier.

"Who is making this?" Sesshomaru glared at them.

"We don't know, we ran into it just like you did." Sango gulped.

Sesshomaru looked up and sideways, and removed his Tokijin, pointing it directly at the invisible fuyouheki. He lunged, attempting to cut it, no avail. Tokijin was shot back, having no effect on the structure.

"Is it Naraku's?" Shippo gulped.

"No, I would know if it was that evil hanyou." Miroku glared. "Besides, even then, why would he separate us from InuYasha and Kagome?"

"Ummm…isn't it obvious houshi?" Sango glared. "Isn't two better then all of us combined?"

"And what is worse, how dare that vermin do it at a time of true connection." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Uhhh…what?" Shippo blinked.

"Shippo, don't try to understand that." Miroku waved a hand. Sesshomaru did have a point, Naraku didn't know InuYasha and Kagome were mates, and what a perfect time to catch them in the act, they probably weren't expecting it. Not when you're absorbed into what you were currently doing.

"Houshi, snap out of it!" Sango hissed. "We have to find a way in!"

Miroku blinked and shook his head. He gripped his staff and pulled out a sutras. "Hopes this works." Plating the sutras on the tip of his staff, he slammed it full force into the fuyouheki.

Sparks flew as Miroku felt the strong resistance, he wasn't getting through. The blast shot him backwards, his back hitting a tree. "Oh."

"Houshi, are you alright!" Sango gasped.

"Yea, just a bruise." Miroku rubbed his sore back, and glared at the sutras. It had burned and crackled, and then turned to dust.

"Not strong enough." Jaken mumbled.

"InuYasha, Kagome!" Sango cried, as she pounded on the fuyouheki with her bare fists. "Answer me!"

Miroku had a bad feeling; nothing was going well on the other side of the fuyouheki.

**(-)_(-)**

InuYasha felt every part of him, tingle with anxiety and rhythm. He blinked, the world around seemed so small all of a sudden. That was when he saw Kagome, did she shrink? Her face was planted with true horror and confusion. He could smell the fear leaking off her like water; the smell was making him sick. He looked at her, he wanted to wrap his arms around to comfort her but as he edged closer, she pushed her back deeper into the tree.

Kagome? Where were the words he was trying to say? He couldn't say her name all of a sudden! What the hell was going on!

InuYasha sniffed, he smelled his youki, nothing like the hanyou scent that he carried around. Had he transformed? He looked at Kagome again, the sweat was leaking through her clothes as she slowly fell to the ground, taking big gulps of air.

"InuYasha…?" Her voice sounded completely off. InuYasha blinked, when he felt his entire body shudder as she said his name. He moved closer to her, when he saw something brush up against her. A large black nose. It was his.

InuYasha jerked his head up and sniffed, he was a large dog, bigger then anything he could every imagine himself to be. At first true terror rippled through his body on how he became to be this way, when he felt Kagome's soft voice hit his large ears.

"InuYasha…?"

InuYasha turned back down to his mate, and nestled his large nose against her, trying to tell her he meant no harm. Even though he could smell her fear, she moved her hand over his nose trying to make sense of what was happening.

He wanted to kiss, to hold her in his arms again. InuYasha was suddenly afraid of his current predicament. He closed his eyes tightly and pictured himself back with Kagome. He felt something strange his whole body felt smaller and he heard snapping sounds, like bones were breaking.

InuYasha opened his eyes, and he was staring right into Kagome's face, he saw two arms holding her under the arms, and her face was bigger in proportion.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome fell into him, tears fell from her eyes.

"Shhh…I don't what happened, but I'm here." InuYasha found his voice again and gripped tightly against his chest. Funny thing was, he couldn't feel her body press against his chest. Kagome squealed and jerked out of his arms, rubbing her neck. "Kagome, I…"

She just stared at him, her eyes darting from his shoulders to his feet. InuYasha realized she was seeing something out of the ordinary. InuYasha came forward again, but she took a step back.

"InuYasha…is that you?"

"Kagome, of course it's me!"

"Why…?" Kagome stopped; she walked over and took Tessaiga, and held it out. "Hold it."

"Kagome, what the hell has gotten into you!" InuYasha hissed.

"Wield it." Kagome sounded scared. She was taking steps back, and threw the fang at his feet. "Wield it." She said again.

"Kagome, what the fuck has gotten into you!" InuYasha spat. He felt his ears go flat on his head. "Fine."

InuYasha looked at the fang then back at Kagome. Why was she testing him with his own sword? InuYasha puffed out a breathe and bent down when he felt something shift on his shoulder. He stopped before his hand got to Tessaiga and looked to his right. Three metal spikes were lined in a perfect line on his shoulder, were a metal piece rounded his shoulder perfectly. InuYasha blinked, what the hell is this?

InuYasha looked to his left, he saw the thing, he looked down to see a similar chest plate Sesshomaru wore. His fire rath was still on, and he felt armor stretched over his upper legs and knees. A ribbon was tied around his waist, the color started as red, then blended with orange and yellow, creating a fire image.

InuYasha felt something weird on his feet, and scrunched his face when he saw he had black padding covering his entire foot. InuYasha was half tempted to rip them off. They looked like what Kagome called 'shoes'.

He looked at Kagome and gave her a puzzled look. "Did I get knocked out or something?" Kagome just shook her head; she was peering behind a tree, watching him.

"Kagome it's me!" InuYasha sounded desperate. "What ever the fuck all this armor is, it's still me!"

"Wield Tessaiga." She said again.

"Arrrggg…fine." InuYasha bent down and grasped the hilt and stood up. "There are you happy?"

It shook violently and then burst into its bigger form. InuYasha smiled and looked back at the petrified miko.

Kagome blinked then collapsed to the ground, were InuYasha felt an unnatural speed to race up and grab her before she hit the ground. He picked her and grasped her tightly in the arms. InuYasha sniffed, she had fainted.

"Kagome?"

No response. InuYasha stood up, and placed Tessaiga back in its sheath with was hooked to the weird armor he was wearing. InuYasha looked back down at himself; he felt part of hair tight in one spot, only meaning part it was now tied in a ponytail. He shook his head, a bunch of loose hair brushed by, but a thick, snake like shape of silver hair slowly followed, indicating there was indeed a ponytail.

InuYasha started to walk when he heard a scraping sound coming from behind him. He jerked around only to see fur, coming off _his _back, and leaking all the way to the ground, passing his height. InuYasha made a face, it looked like the thing Sesshomaru wore on his shoulder.

InuYasha really had no time to judge on what just happened, he had to get Kagome back to the others and out of the shock that somehow he put her in.

"Stay with me Kagome." InuYasha put a clawed hand on her forehead and pushed a few bangs away from her beautiful face. "I didn't mean to scare you, I…" InuYasha really couldn't find the right words. He scared more then her, he had scared himself.

Closing his eyes, when he first asked Kagome to be his mate, he felt the same way just right before they mated. Kagome had stopped him from turning into that…dog.

Somehow, she hadn't gotten to him in time…no! InuYasha shook his head, to many question, I don't even know the answer to. InuYasha froze in mid-step. What would happen if Sesshomaru saw him? Something told him it wasn't going to be pretty.

InuYasha rubbed Kagome's mating mark on her shoulder, she fidgeted and moaned. InuYasha leaned down and kissed her on the lips, she stirred and he felt her hand rise, and fall on his cheek. Her hand went jiggered over his cheek, it only meant one thing…she was tracing his stripes.

InuYasha brought the kiss deeper, and shoved his tongue in her mouth, feeling her mouth and flat teeth. Breaking the kiss, he saw two brown eyes staring up at him. Kagome blinked and the y stared at each other for the longest time when Kagome broke the silence.

"InuYasha, is that really you?"

"No, it Naraku." InuYasha said.

Kagome smiled and brought a hand around his neck. "What happened to you?"

"I was going to ask myself the same question." InuYasha muttered. "You're the one who saw, I don't know."

"InuYasha, you're a…"

InuYasha looked at her. "I'm a what?"

"A…"

"Kagome, what are you so afraid of?"

"You're a…youkai."

InuYasha blinked, he didn't feel the desire to kill, to rip his enemies into little pieces. He looked at Kagome again. "Kagome are _you _alright?"

"I'm fine, except I just saw someone I deeply love turn into a big silver dog!" Kagome huffed; she crossed her arms and jerked in his embrace, but didn't try to get out of his arms.

"I…did?"

"InuYasha, we better go back." Kagome put her head up against the chest plate, he just acquired.

"Why?"

"Why?" Kagome gave him a look. "The others probably heard my scream."

"They would be here." InuYasha gave her a look.

"You don't want to go back…do you?" Kagome eyes him over. She pulled herself up and grabbed a fistful of the fur that was now attached to his back. "InuYasha, I think we can…"

"No." InuYasha shook his head. "I step in the eyesight of my onii, there will be blood."

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru will not kill you." Kagome said.

"I bet he will." InuYasha growled.

"I won't let him." Kagome narrowed her eyes. She blinked and jerked at something on his neck.

"Now what?" InuYasha asked.

"You still have this." Kagome smiled as the beads of subjugation was pulled out from under the chest plate, and gripped in Kagome's small hand. InuYasha frowned.

"So? I can't take it off."

"I know, I'm just wondering…" Kagome smiled. InuYasha flattened his ears, he did _not _like the way she was smiling.

"Kagome…" InuYasha leaned down, and took her lips once more. She grasped his head and kissed him back. Their tongues collided and he felt her tongue exploring corners of his mouth, she stayed at his fangs the longest, feeling every inch of them.

When the broke, Kagome looked at him, and brushed his bangs. "InuYasha my miko aura, sense it, you're not a hanyou anymore."

"How, how can I just magically turn into a youkai without killing everyone that my eyes fall upon?"

"I don't know, but please, let's get back to the others." Kagome whimpered. InuYasha sighed; he wasn't going to argue, not after scaring her like that. In one graceful jump he landed on top of a tree. Whoa, this will get a getting used to, InuYasha thought.

Hopping from one tree to the next, his nose felt the powerful youki of his onii. Yes, InuYasha thought, this will get sometime getting used to.


	9. Scroll Eight

**Scroll Nine:**

Sango looked drastically around for a way in. She pounded on the fuyouheki again, but it was as strong as a rock, nothing was getting through.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. She swung her fist again, only ending up having bruised knuckles. "Damn it!"

"Sango…I don't think that will help." Miroku sighed.

"Houshi…do you just want us to sit and wait for to disappear!" Sango yelled.

"No, but injuring yourself is not going to help either." Miroku put in.

"I hope they're alright." Shippo whimpered.

"Damn fuyouheki!" Sango hissed. She narrowed her eyes and gripped the edge of her Hiraikotsu tightly and swung it with all her might.

Sango expected the bone to bounce off like it did before, so she braced herself to be deflected, only to find the bone moving still in a straight line, catching the exterminator off guard.

Sango was sent flying forward with the momentum of the boomerang and straddled forward, tripping over a branch.

"Oh great." Jaken muttered.

"The fuyouheki…" Miroku started.

"It's gone." Sango finished.

Sesshomaru put Tokijin back and started to walk forward steadily, his hand still slightly alert.

"Let's go!" Sango wasted no time. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and held Kirara in her other hand.

"Wait exterminator." Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through the air. Sango froze and stared at the Youkai Lord as he sniffed slightly, that was when Sango felt a powerful youki, coming from straight ahead.

"Kami, that's strong." Miroku said. He walked up, his staff straight, and his hands tightly around the beads that held his kazaana. "This is most troublesome."

"We have to make sure they're alright!" Sango yelled.

"I'm sure the hanyou is fine." Jaken grumbled.

"I hope you're right Jaken-sama." little Rin whispered.

"Sango, you wait here, I'll go first." Miroku put his staff in front of her. He walked up and scanned the area.

"Houshi, what do you think you are doing?" Sango snapped.

"The miko is coming." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Sango blinked and turned around just in time to see Kagome stumble out of the woods and rubbing her arms. She stopped when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked. She rushed and took the young miko by the arm and held her steady.

"I'm fine Sango, I…" she turned around facing the woods, just as Sango heard the crunch of footsteps. Sango tightened her grip on her Hiraikotsu as whoever was making the footsteps came closer. It was a youkai, the youki was so strong, it made Sango squint her eyes close and had to blink as she felt them water.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said.

"InuYasha?" Shippo quivered. Sango blinked, that strong youki was coming from her hanyou friend?

"Otouto…is that you?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked forward.

"Back off." A hiss came from behind a large tree. Sesshomaru did stop, but he did not look happy.

"Otouto…what is the meaning of this?"

"Fuck off, or I'll slit your throat."

"InuYasha!" Kagome huffed. She sighed and looked at Miroku. "He's well…" Kagome looked like she had seen a ghost. Her small figure was covered in sweat, her hands were trembling slightly and her face was slowly gaining its color. Sango looked over the young miko; her face was printed with confusion, what had happened between the two?

"What happened Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I…"

"Otouto, why are you hiding?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not fool."

"Then what was the fuyouheki all about?"

"Hue? What fuyouheki?" Came a confused hanyou's voice.

"Did something attack the two of you?" Sango asked.

"No." Kagome mumbled.

"Then what's going on?" Miroku asked, as he approached the large tree. "InuYasha I would rather be talking to you then this tree."

"Bitch off Miroku."

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled.

"Infuriating creature." Jaken growled.

"Excuse me?" InuYasha's voice came with a snarl.

"Jaken-sama, that wasn't very nice." Rin said.

"So? That hanyou has no respect why the hell should I be giving him any!" Jaken hissed.

"Jaken be silent." Sesshomaru glared.

"Sorry my Lord." Jaken bowed his head.

"Why did this Sesshomaru hear a scream that came from the miko?" Sesshomaru glared.

"She tripped, no big deal." InuYasha scoffed.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said. "Can you please stop hiding and come out?"

"I'm not hiding wench." InuYasha hissed.

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"InuYasha, is there something you're not telling us?" Miroku asked.

"I…" Slowly a clawed hand came into view and gripped the trunk of the tree slightly. Sango did notice the odd color of his claws, but that was just found out about a day ago. It looked a bigger, but by the moonlight, everything really did.

"Hey, I think InuYasha is being a big chicken, maybe he turned human?" Shippo joked.

"Shippo…say that to my face asshole."

"InuYasha!" Kagome snapped. "What is with you!"

"I think you would know the answer to that mate."

"Well then should I just say it our shall I drag you out?" Kagome asked.

"Touch me… I'll break your arm."

"InuYasha that is no way to speak to Kagome." Miroku said.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Hanyou…" Sesshomaru jerked around the tree, only a loud whoosh and Sango could barley see InuYasha's fire rat as he disappeared from behind another tree.

"Slow…" InuYasha sneered.

"InuYasha, its not funny." Kagome said. "I know you're not wanted to be seen right now, but please stop trying to make everything more difficult."

"Why does he not want to be seen Kagome?" Sango asked.

"He well…InuYasha come on. You knew it was going to happen, hiding from the truth is not going to help."

Silence and InuYasha finally showed his head, he looked normal, except for the stripes still on his cheeks. His brow narrowed when he realized everyone was staring at him.

"What? Am I some kind of show?"

"Otouto, come out now." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

InuYasha flicked his ear in annoyance, but remained where he was. His face was concealed with a scowl and he looked rather…tired. His breathe cold be heard from where Sango stood, it sounded like he had ran all over and not once had stopped a taken a break.

"InuYasha…may I ask if it was that hard?" Miroku smiled.

Sango hissed. "HOUSHI!" She whacked him upside the head with her Hiraikotsu. "Henti."

"Now Sango, it may be the reason why our hanyou friend is hiding, that's all." Miroku's evil grin made Sango growl angrily.

"Miroku…that's not what happened." Kagome gave him a look.

"Oh…I" Miroku stopped when he was staring at a red eyed InuYasha who was sneering at him.

"Fuck out of Kagome's and my business!"

Miroku jumped back. "Are you alright InuYasha?" InuYasha's ears went flat on his head, and just glared.

"I'm fine, or should I say, I'm more then fine!" InuYasha spat.

"Hanyou, this Sesshomaru's patience is waning."

"Sesshomaru, if I were you, I would shut up." InuYasha spat.

"I do have to say, he is acting like he is Sesshomaru's superior." Miroku mumbled.

"Houshi…" Sango glared. She turned back to InuYasha were Kagome had apparently left her side and walked over to the hanyou.

"InuYasha, please…"

"No."

"Sigh, then I guess there is nothing more to see." Miroku said. "We better get going, and find this youkai that has given Rin nightmares."

"Wait…" Sango said as she put her hand up to stop Miroku. "InuYasha are you sure there was nothing around you? There was a fuyouheki blocking our path to get to both of you."

"There was no fuyouheki I was aware of." InuYasha muttered.

"And we were...alone." Kagome sighed. "Get out here or I'll say it!" the miko suddenly snapped.

"Don't you even think about it." Sango heard InuYasha hiss.

"I will, there is nothing more to be said." Kagome growled.

"Bitch…" When did InuYasha suddenly pop the attitude? Sango thought to herself.

"That is only going to provoke her more InuYasha." Miroku shook his head. "How's Kirara?" Miroku suddenly came up behind Sango and put his hand on her shoulder. Sango jumped slightly by Miroku's touch but relaxed when his hand only lay on her shoulder. Sango looked at the small youkai cat that was asleep, purring.

"She's okay, just asleep." Sango answered. She rubbed the small bruise on Kirara's head and she shivered slightly. Kirara curled more tightly into a ball, apparently the injury was more painful then Sango had first thought.

"InuYasha please…"

"No."

"One, two…" Kagome crossed her arms.

"I'm not a pup Kagome!" InuYasha snapped.

"Then stop acting like one." Kagome said.

"Miko, what is the problem?" Sesshomaru asked. "It is obvious something amidst has happened and yet I have not been informed."

"Sesshomaru…InuYasha's a…"

"Fine." InuYasha's head disappeared behind the tree and a loud sigh could be heard. Sango petted Kirara and glared at Sesshomaru then back at the tree InuYasha was hiding behind.

Sango watched as Kagome went behind the tree and grasped InuYasha's arm and lead him out. The moonlight revealed all.

Sango blinked, she felt Miroku's hand stiffen, and Shippo fell off her shoulder and hit the ground with a loud 'thump'. Kirara shifted in her arms and mewed in confusion.

Jaken's mouth hung open in a state of puzzlement and shock, as Rin cocked her small head to her side.

"You look like Sesshomaru-sama, InuYasha-sama."

Sango looked at the Youkai Lord; he had said nothing, his golden eyes as cold as ice. His posture remained neutral; his arm hung to the side in no tension or even the slightest movement, his face was stone, plastered in a face of no emotion.

InuYasha looked back at Sesshomaru, the same cold look. Sango looked at InuYasha and then Sesshomaru; it scared her how much they did really look like each other. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were indeed, brothers.

"Kami…" Miroku muttered. "They almost look identical."

Sesshomaru still said nothing; the two Inu brothers just kept staring at each other, waiting for the other to crack. InuYasha's hand was the only thing that moved, it rested on Tessaiga's hilt, he was ready for anything.

"Umm…" Kagome shrugged her shoulders and looked at InuYasha. "Can we please not fight?"

InuYasha gave no response to the young miko, his golden eyes as emotionless as his onii's. This little eye war they were having was even worse if they had already clashed swords.

"Well, this is indeed a surprise." Miroku finally cut the silence line. "I see you have acquired some armor, InuYasha." InuYasha gave no response; his primary focus was on Sesshomaru, only Sesshomaru.

"He's not listing houshi…" Sango hissed.

"I know that, I was hoping to stop an all out war between the two." Miroku sighed.

"He's youkai." Sango peered down to see Shippo chattering his teeth, clutching to her leg for dear life. "Sesshomaru is going to blow."

"That really isn't his nature Shippo." Miroku said.

"No, but you never know." Sango muttered.

Sesshomaru still did not move from the spot where he was standing. The staring fight just drug on, until there was getting increase impatience from everyone else around them.

"Listen Sesshomaru, I don't know how it happened or why, but it happened, there is no need to fight over spilled milk." Kagome stepped in front of InuYasha. Sango realized how tall he was, he towered a good foot over the young miko. InuYasha only flicked an ear, showing he was listening.

"Spilled milk?" Shippo questioned.

"Never mind, InuYasha please I don't need you too…" Kagome started.

"Explain."

Sango snapped around to see Sesshomaru still standing, but his mouth closed, indicating he had said the statement.

"Nothing to explain." InuYasha responded back in the emotionless tone.

"Well, then can you at least explain the fuyouheki?" Sango asked her hanyou friend.

"There was a fuyouheki?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru's voice still sounded…off.

"Sesshomaru if you want to fight about take out your sword." InuYasha hissed.

"Oswari." Kagome said. InuYasha shot down so fast into the dirt it knocked Kagome off balance and she too landed flat on her face. "Oh…that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked. He walked over and helped the miko by the arm and helped her to her feet. "InuYasha are you okay down there?"

Sango realized there was now a huge crater in the ground, and a hand suddenly appeared at the edge.

"Don't…ever do that again!" InuYasha spat. He climbed out of the crater made by his own body and shook the dirt from his silver hair. He grabbed a chunk of his hair that seemed to be tied back and flung it back over his shoulder. Some of the strands got caught on the spiked armor that was on his shoulders. Each shoulder had three spikes, wouldn't want those landing on me, Sango thought. Sango also noticed the fluff thing, it was on his back, Sesshomaru's was called a 'tail', or so that's what Sango kept hearing Rin call it. It looked more like a fur cape to Sango, she really didn't know what the significance was, but it apparently meant something.

Sango never noticed the close physical appearance the two brothers really had, strap some armor on InuYasha, they almost looked like twins from a distance. The only thing visually noticeably different was Sesshomaru's kimono was white, and InuYasha's fire rat was red. Other then that you really have to get close to see the slight different youkai features they had on their cheeks and forehead.

"Well, we barley got any sleep." Miroku sighed. "I hope we can continue traveling."

"There will be no traveling unless this Sesshomaru gets an answer."

"This InuYasha has none for you." InuYasha mocked.

"InuYasha, don't start." Kagome grumbled.

InuYasha crossed his arms and continued to glare at his onii. "Well?"

"I wish to speak with you otouto…alone." Sesshomaru turned his heel and walked into the woods. Silence followed and Sango looked at InuYasha. Grumbling, he started to walk forward, when Kagome's hand stopped him.

"Wait, I'll go with you."

"No Kagome, I need to speak with Sesshomaru without you."

"InuYasha once you two are alone, it will be a mess!" Kagome protested.

"Stay here." Before anyone else could protest, InuYasha disappeared into the woods without another word. Kagome stomped her foot, and started to march after him, when Sango felt Kirara jump out of her arms and transformed right in front of the young miko.

"Kirara!" Sango gasped. Kirara purred and rubbed up against Kagome, moving her two tails along her waist, and stood, a sturdy structure.

"It seems Kirara wants you to stay." Miroku sighed.

"Kirara…" Kagome sighed, and laid her head on Kirara's soft fur. "InuYasha scared me."

"Kagome, I think he scared everyone." Sango said.

"That hanyou…it can't be." Jaken muttered. Rin got off Ah-Un and ran over to Kirara's nose and started to pet her face.

"I think InuYasha-sama looks like a Lord, like Sesshomaru-sama." Rin smiled.

"Humph." Jaken snorted.

"Well, you can look like a Lord, but your not always one." Sango said.

"Kagome do you need to sit?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, but that does not include you hand being a seat for me Miroku." Kagome gave the houshi an evil smile. Miroku jerked his hand back and began to blush. Sango felt annoyed.

"Houshi, I believe if InuYasha saw you doing that he would have cut your hand off." Sango said darkly.

"Speaking of InuYasha, Kami, do you not feel his youki, it's even stronger then Sesshomaru's." Miroku said.

"How, how can InuYasha suddenly turn into a youkai?" Sango asked.

"Kagome was there any Shikon no Tama or a spell involved?" Miroku asked the miko.

"No Shikon no Tama shards, a spell, maybe, but he.." Kagome trailed off and took a deep breathe. "You know when we went into InuYasha's otou' grave?"

"Yes." Sango nodded. "That skeleton was huge."

"Well InuYasha turned into that." Kagome sighed.

"He turned into a skeleton?" Shippo asked.

"No, a large silver dog."

Sango blinked and stared at the young miko. "You're not serious?"

"I am, it made me think he was someone else." Kagome shook her head. "I think this started all the way back with Kagura, and InuYasha's human night."

"When he mysteriously vanished?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I don't how he did, but maybe…" Kagome trailed off. "Kagura was illusion, and that means someone's after him. He smells a youki he can only smell, he mates me out of fear, he…"

"Wait what?" Sango stopped Kagome. "Mating you out of fear?"

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Kagome's face went quite red.

"Kagome, why would he do that?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo this isn't a conversation you need to hear." Miroku gave the young fox youkai a glare.

"I can hear it! If it involves Kagome I'm staying!" Shippo pouted.

"Sigh, he said 'I was afraid something bad would happen to you if I didn't'." Kagome sighed, "He also said to tame 'the beast' for which I assume I just saw."

"Kagome, do you think this all revolves around the same thing?" Sango gulped.

"I don't know." Kagome moaned. "I'm more worried about Sesshomaru and him out there 'talking'."

"Sigh…Sesshomaru sure did seem shocked at first." Miroku sighed. "I don't think he was expecting it."

"I didn't either." Kagome sighed. Sango walked over and sat by her miko friend and wrapped an arm around her.

"All we can do is wait for them to settle things." Sango sighed. "By the way Sesshomaru's body language, he wasn't mad, just confused and maybe…there may have been some relief."

"Relief?" Miroku questioned.

"InuYasha's a youkai, Sesshomaru hated him for being a hanyou, and it may be because of that." Sango shrugged, "Sesshomaru is hard to read, but that was all I could tell from him."

Kirara laid down on a small patch of grass, and started to lick her paw and then rubbed it on her head.

"Does it hurt Kirara?" Sango asked.

"What happened to Kirara?" Kagome asked.

"We ran into an invisible fuyouheki, Kirara was flying." Miroku sighed. "Is there anyway it wasn't your kekkai?"

"Miroku, I can't make a kekkai as big as your describing, not even Kikyo was able to do that yet." Kagome shook her head.

"Kikyo…" Sango stopped and stared at Kagome.

"Oh no." Kagome buried her face in her hands. "I forgot all about her."

"Kagome, Kikyo wanted InuYasha to be human though…" Miroku sighed.

"And you think him turning into a youkai is going to help?" Sango snapped.

"Sango…I don't think Kikyo is going to kill InuYasha over it." Miroku said.

"What makes you think she will do that?" Kagome grumbled. "She loves him."

"Kagome wait…" Sango sighed. "You accepted InuYasha for who he was, Kikyo did not."

"So?"

"So, I think…maybe if you accept InuYasha now, Kikyo might not be such a factor." Sango said.

"Until InuYasha runs into her." Kagome said.

"Will worry about when that comes up." Miroku reassured the miko. "For now, we have to make sure nothing has possessed InuYasha, or placed some kind of spell that will make him turn against us."

"What do you think Sesshomaru and InuYasha are talking about?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Sango said. She stared at the sky, the sun was already rising, the sunrise meant a new day, a new challenge, and now a new InuYasha.


	10. Scroll Nine

**Scroll Ten:**

Sesshomaru walked forward, his ears trained to hear the footsteps that would or would not be following him. After a few strides Sesshomaru heard only one set of footsteps and the scent of his otouto. He had come alone.

Sesshomaru could barley keep every emotion that was swirling through his mind under the blanket of control. When InuYasha had stepped out from behind that tree, Sesshomaru thought he was otou.

Stopping by a small clearing, was a small pond, the water rippled as the sun peeked over the hills. Sesshomaru looked into the water, his own reflection stared back. Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru tried to get a grip on what he had just seen.

InuYasha was Inu no Taishou's son. There was no argument, Sesshomaru felt that anger burn and then diminish. How, how in Kami's life did his otouto turn into a youkai the way he did? It made no sense.

Sesshomaru turned to see InuYasha walk up and lean against a small tree, his arms crossed. Sesshomaru just stared, his mouth twitched and looked into the two golden eyes that was now even in height with him.

"Well?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked over the rising morning. He heard an irritating tapping noise and slightly glanced back to see InuYasha tapping his foot slowly on the ground. InuYasha's face no longer had that emotionless look about him; he had a well-planted scowl that leaked over his entire face.

"I'm leaving if you have nothing to say."

"This Sesshomaru does."

"Then spit it out, I can't read your mind."

"Explain."

"I did, there was just these weird feeling and then I'm wearing this stupid stuff, I don't know." InuYasha stood straight and jerked at his armor. "Stupid annoying armor."

"If you remove that I remove your head."

"Excuse me?"

"That was given to you for some unknown reason, this Sesshomaru suggests you keep it."

"Why? It's in my way."

"You are a fool."

"How?" InuYasha spat. "How the fuck am I such a fool?"

"Your arrogant."

"Well excuse me, but I have someone extremely worried about me." InuYasha scoffed. "So I better go comfort her before she passes out again."

"Why did the miko pass out?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She…well maybe because I turned into a…" InuYasha stopped and turned around. "I'm going if you have nothing more to say, or unless you want your Tokijin to do all the talking."

"Can you wield Tessaiga?" InuYasha stopped and turned around.

"Yes."

"I see." Sesshomaru still stared straight ahead.

"There still something that you're not telling me." InuYasha spat.

"Look in the water, that is what this Sesshomaru sees." InuYasha still stood there, completely confused. Then he walked over to the side of the pond and peered over. His face scrunched up and ran one of his claws over his cheek. He stood up straight and continued to glare into the water.

"Do you see?" Sesshomaru glared.

"I'm not blind, I look like you a bit, is that why you're freaked?"

"Freaked?" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. His otouto always had a habit of using the wrong choice of words. "No, I do not see myself in the water, I see our otou." InuYasha blinked and turned to face him.

"Otou…?"

"You have never seen him, though this Sesshomaru has."

"Sesshomaru shut up." InuYasha turned the other direction, his hand on Tessaiga's hilt. "I don't want to talk about otou."

"Good." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Because this Sesshomaru doesn't either." Sesshomaru grabbed Tokijin's hilt and ran toward InuYasha. InuYasha was caught off guard and managed to doge a deathblow, but it scratched his cheek.

"Fucking bastard! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" InuYasha hissed. He ripped out Tessaiga, the fang transformed before him and he surged forward, and slammed it down just as Sesshomaru moved.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard how fast and hard Tessaiga came down, the blade would have cut him in half if he hadn't moved in another second. Moving Tokijin in front of him, he turned around and aimed the sword at InuYasha.

"So you can wield the fang of destruction."

"Are you just trying to prove something or fight?" InuYasha spat.

"Both actually."

"Filthy bastard, why the fuck do I trust you!"

"You don't" Sesshomaru glared.

"Yea, my mistake, Kaze no Kizu!" InuYasha slammed the fang down and the yellow jet of energy came shooting straight towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let out a growl and dogged the attack, just as it flattened the trees behind him.

"I assume your mate saw that."

"Kagome and my mating had nothing to do with you asshole!" InuYasha hissed, he floated to a tree, and got into a crouching position. His eyes red and bloodshot and Tessaiga gripped tightly in his right hand. "Tessaiga has been waiting to long to be soaked in your filthy blood!"

"Otouto…your mad."

"Am I! And here you just wanted to talk!"

"Talk and prove that you are not a vermin that had to be removed from this Earth."

"Oh? The only 'vermin' I see is you!" InuYasha hissed. He jumped and with great speed slammed Tessaiga down again, almost taking Sesshomaru's only other arm with it. Sesshomaru hissed and jerked his Tokijin at his otouto's head and just managed to cut a small piece of hair. InuYasha flew back and rounded again to prepare another Kaza no Kizu, but Sesshomaru surged up and locked swords with the fang.

"I'm no fool InuYasha." Sesshomaru glared.

"Shut up asshole!" InuYasha spat. He pushed and swung Tessaiga, almost causing Sesshomaru to lose hold of Tokijin, and slammed it again hard into the ground. Sesshomaru felt a small scratch come on his face.

"You'll pay for that otouto."

"Humph, looks like Tessaiga's on my side, it sure got extremely light!" InuYasha smirked. "Now die!" InuYasha barreled down and locked swords again; Sesshomaru gripped Tokijin tightly and jerked it in a circle, causing InuYasha to lose hold of the fang sending it straight behind him.

"Why you…" InuYasha hissed. InuYasha jumped back and cracked his claws. "I'll take you out the old fashion way."

"Otouto, you obviously have not learned much."

"Oh yea?" InuYasha hissed. "Then say that once I scratch out you filthy tongue!"

"InuYasha!" InuYasha froze just in time to see the miko, exterminator, and houshi come into view. The miko's face was quite red. "I leave you two alone for ten minutes and look what happens!"

"Miko, this is none of your concern…" Sesshomaru was to distracted to see his otouto come up and land a well landed punch. Sesshomaru was sent backwards, and InuYasha's large body caused him to go further back. InuYasha grabbed Tessaiga' and pointed it at Sesshomaru.

"Now your dead!" InuYasha spat.

"Osuwari!" InuYasha slammed into the ground with the same force as before, once again making quite a large crater in the ground.

Sesshomaru stood up and wiped his hand over his face, some blood was plastered on his skin. He glared at the hole in the ground and started to walk over to it, but the miko got there first and blocked his way. She crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look.

"That's enough, out of both of you." She snapped.

"You may be able to subdue InuYasha, but this Sesshomaru does not take orders from humans." Sesshomaru glared at the miko.

"Sesshomaru, can we talk this over?" the houshi said. "This doesn't always have to end up clashing swords."

"My Lord you're bleeding!" Sesshomaru to see Jaken come scurrying up and stared up at him. "That filthy hanyou will not get away with that!"

"Jaken…"

"Yes My Lord?"

"Be silent."

"Damn it Kagome!" InuYasha jumped out of the crater and got right in his mate's face. "Stop doing that!"

"Get out of my face InuYasha!" the miko snapped.

"Bitch." InuYasha hissed.

"InuYasha!" The miko stomped on his foot, causing him to jump back in surprise. "Give me the Tessaiga now!"

"No!" InuYasha hissed. He glared in Sesshomaru's direction. "I'm going to kill you."

"No you're not!" the miko slammed a fist on his chest plate and grabbed the beads around his neck. "Don't make me say it again!"

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru turned to see Rin holding Ah-Un's reins. "I thought something was in the bushes." Sesshomaru stopped.

"It's probably a rabbit Rin, nothing to worry about." Sesshomaru reassured the girl.

Sesshomaru turned back to the matter at hand. His otouto's attention went from him to his mate, he was shouting so loud in her face, Sesshomaru thought the women would go deaf.

Suddenly InuYasha stopped ranting and stood up straight fast. His ears twitched from side to side and he sniffed.

"What's the matter InuYasha?" the exterminator asked.

"Shhhh…I hear something." InuYasha hissed. He walked right by Sesshomaru, apparently their scuffle completely forgotten. "Show yourself! I can smell you!" InuYasha spat.

"There he goes again." The young fox youkai mumbled. "Smelling things."

Sesshomaru wasn't as blind as the young fox; obviously InuYasha did smell something, but what? "Otouto, do you smell that 'youki' again?"

"I'm about to be smelling your blood if you don't shut up Sesshomaru." InuYasha spat.

"InuYasha…" The miko's voice drug on. InuYasha closed his mouth and walked around the clearing, his nose in the air. It surprised Sesshomaru how much power that women really did have over his otouto.

"I swear, it's like it knows I smell it and then it vanishes." InuYasha grumbled and shook his head. "One big chicken of a youkai."

"We better continue, before any more fighting happens." The exterminator glared. "I have a feeling the youkai stalking us is not after Kagome's Shikon no Tama shards."

"It's not." InuYasha snapped. "It's after me."

"Why would it be after you InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Beats me, maybe me turning into a youkai has something to do with it." InuYasha shrugged.

Sesshomaru sheathed his Tokijin and walked beside his otouto. InuYasha jerked back and placed Tessaiga at his throat. "Otouto sheath the fang." Sesshomaru growled warningly.

"I made the mistake of trusting you once; I am not doing it again!" InuYasha spat.

"InuYasha put the sword away…NOW." The miko's came over InuYasha and he jerked his fang back into his sheath, his face painted with a stricken of plain fear. He glanced behind him to see the miko coming and grabbed him roughly be the wrist. "I can't believe you two." She muttered.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru glared.

"Sesshomaru I thought you knew better." She glanced up at him. "I know InuYasha would start a fight and I thought you could handle and be the onii you are."

Sesshomaru glared, damn that women could talk sense. Sesshomaru felt that thought was a human's and quickly just growled in response to the woman's accusation.

"InuYasha can I climb on this?" Sesshomaru glared down to see the young fox youkai clinging to InuYasha's 'tail'.

"Hue? Climb on what?" InuYasha turned around and glared at Shippo. "No!"

"Ohh…" the young fox youkai hung his head and walked back to the houshi.

"InuYasha that was mean." Kagome pouted.

"I don't think this a toy Kagome." InuYasha scrunched up his face. He turned to Sesshomaru. "Exactly what the hell is for anyway?"

"Otouto, shut up." Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow. "That's a first."

"InuYasha, for Kami's sake can you stop fighting with your onii?" the miko snorted.

"He started it." InuYasha growled.

"You asked him a question stupid." The miko turned her heel and started to walk ahead everyone else. "I…"

"Kagome, just zip it okay?" InuYasha spat.

"Enjoy the ground." Sesshomaru heard the fox pup mumbled.

"Osuwari." InuYasha shot to the ground, Sesshomaru watched as even his silver hair disappeared from view. Sesshomaru heard Rin giggle and Jaken snort.

The miko shook her head. "I sometimes wish you weren't so stubborn."

**(-)_(-)**

Miroku tapped a finger on his staff and looked down and Sango who was patching up Kirara's head with some of Kagome's healing supplies. Miroku's eyes went to the Inu brothers who were still weary of each other. InuYasha kept his hand on Tessaiga's hilt and Sesshomaru looked like he would unleash the poison whip any second. The both gave each other cold, then dirty looks. Most of the dirty looks came from InuYasha, but even Sesshomaru scowled at InuYasha already more then once.

Miroku couldn't help but stare at his hanyou friend more then often for the rest of the trip. The whole day was mainly coated in silence with himself cracking a joke or two. Miroku saw that even Sango seemed too surprised to say much. It did explain quite a bit, why InuYasha's stripes had been there, and why he had been acting strange. InuYasha had been turning into a youkai, how? Miroku had no clue.

"Houshi, you okay?" Miroku looked down to find Sango staring at him.

"Yea…just lost in thought Sango." Miroku shook his head. Looking at InuYasha he had turned his back and was just staring at the path up ahead. Rin climbed off Ah-Un and happily jumped into the fur that leaked off InuYasha's back. InuYasha gave the young girl a funny look, but didn't complain. Sesshomaru watched as the young girl gripped the fur tightly and looked up at the Youkai Lord.

"It's as soft as yours Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin happily announced.

"Rin, dear I don't think InuYasha likes that." Sango said.

"She's fine, as long as Shippo doesn't join her." InuYasha scoffed.

"Ohhh…" Shippo hung his head. He had just walked over to join the little girl. "Why not InuYasha?"

"Because I said so." InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha , Shippo's just as curious as Rin, be nice." Kagome huffed.

InuYasha snorted but gave no response to his mate's compliance. Miroku walked up to InuYasha's side and stared at the sky.

"Nice day, isn't InuYasha?" Miroku sighed.

"What do you want Miroku?"

"Nothing, well an explanation, but I'll save that for later." Miroku said.

"I got none for you." InuYasha spat.

"Can you describe the youki you keep sensing?"

"Uhhh…" InuYasha stopped and stared up. "It's extremely strong, a lot stronger then Naraku's, Sesshomaru's, or even mine for that matter." InuYasha put his hand up and scratched his head were a large chunk of his hair was tied back.

"Hmmm…anything else?"

"Yea, why can't you sense it?" InuYasha looked him dead in the eye. Miroku was never really antagonized when it came to InuYasha, but by how tall he was now, Miroku had second thoughts. InuYasha stood a good foot taller, his staff probably as tall as to InuYasha's nose. The fur on his back and his tied hair made him even look taller.

InuYasha looked like something you just wanted to get out of their path. He walked closely how Sesshomaru did, the only difference, he may have changed physically, but mentally, the old grouching hanyou InuYasha was still there.

"Honestly InuYasha, I don't know. When you say you sense this youki, I try my hardest to find it as well, but always come up with stale air." Miroku sighed.

"You said earlier we were going on a 'hunch'." InuYasha's voice sounded like a nasty sneer.

"InuYasha, when I can't sense a youkai, there is a problem that it may just be another illusion." Miroku stopped. "What did you sense when Kagura attacked?"

"I…I was human baka." InuYasha gave him a weird face.

"Oh." Miroku forgot about that little problem. "Could you explain how you disappeared all of a sudden, so far from camp when you were in a human body?"

"I…" InuYasha stopped and looked at his claws. "I just saw a flash of color that my claws are now."

"Gold?" Miroku said. Interesting…Miroku thought. "Can I see your claws?" InuYasha gave him his hand without argument, and Miroku moved a finger on the claw. The first thing was, it was unnaturally cold, like a metal that has been sitting there for years, but had not rusted. The gold color was weird itself, but there was still something funny about them.

"InuYasha you mind if I put a sutras on your hand?"

"As long as I don't get fried."

"No, I won't plant a spell; I just want to see if they react to your claws in a way." Miroku said as he slipped a sutras from his robe and flatten the paper between his hands.

"Houshi, what are you doing?" Sango asked from behind.

"I'm just seeing something." Miroku answered the young exterminator. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but didn't interfere. Kagome was looking at both of them, a hint of concern in her eyes.

Miroku bit his lip and placed the sutras on InuYasha's hand. Nothing happened.

"What the hell were you expecting?" InuYasha asked suddenly.

"I was just…" Miroku glared at the sutras. "A very powerful spell had to have happened when you were moved in your human form, and when you said it had been this color you had seen, I thought your claws had something to do with it."

"I had no claws that night." InuYasha grumbled. He looked down at his covered hand and reached over to pick it off when he shot back as the sutras zapped his hand. "Miroku get this off!"

"Sorry." Miroku quickly removed the spell. "It didn't do that to you as strong when you were a hanyou."

"I was a hanyou." InuYasha glared.

"InuYasha, you don't plan to stay this way…do you?" Miroku turned around to see Kagome tightly holding her yellow bag.

"Kagome, why are you asking?" InuYasha's voice sounded like he was angry, but the concern leaked through like a waterfall.

"I…" Kagome looked down. "I was just wondering." InuYasha blinked and walked over to the miko, dragging a small Rin on his fur with him.

"Kagome, do you want to talk to me about something?"

"When we're alone." Kagome shoved him off and walked ahead. Miroku could see a small tear come down her cheek before she turned her head out of his view.

"Kagome…" InuYasha started.

"Not now InuYasha." Kagome snapped.

InuYasha put his hand down to his side in defeat. Miroku rubbed his head and sighed. Walking back over to Sango, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How's Kirara?"

"Fine houshi." Sango sighed. She held the young youkai cat in her arm, while Kirara slept soundly. "She'll be better in about a day. The bruise is healing fast thanks to Kagome's herbs."

"I see." Miroku sighed.

"What were you doing with InuYasha's hand?"

"Just to see if there was something funny about his claws."

"There is something funny about his whole body." Sango glared. "Or have you not noticed?"

"Sango, I think a blind bat would notice." Miroku smiled his hand groped her.

"HOUSHI!" Sango smacked him with the same force she always did. Kirara shot up in alarm, but laid her head back down when Sango put her hand back on her head, and rubbed the youkai cat behind the ears. "I thought you've learned!"

"Never escapes me Sango." Miroku smiled as he rubbed the hand print on his cheek.

"Immaturity." Miroku turned to see Jaken staring at them.

"Well, I don't see you with a mate." Miroku smiled at the toad youkai. Jaken's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Why you…!"

"Jaken."

"Sorry My Lord." Jaken bowed his head, but gave Miroku a dirty look.

"Houshi." Miroku turned to the Youkai Lord.

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Is there any forces that might be humans at work?" Miroku shot an eyebrow up and turned to look at InuYasha. He was trailing right at Kagome's feet, almost begging her about something. The next instant, InuYasha was planted in the ground.

"Do you mean like a spell that was used by a human houshi or miko?" Miroku asked.

"Yes."

"No, I don't sense anything of that sort." Miroku shook his head.

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked back to InuYasha, who had gotten out of the 'oswari' crater and walked silently behind Kagome. Rin jumped off the InuYasha's fur and then onto Sesshomaru's. The Youkai Lord ignored the girl.

Jaken snorted and laid down on Ah-Un's back to take a short nap. He snores soon was the only noise heard for the time being. Miroku tapped his staff again and looked at Kagome. She looked a little upset about the question she had asked earlier to InuYasha. Would InuYasha want to stay this way? Miroku was told by Kagome when they had first met that InuYasha wanted to be a full fledged youkai to be more like his otou. For some reason, Kagome was extremely upset about it. She wanted InuYasha the way he was, Miroku only was glad that InuYasha as a youkai was not the red-eyed devil when his youkai blood took over him. He was still InuYasha, just more powerful.

"Do you think InuYasha and Sesshomaru have reached some kind of truce?" Sango asked. Miroku nearly fell over as he wasn't expecting her to talk.

"I guess, the tension is still there." Miroku sighed. "But I doubt those two will ever get along."


	11. Scroll Ten

**Scroll Eleven:**

**Warning: Lime**

Kagome walked ahead of everyone else. She heard the soft breathing of her irritated mate behind her. InuYasha wouldn't stop being so close, he was so protective, Kagome thought.

The night was already creeping up on all of them. They had all been walking for hours, and still, nothing. The only thing they had run into was a rouge youkai that decided to go after her Shikon no Tama shards, but with one sweep of InuYasha's claws, the youkai had been shredded. Kagome realized she didn't even thank him.

"Thanks from later today." Kagome sighed.

"Thanks for what?" InuYasha asked.

"For taking care of the youkai."

"It was threatening you, did you expect me just to stand there and watch?"

"No, I guess not." Kagome sighed.

It sure is silent between all of us, Kagome thought. Usually we all are talking about the time we defeated this youkai or that youkai, or how we would finish off Naraku. But all was silent between all of them. Miroku and Sango once in a while muttered, but they too stayed silent. Kirara was still nestled in Sango's arms still healing from the bump on her forehead. The only ones that really talked were Shippo and Rin, Rin decided chasing Shippo's tail would be rather funny, and Shippo didn't mind. The only problem really occurred was when Shippo decided to hide in InuYasha's fur and InuYasha threatened the young fox.

Kagome sighed; she felt her feet scream at her to sit. They had been traveling all day, and not once had taken a break. Yawning, Kagome dug in her backpack for some water. Opening the cap she took a few gulps and screwed the cap tightly back on.

"Can I have some?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha. He had just licked his lips.

"Do look like a snack?" Kagome teased him.

"No! I'm just thirsty!" InuYasha said.

"I know." Kagome smiled. She took the same bottle and handed it to the now youkai InuYasha. InuYasha took the bottle and fumbled with the cap. Kagome watched him as he struggled with the cap, he finally gave up and jammed a claw into the lid and started to drink ravenously. Kagome sighed; at least she had two more bottles in her pack.

"Thanks." InuYasha handed the bottle back. Kagome took the bottle and watched as InuYasha stretched his arms over his head, and then shook his head furiously, his long ponytail waggling behind him, with his other loose hair. He cracked his knuckles and sniffed the air, shaking his head; Kagome knew he came up again empty handed.

Sesshomaru had said nothing the whole trip. His golden eyes never left InuYasha but only once. Rin had tripped and the Youkai Lord had gone over to her and helped her up. InuYasha had watched his onii do the deed, and muttered to himself.

"We should rest for the night." Miroku said.

"Yes, please, my feet are killing me." Kagome smiled. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted and kicked widely when she realized it was only InuYasha. "You could have warned me!"

"Sorry, you know if you had told me earlier I would have carried you." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha I can walk." Kagome pouted. "I do it everyday for school."

"Well, I'm caring you."

"Fine." Kagome crossed her arms but didn't move from the spot in InuYasha's arms. She moved her hand over the large chest plate, and actually saw her reflection. She made a funny face and laughed.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha gave her a puzzled look.

"Nothing." Kagome gave him a dumbfounded look. InuYasha muttered, but looked up and tightened his grip on her slightly. Kagome sighed and leaned against her mate's chest. She gripped one of the spikes that portrayed off the top of his chest plate and gripped like a holder. A small red string hung off to the side and Kagome couldn't help but fiddle with it. She yawned and nestled deeper into InuYasha's arms.

"Looks like someone's tired." Sango smiled as she came up behind the two.

"Sango…" Kagome teased. The young exterminator gave them a smile and walked in front, when Miroku came up and rubbed her bottom for the third time today.

"HOUSHI!" Smack!

"My dear Sango, that was a love pat." Miroku smiled.

"A love pat!" Sango snapped, but smiled. "I think it was more then that!"

"I guess, we'll camp here." InuYasha stopped. "Looks like a good spot."

"Nice spotting InuYasha." Miroku said. "This will do nicely."

"Otouto." InuYasha stopped and turned slightly towards Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"This Sesshomaru is still not finished talking."

"We'll talk later." InuYasha snapped.

"For now." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and walked over to Ah-Un and a sleeping Jaken.

InuYasha cursed and gripped Kagome tighter. Kagome gave him a look.

"Is there any way in a Kami's life that you two will ever stop fighting?"

"Probably when Hell freezes." InuYasha growled.

"Alright, you can put me down now." Kagome said.

"Actually, can we talk alone?"

Kagome shot an eyebrow up. Alone meant more then just talking. "Only if I get some answers."

"I don't know if I have them." InuYasha sighed. "But I guess."

InuYasha walked away from the others, and jumped up high, catching Kagome off guard. She fell into his armor and smacked her face.

"Can you at least warn me!" Kagome spat.

"Sorry!" InuYasha shook his head.

He landed and rolled his shoulders. The clearing he had landed was a small hill, and had a beautiful view of the night sky. Kagome looked up to see the many stars that lit the sky like small light bulbs.

"Isn't beautiful?"

"Yes, but I see something more beautiful." InuYasha leaned down and nuzzled her mating mark. Kagome felt the shiver come up her body, but pushed it away.

"InuYasha please, we need to talk."

InuYasha growled in annoyance. "So, the talking can wait."

"No, now." Kagome crossed her arms, making herself inaccessible.

InuYasha hissed, but slowly sat down on the grass, still clutching her in his arms.

"What do you want to know?"

"How?"

"No answer."

"InuYasha, can you at least me a good clue of what's going on?" Kagome begged.

"Kagome, honestly if I had the answer you would be the first person to know." InuYasha sighed. "I just don't have them."

"Did something happen a while ago?"

"No." InuYasha shook his head. "Nothing weird if that's what you're asking."

"InuYasha, do you still love me?"

InuYasha blinked at the question. "What kind of question is that?" he spat.

Kagome shrank back. "You mean…you don't…?"

"Kagome, of course I love you! Why are suddenly thinking I went after someone else?"

"It's not that, I thought I would lose you if you turned into a youkai." Kagome looked back up into the sky. "When you kept saying you wanted to be a youkai and push further away from your human blood, I thought you would also push away from every human, which includes me, Miroku, Sango, and Keade."

"Do I look pushed away?" InuYasha asked. "Tell you truth I thought it brought us closer."

"I guess physically, yes."

"Kagome…" InuYasha sighed, "Yes that, but I also feel like I can protect you better."

"By turning into a dog, that's bigger, then a ten story building?" Kagome gave him a look.

"Hue?"

"InuYasha look at me, I felt protected from you as a hanyou to, even when you were a human you persistence still protected me." Kagome turned to him. "Remember the peach tree, you were human, and yes you did stupid things, but you still protected me."

"Last I remembered, you saved my life." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"We saved each other, and yes, you were in a 'weak human' body." Kagome rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Kagome, what's your point?"

"The point, why don't accept who you are?"

"Well, technically, I didn't change into a youkai on my on free will, now did I?" InuYasha shot up an eyebrow.

"Would, would you change back if you could?" Kagome asked. InuYasha flattened his ears and looked down, his face becoming red.

"I…uh…" InuYasha stuttered. "Kagome can we just forget it?"

"Answer the question InuYasha." Kagome crossed her arms.

"I don't know." InuYasha sighed.

"You don't know?"

"Kagome, look this is what makes me feel better about protecting you, and besides I'm not killing anyone besides youkai that threaten you."

"InuYasha you could still protect me as a hanyou."

"Kagome it wasn't enough!" InuYasha snapped. He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Kagome got out of his arms and stood up.

"It was enough to me." Kagome said.

"Listen." InuYasha's face looked filled with anger. "I was asked by Kikyo to be human for _her, _and now I'm being asked by _you _to be hanyou!" InuYasha shouted. "Why the fuck can't I be what _I _want to be!"

Kagome blinked. She felt a small tear come down her face, and slumped to the ground. InuYasha's face suddenly lifted from the angry sneer and fell into a worried glance.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I…"

"No, your right."

"I…what?"

"InuYasha, you're right." Kagome suddenly realized the truth had just smacked her in the face. "InuYasha, I didn't realize you felt that way."

"Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at…" Kagome stopped him by putting her fingers on his lips.

"No, I'm sorry." She removed her fingers and let her lips crush his. She moved her tongue in with his mouth, feeling the strong, long, sturdy fangs that lined his mouth.

InuYasha groaned, and pushed her closer to him; he moved his hand through her hair, catching knots on the way. He moved the other hand down her flank, and tucked her under him. Kagome moved her hand over his cheek, tracing the stripe that was now permanent on his face.

InuYasha moved from her mouth and licked under her chin. He nuzzled his nose on her neck, making Kagome shiver in delight.

"InuYasha…" Kagome grabbed him by the head. "I love you."

"Me too." InuYasha growled. He moved his hand over her skirt, and up her leg, feeling her softly. Kagome moaned slightly and arched her back.

"InuYasha?"

"What?" He growled, obviously annoyed.

"How are you going to take that off?" Kagome pointed at his armor.

"I…" InuYasha blinked. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"Oh?" Kagome gave him a look.

"Well, you're not wearing any." InuYasha smiled, devilishly. He gripped her school uniform and started to pull it off her over her head. He threw it to the side and cupped her covered chest and rubbed them. Kagome kissed him, she felt his strong tongue move with hers. He gripped tightly and removed the torn bra, and moved down her shoulder, kissing each side of her.

Kagome gasped as he licked her ravenously.

"Are you…thirsty now?" Kagome huffed.

"Very." InuYasha smiled. He moved his hands over her waist; she felt his claws slightly prick into her back. She leaned up and kissed his neck, tugging viscous at the armor that covered his shoulders.

"This isn't fair." Kagome grumbled. "How does Sesshomaru do it?"

"I bet he still hasn't mated yet." InuYasha smirked.

"Well I sure hope he takes a bath once in a while!"

"You want to see my onii bare!" InuYasha yelped in alarm.

"No baka!" Kagome laughed, "The only I want to see bare is you."

"Good, don't scare me like that." InuYasha growled. He closed his eyes, and opened them again, their red core burning into her. Kagome wasn't afraid of those red eyes of his anymore; it only meant his youkai wanted to get what it wanted. And it wanted her.

InuYasha moved his hands to rim of the skirt and pulled it down along with the undergarment. Kagome moved her hands over his forehead, and playfully grabbed the root of his tied hair and tugged softly. InuYasha growled more deeply as he threw away the skirt.

"Your mine mate." He growled. He licked her stomach and grabbed the upper part of her legs and she felt his tongue enter her, nice and slow.

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped. She threw her head back and forth as he continued to explore her with his tongue, his hand took the back of neck, and moved it over, creating a soothing effect along with the sweating of his tongue.

"Mate." InuYasha growled and brought his face back to hers. She moved her hand over his sweet lips and brought them to her neck, making him rub her mark. She grabbed his shoulder and tried to find his mark, but the armor was too tight, and pinched her hand.

"This is no fun." Kagome pouted.

"I'm no fun?"

"Come on, it's not fun if you aren't having any." Kagome tugged with all of strength but the hard armor wouldn't budge. "Well?"

"I'll get it." InuYasha sat up and grabbed it with his larger hands and tugged it with his entire strength. "Fuck, it isn't coming off!"

"Here." Kagome had noticed something, since InuYasha was able to lift it further then her. She grabbed the top of the chest plate, and found some type of weird hook, and pulled it out. The shoulder pads came off and InuYasha almost fell over with all the momentum he had put in to remove the armor.

"Next time warn me!" InuYasha huffed.

"Sorry." Kagome gave him a cocky grin. InuYasha pulled the armor over his head, and threw it off the side; the chest plate came off rather quickly after that.

"Kami, I feel like a huge weight has lifted off my shoulders. How does Sesshomaru stand this stuff?" InuYasha muttered.

"The fur went with it." Kagome giggled.

"So?" InuYasha snorted. He leaned over and kissed her again, this time with more passion. Kagome fought with his tongue as he hands started to untie the kosode of his fire rat. She removed the white undershirt and moved her hands over his strong muscles.

InuYasha sank her further into the ground, kissing her neck.

"Oh!"

InuYasha sat up alarmed. "Now what?"

"A small rock got me, no big deal." Kagome smiled. InuYasha cocked an eyebrow. He turned to his side and grabbed the fur that was attached to the shoulder pads.

"Maybe this will be more comfortable." InuYasha laid the fur flat on the ground, and held her tightly and placed her on top. Kagome felt like she lay in heaven.

"InuYasha, you have to keep this! Its softer then my bed!"

"Fine, anything for you mate." InuYasha smiled and kissed her again. Kagome noticed the purple stripes on his arms, but she had seen something similar to Sesshomaru, so it didn't alarm her. She kissed him back, feeling the heat of his body press on hers.

The red eyes showed a sort of loneliness that need to her. Kagome took one of his hands and placed over her chest, he moved it over, touching each part of her skin. Kagome moaned in his mouth.

"Kagome…" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha…"

She leaned up and nibbled on his mating mark, making him growl in pleasure. He moved a clawed hand through her hair, feeling the water of black entangle between his fingers.

"Kagome…can you take me for who I am now?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked at him. Without the armor, he looked like her hanyou, the person she had known for over two years and had slowly fallen in love with.

"InuYasha, as long as I don't lose you, and still be a hanyou in here." She put her hand on his strong chest, rubbing were underneath lay his heart. She could hear it pump viciously in his chest, as she rubbed his strong muscle.

The moonlight beamed on his silver hair, his golden eyes glowing in the starry glare. The stripes were of purple, a royalty color of true wealth of what she had found. InuYasha…

"Kagome…"

"I love you, and only you." Kagome said.

She felt his lips take her neck, and nip down slightly, causing her jerk back.

"What…are you doing?" Kagome asked, this wasn't what she wanted.

"Submit to me Kagome, I'm a male Inu Youkai, I need you to submit to me." InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha, I'm not property." Kagome gave a scowl.

"I didn't say you were." InuYasha growled. It was funny to hear him talk with her neck slightly in his mouth. "Just submit, and then love me."

Kagome leaned her head back, and felt his hands take over her hips and move her faced even with her. His tongue descended from her face down to her neck. It didn't stop, InuYasha took her firmly by the shoulders and licked all the way. Kagome thrashed her head from side to side.

"InuYasha!"

"Hush mate." InuYasha growled. He licked every inch of her, reaching down to her toes, until he took the smallest toe, and nibbled it. Kagome felt her whole body pulse to him.

"I submit to you!" Kagome cried hoarsely.

"You didn't have to say it mate." InuYasha smiled. His face came to her again. "Your body said all."

"InuYasha…" Kagome moaned. She grabbed the armor on his hips and started to yank. "Get it off."

"No duh." InuYasha growled. He moved his hand over her cream face, and nuzzled his nose on hers. She felt a sneeze come on, but held it down and locked tongues with him again.

InuYasha started to move his hand down to his hakama and began to yank it, realizing he needed both hands for the job.

"Shit, this stuff is annoying." InuYasha grumbled.

"Keeps ruining the moment?" Kagome gave him a look.

InuYasha removed his hands from his hakama, and towered another kiss. His hands went to her chest, cupping each of them and giving them a sweet massage. Kagome moaned and arched her back, waiting for him. InuYasha gave her cunning smile, and gripped her shoulders, licking her mating mark.

Kagome reached for his when he shot up like a rocket. His eyes bloodshot and hands almost crushing her shoulder bones.

"Oh! InuYasha!"

"Shhh…I." InuYasha didn't finish, Kagome felt a huge gust of wind slam her face. Then a blood curling scream of pain hit her eardrums, and InuYasha nearly fell on her. His arms almost gave way, and managed to stay just above instead of on her.

"InuYasha what's the matter?" Kagome cried.

InuYasha didn't give her a response, his panting was so loud Kagome thought he might be in pain.

"InuYasha answer me!"

"Go…"

"InuYasha…"

"Go!"

Kagome jumped away, just as InuYasha stood, up and grabbed for Tessaiga. Kagome felt something wet splash on to her bare leg. It was blood, and it wasn't hers.

"InuYasha, oh Kami, your hurt!"

"Damn it Kagome go! Take that thing with you and go!"

Kagome felt tears run down her face as she grabbed the mokomoko and wrapped it around her body, with her adrenaline running the armor attached to it was a feather. Kagome looked back at InuYasha; she saw four deep scratches in his back, like a flying animal had swiped its claws, racking his back. She could sense it, but it was slight, InuYasha had been poisoned.

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome GO!"

Kagome darted back into the forest, and ran.


	12. Scroll Eleven

**Scroll Twelve:**

"Shit!" InuYasha felt the four deep wounds sting every part of his back. The pain was still increasingly intense; InuYasha shook his head and watched Kagome disappear into the woods. The youkai's shadow didn't follow her, it stayed, meaning it wasn't after her, it was after him.

"Lucky shot bastard!" InuYasha hissed. Grabbing Tessaiga's hilt he ripped out the fang and leveled it in front of him. "You won't get another!"

The youkai gave no verbal response, the enormous shadow leaked back into the trees. Cursing InuYasha jumped up on a large branch and slammed Tessaiga at just where the youkai had been standing.

"Fight me you coward!" InuYasha roared.

_"**Youkai, your persistence irritates this."**_

InuYasha flattened his ears. He finally had a good hearing at what he was faced with now.

"Come out asshole!" InuYasha growled, "You've been following me and my pack for quite some time now, what the hell do you want!"

The youkai still gave no response, InuYasha let out a warning growl. "I'll kill you!"

InuYasha threw Tessaiga over his shoulder and jumped with the unnatural speed he had now possessed and swung with all his strength. The youkai stood there and at the last second moved.

"Shit he's fast." InuYasha growled to himself. InuYasha jerked around to see the youkai on the other side of the clearing.

_"**Waste the time youkai, they will soon be this."**_

"What the fuck are you talking about!" InuYasha growled.

The youkai was huge, even in the shadows; InuYasha knew he was facing a strong youkai. The smell, it was coming from this guy. InuYasha squinted his nose, damn it s powerful, he thought.

"Fine, die without an explanation!" InuYasha hissed. "Kaze no Kizu!" Slamming the fang down, the yellow energy shot towards his foe.

The youkai's red eyes finally opened, and InuYasha felt his whole body turn to ice. He felt Tessaiga shake, but it wasn't the fang that was shaking, it was hands.

"Fear." InuYasha cursed. "Damn it, I hate youkai like you!"

InuYasha looked up and gaped. The Kaza no Kizu was…gone. The marks in the earth stopped about a few feet from were the youkai was standing, almost like he had a…

"Hiding behind a fuyouheki are you?" InuYasha sneered. The youkai's two red eyes blinked, but gave no answer. "Grrrr…you're really starting to piss me off!"

InuYasha tightened his grip on Tessaiga's hilt, and charged, slamming the fang down as fast and hard as he could. But the youkai was still faster and was already on the other side of the clearing just when Tessaiga hit the ground. InuYasha hissed.

"Fuck you! What the hell do you want!" InuYasha yelled. Still no response. "You're not with Naraku are you!"

_"**A living creature this presumes?"**_

"What the fuck are babbling about!" InuYasha hissed. This youkai made no sense when he talked. It almost sounded like Sesshomaru, yet, even more insulting when he talked. "Living creature, what the hell do you mean by that!"

InuYasha stared at his opponent, first thing was, the night was obscuring any facial detail, the only thing that InuYasha saw were his red eyes, and that was already sending shivers up and down InuYasha's arms. The next fact, this youkai was huge. He was definitely twice InuYasha's size, even though he had grown himself. InuYasha had seen something move on both of his sides when he dodged Tessaiga's blows, they were wings. InuYasha bit his lip; whatever he was dealing with was not some low life youkai.

InuYasha felt a sudden dizziness come over his head, and felt his knees desperately trying to give way. Damn, InuYasha thought, I didn't even think about that injury he sliced into my back. InuYasha's nose took a sniff, and he realized the dizziness wasn't because of the pain, that could be ignored, but poison. A lot stronger then any poison that had ever entered his body; which include Sesshomaru's.

"Damn you, how dare you sneak up my mate and me!" InuYasha hissed. "You got some blind intention for doing that!"

_"**Youkai, life that is yours is no importance to this."**_

"Shut the fancy talk asshole!" InuYasha felt his eyes blink and heat up. "I've gotten stronger and you're going to be the first victim my youkai body is going to take!" InuYasha swung Tessaiga over his shoulder, and felt the unnatural speed take is legs, and swung for the red eyes.

The youkai moved, but not away, he moved forward, and InuYasha saw five glowing red claws.

"Shit!" InuYasha pulled Tessaiga in front of them and felt the five claws rake at the fang, sending the momentum to his weakened legs, forcing him to the ground.

InuYasha flipped over and jumped high into a nearby tree, swinging Tessaiga around as he did so. He narrowed his eyes and gripped Tessaiga's hilt so hard, he thought his hand would surly start to bleed.

"Damn." InuYasha growled. InuYasha thought of taking the opportunity to run realizing his instincts were telling him to go to his friends, more then one against this youkai would probably be easier for him.

No, InuYasha thought bitterly, I don't need them hurt or worse killed against this asshole.

_"**Hiding is not an option."**_

"I'm not, fool!" InuYasha hissed. Gripping Tessaiga tightly he narrowed his eyes to the youkai's youki and felt the fang in his hand start to thump. "You sure are powerful; I wonder what will happen when your own youkai kicks your ass!"

InuYasha jumped from the tree, trying to keep his strength to immune the poison that he could see spreading through his body fast. The veins in his body look liked red snakes that were slithering up and down his arms and leaking towards the center of his chest. This is bad, InuYasha thought, if it gets any closer, it's going to get into my heart.

InuYasha jerked around and narrowed the thumping fang and smirked, showing no sign that the poison was weakening him. "Die ass, BAKURYUUHA!"

The Backlash Wave shot out and the wind sent his silver hair flying in every direction, the tornado of Tessaiga's youkai slammed with the more powerful youki that was standing in front of him. InuYasha felt the wind take him literally off his feet, and threw him back.

InuYasha recovered his footing and grabbed the grass, feeling the youki slam into one another, what the hell? InuYasha looked at his Backlash Wave in horror; this youkai was absorbing his Backlash Wave!

"What the fuck!" InuYasha shouted. The Backlash Wave was suppose to absorb the youki and send it back towards the enemy, not the other way around! InuYasha covered his head as his Bakuryuuha diminished before his eyes, leaving nothing more then a steady wind in the large clearing.

InuYasha stood up weakly, the poison was getting to him fast; his knees were beginning to shake uncontrollably. InuYasha growled angrily, the anger began to burn through the core of his head. Who the fuck is this youkai?

Biting his lip, InuYasha rose steadily to his feet, and narrowed his eyes toward the youkai. He hadn't moved from the spot were he stood. The two red eyes stared at him, a cold yet menacing reflection glaring at him.

"What do you want!" InuYasha hissed. InuYasha looked at Tessaiga; he still had one trick left.

_"**This wants something that does not belong to you, youkai."**_

"Hue?" InuYasha blinked something that didn't belong to him? "And what the fuck is that you asshole!"

The youkai didn't respond. I'm getting nothing from this guy! InuYasha thought. "That's it!"

InuYasha charged, feeling the last bit of strength that still was leaking through his muscles due to the extreme strength of the poison. "I'll send you straight to Hell!"

InuYasha swore he heard a blow of air, like the youkai actually was annoyed or amused. "What the fuck is so funny, hue!" InuYasha surged and slammed the fang with the full force he had in him. The youkai didn't move, his hand shot out, catching the fang in one quick motion.

"What!" InuYasha yelped. The hand began to tilt, bending the Tessaiga's steel with it. "Shit!" InuYasha jerked the fang away before the youkai could successfully break it.

InuYasha backed away, and held Tessaiga in front of him. He heard his breathing come out in wheezes, and sounded like a dying animal that desperately needed water.

_"**Dying this sees."**_

"Not…yet I'm not." InuYasha growled. Panting, InuYasha blinked and jumped back, starting to retreat towards the woods. InuYasha never backed down from a fight, it just wasn't his nature, he had just become a youkai and he was already having his own ass kicked. InuYasha hissed at himself for being completely caught off guard, knowing mating Kagome in an open area was somewhat stupid.

InuYasha felt his legs becoming numb and his sight becoming extremely fuzzy. Is this end of me? InuYasha thought to himself.

"Ass…one thing about me…I'm too stubborn to die." InuYasha spat. "KONGOUSOUHA!"

InuYasha slammed the fang down, letting the adamant pieces fly at his opponent, before his legs gave away, and his head became so fuzzy around him. InuYasha planted his flat palm in the ground and took deep breathes, feeling the searing pain shot through his entire body. He dreaded to look.

InuYasha slowly looked up to see three of the spears had successfully hit the youkai; he could hear some type of crackling. Did I kill him? InuYasha thought weakly.

The youkai looked a slight bit stunned, but with his hand he slowly pulled all three pieces out of his body, not even flinching to show he was even in pain. InuYasha looked at the youkai; his body had healed before he could have blinked. Oh Kami, InuYasha thought, he's coming toward me, and I can't do anything!

"INUYASHA!" InuYasha cringed as someone said his name. He nearly fell over when he felt two slim arms wrap around him and the soft feeling of fur hit his chin. "Oh InuYasha, I got the others as fast as I could!"

InuYasha smelled the tears from his mate as she wept on his shoulder.

"Kagome…get out of here…its not safe."

"InuYasha, what's going on?" Sango's voice hit his ears. Miroku came up and knelt down and grasped InuYasha's shoulder.

"Otouto, what happened?" InuYasha never felt more revealed to hear his onii's voice.

"Sesshomaru…behind you." InuYasha mumbled. Sesshomaru turned around, his eyes scanned the clearing, he sniffed the air, coming up empty handed.

"Otouto, where is the attacker?"

"Behind you!" InuYasha spat, what was he blind?

"InuYasha there's nothing here but us." Sango said. "Kagome you better get dressed, houshi can't stop staring at you."

"Now, now my dear Sango…" Miroku started.

"Save it!" Sango snapped. "Where's your clothes Kagome?"

"Over there, I'll get it. Start bandaging InuYasha's wounds."

"Kagome what the fuck?" InuYasha's eyes went wide as she headed right for the youkai. InuYasha felt all pain and all sense slip from his mind and jumped and dove for his mate snatching her from the ground and rolling away. He barred his fangs at the youkai, the poison long forgotten; he felt the heavy armor attached to the fur Kagome was wearing heave slightly on his leg.

"InuYasha…I'm just getting my clothes." Kagome pouted. "Your injured, you shouldn't be jumping around."

InuYasha felt like he lost all sense, getting her clothes? That lay right behind the youkai? InuYasha hissed and stood up.

"Bastard, I'm going to kill you!" He placed Kagome on the ground and jumped up at the youkai, swinging his claws to behead him. The youkai moved and jumped back, saying nothing and barley making any movement in the grass were he had once stood. "Get back here!"

"Otouto, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru gave him a puzzled look.

"What am I doing! What am I doing!" InuYasha yelled. "I need your help killing this youkai!"

"Uhhh…what youkai InuYasha?" Miroku shot an eyebrow up.

"InuYasha is still having illusion problems." Shippo mumbled.

InuYasha stopped and stared at them and then turned back to the youkai, the red eyes stared at him and him only. InuYasha blinked, he still stood there, how could this guy be an illusion? Shit, he nearly snapped my Tessaiga in half! InuYasha thought bitterly.

"I…" InuYasha suddenly felt the pain shot back up his arms and legs, and they crippled from underneath him and collapsed into the grass.

"InuYasha!" He felt the small hands of his mate on his face as she rubbed his forehead. InuYasha felt the sleeve of her unusual clothes, meaning she had somehow gotten dress between all the confusion.

"Kagome…why don't you see him?" InuYasha gasped.

"Shhh…let me get these injuries all patched up." Kagome said. She grabbed the white box and rummaged through the supplies. She pulled out a bottle and shook and tore open the cap. She took a bottle of water out of her yellow pack and put two red and white tablets in his large hand. "Take these; it will hopefully stop the spread of the poison."

"Kagome the poison has spread to every inch of his body." Sango said. She knelt down in front of him and moved a hand on his forehead. "He's really burning up."

"InuYasha can you tell us who did this?" Miroku asked.

"HE'S RIGHT THERE YOU BLIND IDIOTS!" InuYasha shot his hand up and jabbed with all the strength left at where the youkai stood, he had slowly been approaching. InuYasha sat up and hissed. He felt his hair all stand up on in and reached for Tessaiga. It wasn't there, he must have dropped it.

Sesshomaru turned his head, his hand settled ion the hilt of Tokijin, but he made no movement towards the youkai, only looking back at him. "Otouto, there is nothing there, the poison must be obstructing your vision."

"HE'S RIGHT…"

"InuYasha stop yelling!" Kagome snapped. "Your injured you need to lie down and let me look at your injuries!"

"Not when I'm in a middle of a fight your not!" InuYasha roared, for some reason he felt some of his strength come back, and jumped to his feet, racing for Tessaiga that lay a few feet away. Swirling around he leveled the fang in front of him, his eyes felt warm, probably making them very red in anger.

"Otouto, why are you barring your fangs at this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. "Do you wish to end your miserable life now?"

"WHAT FUCK SESSHOMARU?" InuYasha roared. "ARE YOU THAT PATHETIC?"

"Your insults mean nothing to this Sesshomaru."

"I'm not attacking you jackass!" InuYasha hissed. "I'm attacking that thing behind you!"

"There is nothing behind this Sesshomaru."

"YES THERE IS!"

"Osuwari!" InuYasha felt his face plant deep into the ground. He felt his limbs slightly go numb and he suddenly felt extremely dizzy.

"Kagome, that's only going to make it worse!" Sango gasped.

"He needs to rest!" Kagome protested, "He's using up to much energy with all that yelling."

"I agree." Miroku sighed. "But what on a Kami's life is InuYasha keep saying there is a youkai present here?"

InuYasha felt dizzy, all his sense had become numb, he tightened his grip and surged all the energy that was still avoiding the poison and jumped up. Flying out of the crater he made, he flipped in the air, his eyes caught the large youkai's form and slammed Tessaiga as hard, as fast as he could.

This time the youkai didn't move in time, the Tessaiga's caught the youkai's head on the side, sending some gold liquid squirting into InuYasha's face. Never had he felt such a horrible sensation in his life. He screamed.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha grabbed his face and felt Tessaiga slip from his grasp and slammed both of his palms on his face to make the pain go away. He rolled a few feet away, his legs kicking into thin air and screaming like a women that had been cursed.

"What the hell happened?" Sango asked.

"InuYasha!" Kagome grabbed him, but his thrashing didn't stop, she felt him get more violent as she touched him. "Please let me see, what on earth did you do?"

"Did he attack something?" Shippo gulped. He clung onto Miroku's shoulder for dear life.

InuYasha stopped screaming and felt the pain leak all over his face, it was a burning like none other. He didn't move his hands afraid of what would happen.

"Please InuYasha let me see your face." Kagome whispered.

"He's going to…" InuYasha couldn't see the youkai, but he sure smelled him, the youkai's scent was actually decreasing, he wasn't leaving was he?

"InuYasha-sama…?" Rin asked.

"Keep her back." Sesshomaru's firm voice stood out. Sango nodded and took Rin's small hand and lead her back to Ah-Un and Jaken.

"What on earth is that hanyou—filthy youkai up to now?" Jaken snorted. Sango looked at Jaken in surprise, he usually didn't change sayings that quickly.

"Apparently InuYasha and Kagome were attacked, and InuYasha had to battle a youkai. We got here to late, the youkai left." Sango mumbled. It was peculiar; wouldn't the youkai leave some king of youki behind?

"InuYasha please!" Kagome begged her mate. His hands refused to budge, the remained cupping his face. She could hear the irregular breathing as the poison seemed to take a worse effect on his poor body. Kagome felt numbness come over her when she realized she still held the medicine that she was trying to give him.

"Sesshomaru please help me." Sesshomaru gave her a cold stare. "I need these to go down his throat."

"This Sesshomaru is not interested if the hanyou…youkai dies." The Youkai Lord mumbled. InuYasha heard his onii say that, and a low growl came up his throat.

"Then I hope the youkai that you can't see takes your fucking head!" InuYasha spat, but by speaking the pain in his face shot all over him again and he cried out again in pain.

"Kagome…he's covering his eyes, that's not a good sign." Miroku said. "You have to move his hands."

"I can't they're not moving, InuYasha I don't care if you're a youkai that heals faster I have to see your wounds!" Kagome snapped. She grabbed both of his wrists and tugged, sending more pain shooting through his body.

"Stop!" He cried. The poison was becoming less of a problem, and he didn't know why. He felt one of his legs kick out in protest.

"What is that stuff?" Sango asked. "It's all over his face."

"It burns damn it!" InuYasha cursed.

"I know, move your hands, so we can cover the burn InuYasha…please." His mate begged in the most innocent voice he had ever heard her speak.

"Kagome…why is the pain going away?" InuYasha felt Kagome stiffen.

"Kami, the poison it looks like it's decreasing." InuYasha heard Sango gasp.

"Almost like his body became immune." Miroku mumbled. InuYasha felt dizzy, but had the strength to sit up, his hands seemed glued to his face, his world was still black.

"InuYasha…you mustn't move much." Kagome pleaded. "I need you to rest."

InuYasha took a deep breathe and nodded weakly, why did he feel like his face was melting? InuYasha moved one of his hands, sending pain shooting through his skull. InuYasha gritted his teeth and cursed. His hands weren't there by his will, they were stuck.

"FUCK!"

"InuYasha, what's the matter?" Kagome cried.

"My hands…they're stuck!"

"Stuck…?" InuYasha heard Miroku drag on. "Don't tell me…"

InuYasha managed to get to his feet without the use of his hands and moved away from the others, his foot almost caught something, but he wasn't sure what it was. Knowing he was turned away from all of them, he took a deep breathe and pulled his hands with all his strength.

The noise he heard was just as sickening as what he felt. He felt his face tear with his palm, feeling part of his skin tear from his cheeks and nose. InuYasha couldn't help but let out a small whimper, but he felt his eye lids open, at least he was smart enough to close his eyes. But his eyelids stung too, they had lost a good chunk of skin.

"Ugh…" InuYasha say his hands, covered in his own blood, a gold liquid that was quickly dissolving the skin on his hands now, and flaps of skin that had just been ripped from his face.

"InuYasha…"

"Don't look at me." InuYasha turned his face away. Kagome had been walking up behind him. "You won't like what you see."

"Otouto do you fell that pain?" Sesshomaru glared.

"No…the pain…all of it is gone." InuYasha looked at his onii. Sesshomaru actually darted his eyes for a second, even his onii seemed a bit appalled by his appearance.

"Fix it otouto."

"Question: How?"

"You're a youkai." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Figure it out for yourself."

"Oh fuck off!" InuYasha swirled around giving his onii a glare, feeling a flap of skin slap him nearly in the eye. InuYasha froze. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome stared at him, Kagome dropped the towel she had been holding and her mouth fell open a little. Tears poured out of her eyes as InuYasha saw her knees began to shake.

"InuYasha I…" Kagome couldn't finish. InuYasha quickly turned away, his ears laid flat on his head.

"I saw part of his…skull." InuYasha heard Sango quiver. InuYasha shuddered, for some reason the pain with this injury weren't connecting, there was no pain, it had all gone with the poison, all that was left was the open wounds and the dissolved skin on the palm of his hands. InuYasha sniffed, his blood reeked over anything else, even the youkai he had been fighting was faint. He had definitely left; there was no visual sight of him.

InuYasha growled and felt his youki intensify, the skin on his face began to feel like it was moving. InuYasha opened his eyes seeing his hands fully healed, still covered in his blood. InuYasha put his hand on his face, feeling the smooth skin that lay on top of his cheek. InuYasha sighed and turned around, "I guess being a youkai isn't always a bad thing."


	13. Scroll Twelve

**Scroll Thirteen:**

Sango felt the pain shot up her back. She turned her head to see her Kohaku, her otouto, pulling his mask off and seeping tears off his cheeks.

"Ane-ue, I'm…"

Kohaku didn't finish, the arrows struck him, and Sango snapped her eyes open.

"Kohaku!"

"Sango wake up!" A rough hand shook her shoulder as Sango reacted swinging her fist.

"Ouch!" Sango opened to see Miroku rubbing his jaw. "Slapping would be more approved."

"Sorry, houshi-sama I…" Sango sat up on Kirara's back. Kirara was easy to ride on, but having sleeping on the youkai cat's back on her stomach was not the best of ideas. Her stomach growled in hunger and nausea. Sleep hadn't come for two days now, and Sango had fallen asleep on Kirara's back. Sighing, the exterminator rubbed her eyes and slumped on the youkai cats back again.

"My dear Sango, are you ill?" Miroku asked, worried.

"No, really just hungry and have had a lack of sleep." Sango sighed. She jerked her arms over her head, and stretched her arms toward the sky as far as her cramped muscles would go. She shook her head and felt her tied hair swish side from side.

"Was it…Kohaku again?" Sango looked at Miroku and looked down. "Sango, I'm sorry…"

"No, its fine, I just miss him terribly." Sango mumbled. She remembered how Kohaku always had the smile on his face, even when he didn't succeed destroying his intended target. Sango moved her hands over her arms and rubbed them, feeling the cold sweat come down her back.

Sango suddenly felt a warm hand come on her shoulder, she looked up to see Miroku giving her a sweet smile. "I know my dear Sango, I know."

Sango sighed and looked ahead on the road. Her face twitched when she looked at InuYasha. Remembering his face from the night before…still gave her the creeps. He had looked like the living dead, part of his bone reflecting through his muscle and flaps of skin dangling from his cheekbones. Sango still felt the nerve to hold her stomach down by even thinking about it, how could that have NOT been painful? Sango shook her head looking at InuYasha.

He was staring at the sky, his face whole again and his eyes a bit far away. She noticed the quick pace his pupils were darting, almost like he was scouting the sky for something, anything to attack. The entire time, he had kept one hand on Tessaiga's hilt, it had never left. Kagome walked next to him, but she was either looking down or turned to Shippo a few times and mumbled with him. She never looked at InuYasha dead in the eye, she may have been afraid or just still in the state of shock of what she had seen the night before.

"I do believe there is a village nearby." Miroku interrupted.

"We will pass over it." Sango looked at Sesshomaru, his cold voice cutting over all of them.

"Over it?" Sango asked.

"He means we're not going." Miroku sighed, "I was hoping to get a little bit of food before we all die of starvation and lack of sleep." He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Houshi…don't even think about." Sango glared at him darkly.

"I think it's a good idea." Kagome said, "We haven't gotten any good sleep in two days now."

"Miko, the answer was no." Sesshomaru growled.

"Let them go asshole." InuYasha spat. "You and I can stay on the outskirts of the village."

"Why aren't you coming InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Why should I go?" InuYasha turned to him and gave him a cold look.

"InuYasha is a youkai." Sango sighed. "Probably not the best idea, houshi-sama."

"InuYasha always came before, what changed?" Miroku growled.

"Let them stay." Sango sighed.

"Them?" Kagome's eyes went wide. "Ohhh no! InuYasha we are not leaving you and your onii alone!"

"Miko, this Sesshomaru is fully capable of taking care of my otouto." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yea?" InuYasha hissed, his knuckles giving a slight crack.

"This is why." Kagome crossed her arms and stared at the two Inu brothers that were now giving each other the death eye.

"InuYasha, we need to get supplies, can you at least keep the fighting to a minimum until we get back?" Sango asked.

"My mates not going." InuYasha growled.

"Yes I am, I need to get some food to put in my pack." Kagome huffed. "And maybe a few herbs, how's your back?"

"Fine." InuYasha growled. Sango had noticed that when InuYasha had healed, the four scratches on his back healed as well, but they had left four nice scars on his back. InuYasha still the armor he had acquired recently, for some reason Sesshomaru or Kagome had persuaded the now youkai InuYasha to keep it.

"Honestly, you're the most stubborn person I've ever known." Kagome huffed.

"Kirara, can you keep an eye on the two?" Sango whispered to her faithful youkai cat. Kirara purred and rubbed her head under Sango's chin, indicating she meant a 'yes'. "That's my girl." Sango smiled and rubbed the youkai cat in-between her ears.

"We should head out, before we hit a busy trading crowd." Miroku sighed. "Though I really don't mind, there might be a girl or…"

"Houshi…"

"Never mind!"

Sango hoisted her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder as Kirara sat, her two tails curled around her front paws and InuYasha and Sesshomaru stood off to the side. They both looked at one another, an ice bridge ready to crack. Ah-Un and Rin were nearby, Rin happily danced in a field that was blooming with the spring flowers, and poor Jaken had a new crown stuffed on top of his head. Sango moved with the others as Miroku came to her side, and Kagome and Shippo slowly followed.

"You behave InuYasha!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder.

"Feh!" was the only response she got.

"Ugh, that guy drives me insane sometimes." Kagome gritted her teeth.

"We all know Kagome, its InuYasha's nature." Miroku smiled.

The village was about the size of her own village, back where all her family, friends and fellow slayers had lost their lives due to Naraku's evil scheming. Sango sighed as she let those memories flow through her mind. It sickened her that she had been tricked by Naraku in the first place to go and kill InuYasha because she thought he killed her village. She knew she was injured and slightly off at the time, but still…

The village boasted with activity, children happily throwing balls, women cleaning and nursing their children, men doing field work and stood guard in some places. The four entered without question and began to look for a good place to sit and have a good feast.

"I'm sorry guys…I really should have brought more food with me." Kagome sighed.

"It's okay Kagome." Sango smiled, "You haven't been to the Bone Eater's well recently anyway, besides we have a good amount of money."

"I know." Kagome said, "But I'll bring you some more marshmallows, you can be sure of that!" They both giggled and Shippo twitched his tail in excitement.

"At least InuYasha doesn't seem fond of the food; I get it all to myself!" Shippo smiled proudly.

"That you do Shippo." Miroku said.

"InuYasha…" Kagome's voice dipped from happiness to some what of a sad tone. Sango frowned and stared at the young miko.

"Kagome do you want to talk to me?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Kagome sighed. "I smell food, I'm starving."

"Ahhh…I nice place." Miroku said. He glanced at the two and quickly started talking with the man behind the display of food. After a few exchanging words Miroku pulled out a pouch of money and handed it to the man.

"Shippo can you join houshi for a minute?" Sango asked the fox youkai. "I need to speak with Kagome alone."

"I…okay." Shippo nodded and headed over to Miroku who had turned his head, just as a young maiden walked by.

"Houshi…" Sango said darkly.

"I'm buying food Sango!" Miroku smiled, knowing he had been caught.

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled.

"Sango…"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I'm worried about him…I'm worried about InuYasha." The young miko sighed.

"Kagome…is it because he's suddenly turned into a youkai?" Sango asked.

"I…that and other things." Kagome looked up and closed her eyes. "When I was with him the other night, I asked him…if he wanted to stay that way." Sango blinked waiting for her to continue. "He said he didn't know"

"Sounded like he avoided the question Kagome." Sango frowned.

"But then, he said he was tired of being told what to be by me or Kikyo, and wanted to be what he wanted to be."

"He said that…?"

"Yea."

"Kagome, he's a man, he didn't want his pride ruined." Sango sighed. "My otou-sama told me that when she took my mother on walks, and one night had a good time with her. He got mad because she was stronger, the more trained slayer…"

"You never mentioned your mother." Kagome said.

"She died when I was very little."

"Oh sorry." Kagome looked down. Neither one said anything for a minute. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing Sango?"

"What would be wrong Kagome?"

"Mating with him."

Sango felt her face turn hot; talking with Kagome about InuYasha's relationship was one thing, but their private life…

"Kagome I shouldn't be the judge of that…" Sango started.

"Please, why would he do it?" Kagome begged.

"I…" Sango stared at the ground. "Youkai's mate usually to produce an heir, but I highly doubt that's in InuYasha's case."

"A what?"

"Nothing, that's what most youkai do," Sango put a finger to her chin. "Did he specify why?"

"Ummm…he said to protect me better." Kagome said.

"Well, then that's probably the reason."

"But from what, Naraku?" Kagome gave a face. "He's done a pretty good job already; I don't understand why all of a sudden he needs to be connected to me in this fashion."

"Do you think last night had something to do with it?" Sango asked.

"I…" Kagome looked down. "I felt something move over InuYasha and me when we were…together, but I didn't sense or see anything."

"And yet he was the only one who sensed this 'youkai'." Sango sighed. "Something isn't right. First Sesshomaru comes out of no where and joins us, because of Rin's nightmares, and then InuYasha plays the youkai tricky on us. What's all this got to do with each other?"

"I don't know." Kagome sighed. "He really scared me yesterday."

"Kagome…he might have died from that injury as a hanyou." Sango gulped.

"Any food, young ladies?" Sango and Kagome looked up to see Miroku standing over them and handing them a small bowl.

"Thanks houshi." Sango gave Miroku an evil grin.

"What did I do now my dear Sango?" Miroku asked, sheepishly.

"Nothing…yet." Sango smiled and took her bowl. Taking the chop sticks in hand she took the noodles and slowly pushed them in her dry mouth. "Ahhh…my goodness, hot food never tasted so good."

"You like it?" Miroku asked.

"Don't tell me YOU made it." Sango snapped.

"Kami no!" Miroku laughed, "I had to pay to get you this fancy dish for the most beautiful ladies in the village."

"Miroku…I'm taken." Kagome smiled.

"I know Kagome, but that still doesn't make you any less beautiful." Miroku smiled.

"Houshi! Quit it!" Sango kicked his foot.

"Sango…" Miroku leaned down and kissed her cheek, "No need to be harsh."

"Houshi…you are so lucky my hands are full with these delicious noodles, otherwise I would slap you."

"My dear Sango…" Miroku smiled.

Kagome ate her noodle silently, Sango noticed the miko not joining the conversation and gave her a quick glance.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Oh no!" Kagome giggled, "Just in deep thought."

"Kagome…is there something I'm missing?" Miroku asked. "What type of spell could make InuYasha what he is now?"

"Houshi, we're not talking about it."

"It's not that, why does he keep seeing illusions?" Shippo asked.

"He's not." Sango looked at Kagome. "InuYasha would have never sent me for you without my clothes, he was attacked, the marks on his back prove that." Kagome sighed.

"I know…but what on earth could it have been?" Sango asked.

"I don't want to know!" Shippo whimpered.

"Maybe we should ask him." Miroku said. "InuYasha obviously isn't refusing to give up his theory. I noticed how uptight he was the entire day; he isn't letting whatever it was attack again in surprise."

They all four sat in silence; Miroku finally took his sticks and began to prod at his food. Sango put her sticks down and stared up at the sky, hunger suddenly not becoming an issue. Shippo poked at his food and yawned.

"Look, we better find out what's going on soon, what happened if we run into Naraku?" Sango asked.

"I think InuYasha might take advantage of his new predicament and try to kill Naraku." Miroku sighed. "InuYasha would easily not let that chance slip past him."

"Sesshomaru is a daiyoukai though…" Shippo said. "And he's never beat Naraku."

"I wouldn't go around saying that Shippo." Kagome gave the young fox youkai a look. "Sesshomaru wouldn't want to hear it."

"Yea, but he's not here!" Shippo pouted.

"Shippo…" Kagome sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Get me food?" Shippo gave his puppy dog eyes. Sango and Kagome laughed and Miroku gave the young fox pup a smile.

"You have food kid." Miroku ruffled Shippo's hair.

Shippo smiled and happily dug back in his noodles. "I made you all smile." Sango heard him whisper. Sango smiled, yes, indeed he did.

"Let me get some food to go." Kagome said and stood up. "We need to save some for InuYasha and Kirara."

"What about Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"He refuse anything I give him." Kagome shrugged. "Tell you the truth I have no idea what he eats."

"Humans…" Shippo mumbled.

"Shippo!" The three gaped.

"I'm just saying!" Shippo hid behind Miroku's leg.

Sango gave Miroku a funny look and shook her head. "We better get going; I still believe those two are getting very close to eating each others head."

Sango followed Kagome as she took a small pouch of money and took some vegetables from the wooden crates and stuffed them in her yellow pack. She nodded to the women and came up to the others.

"I think this will last, I guess if we find a river nearby we can catch some fish." Kagome said.

"I sure feel refreshed." Sango said. "Now all I need is some good sleep."

"We all do my dear Sango." Miroku smiled. Sango felt a hand grope her and slowly patted her rear.

"HOUSHI!" Sango smacked as hard as she dared.

"When will you learn Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Never." Sango scoffed.

"Sango you misunderstand me…" Miroku smiled even wider as he rubbed the red hand print on his cheek.

"Oh do I?" Sango looked at him.

"I don't hear any clashing of swords that's a good sign." Kagome said. They left the village and headed back to the hill where they had left the Inu brothers and Kirara.

"Do you think InuYasha just burned off some steam and just shouted at Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked.

"We can only hope." Miroku sighed. "Those two are like the total opposite of two peas in a pod."

"Why can't they just kiss and make up?" Shippo mumbled. The three stop walking and stared at one another. They all erupted in loud laughter. "What did I say?" Shippo asked, as his face began to go red.

"Shippo!" Sango couldn't control the tears sliding down her face. Kagome laughed the hardest and was clutching her stomach in pain from all the stress of laughing.

"Oh, Shippo did…" Miroku couldn't finish, he just shook his head and put a hand over his eyes. "Oh Kami…"

"Oops." Shippo fell off Kagome's shoulder and buried his face in the dirt.

"Shippo, it's…giggle…its okay, everyone makes mistakes sometimes." Kagome smiled, but couldn't help giggling the entire time she was talking.

"Let's hope their powerful ears didn't hear that!" Sango smiled.

"It didn't come out right!" Shippo protested.

"It's fine Shippo." Miroku smiled, but shook his head. "We needed a good laugh anyway, thanks." Shippo looked down and hit himself in the head.

"Oh stop that." Kagome said and picked him up. "They won't know that it even happened."

"Unless they can read minds." Shippo mumbled.

"I don't think they can." Sango reassured him. "I highly doubt Kagome would let InuYasha do anything and Sesshomaru would probably just ignore our stupidity."

"Our stupidity?" Miroku looked at her.

"Well…you know what I mean houshi!" Sango said.

The group headed over and saw something that made them stop and stare. InuYasha gave them all a look. "Say anything I'll lope off your tongues."

After Shippo's funny outburst, all three couldn't help but burst out laughing again. Kirara tipped her head and gave them all a funny look.

"Oh goodness," Kagome laughed. "One funny thing after another!" InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Kirara all had a nice set of flowers that placed all around their heads, a flower crown for each of them. Rin was happily skipping around and noticed the others.

"You want one?" Rin asked, excitedly.

"You did an excellent job Rin." Sango said, as she put a hand over her mouth to prevent the little girl for hearing her giggle.

Sesshomaru gave them a glance, but said nothing. InuYasha shook his head; the flower crown was making one of his ear twitch frantically. He looked annoyed.

"Well, I think successfully today, we have all gotten a brighter mood." Miroku said.

"Easy for you to say." InuYasha grumbled.

"Oh InuYasha it looks cute, why the sad face?" Kagome said and smiled.

"Why the happy face?" InuYasha shot back.

"Well, Shippo made the day." Sango smiled. Shippo hid behind Kagome's leg.

"What did the runt do?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing, he said something funny about the village." Miroku slyly lied.

"You want some food you flower highness?" Kagome asked, her face going red from holding her laughter.

"What the hell did you call me?" InuYasha shouted.

"Otouto, you still act like a pup." Sesshomaru coldly said.

"Oh shut up you!" InuYasha hissed, "I still see one placed nice and around your head to!"

"This Sesshomaru is not complaining."

"You probably are, you're just not showing it through that thick skull of yours." InuYasha spat.

"How are you Kirara?" Sango asked the youkai cat. She rubbed up and Sango petted the top of her head. "You like your crown?' Sango asked, a wide smile leaking on her face. Kirara nodded.

"InuYasha, are you hungry, I got some food." Kagome said.

"No, not really." InuYasha scoffed. "What exactly do you got?"

"Some vegetables, do you want any?" Kagome handed some of the vegetables to him.

"Do you ever see me eating this stuff?" The daiyoukai spat.

"Well, then starve." Kagome gave him a dirty look.

"You don't have any meat?"

"InuYasha!"

"I was just asking!" InuYasha grumbled.

"Maybe we'll get some fish on the way InuYasha." Miroku said. "Though I don't think meat would do good in Kagome's pack."

"Feh." InuYasha leaned against the large boulder he was sitting on.

"Did you two fight?" Kagome asked.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru's otouto is still moving, I believe your answer is in front of you." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh shut up!" InuYasha growled

"My Lord, can I take this off?" Jaken begged. Sesshomaru ignored him. Kagome sighed and suddenly jumped up.

"Kagome what's the matter?" InuYasha asked, suddenly alert.

"I sense two Shikon no Tama shards…coming towards us fast."

"Kouga?" Sango gulped.

Suddenly a tornado of wind came crashing towards the group and the next thing Sango saw the wolf youkai holding both of Kagome's hands and giving her a sweet smile.

"How are you Kagome, it's been a few days?" Kouga smiled.

"I…uh Kouga?" Kagome suddenly look down. "I…have you found Naraku?"

"Why no, I…" Kouga stopped, just before a flash of gold came extremely close to scratching his face cleaning off. Kouga shot backwards and growled warningly.

That was when Sango heard an unnatural growl sending shivers all over her body, and making all her hair standing on end. Sango turned to Kagome, where InuYasha had just shot up and grabbed Kagome tightly on the chest and pinned her to his armor.

Sango felt her body go cold when she saw InuYasha's face. His eyes were red and bloodshot, their purple pupils staring viciously at Kouga. His fangs all poked out of his mouth, making that scary hissing noise. His hair was puffing out making him look larger and more threatening.

His large hand covered Kagome's chest and hugging her to his body for dear life. The young miko's face was startled and confused. Sesshomaru had jerked around, but didn't interfere.

"What's wrong with him?" Shippo cried and grabbed on Sango's leg. Sango felt the sweat come down her shoulders as she stared at a huge problem.

"Sango, what…?" Miroku started.

Kouga hissed and stood up and looked at InuYasha. InuYasha hissed more violently then ever.

"Get away from my mate." He hissed, sounded like a predator ready to pounce on his prey.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome whispered.

Kouga glared angrily at InuYasha and snorted. "Your mate! Who the fuck do you think you are!" Kouga cracked his knuckles. "Who the fuck are you anyways?"


	14. Scroll Thirteen

**Scroll Fourteen:**

Kagome felt her head spin as InuYasha's hand slammed on her chest so hard she thought he would squeeze every breathe she had out of her. She could sense his youki rise to tremendous levels it was making her nausea's. His hissing didn't help.

Kouga had looked shocked, then confused, then angry. When Kagome heard that Kouga didn't recognize InuYasha, she knew this could get ugly quick. InuYasha and Kouga really only 'play' fight, fighting over her and the most amusing ways. InuYasha would blow off an insult and then Kouga; InuYasha would never really injure Kouga, would he?

InuYasha's ears were flat on his head, the two red eyes stared menacing at Kouga, his fangs poked out of his mouth like he was going to transform into…Kagome felt her body go numb.

"InuYasha…" Kagome felt her voice had no real strength behind it. "It's okay, it's just Kouga." Maybe he just jumped at what ever youkai that came to close, but Kagome knew that wasn't the case; InuYasha was guarding her, from Kouga.

InuYasha had made the position impossible to wiggle out of, his hand was large enough to hold her entire upper body very still, the armor on her head, kept her head up and straight, straining her neck, and there was going to be no 'osuwari' him here. The position he might have planned out perfect, for if Kagome even uttered the word, his body would easily kill her on impact.

Miroku and Sango had taken a few steps back, Shippo chattering his teeth, clinging to Sango's leg. Miroku looked defensive and stepped in front of Sango. Kirara bristled up, her fur making her look twice her size, she growled warningly, though Kagome couldn't tell who she was growling at.

Sesshomaru had whipped his head at the horrible hissing noise InuYasha had made, and rested his hand on the hilt of Tokijin, but surprisingly he said nothing, but stared at the situation with blank eyes. Rin and Jaken had hid behind Ah-Un, Rin's curiosity as she peeked over one of Ah-Un's head. Jaken was shaking head to toe, his staff shaking in his small hands.

Kouga slowly stood up from his battle position and took a sniff. His face crunched up in confusion. "That you mutt? It can't be..."

"Kouga please, I don't know what came over him..." Kagome started as she tried to protect the wolf, but InuYasha hiss silenced her. "InuYasha, what on earth is the matter with you?"

"Be quiet mate." His voice sounded like he was talking in such anger, it made Kagome feel extremely afraid. She wasn't afraid of him hurting her, she was afraid of him hurting Kouga.

"I thought you were a pathetic hanyou mutt!" Kouga spat.

"You thought wrong." InuYasha hissed.

"Please InuYasha, stop I don't want you two to fight." Kagome pleaded. InuYasha slowly pulled one ear up, but his posture stayed the same, his hand clutching into her chest so fiercely, Kagome felt one of the claws start pushing her skin to where it would surly start bleeding.

"InuYasha…" Kagome heard Sango stutter. InuYasha flickered his red eyes in her direction, but said nothing. Kagome turned to her exterminator friend and gave a confused look.

"What's going on Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango looked down and fidgeted with her Hiraikotsu; she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Kagome…InuYasha's your mate, he's protecting…" Sango stopped. And looked down even further, "What's his…" Kagome felt her face go red. She looked up at InuYasha and frowned.

"Okay buster, let me tell you again." Kagome huffed. "You better listen too Kouga, I'm not property damn it!" Kagome rarely cursed, but it was necessary to get InuYasha's attention in the current state he was in.

InuYasha really didn't respond to her, his eyes were slowly fading to gold, but his hand remained firm on her chest.

"I'm not calling you property Kagome." Kouga said, "Looks like mutt's the one treating you in such a wrongly manner."

"Why you…" InuYasha hissed his eyes shot back to red, and he cracked his claws on his free hand.

"InuYasha, seriously you're overreacting!" Kagome yelled.

"Be silent bitch." Kagome froze at the statement. What did he just call her? Kagome felt her anger boil, okay that's it! Kagome slammed her heel of her loafers into InuYasha's foot. It had worked in the past, his foot didn't even move; let show any motion that she had hurt him.

"InuYasha!"

"What the fuck do you mean by mate mutt!" Kouga hissed. "I was here a few days ago, and I smelled you were still quiet…should I say, stale!"

"Wolf…" InuYasha's hair was slowly standing up, making him look extremely threatening. The unnatural hissing was still leaking from his mouth and his hand still locked to her like a key to a key hole. Kagome realized she had no other way out of this, she pretended to faint. She slumped in InuYasha's arm and went slack. InuYasha immediately reacted.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

"She's mine mutt!" Kagome heard a loud 'whoosh' and a slash of claws. And a large body move away from her. Kagome snapped her eyes, now free from InuYasha's embrace; she looked at the now new problem.

InuYasha and Kouga had both of their claws ready to slice each others face off. Kouga jumped back and used his speed to rebound his jump at InuYasha, but InuYasha had gained speed himself and sliced right as Kouga's leg flew by. It hit.

Kagome gasped as some blood came off Kouga's leg. Kouga hissed in anger. "You won't get another lucky shot again shit-face!"

"I'll kill you mongrel!" InuYasha spat.

"STOP!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. She began to run towards the two male youkai when she felt a rough hand grab her on the upper arm. "Hey! Let me go!" Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru glaring down at her.

"Do not interfere miko, your future mate will claim you shortly."

"No I will not let them fight a death match over me!" Kagome hissed. She tried to jerk out of the daiyoukai's arms, but his firm grip was strong. "Get off me Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome you shouldn't interfere." Kagome blinked and stared at Miroku and Sango. Sango had spoken. "When two male youkai fight over a mate, it is to the death, and you shouldn't interfere, you might get killed if you do."

"No!" Kagome protested. "That is the utmost ridiculous I've heard of!" Kagome felt Sesshomaru's grip had slacken just a tad and Kagome took advantage and burst free of his grip.

InuYasha, for some reason, had not pulled out Tessaiga; he was playing with Kouga, attacking him like an animal that only knew how to use claws. He swung again, and as Kagome got closer, she realized InuYasha's blows were getting closer and closer to taking Kouga's life.

Sucking in a quick breathe. "OSUWARI!" Kagome shouted, as InuYasha slammed full force into the ground. Kouga turned around, and smirked.

"Well, well, she picked me after all." Kouga gave Kagome a glance.

"No I didn't Kouga!" Kagome shouted, and jumped in front of the crater InuYasha was buried in. "I didn't 'choose' anyone! I don't want you fighting over it that's all!"

"Miko…" Sesshomaru warned.

"Look I don't care about youkai mating and their fights; I don't want anyone dying because of my decision!" Kagome snapped back at the daiyoukai. "Why lose a life when I fully gave my opinion!"

"BITCH!" Kagome froze as she felt the familiar hand grab her again and slam her to him. InuYasha looked down at her, his red eyes furious. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"I'm trying to stop a pointless fight!" Kagome shouted back. "Get off me! You have gone way over board!"

"He's threatening you!" InuYasha protested.

"He was just holding my hands like he always did!" Kagome snapped. "What changed about that now? Hue?"

"Because he will not touch you anymore!" InuYasha growled sinking all five claws to keep her in place. Kagome froze, why was he acting like this?

"InuYasha I thought we had an agreement!" Kagome snapped.

"And what agreement is that?" InuYasha sneered, his voice slithering low.

"That you would remain a hanyou in here!" Kagome slammed her fist on his chest, really only sending pain shooting up her own wrist. "You agreed!"

InuYasha flicked an ear in response. His eyes were still flickering, but his release loosened and Kagome burst free.

"Kami InuYasha, what has gotten into you?" Kagome took a deep breathe. "You never had fought in such an extreme with Kouga, taking back the exception on when you first met."

"Kagome can't you tell he's youkai?" Kouga asked.

"I know, it happened a few days ago." Kagome sighed.

"Don't tell that filthy flea bag nothing." InuYasha spat.

"InuYasha…don't make me say it again."

"Kagome, you realize what you did was extremely dangerous?" Sango said as she and Miroku walked up.

"Sigh…I know, but it was necessary." Kagome sighed.

InuYasha growled in annoyance, his eyes watching Kouga's every move with his red eyes. He cracked his claws again and spat on the ground.

"Touch her again wolf, I'll eat you."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh yea, bring it you filthy mutt!" Kouga hissed.

"Stop it! For the love of the Kami's stop it!" Kagome yelled. She grabbed InuYasha's beads and jerked him eye level with her. "If you don't…" Kagome took a deep breathe staring at InuYasha straight in the eyes, "I will make sure you won't see the sun again."

InuYasha flattened his ears and his eyes returned to gold, he nodded slowly. Kagome released him. InuYasha backed away and ended up behind Sesshomaru.

"Fuck that women is scary sometimes." InuYasha muttered.

"Otouto, what are you doing behind this Sesshomaru?"

"Hiding from the women from Hell." InuYasha answered back. Sesshomaru tried to hold back a small chuckle, but let his eyes slide back to the miko.

Kagome closed her eyes and turned to Kouga. "So was there something you want Kouga?" she asked as if the fire around her had turned into an innocent angel.

"I…uhhh…" Kouga started to sweat when he stared at her. "Yea an explanation."

"Wolf…" InuYasha hissed.

"InuYasha." Kagome snapped. InuYasha quickly turned around and became quiet.

"I must say, sometimes Kagome is scarier then any youkai." Shippo shivered.

"I agree." Miroku nodded. "Though somehow, it proved to be a good thing to."

"Kagome, I thought you…" Kouga looked down.

"You thought wrong asshole!" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha stop it." Kagome said.

"No! Fuck it Kagome, you just don't understand do you!" InuYasha sneered.

"How dare you talk to her like that mutt-face!" Kouga spat.

"How dare you touch her!" InuYasha spat back.

"Stop it both of you!" Kagome snapped, but she realized that InuYasha had already put aside the fear he had a moment ago and started to advance toward Kouga, with a menacing glare in his eyes.

"InuYasha stop it!" Kagome shouted and ran into him, grabbing on his armor and clinging to him for dear life. "Stop it, stop it!"

InuYasha looked down. "Kagome I'm protecting you from him!"

"He's not threatening me InuYasha!"

"Mutt, I challenge your mating with her!" Kagome felt InuYasha's posture go stiff, and she heard Sango gasp. InuYasha slowly straightened his back.

"Do you?" InuYasha asked his voice extremely cold.

"No Kouga!" Kagome protested. "Will you two drop it I…" Kagome stopped when she saw the look in InuYasha's eyes. They were cold, so cold the resembled Sesshomaru, but even his didn't look this cold. InuYasha's lip moved up slightly, revealing one long fang.

InuYasha took her shoulder slightly and pulled her off of him; he advanced slowly and put a hand on Tessaiga's hilt. "I accept."

"I don't!" Kagome hissed. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the two, give each other extremely cold looks.

"I almost did back down mutt, since you are youkai, and probably protect Kagome better, but she still would be better off with me." Kouga smirked.

"Think again wolf, she won't need you, only your head." InuYasha growled.

"Kami stop—"

"Miko, do not interfere." Sesshomaru interrupted her tyrant.

Kagome felt her body go slump, she couldn't let this happen, but why was everyone disagreeing with her?

InuYasha cracked his claws, his eyes red, shot in a way of telling he was going to kill Kouga with out mercy.

"You still want me Shikon shards don't you mutt?" Kouga sneered. "Well, I'm keeping them, and taking what's mine back!"

"She was never yours-" InuYasha froze; his ears shot up and grabbed Tessaiga's hilt fast. His eye veered away from Kouga over to his right, he hissed, viscous.

"Mutt, I'm over here!" Kouga veered up and aimed a slamming kick towards InuYasha's head, but InuYasha dodged the death kick easily and ran straight ahead, but he didn't stop.

"You're running away?" Kouga hissed. Kagome watched as InuYasha ripped out the fang and slammed it in front of him, the Kaza no Kizu came shooting out, no where near Kouga.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" Miroku frowned.

"Get back here you rodent!" InuYasha yelled, his head scanning the woods ahead. Kagome frowned.

"What the hell is his deal?" Kouga asked. He looked in Kagome's direction.

"Kouga please…" Kagome ran up and grabbed the wolf's arm. "Please stop fighting with him, for me?"

Kouga looked down at her, and she gave the best innocent look she could give.

"Are you controlling him or something?" Kouga yelped and jumped away from her. Kagome actually laughed at Kouga's assumption.

"No I…" Kagome dropped the smile and looked at InuYasha, he had disappeared. "InuYasha!"

Sesshomaru immediacy jumped away from them all and landed in the small clearing InuYasha had stood just a second ago. "Wolf is any of your pack here?"

"No!" Kouga snapped. "They probably still two days behind!"

"Could it be that youkai…again?" Sango asked.

"What youkai?" Kouga asked.

"InuYasha claims he senses and sees a youkai he can only see or smell." Shippo said.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, when she felt a loud 'whoosh' and InuYasha just dropped from no where and landed almost on his back, but caught his balance and stood up.

"What the fuck are you! A fucking vulture! I am not your mouse!" InuYasha growled, his youki enlarging quite rapidly.

"InuYasha!" Kagome ran and felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she grabbed him, holding on to him for dear life. InuYasha stopped and put a hand on her head.

"Kagome?" She looked up at him and smiled, but she did see a small scratch on his cheek, with some blood starting to drop down his cheek.

"You okay?" Kagome asked as she reached up and flicked some blood away.

"Yea, he just snatched me like a bird." InuYasha grumbled, "He's so fucking fast."

"Exactly how did you land?" Miroku asked.

"I…" InuYasha looked down, "Flew?"

"This Sesshomaru sees." Sesshomaru calmly walked over.

InuYasha flattened his ears. "So?"

"Flight InuYasha, can not be achieved as a hanyou." Sesshomaru stared.

"Yea, I think I knew that." InuYasha spat.

"Mutt…" Kouga crossed his arm.

"You still fell like dying?" InuYasha cracked his claws.

"No mutt, I don't." Kouga snorted. "Kagome, is this, what you truly want?"

"Yes Kouga," Kagome sighed, "We can still be friends, I just don't want neither one of you dying, it just wouldn't be right having one friend kill another."

"Kagome…" InuYasha started.

"No! InuYasha why don't…" Kagome let out a yelp when InuYasha's hand came crashing down on her clutching her to his chest, and jumping a good distance.

"You missed fucker!" InuYasha spat. Kagome blinked, Kouga hadn't moved, then who…? Kagome looked up at her mate, to find him starting angrily up at the sky, his ears flat and his fangs slowly curving out of his mouth.

"Otouto, what are you talking to?" Sesshomaru glared.

"Why?" InuYasha glared at all of them. "Why can't you smell, sense anything!"

"InuYasha, there is no youki to sense." Miroku said.

"Are you kidding me!" InuYasha growled, "It's all over this clearing!"

"Arrogant fool." Kagome turned to see Jaken shaking his head, and Rin standing next to him, her face printed with confusion. Ah-Un was lying on his side, shaking his mane.

"You…" InuYasha hissed, but stopped his eyes became big, and before Kagome could react he was on the other side of the clearing swinging his claws at the trees that lay right behind Rin. Rin let out a cry and fell, just as InuYasha slashed down a good five trees, but nothing stood there.

Sesshomaru's brow shot down and slammed a fist into the back of InuYasha's head. "If those had hit Rin..." the daiyoukai started.

"I wasn't aiming for her baka!" InuYasha growled and rubbed his head.

"Then what were you aiming for?" Sango asked.

"Fuck you all!" InuYasha spat. "You all are useless if you're not helping me!"

"InuYasha…" Kagome said. InuYasha stopped and stared at her, his face stood stone angry and swung his claws, slicing a near by tree.

"Bastard got away from me." He hissed.

"Mutt, how the hell did you become a youkai?" Kouga crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you used Shikon shards."

"No." InuYasha gave the wolf youkai an angry sneer.

"You better give me a good reason mutt, or I'll take up the challenge again." Kouga hissed.

"Kouga!" Kagome protested.

"Look wolf, I have more important things to worry about then you. Kagome and I are mates, deal with it or lose your head." InuYasha griped.

"Kuh, what's so important?" Kouga spat, "If it's about Naraku then I want to know."

"Well, I'm trying to find that as we speak." InuYasha spat. He sniffed the air and shook his head and grumbled. "Where the fuck did my Tessaiga go?"

"You must have dropped it InuYasha, when you took a disappearance trip." Miroku stuttered.

"I didn't disappear Miroku, I was grabbed." InuYasha gave the houshi a look. "And I didn't take it lightly."

"InuYasha…" Kagome turned to see Sango and Kirara standing on top of the hill. Sango's face dropped and then stared at the daiyoukai in plain fear. "How did this happen?"

InuYasha frowned. "How did what happen?" He jumped up next to Sango and looked down, his face becoming extremely white. "Oh…shit."

"InuYasha, what happened?" Kagome panicked and ran grabbing him by the sleeve of his kimono. She looked down and almost felt her feet slid from under her. Not again, Kagome thought in horror.

Sesshomaru came up behind InuYasha and stared, then at InuYasha. "Did you do that on purpose otouto?"

"No!" InuYasha gagged.

"Oh my…" Miroku sighed. "It looks like were going on a detour now."

"Yea, to Totosai's place." Sango mumbled. InuYasha hissed and sank his fist into a tree.

"Bastard, how could he do that, with just his claws?" InuYasha sank his claws into his palm until the punctured his skin and small blood dripped down his arm.

Kagome gulped and looked at InuYasha and then back at the fang that all of them had surrounded. Tessaiga, had been cut in half, and there was not shattering derby, it had been cut, one smooth line cutting the powerful fang into two.


	15. Scroll Fourteen

**Scroll Fifteen:**

**Warning: Lemons**

Miroku watched Sango heave her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder again. She looked troubled, her eyes darting then and there. Miroku sighed and came up behind her.

"Sango, is there something you want to tell me?" Miroku asked.

"No houshi…" Sango sighed, "I'm fine thank you."

Miroku jerked his hand back, she never sounded so cold before. Miroku sighed and looked back at InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha was muttering and cursing to himself, the white cloth in his right hand where both pieces of Tessaiga were being kept. Kagome was next to him, but wasn't saying anything too comforting.

Kouga had been protesting there leave, but somehow Kagome had persuaded the wolf to leave the matter at that. Kouga had seemed to didn't like the fact that InuYasha and Kagome were mates, just as he was about to dart off, he had given Kagome a light kiss on the hand before he disappear into a cloud of dust. InuYasha had been extremely angered by that action.

Miroku was just glad InuYasha and Kouga had been stopped before they had ripped there throats out, and Miroku had a gut feeling, InuYasha might have won the fight. Miroku looked up at InuYasha; something powerful must have subdued his human blood to cause him to be full-fledged youkai without losing his mind. Something extremely powerful…Miroku was getting edgy.

Sango looked down, ignoring a worried meow from Kirara, who was perched on her shoulder. Miroku looked at Sango worriedly, something was bugging her, and whatever it was, it probably had nothing to do with InuYasha.

"Sango, please, what in Kami's name is the matter?" Miroku asked, begging.

"Nothing houshi!" Sango hissed. Miroku jerked back, Kagome and InuYasha turned there heads, and InuYasha gave them a look.

"Sango, is it something to do with Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's…" Sango looked down, her face red and becoming quite pale.

"We need to stop." Miroku glared at the Inu brothers.

"That is fine with this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine." InuYasha mumbled.

Miroku sighed inwardly, that was way to easy, both InuYasha and Sesshomaru didn't protest. Weird, Miroku thought.

InuYasha sat down, his back against a large boulder and leaned his head back, his eyes taking a quick shut down. Sesshomaru stood off to the side, where Jaken and Rin were curling up for another night of sleep.

Miroku took Sango's shoulder, but she jerked out of his embrace, what had he down to have her so mad at him?

Sango sat down and leaned back on Kirara, who had transformed as Kagome took her shoulder and leaned her down.

"Sango?" Kagome asked. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"Some water would be nice." Sango sighed.

"All right, InuYasha is there a stream nearby?" Kagome asked him.

"Yea, I smell one off that way." InuYasha pointed, but his eyes remained closed. Kagome nodded and grabbed a empty bottle she had in her pack and started to walk away. "Hey."

Kagome turned around, Miroku saw InuYasha sitting up. "Be careful okay?"

"Sure thing InuYasha." Kagome nodded. The young miko disappeared over the hill, and Miroku noticed InuYasha twitch, but he didn't follow her.

"Sango?" Miroku turned to the exterminator.

"Go away houshi." Sango hissed. Miroku gulped.

"Please Sango, I'm extremely worried about you, what did I do that upset you so much?"

"It's not you houshi." Sango sighed, "It's a lot of things."

"Oh." Miroku sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, but she shrugged him off.

"Then why are you being so denied to me?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe because you're a hentai." Shippo mumbled. Miroku looked at the young fox youkai, he was sitting down next to Rin, for some reason he had really gotten connected with Rin in such a way, Miroku thought he was flirting with the girl.

"I don't know." Miroku sighed. He looked at Sango who had leaned her head back and her breath came out loud and long, she had fallen asleep on Kirara.

"Oh…" Miroku looked up to see Kagome with a full bottle of water in her hand.

"Here I'll give it to her when she wakes up." Miroku took the bottle from the young miko.

"Thanks Miroku, what's wrong? It sounds like she's sick." Kagome said.

"Maybe, must have caught something while traveling." Miroku sighed, "Feeling ill does give people edgy or just plain mad."

"It's called mood swings, it happens, don't take her temper personally if that's the case." Kagome sighed. "Let me get something else."

Miroku watched as Kagome went over to her yellow pack and pulled out a white smaller bottle. She shook it, sounding like small pebbles were being store inside the small container. She walked back over and knelt on her knees, opening the container.

"Give her two of these with the water, have her swallow it, it won't work if she chews." The young miko said.

"Alright." Miroku held out his hand as Kagome shook the bottle and two white pebble-sized tablets came out. Miroku looked at them in confusion.

"Don't eat them Miroku, they hurt your liver if you don't need them." Kagome said and stood back over and headed over back to InuYasha. Miroku really didn't understand how these little white tablets hurt him, or help Sango. But he trusted Kagome and held them in his hand and looked back at Sango.

"Sango." Miroku gently shook her. Sango moaned and blinked her eyes open, giving him a dirty look.

"Can't I…" Sango hacked, coughing violently.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted.

"I'm…" Sango coughed once more and let out a deep breathe, "…fine."

"Take these," Miroku held out the white tablets to her, "Kagome said they would help you with the fever."

"I have a fever?" Sango groaned.

"Well, I wouldn't know what it is then." Miroku sighed, "Swallow them, here's the water Kagome got for you." Sango sighed and took the white tablets and in one gulp, she swallowed the two and put down the bottle and lay against his shoulder. Miroku suddenly went stiff.

"Uhhh…Sango?" Miroku gulped. Too late, she had fallen asleep again. Miroku sighed.

"That feels good Kagome." Miroku looked up to find InuYasha still sitting up on the rock, with Kagome scratching the bottom of his chin.

"You know, I'm only doing this because you didn't kill Kouga." Kagome grumbled.

"So?" InuYasha growled.

"Hush, you." Kagome snapped. "You've been a pain all day."

"Oh piss off." InuYasha spat, and jumped up. "I was doing what my youkai side said was right."

"Your youkai side!" Kagome hissed.

"Please, Sango doesn't feel well." Miroku glared at the arguing couple. "If you two want to argue take it out of our ear shot…please."

Sesshomaru, didn't look to fond of the action taking place and looked down at Rin, he had been silent about the entire day. Miroku forgot he was even there.

"Miroku's right." Kagome huffed, "I'm not starting this now." She stood up and started gathering sticks. "Might as well start a fire."

"Do you need help Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Sure Shippo." Kagome gave the fox youkai a smile.

"Houshi…?"

"Sango?" Miroku looked down at her, as she laid her head deeper on his shoulder.

"Can you…" Sango stopped and looked up at him, "…do what Kagome was doing with InuYasha?"

Miroku felt his face go red. "I…sure."

Sango leaned her head back and looked up at him, her brown beautiful eyes giving him a somewhat...soothing feeling. Miroku leaned over with his kazaana hand and started to scratch her chin. Sango closed her eyes and gave a sweet smile, and nestled her hand on his lap.

Kirara slowly held her head up and gave the young couple a look, then laid her head back down and started to purr, which Miroku surly felt as his back pressed to the soft cat youkai's back.

Miroku closed his eyes, this was probably the most peaceful moment he has had in years. He leaned his head back and felt Kirara's soft fur as a nice pillow, and felt his hand giving something to his future wife, love.

**(-)_(-)**

InuYasha watched as Miroku and Sango slept peacefully, yet the houshi's hand continued to scratch Sango's chin even with his eyes closed.

InuYasha sighed, Kagome hand had felt good to, but when Kouga got brought back up, things were a fire.

"Stupid wolf." InuYasha hissed to himself. He had no right to touch her, yet alone kiss her hand. The chicken had, after seeing Tessaiga broken, taken the advantage of his distraction and kissed Kagome's hand before darting off with his unnatural speed. InuYasha would have gone after him, if Tessaiga had not broken.

InuYasha looked at the white cloth that settled just a few feet away. The fang, his hanyou fang, had just been sliced in two by that youkai. InuYasha saw it, he had just let out a Kaze no Kizu when the youkai came swing from out of nowhere and grabbed him by his armor, swinging him extremely high in the sky.

The youkai's claw…had snagged the fang, in one swing, the fang was in two, and InuYasha couldn't believe that his precise fang had broken…again. The first time was a bit more dangerous, for some glad reason, he didn't go berserk when the fang broke, that he was glad of.

Could being this youkai, make him not lose his mind? InuYasha put his head in his hand and looked at his mate who had started the fire with Shippo and began probing the flames with a large stick.

InuYasha snorted to himself and flicked his finger, and looked at Sesshomaru. He was about to snap at his onii, when an unnatural sound hit his ear drums. It rung and vibrated, but didn't hurt.

Sesshomaru's eyes went big and grasp his ear with his only hand and pressed the other side of his face against a nearby tree. Everyone looked at Youkai Lord in confusion.

"What is that noise!" Sesshomaru shouted. InuYasha frowned, he heard it, but it didn't hurt.

"My Lord are you all right!" Jaken yelped.

"Do not test this Sesshomaru's patience Jaken!" Sesshomaru hissed. He straitened up, but InuYasha smelled all he needed to, Sesshomaru's blood. Small amounts of blood were leaking form his onii's ears, InuYasha suddenly felt aware, he had heard the noise, but it hadn't cause such pain to him, to make his ears bleed.

"What the hell happened?" InuYasha asked.

"This Sesshomaru does not know." Sesshomaru shook his head, and put his hand to his ear and felt the blood, and looked down at his bloody claws.

"Can you still hear?" Kagome asked, worriedly.

"Yes, miko." Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Feh." InuYasha shook his head; he actually wanted the noise to happen again just to mess with his onii. But the noise didn't come, so InuYasha looked into the flames.

InuYasha glanced at Kagome, he could smell that wolf on her, and it made his skin prickle in anger, he felt the unimaginable sweat come down his body as he glared at her. Damn, how dare he put his scent on her! InuYasha thought, angrily.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes; he wanted her back…NOW. He started to stand up, but his hand on his knee kept him from standing up. InuYasha frowned and looked down at his hand, what the…?

InuYasha blinked to see if he was seeing right, his claw, was long, he looked at the grass; it had sunken into the ground, some fresh soil coming up where his claw had entered the ground.

"Uhhh…" InuYasha felt sweat come down his brow as he jerked his head at everyone around him. No one seemed to have noticed; not yet anyway.

"Stupid, damn, get back over here!" InuYasha hissed softly as he jerked his hand, "Damn get back here!" His claw looked like a shiny golden snake, a straight snake, but only skinner.

"Shit, shit, shit!" InuYasha spat, and jerked at his hand again.

"Is there a problem otouto?" Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Uhhh. No!" InuYasha jumped onto the claw and into a lounging position. "Why you asking?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, and turned his head, as InuYasha dropped the cheesy smile. He growled at his onii, when searing pain shot up his arm.

"Fuck!" Everyone turned to him.

"InuYasha what is it?" Kagome raced over to him, and gripped his shoulder.

"Oh! Get off me!" InuYasha spat. Kagome jumped back.

"Sorry, I…what happened?" Kagome asked.

"I just broke my stupid wrist that's all!" InuYasha grumbled. He jerked away and felt the claw pull with it, hiding it behind his body.

"Fucking claw…" InuYasha muttered "Had to go on a burial trip did yea?" Holding his wrist he jumped up and into the woods and ran until he found a decent spot to take a rest.

InuYasha looked down at his wrist and shook his head; the bone was sticking straight out.

"Oh great, one fucking injury after another." InuYasha muttered. He grabbed his injured wrist and clenched his eyes closed, snapping it back in place. "Kami, I'm never going to get used to this!"

InuYasha moved his wrist as the bone and skin healed on their own and rolled it. InuYasha sighed, until the scent of his mate came drifting from behind him.

InuYasha turned to see Kagome stumble out of the thicket and rub her arms she looked at him, her face had worried eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yea, just my wrist." InuYasha looked down, the skin had healed, the fine pink line was the only thing left to show he had been injured. He looked at his runaway claw, it looked normal again. InuYasha had no idea how it just shot out like that, but it had.

"Hey." Kagome came up and took his arm.

"Hey you." InuYasha looked down at her, her scent filling his nose. He smelled Kouga, which made him bare his fangs. He grabbed her shoulders and brought his nose to her mark and nudged it. Kagome let out a breathe of air.

"InuYasha…" Kagome moaned.

"Look at me." his voice becoming firm. "Kouga will not touch again, do you understand?"

"InuYasha…"

"No, don't 'InuYasha' me." InuYasha growled, "We are mates, he WILL not TOUCH you AGAIN. Understand?"

"Okay, as long as you don't kill him." Kagome gave him the same firm tone.

"He can't touch you Kagome, prevent him from doing so, you won't have to see me kill him."

"Alright, I promise." Kagome jumped up and up her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. He pulled her in his embrace and felt his tongue enter her mouth.

Kagome moaned in his mouth as he moved his clawed hand down her flank and took the edge of her skirt.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I belong to you," Kagome gave him a look, "Then you belong to me, and only me."

"I…" InuYasha gulped, he knew what she meant. "I know, Kikyo. I can't mate with Kikyo, Kagome. I just wish she would…become less of a troubled soul." InuYasha dropped his ears. "I loved her once, I won't deny it Kagome, but look at me, you're what I love, Kikyo, she…" InuYasha bit his lip, "She, I just want her to move on."

"Oh InuYasha…" Kagome twitched his ear. "Kikyo is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I…" Kagome sighed. "I thought that meant we love each other, only each other."

"That's exactly what mating is Kagome." InuYasha looked at her. "When Kouga touched you, he was a challenging male to me, my responsibly is to protect you, Kouga is a rival male."

"I see." Kagome looked down. "You never did that with Kouga before."

"Because we were not mates then, even as a hanyou I would have protected you the same way, as long as youkai blood flows through my veins, and I'm mated with you, no one will touch you but me." InuYasha stared.

"You wouldn't kill Miroku would you?"

"No, he's a deep friend, and part of the pack, besides Sango and him are together, I'm not worried about Miroku."

"Oh really?" Kagome gave his ear a playful tug. "That's the first you've actually noticed the two?"

"I've noticed for a while actually." InuYasha gave his mate a grin.

"InuYasha…" Kagome put her hand in his hair. "I want to be with you...now." she leaned up and whispered in his fuzzy ear. InuYasha gave his evil smile.

"Your wish is my command." InuYasha growled and brought her into a firm kiss. His hand traveled down her body and up her shirt, feeling the two bumps on her chest. Kagome let out a moan and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"InuYasha…" his mate moaned. InuYasha grabbed her shirt and tore it off, and grabbed the infuriating clothing that covered her chest and peeled it off. Her smiled and pulled her hair, cocking her in a back bend. Kagome giggled as his head descended between her chests and licked each tip.

"InuYasha!" she cried hoarsely.

InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back up to his eye level. He moved his nose on her mark, making her shiver under him.

He leaned towards her ear. "I will claim you again…mate."

He put her down and grabbed the heavy armor, finding the hook and yanking it off. Trying not to look at her half exposed body he flattened the fur on the ground and patted it for her to join him. Kagome smiled and jumped on top of him, making him yelp in surprise. He turned her over and planted her back deep into the fur.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Very." She smiled.

InuYasha peeled off his kimono piece by piece, finally getting down to his bare chest; Kagome shot up and moved her hand over his shoulder, where her mark lay on him. He felt his youki growl its approval, and begged him to enter her.

InuYasha grabbed her remaining clothing and threw it sideways, as she was all his now. Kouga's scent still lingered, InuYasha felt angry, that scent was going away NOW.

He grabbed each of her hands and licked them, smothering the scent of the kiss Kouga had planted on her pale skin. He took his hand and cupped her chest; she moaned graciously and moved her hands over this ribs and chest.

InuYasha grabbed his mate's lips with his own and moved his tongue with hers, their tongues dueling their dominance match. He grabbed the armor attached to his hakama and tore it with his strength. He moved the armor to the side and began to undo the kosode around his hips and threw them aside.

"InuYasha…" Kagome moaned, and grabbed his hands and pulled her head to his chest.

"Come to me Kagome." InuYasha growled. He ripped the last bit of clothing from his feet and legs and pushed her down as deep as the ground would let her. He knew his red eyes were burning into the core of her brain, the feeling of her, he couldn't hold back anymore.

He grabbed her neck slightly with his fangs, and plunged into her, hard and fast. Kagome let out a shrill scream of pleasure. She shook her head side to side and let out another shrill cry of pleasure.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha grabbed her mouth with his lips and moved over her as he pumped all the strength and pleasure from his body into hers. He felt her miko aura surround him, trying to calm the beast that was pumping strongly into her system, but it didn't deny, their youki and aura crashed, leaving them in fight of pleasure.

Kagome let out a gasp as he pulled himself up and shook his head, letting his hair wipe the sweat off his face.

"You okay?" Kagome asked, giggling.

"Yea, you?"

"Just fine thank you." Kagome smiled, and then yawned. "Okay, you have to give me a long night's sleep before we do that again."

"Sure thing." He pulled his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the head. "Kagome, do you think Totosai or Myoga might know why I turned youkai?"

"It's probably our best shot." Kagome sighed, "But they knew your otou better then anybody, the probably have a few answers."

"Yea I know, but still, I wonder if my Tessaiga will be stronger." InuYasha muttered.

"InuYasha, you didn't do that to your sword on purpose…did you?" Kagome asked, shyly.

"Why would I do that?" He gave her a stern look.

"You just said…to make it stronger." Kagome looked down. InuYasha glared at her.

"Kagome, I don't understand, you've always sensed youki, you can see Shikon no Tama shards that none of us can even think about seeing, why can't you see this youkai?" InuYasha begged.

"I can see Shikon no Tama shards because I have miko powers." Kagome looked up at him. "Maybe, seeing this youkai, you possess something that only you have which results in seeing him."

"He did say I had something that didn't belong to me." InuYasha grumbled, remembering the youkai's exact words.

"What do you have that doesn't belong to you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." InuYasha stood up and started to dress. "But whatever it is, I think it's the reason I'm youkai, and why I'm the only one who can see this youkai."


	16. Scroll Fifteen

**Scroll Sixteen:**

Sesshomaru walked behind InuYasha as they headed towards Totosai's home. The volcanic heat barred down on the two, but Sesshomaru pushed the intense heat to the back of his mind.

"Honestly how does he live in this fuck?" InuYasha gagged. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and grabbed InuYasha by a tug of his hair and jerked him to the ground. His otouto wasn't expecting and let the white cloth containing Tessaiga, go.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru?" InuYasha hissed. He stood up and grabbed the hair Sesshomaru had snatched and ran his claws through it, his eyes narrowed.

"Otouto, as a youkai, this immaturity shall not be expressed in this Sesshomaru's presence." Sesshomaru turned his back.

"Who are you, Kagome?" InuYasha spat. "I don't need YOU telling me what to do!"

Sesshomaru turned his heel and started towards Totosai's. "Then stop acting like someone who wants to be told what to do, otouto."

"Whatever jackass." InuYasha growled. Sesshomaru continued to walk forward, after a few seconds, he heard the footsteps of his otouto following. Sesshomaru thoughts still went to the night before, that horrible ringing noise.

Sesshomaru put his finger to his ear, some dried blood still crusted at the edge of his ear, making it sound like a scratching noise was ringing in his ear.

"Are your stupid ears bugging you again?" InuYasha asked.

"No otouto." Sesshomaru answered. Sesshomaru would never admit it to InuYasha, but his ears were still ringing slightly. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and looked up.

The sky was blue and vast, reaching farther then Sesshomaru's eyes could see. Sesshomaru sometimes wondered, how high was the sky, was there a Lord for the Sky? Or was it just like the trees and air that blew and grew on the owned ground?

Sesshomaru turned and looked at InuYasha he was muttering and looking down at his claws. He flicked one his fingers and shook his head. He looked up suddenly, staring Sesshomaru straight in the eyes.

"What?" He growled.

"This Sesshomaru didn't say anything."

"You were looking at me." InuYasha narrowed his eyes.

"Otouto, this immaturity needs to stop."

"Shut up asshole!" InuYasha jumped in front of Sesshomaru and got right in his face. "Let me get one thing clear bastard, I'm not following orders from you, you got it?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, two sets of golden eyes played cold ice for a second, and then Sesshomaru moved forward and pushed InuYasha aside.

"You do not intimidate this Sesshomaru."

"I'm not trying to intimidate you!" InuYasha roared, "I'm telling you not to boss me around!"

Sesshomaru climbed the hill and looked up; the dark ground of the volcanic heat was coming up slowly. Sesshomaru stopped, causing InuYasha to crash in from behind.

"Hey! Watch it!" InuYasha spat.

Sesshomaru moved forward, ignoring his angry otouto. He looked at the skeleton in front of him. InuYasha brushed by him fast, causing Sesshomaru to move a few inches back.

"That's for stopping." InuYasha cursed.

Sesshomaru inwardly shook his head, he acts like a pup sometimes, Sesshomaru thought.

"Totosai!" InuYasha bellowed. "Totosai, you better be there you old geezer!"

"Oh…what brings you here InuYasha?" came Totosai's voice.

"Urrr…" InuYasha frowned and looked at the cloth where Tessaiga was being held, "You're not going to like why I'm here."

"Oh?"

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru, "Stay here asshole, he doesn't like you."

"This Sesshomaru will do as he pleases." Sesshomaru glared at his otouto, and pushed him aside and entered Totosai's house.

"Sesshomaru, what on earth's are you doing here?" Totosai squeaked. The old sword maker ran and cowered behind his mallet. "What do YOU want?"

"This Sesshomaru was only-"

"Move." InuYasha shoved him aside and stood in front of the Youkai Lord. Sesshomaru saw Totosai's eyes go even bigger.

"I…what?"

"InuYasha-sama!" A small voice yelped. Sesshomaru saw a small speck jump onto InuYasha's nose and began to get bigger. "Oh my...it's…"

"Myoga, get off!" InuYasha slapped his nose. Sesshomaru watched as the flea landed in InuYasha's palm and bloated back out.

"InuYasha-sama…it can't be…"

"Yea, I know." InuYasha grumbled, "But that's not why I'm here."

"InuYasha-sama, your blood…" Sesshomaru looked at the flea. "It's just like your otou! I must have more!" Before InuYasha could react, the flea jumped onto his nose again and began to suck rapidly.

"Myoga!" InuYasha roared, he slammed his hand on his nose again. "I'm not something you can just drink from!"

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned to Totosai. "What in Inu no Taishou's name is going on?"

"Here's what you're going to be for the next two days!" InuYasha snapped and threw the cloth containing Tessaiga. "Actually make it quick!"

"Wha…" Totosai's mouth fell open as he saw the two pieces of Tessaiga. "How could you do this you…!" WHACK!

"Ouch, what the hell was that for you old geezer?" InuYasha hissed as he rubbed his head, where Totosai's mallet had hit him on.

"For breaking her again, you careless fool!" Totosai cried.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" InuYasha shouted. Sesshomaru silently wished the miko was here to slam his obnoxious otouto to the ground, but Totosai's home was forbidden to all humans alike.

"Well," Totosai looked at the broken fang, "Then how did this exactly happen?" InuYasha flattened his ears.

"I…a youkai cut it."

"How?"

"With his fucking claws! Will you just fix the fucking thing already!" InuYasha hissed.

Totosai cocked an eyebrow. "InuYasha , I make really strong, sturdy swords, even the Tensegia could not have been clearly cut with a youkai claw. It is impossible I assure you."

"Well, he did, you think I'm lying?" InuYasha sneered.

"I do have to say, it is cleanly cut." Myoga said. He bounded off InuYasha's palm and landed on Totosai's shoulder. "Very peculiar indeed."

"What is more peculiar…" Totosai snapped his eyes and looked at Sesshomaru's otouto. "Is how in the blood blazes do you look like that!"

"I was about to ask you the same question, old geezer." InuYasha spat, and crossed his arms. "I came here to fix Tessaiga, and ask why I'm currently a youkai."

"I…" Totosai put a finger to his chin. "You didn't use that cursive jewel did you?"

"No I didn't!" InuYasha grumbled.

"It is rather a shock to see you standing there InuYasha-sama." the flea muttered. Sesshomaru eyed his otouto. "You look just look like your otou-sama, as proud as could be." Sesshomaru saw the rather tight sneer fall from InuYasha's face, and his cheeks began to grow red.

"I just wish…" InuYasha stopped and turned his back on them. "Forget it."

"You knew him?" Sesshomaru finished InuYasha's statement. InuYasha gave him a cold look.

"Are you going to start about all the fuck of me being an abomination, because of our otou's decision?" InuYasha growled.

"You mind taking the fight elsewhere." Totosai gave both Inu brothers a look. "I can't fix Tessaiga when claws and fangs are flashing about my home!"

"Oh shut up Totosai." InuYasha spat.

"Oh that reminds me..." Totosai stood up. Sesshomaru turned to the old sword maker, as he approached InuYasha.

"What?" InuYasha snarled.

Just as InuYasha began to close his mouth, Totosai snatched away one of his two long fangs with tweezers, leaving InuYasha twitching his eye.

"Thank you."

"You fucking bastard!" InuYasha pounded the old man's head. "Ever fucking do that again, I'll gut you!"

"Do you want Tessaiga fixed or not?" Totosai grumbled. "I need a fang, unless you want me to use Sesshomaru's, in that case, I might as well think about a new way of crafting with only one hand."

Sesshomaru kept to himself, as his otouto touched the roof of his mouth, "Shit old man, then at least warn me before you rip out my fang."

"At least you didn't scream this time." Totosai muttered.

"I heard that!" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha-sama, is this something to do with Naraku, I might ask?" Myoga asked.

"I don't know, Naraku's scent hasn't come up recently, so I'm guessing not." InuYasha grumbled.

"This Sesshomaru has not smelled the disgusting hanyou either." Sesshomaru said, coldly. InuYasha growled, but said nothing.

Totosai hammered away, and InuYasha crossed his arms and stood over the sword maker.

"Yes, InuYasha?'

"I'm going back to my mate, give it to me then." InuYasha turned his heel and started out, but the flea jumped onto his shoulder, not wanting to miss anymore of InuYasha's blood. Sesshomaru stood for a second and glared at Totosai.

"Is there a spell this Sesshomaru does not see?"

"Don't look at me Sesshomaru," Totosai said, "It is obvious something powerful turned the arrogant hanyou into an arrogant youkai, but whatever it is I have no idea."

"You know Totosai." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, your otou didn't tell me everything." Totosai stared. "He had many secrets that he even held from his most servants, even his own mates. It is not surprising though, one of these 'secrets' got to InuYasha, I just don't which one."

"Something powerful enough to cancel human blood, which was given from his disgusting mother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wouldn't go around saying that about InuYasha's mother, Sesshomaru, InuYasha looks a formidable enemy now, don't start things you don't want to be in."

"This Sesshomaru is no way in a Kami's life, afraid of InuYasha."

Totosai sighed, "I wasn't refereeing to being 'scared' just cautious."

Sesshomaru felt a snort come his throat, but forcefully pushed it down, to only very low grunt. Sesshomaru knew what InuYasha was cable even in his hanyou form. He was still the stubborn, thick skull, dumb hanyou, yet in a youkai's body. Sesshomaru knew that if InuYasha didn't watch his back with that arrogant behavior, it might lead to his demise.

"So, he mated the young Kagome did he?" Sesshomaru blinked and turned to Totosai again.

"Yes, the miko is his mate." Sesshomaru said.

"I see, it was no surprise though, he had feeling for her to begin with." Totosai took the fang that had come from InuYasha and started to hammer away. "I do wonder for you Sesshomaru, are you ever going to mate?"

For some reason the question sent Sesshomaru's spine in a spin, he felt a cold feeling creeping up his back, making his hair stand on end.

"This Sesshomaru will deal with his own matters, Totosai; it is none of your concern." Sesshomaru turned his head, and started to walk out.

"Sesshomaru, tell InuYasha he will have Tessaiga back in three days." Sesshomaru heard as he walked down the volcanic mountain.

Totosai shook his head, yet his gut had a bad feeling. Remembering a certain fight, that brought him cold with fear. The only fight that the Inu no Taishou had actually been possessed along with hundreds of other daiyoukai's.

Totosai stared out of the entrance of his home, "Arrogant fools, the both of them."

**(-)_(-)**

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Sango was standing, feeling better from last night's fever. Miroku ruffled Shippo's hair as he scrambled away from Rin, who had begun to chase his small tail again.

Jaken was on top of Ah-Un, watching Rin closely, not matter what the imp thought of the young girl, Sesshomaru's orders where for him to protect her with his life.

Sometimes Kagome actually felt sorry for the imp in some ways, afraid of being punished if he did not obey just one order. Kagome sighed, the others seemed busy, and she walked over to the two-headed dragon and began stroking one of its muzzles. It leaned into her chest, making Kagome giggle.

"What do you want you stupid human girl?" Jaken scoffed.

"Good afternoon to you too." Kagome smiled at the imp. Jaken snorted.

"I hope My Lord gets here soon."

"How did you and Sesshomaru meet exactly?" Kagome asked. Jaken blinked but sat upright, for some strange reason, the little green imp always enjoyed telling long tales.

"Well, my people were at war with another batch of youkai and…" Jaken stopped, and then cleared his throat. "Then the most powerful youkai came from no where and slaughtered are enemy in one swing of his hand."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said.

"Exactly, he just casually walked past us all, but I was the only willing to follow him, begging to be his loyal servant for the rest of my life."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Well, why are InuYasha's wench?"

"Excuse me!" Kagome huffed. "I love him for one, and second, I can slam him to the ground if he misbehaves!"

"Well, My Lord ignored for a few days until we came to a small waterfall, and he reached his hand in the gleaming water, and took the Staff of Two Heads, and asked if I were his loyal servant I should be able to have this."

"Well, it seems Sesshomaru, does have his ways, tell you the truth the feeling isn't mutual." Kagome grumbled.

"Umm, what?" Jaken gave her a look.

"Sometimes I feel InuYasha is just using me to find Shikon no Tama shards, but I know now that's not the true reason. I didn't know anything a few months ago."

"And why are you saying the same about me to My Lord?" Jaken huffed.

"Remember when we first met?" Kagome asked, "He need the staff for the black pearl to get to his otou's grave, didn't you feel like he was using you?"

"I would never think such a thing about My Lord!" Jaken snapped, turning red.

"Sigh, okay, I just wanted to start a conversation, those two are taking way to long." Kagome grumbled.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned to the young exterminator.

"Yes, Sango?"

"I was wondering, that youkai that InuYasha claims to see…" Sango sighed. "I think we have to find what exactly this youkai is."

"I don't know if it's a youkai though." Sango and Kagome turned to see Miroku sigh. "A youkai that has the power to hide it's youki and visible appearance and only let one pair of eyes see them is extremely hard to achieve."

"But Naraku hid his youki with the fuyouheki." Sango said.

"Yes, Sango, I know, but this youkai is also hiding his physical appearance, Naraku even with the jewel was not able to do such a feat." Miroku said.

"Then what could this youkai be?" Shippo asked, as he glanced up at Miroku.

"I don't think a youkai is what InuYasha's seeing." Miroku looked down.

"Then what's he seeing?" Kagome asked, having a hard tied knot in her stomach.

"Whatever it is, we still have to defeat it." Sango snapped.

"I don't know Sango…" Miroku took the kazaana hand and rubbed his head. "I think what we have here is a Kami-sama."

Silence. Kagome took a step back.

"A…Kami-sama?" Kagome gulped.

"Yes, and a very powerful one too." Miroku grumbled.

"What on earth would a Kami-sama want from us?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Miroku sighed, "We can only hope Myoga or Totosai may have an answer."

"But a Kami-sama?" Sango shook her head. "I really hope that's not what we're fighting."

"I'm not positive about it, I'm only assuming." Miroku said. "I just hope my assuming turns out false."

Kagome suddenly felt InuYasha's youki heading her way. "InuYasha's here."

"Good maybe if he can describe the youkai, Kami-sama, whatever it is, then maybe we can figure it out." Sango said, as she hoisted her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder.

InuYasha came back, a scowl on his face; it looked like he was arguing with someone.

"For the last damn time Myoga, quit sucking my blood!"

"But it tastes so good InuYasha-sama, I've never tasted anything so close to Inu General's blood like this before!"

"Well, whatever my old man let you do, I'm agreeing with it!" And with that InuYasha smacked his shoulder sending something very small flying.

"Why do you torture that poor flea?" Kagome asked.

"He was going to suck me dry!" InuYasha protested.

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"What?"

"My I ask what this 'youkai' looks like?" Miroku leaned against a small tree.

"He…" InuYasha spat, "He's about twice the height I am, large wings on his back, and…"

"Wings?" Sango interrupted.

"Yea, so?" InuYasha gave them all a look. "What the hell is going on?"

"We think InuYasha, that what you are fighting may not be a youkai." Miroku said, calmly.

"Then what am I fighting then?" InuYasha snapped at the houshi.

"I believe a Kami-sama."

"A Kami?" InuYasha's face fell. "Oh shit, what the hell could he be after?"

"Is it a Kami-sama?" Kagome came and rubbed his arm.

"Well…why the hell are you saying Kami-sama?" InuYasha sneered. "He's attacking me for Pete's sake!"

"It's always a custom to call a Kami, Kami-sama." Sango said.

"Well, don't call this Kami one; it's similar if you called Naraku, Naraku-sama!" InuYasha spat, "I especially don't want it coming out of you Kagome!"

Kagome blinked at his harsh words, but let it go. He was tired, after the fight with Kouga; he still hadn't gotten his head straight yet.

"Should we make camp?" She asked the daiyoukai.

"Yea, fine, but my head hurts." InuYasha rubbed his forehead. "Stupid flea."

"I didn't drink that must InuYasha-sama!" Kagome turned to see Myoga on her shoulder. "Just a tad…"

"Just a tad!" InuYasha growled, "You nearly sucked my whole head dry!"

"Well, my I ask how you are in your current predicament InuYasha?" Myoga asked, "And come to think of it, all that armor."

"I can answer how I got the armor, but turning into a youkai, I was going to ask you." InuYasha said.

"Well, how did you get the armor?" Myoga asked.

"He…" Kagome stopped and looked at her mate; he gave her a small nod. "He turned into a large Inu."

"I…" Myoga stopped and stared at InuYasha, "Is this true?"

"I think so…" InuYasha scratched his head, and then glanced over his shoulder. Sesshomaru was walking steadily towards them, his cold golden eyes set on InuYasha. "What asshole?"

"Ugh, won't those two ever get along?" Kagome asked Myoga.

"I highly doubt it." Myoga muttered.

"Here we go again." Sango sighed.

"Are you feeling better Sango?" Kagome came up and brushed her head to make sure the fever from the previous night had faded.

"Much, your strange shaped herbs helped nicely." Sango said.

"They're not called herbs, they're called pills." Kagome giggled.

"Oh?"

"Looks like two young ladies need someone?"

"HOUSHI!" Sango hissed, and smacked him across the face. "Keep your cursed hand to your side!"

"So Kagome," Miroku smiled, rubbing the red hand print on his cheek. "Do you wish to bear InuYasha's child?"

"I…" Kagome felt her face swell up.

"Houshi!" Sango knocked her Hiraikotsu on his head, "I would leave you to InuYasha's mercy now."

"I guess." Kagome shrugged. She surly wasn't the age for children just yet. She looked at InuYasha, he was talking to Sesshomaru, though it, for the first time, didn't seem to be a heated argument.

"Myoga, because InuYasha's youkai, is that why Sesshomaru is more accepting of him?" Kagome asked.

"It sure looks like a more of a brotherly connection between the two, but yes Kagome-sama, I do believe Sesshomaru is accepting InuYasha more now." Myoga sighed.

Kagome looked at InuYasha, his silver hair, his golden eyes, his red kimono dancing in the evening air. The sun was setting the golden streaks made both InuYasha and Sesshomaru's silver hair glow like embers, but Kagome caught sight of the sky, a waning moon.

"Will he…turn human?" Kagome asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"Urrr, I wouldn't assume so, I drank full-fledged youkai blood, Kagome-sama." Myoga answered.

Kagome paled, she was so afraid for him, he turned youkai and lost his mind, and went on rampages that her voice couldn't even stop. She remembered the bandits, InuYasha killed them all without mercy, without care, he had been laughing the whole time.

Kagome felt two strong hands on her body and lifter her up in his arms. Without even realizing it, she felt tears stream down her face.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kagome looked up to find InuYasha holding her, his golden orbs looking down at her in worry. "I smelled your tears, did something hurt you?"

"No, just a bad memory." Kagome sighed and rested her head on his chest plate. She took one of his silver locks and curled it in her hand. She blinked when she realized InuYasha had hopped into a tree away from the others.

"Kagome, you can tell anything you know." He looked at her.

"I'm just…so worried about you." Kagome reached up and put her hand on his cheek. She looked at the royal purple crease along his cheek. She moved her hand over it; it was smooth as his skin, nothing ragged or different. Why did she not want him like this? Did she feel afraid of him, that she would still lose him, now that they were together?

"Kagome, you shouldn't worry about me." InuYasha said, "That's my job."

"No! I am worried about you!" Kagome hissed. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Kagome…" He rubbed her forehead with his nose. "Kagome, is it because I'm youkai, you're acting this way?"

"I…" Kagome couldn't tell him the truth; she didn't want to hurt him.

"Kagome…" InuYasha moved his claws through her bangs. "You don't have to tell me truth, but if you choose not to tell me, I will find out later."

InuYasha hopped off the tree, and set her down; she watched him walk over to his onii's side and picked up their conversation.

Kagome wished she had not stared to cry in the first place, she pinched herself for the stupid act she pulled. Myoga was over by the fire with Miroku and Sango. Shippo had fallen asleep, his small tail curled up with Rin. Jaken was still Ah-Un's back, the two-headed dragon was snoring slightly, and Jaken had his eyes closed, sleeping the night away.

Kagome sat next to Sango, she smiled, and Kagome felt herself smiling back. Miroku cracked a small joke, and Kagome and Sango fell into a hoot of laughter.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru moving the other way towards Rin and Shippo. Shippo sat up immediately as the Youkai Lord came over, but was ignored as Sesshomaru just stood next to Ah-Un. Sometimes, Kagome wondered, does he ever sleep, even standing up?

InuYasha came up and sat next to her, his hand curled against her shoulder, she leaned in and gave his neck a sweet kiss.

"I love you." She whispered into his triangular Inu ear.

"Me too mate." InuYasha kissed her on the top of her head.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, ready for the new day tomorrow. Three days it would take for Totosai to fix the broken Tessaiga. Kagome yawned and opened her eyes; she only hoped they wouldn't run into trouble until then.

Kagome nestled closer to InuYasha, she looked up at him and frowned, he was staring intensely into the fire, his pupils darting this way and that extremely fast. He gripped her shoulder tightly and pulled her a few more inches away from the fire, his eye darting quickly.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"No, go to sleep." Kagome closed her eyes, but she didn't like the way InuYasha was staring into the fire, it was almost like the youkai, or Kami, something InuYasha was seeing, and that could not be seen by her.


	17. Scroll Sixteen

**Scroll Seventeen:**

Sango yawned and leaned back on Kirara. Her soft fur felt warm and soft, Sango put her hand in the forest of vanilla fur and rubbed it softly. The loud purring immediately afterwards, just like always.

"How are you this morning, Kirara?' Sango asked. Kirara growled softly and rubbed her face. "I see." Sango chuckled.

"Hello my dear Sango, how are you this morning?"

"Hello hentai." Sango smiled back at the houshi. His shy smile made him quickly look up at the sky.

"Now why would you accuse me of such a horrible deed?" Miroku smiled.

"Because you have been guilty of doing all those 'deeds' I'm referring to." Sango smirked.

"Morning." Kagome came up and pulled her hands over her head. She looked down and frowned. "He sure is sleeping like a rock today."

Sango looked down to see InuYasha sitting up, crossed legged, and his eyes closed. His arm hung to the side, it was most likely where Kagome had been sitting just a second earlier.

"Morning Kagome." Miroku smiled. "No sign from Totosai yet?"

"I'm afraid not, he hasn't come back down so, I'm only assuming he's not thru fixing the Tessaiga." Kagome sighed. "Do you want breakfast?"

"What do we have?" Sango asked.

"Only a few vegetables I picked up from the village a few days ago." Kagome sighed. "Oh and…one bowl of Ramen."

"Can I have it?" Shippo suddenly bounded onto the young miko's shoulder.

"I…probably not a good idea Shippo." Sango said, scratching her head. "I really don't want InuYasha having a tantrum."

"But when does he get it all!" Shippo pouted. "I want some too!"

"Over my dead body." Sango turned to InuYasha, where he was giving two cold eyes at Shippo. "Give it to me Kagome."

"Now just a minute InuYasha!" Kagome huffed, "Just when you think that all the Ramen is yours?"

"Because you would think of your mates need more then a small pathetic youkai." InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped. "How dare you say something like that about Shippo!"

"Feh."

"Osuwari you!" InuYasha was planted another five feet in the ground. "The nerve of that guy…"

"All men are like that." Sango said.

"Now just a minute my dear Sango…" Miroku started.

"Keep that cursed hand to yourself hentai!" Sango hissed, causing Miroku to jerk his cursed hand back.

"Point taken." Kagome sighed.

"Well Miroku, at least I don't go around touching women's butts every where I go!" InuYasha spat as he heaved himself from the crater.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said, appalled.

"I assure you touch more then that with our dear Kagome." Miroku smiled. InuYasha narrowed his eyes and in two swift steps and one swing of his fist, Miroku was unconscious on the grass.

"Asshole." InuYasha growled.

Sango knelled down and looked at Miroku. "You deserved that." Miroku groaned and slowly sat up rubbing his head.

"Did I?" He said, sheepishly.

"Yes." Sango said. She stood up and tightened her obi around her hips. She turned around and took her Hiraikotsu and began to hoist it over her shoulder.

"Hey Sango, I was going to take Shippo with me to get some fish, do you and Kirara want to come?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Sango then turned to the injured Miroku. "Besides be with this hentai."

"My dear Sango!" Miroku gasped. "I am more then the hentai you accuse me of being."

"I don't see it." InuYasha grumbled.

"Well, I don't want your attention, now do I InuYasha?" Miroku cocked an eyebrow.

"I think I would rather be dead." InuYasha gagged.

"That can easily be taken care of." InuYasha turned around and gave a hiss.

"Fuck off Sesshomaru, no one asked you for an opinion!"

The Youkai Lord said nothing, he turned to the little girl who was pulling on the sleeve of his white kimono.

"Can I go, please Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin pleaded.

"That is fine with this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and Sango. "Guard her." He said sternly.

"You threatening my mate jackass?" InuYasha sneered.

"No otouto, this Sesshomaru is not."

"Good, I would rather not have your head rolling down this hill at the moment." InuYasha snarled.

Kagome groaned. "You better not fight, InuYasha."

"Whatever." InuYasha turned around and knelt by the scolding remains of the fire. He fingered the black branches as if he was looking for something.

"Can I come?" Rin came up and grabbing Sango's leg.

"Of course, Sesshomaru doesn't seem to mind." Sango nodded and led Kirara and the little to the edge of the wood. "Kagome?"

"Coming!" Kagome came trotting over with Shipp on her shoulder and her backpack. "This thing gets really light when there is no food in it."

"You gave the Ramen to InuYasha…." Shippo pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry Shippo, but I would rather avoid you getting hurt over it. But you can have the first fish we catch." Kagome smiled.

"Okay!" Shippo lightened his spirits.

Sango lead Rin and Kagome into the woods. The morning air was humid and warm. Despite the ending summer, Sango wouldn't mind getting into the near by stream.

As they approached the stream, Rin ran away from the group and jumped into a small batch of flowers. Sango watched the girl roll and pull some flowers and hug them to her chest. Shippo followed and got in front of her, a small flower in his hand.

Sango laughed, her suspicions were right, Shippo was trying to get closer to the Youkai Lord's ward. Shippo ran around a small boulder with Rin at his heels.

"Young love." Sango giggled.

"Sango!" Kagome playfully pushed her.

"I thought he wanted to catch some fish?" Sango asked.

"Well, more looks like he wants Rin to catch _him_." Kagome giggled.

"Looks like we are on our own, right Kirara?" Kirara meowed and rubbed up on her sandaled foot.

"Alright!" Kagome said and began to pull her shoes and long white socks off. She brushed her hair back and began slowly descending her bare feet into the cool stream. "Oh cold!"

"Is it?" Sango came up and dipped her hand it, it was sure enough chilly. Kagome yawned and pushed her sleeves up, scanning the surface for a fish.

"There's one!" Sango pointed. The young miko darted with surprising speed, and landed flat on her face in the water. Sango was about to jump in with Kagome broke the surface holding a small fish.

"Got it!" Kagome chuckled.

"How do you swim like that?" Sango asked as the young miko swam back to the bank.

"At my school in my time, we had swimming lessons." Kagome said as she sat on the bank placing the fish down a few feet away from the waters edge. She grabbed a bunch of her black hair and began to ring it out.

"Does everyone in your time swim like that?" Sango asked.

"No, there are still people who are afraid of the water, or who just can't swim." Kagome replied. "But that's why they teach us how to swim; so many people won't drown in a life or death situation."

"Oh." Sango said. "I can swim, but not as well as you."

"You want me to teach you?" Kagome asked.

"I…sure." Sango shrugged.

"You are probably more built on the arms." Kagome said.

"Why does that matter?" Sango asked.

"Well you throw that Hiraikotsu around, besides good strong arms make your body go faster through the water. Of course your legs are important to."

Kagome got in the water, and swam to the deepest part of the stream. "Okay, I can't touch here, what I'm doing is called 'treading water' where you are able to keep your body afloat when you can't touch the water's floor."

"Okay." Sango slowly got into the water, removing part of her armor and kimono. She started to swim towards Kagome. She panicked for a second when her feet where no longer on anything solid. "Uhhh…now what?"

"Now kick your legs softly, don't kick too hard, that burns to much energy." Kagome said. "You can also do this." Kagome's head disappeared under the surface then she came back up and slowly lay on her back, floating.

"How are you doing that?" Sango asked.

"Hold your stomach…" Suddenly Kagome stopped and got out of her floating position. "Sango do you sense that?"

Sango stopped and looked up, a youki was coming closer.

"We got to get out!" Sango hissed and she swam towards shore. Kagome swam closely behind and the two girls surfaced on the bank, Sango grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

"Shippo, Rin!" Kagome shouted at the two not far away. "Come over here!"

The two young youkai and human ran over. Rin suddenly clutched Kagome's leg.

"What's going on Kagome-sama?" the little girl whimpered.

"A youkai is coming." Sango said. "We better go back."

"Wait." Kagome suddenly said. "I sense a Shikon no Tama shard."

"Just one?" Shippo quivered.

"Yea…one." Kagome stopped.

Sango gulped, meaning it wasn't Kouga. Even though she didn't want Kouga near Kagome, afraid what InuYasha might do, it was better then a youkai that was going to kill them.

A few trees across the stream suddenly fell, sending Shippo clinging to Kirara's back. She had transformed, her red eyes and growling at the other edge of the stream.

A youkai came out, Sango felt herself bite her lip, this was one ugly youkai. Golden hair covered its body, its hind legs longer then its two front legs. Dangerous claws on each of its finger's, and its red eyes staring directly towards them. A long gray tongue went over lips, its eyes focusing on Kagome.

"You muuusstt be the mikooo that possesses the shaaards." It hissed.

"So?" Sango sneered. She hoisted her Hiraikotsu, ready for it to be thrown, "Come one more step, I will kill you." Sango narrowed her eyes.

The youkai chuckled. "A humaaann taijiya I presumeeee?"

"Humph!" Sango snapped. "Well see who will be laughing soon! What do you want!"

"The shards the mikooo hasss." It hissed.

"Sorry," Kagome said. "I'm afraid I won't be giving them to you." She clutched the bottle that was around her neck.

The youkai hissed viciously. Sango stepped forward, with Kirara close behind, hissing, and barring her fangs. Sango narrowed her eyes, and moved her soggy kimono slightly off her shoulder to give her more room to move around.

"Kagome, where is the shard?" Sango asked.

"Ummm…in his left leg!" Kagome shouted.

Sango narrowed her eyes, and hopped on Kirara's back. "Let's go Kirara!" The youkai cat soared in the air, and Sango swept her close enough. "HIRAIKOTSU!"

The boomerang aiming directly for the youkai's back left leg, but the youkai wasn't as stupid as it looked. It shot up in tremendous speed and agility, landing on the other side of the stream. The same side Kagome, Rin, and Shippo were.

"Mikooo, you'reee mineee!"

Kagome gave a yelp, as she managed to jump just out of the reach of the youkai's dangerous claws. She jumped father then Sango had seen her jump before, was it because of InuYasha's mating with her?

"Kagome, I'll shield you!" Shippo jumped in front of Kagome and Rin, who was crouching just a few feet away from the young miko.

"Mooovveee, kitsuuuune." The youkai hissed.

"I…never mind!" Shippo quickly dove behind Kagome. Sango bit her lip, Kagome didn't have her arrows.

"Youkai, your battle is with me! HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango let the boomerang go again; its brown 'L' shaped curving cutting the air like paper. The youkai dodged her weapon again, but it forced it farther away from Kagome and the others. And that was exactly what Sango wanted.

She dove Kirara down and brought her sword out; slashing at the youkai's left hind leg. It struck home. Blood came squirting out of the small wound, but it did little to phase the disgusting youkai.

"Youuuu humannnn…" it hissed. Its eyes locked on her and Kirara, and jumped at a rather tremendous height. It lashed out, only grazing Kirara's flank, but it was all it needed to send Kirara falling out of control.

"KIRARA!" Sango shouted, she grasped the youkai cat's fur and tried with her brute strength to get the youkai cat in even with flight again. Kirara managed to keep her flight steady just long enough to propel her back in the air before she had come crashing to the ground. Kirara whipped around, Sango readying her weapon again.

"Die!" Sango screamed as the boomerang flew from her hands again, aiming directly for the left hind leg. The Hiraikotsu again, missed, due to the agile and speed the youkai possessed from the shard.

"Damn you!" Sango hissed as the Hiraikotsu flew back in her possession once more.

"Go Shippo, get Rin out of here!" Sango turned to see Kagome shooing the two young children away from danger. The youkai smiled evilly, and turned its attention back on the young miko.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted.

"Stay back!" Kagome hissed, Sango was surprised by the strength in her voice. "Stay back or I'll purify you!"

"Willll youuuu?" the youkai hissed devilishly.

"Yes, I'm warning you now!" Kagome said, as her feet began to move her body backwards. Even if Kagome was able to hurt the youkai with her raw miko powers, the youkai only really had to swipe its claws, killing her before she could really inflict much damage.

"Your fight is with me!" Sango bellowed and in one jump from Kirara's back, she slammed the end of Hiraikotsu on the youkai's head. The youkai bellowed in pain, and in one sweep of its large hand, it knocked Sango cleaned of its shoulder.

"Ooof!" Sango hit the ground harder, but she managed to roll over and reposition the boomerang in front of her, just as the claws racked at the hard bone.

Sango felt her weight shot backwards, as the force of the blow blew her off her feet, and into the stream. Sango felt her body hit the cool water and her breathe caught in her throat. She felt her body panic, but remembering Kagome's swimming tips, she burst free on the surface.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted to the youkai cat, as she descended down and Sango reached up and grabbed her back. Sango heaved all the strength into her arms and pulled her body on Kirara's back. She leveled her boomerang again, this time, hoping she would be able to get a clearer shot.

"Aieeee!" Sango froze. Kagome had been backed into a tree, the dangerous youkai hovering over her smaller body. "Sango!"

"Youkai, turn and fight!" Sango pushed Kirara to go faster. The youkai cat shot towards the youkai as fast as she could go. The youkai swept it's claws…No! Sango watched as the claws were about to sink into Kagome's flesh.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" A loud, dominating, angry voice bellowed, and the youkai was shot back with such force, it fell into the stream, apparently stunned.

Sango opened her eyes, to see InuYasha standing there, his red eyes burning, his claws flexing, his ears down, and his fangs hissing the terrible noise.

"Sango!" Sango turned down to see Miroku running over, his hand clutching the beads around his kazaana hand.

"Houshi, don't open the kazaana! The youkai has a Shikon no Tama shard!" Sango cried. Miroku stopped and looked at the youkai sitting in the stream. It shook its head and glared at where InuYasha was standing.

InuYasha barred his fangs, and hissed louder then ever. Sesshomaru came bursting out of the woods, a hand on Tokijin's hilt. The Youkai Lord went directly towards Rin, and he turned to the youkai once he found out that she had not been hurt.

"Whattt isss theee meaninggg off thisss?" the youkai hissed, and stood up, it's large body, almost hulking over InuYasha's smaller form. "I willll leaveee youuu the fleshhh Inuuuu."

InuYasha sneered. "I don't think so you son of a bitch. I will kill you before you ever touch her!"

Sango looked down at Kagome, then at the youkai. The youkai had thought InuYasha was just another youkai fighting over the shards. Sango felt sick.

"Bastard, InuYasha does want her shards!" Sango shouted, "We want yours! HIRAIKOTSU!" The boomerang shot towards the youkai once more, but this time Sango had calculated the speed the youkai was going to move and moved Kirara in the sky, making the boomerang follow her. It hit. The youkai fell out of its high jump and came crashing down.

"Bitchhh!" The youkai hissed, "I willl kill you firstttt!"

The youkai launched itself right for Kirara and her. But something jumped up with even greater speed, knocking the youkai down once more. InuYasha's red eyes glared at her for a brief second then swiped his claws at the youkai's chest. The youkai let out a below of pain, but landed back on its feet. It swiped at InuYasha, but he dodged the long arm and claws, and brought his hand to his waist.

"You don't have the Tessaiga back yet InuYasha!" Miroku shouted.

"Shit!" InuYasha hissed, and jumped back out of the youkai's reach. The youkai came at InuYasha with quick speed, InuYasha jumped back across the stream, and looking at Kagome.

Sesshomaru stood up and removed Tokijin; he walked to the edge of the stream. "It is time to die." The Youkai Lord said coldly. The youkai had actually started to back up, looking like he was about to flee, realizing it was suddenly outmatched.

"I willl comeee backkk laterrrr." It hissed and turned to dart into the woods. Sango narrowed her eyes and moved forward with Kirara, she was not going to let this youkai get away with a shard.

A sudden ringing noise suddenly blasted her ears. Sango gave a scream of pain, and clamped both of her palms over her ears. Kirara meowed in pain and suddenly began to land, her ears flat on her head. She stuck her face in a bush when her paws landed on the ground. Sango fell to her knees, it was so painful. The noise pounded into her head, almost making her see black. Was this the youkai's defense?

Barley conscious Sango managed to see a fast blur of red and a horrible scream of pain came bellowing afterwords. Sango swore she saw some type of tentacles flying; they were of a gold color.

Sango felt pain fill her entire head, as she squeezed her head with her hands. She just wanted it to stop, she realized the there were other moans and screaming of pain, and then suddenly it just stopped. Sango opened her eyes, her head still pounding, but the ringing; the horrible sound of the noise had just been silenced.

Sango felt aware of someone panting very close to her, thinking was Kirara Sango managed to lift her head, not to see Kirara, but InuYasha. His face soaked in sweat, and his chest breathing in and out hard, even with the bulky armor on, Sango could still tell his breathe was coming out violently hard.

He moved his hand over his face and looked behind him. Sango almost flee for what she saw, the youkai was in a dozen of pieces. The Shikon no Tama at InuYasha's feet, he stood up and wobbled, but looked down at her.

"Sango are you alright?" She was surprised she could actually hear him.

"I…" Sango stopped when she felt a liquid come down the side of her head. Blood, blood was coming out of her ears.

"Kagome!" InuYasha suddenly shouted, and leaped over the stream in one single bound and cuddled his arms around the unconscious miko. She was whimpering, her ears also leaking blood down the side of her face.

"Ugh…what just happened?" Miroku slowly stood up, his hands over his bloody ears. "Where did that horrible sound come from?"

"That was the sound this Sesshomaru heard the day before." Sesshomaru hissed. He moved his hand over his ears, one by one. The blood leaked down his face just as everyone else. Well, not everyone.

InuYasha, his Inu ears remained without blood, and as Sango's vision cleared, the 'gold' tentacles she had thought she saw, laid around the couple. Sango blinked and stared at the tentacles. They weren't Naraku's then…?

"InuYasha…?" Shippo whimpered, "Why are your claws like…that?" InuYasha ignored the youkai child and looked at Kagome. Her brown eyes had opened and her face was touching InuYasha's nose.

"InuYasha…?"

"Kagome, I really don't know what happened." InuYasha sighed. He blinked and looked down at the gold tentacles that surrounded them. His eyes followed from where they stared the looked down at his hands. All ten of InuYasha's golden claws had grown three times their length.

"Otouto…?" Sesshomaru frowned. "Those claws…"

"I don't know! Okay!" InuYasha cried, "That noise it came from them I know it!" The daiyoukai shouted. "I hurt my mate!" He sank his face in her neck and took deep, angry breathes.

Sango looked at the dead youkai and walked over to the place where the shard was. It was tainted, and she didn't have the spiritual powers to make it pure. Sango looked at Kagome, her face twisted in fear and confusion.

"The youkai…is dead." She finally managed to say. When she looked at the leg where the jewel was, her eyes widened at what she saw. Kagome said she sensed _one, _Shikon no Tama shard. But what Sango was seeing was two, two smaller shards, almost like what ever had obliterated the youkai, had also cut the Shikon no Tama shard in half.

The thing that had cut the youkai had been InuYasha, his long claws somehow bending out of shape and slicing the youkai into a dozens of pieces. But, when he had, his claws….had cut the shard into two.


	18. Scroll Seventeen

**Scroll Eighteen:**

Miroku sat by the fire, the flames dancing in the evening sky. The silence edged them all it gripped them all in a tight wrap. Sango snapped a stick next to him and threw it into the fire. She rolled her shoulder; apparently it had been bruised against the fight with the youkai.

Sesshomaru was standing not far from them, his eyes dead on InuYasha's back. InuYasha was staring into the fire, his eyes wide open, and yet far. His hands were curled and in his lap, far away from anyone.

Kagome sat next to him, once in a while taking some cotton pieces out of her pack and digging them into her ear. Miroku had already had his cotton pieces. Miroku scraped the outside of one ear, still hearing and feeling the still small amounts of dried blood.

Shippo sat next to Rin, his eyes fixed on InuYasha and Kagome. Rin was happily nibbling some of the food Kagome had picked up at the village. The chattiest of the bunch, were too, deathly silent.

Miroku numbly drummed his finger on his knee, as he wiped his other hand against his robe to wipe off the dried blood. He curled his kazaana hand and stared into the flames.

"Is Totosai not done yet?" Miroku looked up to see InuYasha giving his shoulder a dirty look. Well, the little flea youkai on his shoulder, that is.

"Ohhh, InuYasha-sama, can I please have more of your…"

"No! When will the old geezer be done with my sword!" InuYasha hissed.

"I heard he may be done tonight, InuYasha-sama." Myoga bowed.

"I assume you ran off when we got into that fight with the youkai?" Sango said.

"I…" Myoga started.

"Oh shut it!" InuYasha barked. "You always run away when there is a fight around!"

"I heard you got a shard too." Myoga said.

"Well…yes." Miroku looked at Sango as she removed the shard from the top of her kimono. "Technically one, but it got…cut."

"Cut?" Kagome said. She leaned off InuYasha's shoulder and looked at the shard in Sango's hand. "How did that happen?"

"How did InuYasha's claws shoot out like that too?" Miroku turned to see Shippo shivering.

"Runt…" InuYasha started.

"Don't make me say it InuYasha." Kagome hissed, that made InuYasha stiffen.

"Come to think of it Myoga-chan," Miroku stared, "I think both you and Totosai are hiding something from us." The little old flea hopped on InuYasha's head, his face boiled in anger.

"Why would I hide anything!" Myoga begged. "I know nothing, this old…"

InuYasha's brow shot down and took the flea in his claws, Miroku and the others silently stiffened.

"Listen hear old flea, you better not be or I might need a new target for my new Tessaiga." InuYasha glared.

"Gulp! Now, now InuYasha-sama, we…can talk this over, I…."

"Good, then start coughing it up." InuYasha hissed as he threw the flea towards Sango.

"Ummm….there might be a fight that might be linked to this." Myoga gulped. Everyone's attention snapped to the old flea. Sesshomaru had silently been approaching, and was standing right over Miroku, much to his dislike.

"Well, nice of you to join us, Sesshomaru-sama, I…"

"Will you start explaining, or I'll squash you!" InuYasha barked.

"Osuwari." Kagome said. InuYasha was planted into five feet of Earth. "Continue Myoga." She said calmly.

"I…" Myoga took a small gulp. "It was fight that should have not have happened."

Miroku blinked. "Was it a duel, or a battle?" he asked.

"A battle…" Myoga mumbled, "A rather destructive and costly one."

Kagome moved the two small Shikon no Tama shards to the bottle around her neck and crossed her legs. InuYasha's head poked out of the crater, but for some reason, he made no attempt to get out of it.

The night air was already bringing up on them. When they all expected the moon, there was not one. Miroku looked up, there was no moon, meaning it was a new moon.

Miroku looked at InuYasha, his silver hair still moved slightly and his ears twitched. Realizing everyone was staring at him, he immediately got out of the crate, a dark red slowly filling his cheeks.

"What?" He looked at all of them. "All right laugh, if I looked THAT funny."

"InuYasha…don't you know what night it is?" Miroku asked. InuYasha blinked and looked up, his ears went flat, and he looked back down at his body, and just blinked.

"I see InuYasha-sama…" Myoga started.

"Myoga, what the hell is going on!" InuYasha roared his face angry. "First I turn into a large Inu, then I am only seeing a youkai that says I have something that doesn't belong to me, my claws make a horrid noise sending everyone's ears with a blood fall, and now I don't turn human! A fucking demand an explanation!"

Everyone looked at InuYasha; Miroku looked back at the old flea. For the first time since Miroku had met Myoga-chan, the little flea looked speechless.

"Let's start with those claws." Sango said. "You mind not pointing them at us?" Miroku looked at InuYasha, realizing the claws were pointing in the direction of the fire. InuYasha just snorted.

"Otouto, you made the noise earlier, mind explaining?" Sesshomaru glared at the younger daiyoukai. InuYasha flattened his ears.

"I flicked a stupid finger and it shot out. That good enough for yea?" InuYasha spat.

"Cutting the attitude would also help, InuYasha." Kagome glared up at him. "And could please sit back down?"

"Keh!" InuYasha growled. "I need the explanation before the rest of you! Well Myoga, how about it! What the fuck is this battle about!"

"Your otou-sama." The answer from Myoga froze InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Miroku moved over to let the Youkai Lord in, even though Sesshomaru didn't take the invitation to just sit.

"Otou?" Sesshomaru glared. "A fight my otou had?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, before you were even born." Myoga bowed. That got everyone's attention; this was something no one knew, not even Sesshomaru.

"How long ago was that?" Sango asked.

"A long time, Sango-sama." Myoga answered. "I actually called myself young at that time." InuYasha arched an eyebrow.

"Thought you were always old." InuYasha mumbled.

Kagome gave InuYasha a dirty look. "Well, should I say the same about you?" Kagome hissed.

"I'm not old!" InuYasha protested.

"You're much older then all of us humans here, InuYasha." Miroku said. "Even despite how old you are in youkai cultural, you still have technically would be older then any of us."

"Shut Miroku, no one asked you!" InuYasha growled. "What about otou Myoga! You didn't finish!"

"Oh…I…ummm…I really shouldn't…" Myoga, started to turn green.

"Otouto, shut up." Miroku blinked to see Sesshomaru flaring at InuYasha, with a slight annoyance in the Youkai Lord's eyes. InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru's direction and cracked his claws, sending everyone's spine in a spin.

"You want a piece of me?" InuYasha rasped.

"InuYasha, we're not starting this now!" Kagome huffed.

"Yes, Myoga-chan, can you continue?" Miroku asked the flea, who had hopped over to where he and Sango were sitting, far away from InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

"I would rather Totosai to tell." Myoga bowed.

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"Because…"

"He was there and you were not, hue?" InuYasha interrupted. "Figures."

"InuYasha-sama!" Myoga protested, "I'm telling you the truth, it is better un-said!"

"So you don't want to tell us?" Kagome asked.

"You won't like what you hear, no." Myoga mumbled.

"Can't be worse then having a stupid onii," InuYasha snapped his eyes to Sesshomaru, "Trust me, I won't cry over anything about otou."

Miroku felt a 'whoosh' of air as the Youkai Lord disappeared from behind and swiped his poison claws at InuYasha. InuYasha just managed to dodge the poison and swiped his own claws at his onii.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Kagome yelled as she stood up with her hands held in fists at her sides. "I swear you two are going to kill each other over stupid things!"

"Ummm, Kagome, InuYasha insulted his otou." Sango said.

"I know I heard him, but still, this still doesn't need to involve CLAWS!" Kagome yelled at the two Inu brothers who were already swiping to behead one another. "UGH! InuYasha, Osuwari!"

"BITCH!" was all they heard as InuYasha was planted back into the Earth at Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru just looked down and twirled his foot, barley noticed, but he kicked some dirt into the hole.

Suddenly the air swirled with hard wind, Miroku stood up, and the lighting bolt landed in front of them, blowing their fire out. Totosai and his cow stood there, a repaired Tessaiga over his shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No nothing, Totosai." Miroku answered, "Well if you count a scuffle between InuYasha and Sesshomaru."

"I see…" Totosai scratched his head. "Well where is that youngster?"

"Finally!" Miroku was nearly swept of his feet as InuYasha barged right past him and grabbed Tessaiga right out of the startled sword smith's hands. Totosai nearly fell off his cow with the rush of InuYasha ripping Tessaiga away from him.

"InuYasha, what is with you tonight?" Kagome huffed.

"If I'm not correct…" Myoga said from Miroku's shoulder, "Even though InuYasha-sama didn't physically turn human, that doesn't mean his mind has stayed the same either."

"So we have a human in a youkai's body?" Shippo asked.

"Pretty much." Sango said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Great..." Kagome moaned. InuYasha was on the other side of the clearing, examining his new fang.

"It isn't going to be heavy this time, will it old man?" InuYasha sneered.

"Ummm, if you haven't fully found your true potential with your youkai body, I assume it will be heavy." Totosai said, plainly.

"What!" InuYasha yelled. "I don't have time to lighten another fang!"

"Well then…" Totosai started.

"Well nothing!" InuYasha shouted. "I'm in a middle of learning what the hell is going on with me and I can't even wield my own sword correctly! Fuck it Totosai!"

"InuYasha, Osuwari." Kagome said, as the poor young daiyoukai was slammed into the ground for the third time that night.

"What on earth has gotten his tail all tied up?" Totosai blinked.

"He's moody." Kagome shook her head. "So InuYasha can wield the Tessaiga, right?"

"Of course, it is his fang." Totosai blinked. Miroku walked over the sword smith and gave him a quick glance.

"Mind telling us a battle that Myoga-chan would not like to talk about? One that involves Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's otou?" Miroku asked. Totosai froze.

"I didn't say anything Totosai, I swear!" Myoga bounded off Miroku's shoulder and onto Totosai's nose. "Please forgive me…"

"The great Inu General told us not to utter a word of that battle!" Totosai roared.

"I said nothing about it!" Myoga cried. "I just mentioned there was one…" The flea sniffed. "They won't stop until they know."

Totosai looked at all of them with a swift glance. InuYasha pulled himself out of his crater and snarled behind Kagome's back. She gave him a look.

"Explain the battle." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

"No." Totosai said bluntly and without fear. "It is not for you youngsters to know…"

"Spit it out Totosai, or I'll ring it out of you!" InuYasha barked.

"InuYasha, will you stop threatening people!" Kagome snapped. "Kami, you're going to lose your voice with all the yelling!" InuYasha just growled in her response. He walked over to where he had dropped Tessaiga and picked up the sheath.

"Totosai, it would…" Sango started.

"No." The old sword smith shook his head. "Inu no Taishou-sama did not want us to explain that battle, he was afraid of the consequences and also the…curse."

"Curse?" Miroku asked.

"Oops." Totosai shook his head. "Did I say that out loud?" He turned to the old flea.

"Yes." Myoga mumbled.

"What curse!" InuYasha spat.

"InuYasha, for Kami's sake…" Kagome started.

"SHUT UP wench!" InuYasha hissed. "Well, should I ring it out of you or what?" InuYasha stared at Totosai. When Totosai didn't respond to him, InuYasha's eyes flashed red.

"Totosai, what curse, what does these have to do with Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's otou?" Miroku asked. Totosai sighed, and closed his large eyes.

"It is important to know, this was something the great Inu General did not want Myoga or I to repeat." Everyone nodded, or seemed to agree. InuYasha gave Sesshomaru a stare.

"We might as well sit, it is a long tale." Totosai got off his cow and began to probe the sticks to start the fire up again. Miroku and Sango sat next together, their bodies almost touching; whole Sango moved her hand through Kirara's soft fur. InuYasha managed to listen to Kagome and sat down next to her on the other side of the newly made fire. He looked into the flames, his eyes darting quickly again. Sesshomaru walked next to the sleeping Rin and stood, yet, seemed to be less tense then normal. Shippo was still snuggled with Rin, his small tail used as a pillow for the little girl's head. Ah-Un and Jaken sat quietly around the outskirts of the fire, Jaken's eyes on his Lord.

InuYasha curled his claws; Miroku flinched, almost expecting the horrible noise once more. Sango sat ready for anything; her back curved in attention, her left shoulder sagged showing her injury was still taking toll on her body. Kirara sat curled next to her feet, purring as Sango ran her hand through her fur that covered her small body.

InuYasha's body sat ridged, his eyes looking at the fire as if he was suddenly possessed, Kagome noticed and elbowed him slightly, he snapped back up and looked over at the sword smith. All eyes were on Totosai and the small flea on his shoulder.

"It didn't start with the curse, actually." Totosai started. No one interrupted so he continued. "It started with the alliance of the Lord's of the North, East, West, and South."

"What?" Sesshomaru blinked, "There was never an alliance…"

"Sesshomaru, this was before you were even born." Totosai eyed the Youkai Lord intently. Sesshomaru grew silent, surprising everyone.

"As I was saying…" Totosai continued, "Your otou-sama had just become Lord of the Western Lands, and his soul duty was to protect his people. He was still a young Inu at the time, yet some Lord's didn't believe he would become cable of controlling his terrain before he was overthrown." InuYasha tensed up angrily.

"But, your otou-sama was no young fool, he quickly made an alliance with the Northern Lord, and they both formed their armies together. Despite no resistance from the East and South, they quickly began to eliminate rivals who dared to try to overthrow them."

"But what the hell does this…" InuYasha started to ask.

"InuYasha, just listen." Kagome snapped.

"Soon, the Eastern Lord did not want to anger the two alliances so he joined up, followed shortly by Southern Lord."

"So all four Youkai Lord's were once all alliances?" Sango blinked.

"Yes, they were…" Totosai sighed. "For a short while at least."

"It didn't last long, did it?" Miroku asked.

"No, the Southern Lord died in battle, and his son took charge. His son was lusted over power and began to invade parts of the Eastern and Western lands. This angered Inu no Taishou-sama strongly. The three allies built their armies up, most of which were powerful daiyoukai's, and lead to a place were I dread on mentioning." Totosai shivered.

"The battle." InuYasha mumbled.

"Yes InuYasha-sama." Myoga mumbled. "It is where the three alliances met the force of the new Southern Lord's army."

"Did otou defeat the Southern Lord?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No…" Totosai mumbled. Everyone blinked in shock.

"That makes no sense then why would he still be…" InuYasha started.

"InuYasha," Totosai started. "No side won the battle."

Everyone stared at him, when Totosai realized there were no questions he continued. "It looked like where a human village had once been, very peculiar. Four huts lined each side of the clearing perfect, and untouched. But at the end of the line of huts, stairs on a hill stood up, to where I believe a shrine used to be, instead a table with one single spear in it."

"A spear?" Miroku asked.

"Like a throwing spear?" Kagome asked.

"A cursed spear would probably put the term better." Totosai said.

"So the spear was the curse." Sango said.

"Yes." Myoga mumbled. "It spoke first to the Southern Lord, tricking him easily to take hold of it for more power."

"The fool." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Yes." Totosai said, "Once the young Lord took the spear, the battle fell from three alliances, too every daiyoukai for himself."

"What…?" InuYasha blinked. "You mean all of them got possessed by one single spear?"

"It…duplicated." Myoga mumbled. "The spear laughed as every daiyoukai suddenly went on a killing spree, trying to wipe out their closest target. Most were allies trying to rip each others throats out."

"Otou got…" Sesshomaru started.

"Yes." Both Totosai and Myoga said at the same time. "Everyone of the daiyoukai's who were present at that battle was quickly possessed."

"But why…?" Sango asked.

"The curse was looking for something; it said one of the daiyoukai's had something that belonged to the…Kami's." Totosai sighed.

InuYasha went ridged. "Something that didn't belong to them…?" He asked.

"Yes." Totosai closed his eyes. "The curse made each and every daiyoukai kill, kill without mercy, kill without pain, and kill without fear. They were Lord's, Generals, youkai that were peaceful to humans, and had all been driven mad. They were all killing machines as I eyed the entire battle with harsh pain and horror."

"They just wouldn't stop, until…" Totosai sighed and took a deep breathe. "Until, your otou-sama, managed to break the spell binding him."

"He was the only one…?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, to put it plainly, he was the only one to break the fierce hold the spear had to his arm." Totosai answered. "That didn't stop the other daiyoukai's from attacking him though…"

Sesshomaru blinked. "Otou then did what?" The Youkai Lord asked.

"Ummm," Totosai took a deep breathe, "He was forced to kill every single one of them."

No one said anything for a while. Then Myoga burst into tears.

"It wasn't his fault!" The old flea blew his nose. "Most of them were his friends, his closet allies, and he had to end their lives! Oh those poor souls…"

"Myoga here." Kagome handed the old flea some tissues.

"Thank you Kagome-sama." Myoga sighed.

"So…this battle…" Miroku started.

"…had only one survivor." Totosai finished his sentence. For awhile no one said anything, the silence gripped them all again in the moonless night. Miroku fidgeted and wrapped his arm around Sango's un-injured shoulder, she jerked slightly thinking he was reaching for her behind, but relaxed when his hand only lay on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked over to Ah-Un, Miroku couldn't see the Youkai Lord's face, but he could tell Sesshomaru was trying to take it all in.

"What exactly was the curse…ummm…looking for?" InuYasha hesitated to ask.

"No one knows, I only assume Inu no Taishou-sama would have, yet I'm afraid he can no longer tell us." Totosai answered.

"Then we're going." InuYasha's brow shot down.

"Wait, what?" Myoga blinked.

"Were going to the battlefield, I have to know something!" InuYasha protested.

"You can't." Totosai said bluntly. "It is impossible."

"You going to stop me?" InuYasha questioned as he cracked his claws. Everyone actually reacted and tensed to slam their hands over their ears.

Totosai blinked, "I'm afraid I already did. The Inu General ordered me to craft four swords and place them around the perimeter of the battlefield and create a strong fuyouheki using his power and blood."

"What!" InuYasha shouted.

"They have turned to stone, the swords, even if I wished you were to be able to get in there, it is not possible now." Totosai said.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" InuYasha roared. He grumbled and slumped back down next to Kagome, his eyes back in the fire.

"We're at another dead end." Sango sighed.

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Why are you looking at the fire so intently? It's making me a bit nervous." Miroku blinked.

"I, urrrrr…" InuYasha blinked. "Because it's just doing something weird, I don't want it to hit Kagome."

"Hue?" Kagome gave him a look. "InuYasha…fire doesn't 'hit' people."

"It shooting out like tentacles!" InuYasha protested.

That got everyone looking at him funny, the fire danced, yes, but upwards towards the sky, it wasn't 'shooting' out the way InuYasha was describing it.

"InuYasha are you okay?" Kagome asked as she put a hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine!" InuYasha barked. "Just wondering why the hell I'm seeing more things that you all aren't!"

"Otouto, you make no sense when you describe on what you are seeing." Sesshomaru said coldly as he approached the group.

"It's right here!" InuYasha protested pointing just at the edge of the fire.

"InuYasha-sama, what are you wondering about now?" Myoga asked.

"Fine, you blind bats! I'll show you!" InuYasha grumbled.

Miroku and Sango felt themselves shaking their heads. "InuYasha, can you just…" Miroku opened his eyes and froze. A gasp came from Kagome as her eyes nearly tripled in size. InuYasha's eyes grew wider as he stared.

Miroku felt his stomach do back turns, as he stared at InuYasha's hand. InuYasha's hand, no blood, no melting skin, it was just perfectly on fire.


	19. Scroll Eighteen

**Scroll Nineteen:**

Kagome felt her entire body shot bullets through her system. His hand was on fire and she was doing nothing! Kagome surged towards her backpack and ripped out a full water bottle, emptying it rapidly onto InuYasha's palm.

Kagome leaned back, to examine her nurse work. InuYasha's skin was just a shade of pink, but it didn't look serious.

"You idiot!" Kagome snapped, hitting him upside the head with the water bottle, "Don't you know not to stick your hands into a FIRE!"

InuYasha either didn't hear her, or just plain didn't want to. His face plastered in a frozen state of confusion, as he just stared at his uninjured hand.

"Earth to InuYasha! Hello!" Kagome snapped her fingers in his face, making him snap back into reality.

"What the hell wench!" InuYasha growled, his eyes giving her a rather angry, heated look.

"You were staring at your hand and were not listing to me!" Kagome huffed.

InuYasha snorted and brought his hand back into his lap. Miroku and Sango were still staring at InuYasha, opened mouthed.

"InuYasha-sama?" Myoga bounded on to InuYasha's nose. "Why did you do that?"

"I told you, the fire is acting weird, I didn't expect my hand to set on fire!" InuYasha snapped.

"What, your hand wouldn't burn when you DO stick your hands in flames?" Kagome mocked. "InuYasha, you know fully well that fire BURNS people."

"I know that wench!"

"Then why did you stick your hand in it, dummy!"

"It was acting…"

"InuYasha, you're the one acting weird around here!" Kagome snapped.

"Oh?" InuYasha sneered. "What the fuck is so 'weird' shall I ask?"

"One, you're a youkai, two, your seeing, sensing, whatever youki that isn't there, three, you stick your hand in flames, and four your claws made a horrible sound. Shall I go on!" Kagome let out a breathe. InuYasha stared at her, his eyes wide, and ears back.

"Well, that pretty much summed all that up." Sango muttered.

"And five, why is Sesshomaru still with us?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru shot the houshi a cold look.

"This Sesshomaru is only interested in killing the youkai that caused Rin's nightmares." The Youkai Lord glared. "It is not this Sesshomaru's best interest to stay in a pack of youkai and humans."

"Keh, whatever Sesshomaru, you're as cold as they come." InuYasha snorted. Kagome sighed, she reached for InuYasha's hand, but he jerked away. "What?"

"Let me see it." Kagome said in a stern voice. InuYasha snorted and gave her his hand. She touched his fingers lightly, feeling over his red skin, hoping for some injury so she could preoccupy herself with. Nothing, InuYasha had healed, and Kagome dropped his palm with a slight groan.

InuYasha paid no attention to her, his eyes looking up at the moonless sky, his ear flicked. Kagome gazed at it; she had never seen his ears on such a night. The dark night sky showing out the pink insides, the silver, furry skinny, skin almost glowing with his long hair. Kagome realized something, he was just so astonishing to gaze on in the dark, his whole body glowed like never before.

InuYasha stood up and walked to the other side of the clearing, the fur blowing slightly in the weak night wind. He looked down at Tessaiga's hilt.

"Groan…" Kagome let out.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine, just…oh; it's just my position right now." Kagome pinched her face.

"Position?" Miroku asked.

"Being, you know, Miroku…" Kagome gave the young houshi a weird grin.

"Ah…" Miroku smiled. BONK! "Oh Sango, what was that for!"

"Stop you hentai, you're not helping." Sango glared, pulling her Hiraikotsu back over to her other side. She began cleaning the bone again; some of the youkai's blood still was stained.

Kagome giggled, and looked back over at InuYasha; he seemed to be fuming on what to do about Tessaiga. She could tell he was tempted to wield it, yet at the same time…almost afraid. Sesshomaru slowly walked over, Totosai's eyes following him.

"Is there…um…a problem with it?" Totosai asked, nervously.

"Huh!" InuYasha snapped his head around. "What do you mean wrong with it!" His hair flexed, making him looked like some sort of scared puppy.

"I…" Totosai frowned, "I did something different with it that's all."

"What! What the fuck did you do with MY sword!" InuYasha roared.

"It told me too." Totosai glared. InuYasha froze and frowned.

"Totosai, I already thought you were loony, but swords don't talk." InuYasha gave the sword smith an awkward look.

"No, they don't speak like we do, they tell us through its experience, it wanted me to change who wields it, and who does not." Totosai said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What?" Miroku asked. "InuYasha is the only who can wield it in its true form."

"But, humans can hold it though…" Sango said.

"But we can't use its youki powers." Kagome shook her head. "Who did it say that can wield it?" She asked the old sword smith.

"Only InuYasha."

Everyone stared at the hanyou-turned-youkai. Sesshomaru slightly frowned.

"The miko said he was the only one to wield…" The Youkai Lord started.

"Yes, but now…" Totosai sucked in a breath, "Only InuYasha can even touch the handle, and I was against at first, since the purpose is to protect humans with it, but…" His large eyes blinked. "Something told me Tessaiga was warning me, and yet, I have no idea what it was warning me about." The old sword smith shook his head.

"What, what did it say!" InuYasha asked.

"It didn't 'say' anything InuYasha," Totosai said, "It just…refused my own hand, it gave me this." He held up his hand, burn marks ran over his palm.

"Tessaiga…denied you?" InuYasha questioned, "but you forged it, what the hell!"

"Totosai, does it hurt?" Kagome asked. She leaned forward, but Totosai pulled his hand away.

"No, I live in a very hot climate, burns such as this does not bother me such." Totosai answered her concern.

"And when were you going to inform me on this, Totosai!" Myoga squeaked form his shoulder. "How can Tessaiga deny you!"

"The sword didn't, but InuYasha's fang did." Totosai answered the other elder.

"Do not say that otouto's fang is more powerful then otou's." Sesshomaru glared. InuYasha gave a nasty huff from behind the Youkai Lord.

"Uhhh…well no, but, it was just very…different." Totosai mumbled. "That's how I got it done faster."

Kagome looked at her mate; he seemed very disturbed by the whole conversation. InuYasha's ear flicked as every comment on him and his sword that went flying through the air.

"Fine, will see how 'different' Tessaiga really is." InuYasha muttered. He grabbed the hilt of his fang and ripped it out with as much strength he had in just in his right arm.

Kagome watched as the mighty fang burst in a bright light that filled the night air with such light, she suddenly thought it was sunrise. Kagome covered her eyes and then removed her sleeve from obstructing her view.

THUNK!

"TOTOSAI!"

"I told you it would be heavy…"

"Not this heavy, you old gizzard!" InuYasha stood there, his right arm definitely holding a hilt, but the sword rested on the ground and by the shear look of it, it was a good quarter size bigger then what it used to be.

InuYasha looked like he had shrunk just a bit, the large Inu fang rested on the ground, the hilt coming up to probably where his elbow would be if his arm hung down. The sword didn't look visibly different, the steel, the fur connecting the hilt to the blade, but there was something coming from it, which Kagome couldn't quite figure out.

The youki coming from it was powerful enough, but there was something else _there, _but Kagome couldn't sense it. It felt like there was a youki there, but it had a fuyouheki around it, hiding its presence from her miko powers.

"Oh, wow…" Sango mumbled. "There wouldn't happen to be a youkai that InuYasha could defeat to make it lighter again, could there?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Totosai answered.

"Great…" Kagome sighed.

InuYasha spat and grabbed the hilt with both hands, barley hoisting it a foot in the air, when it came crashing back down to the ground with a strong 'thud'. Sesshomaru actually looked a little…displeased.

"Son of a bitch Totosai! Did you put all your land into my sword or what!" InuYasha yelled. Snarling, he let Tessaiga's hilt go and crossed his arms.

Kagome shook her head and yawned. It still was dark, and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. The night air seemed extremely calm for autumn, the cold slight breeze, and the leaves that started to flutter.

Kagome got up and picked up Shippo tucking him in her sleeping bag, Rin groggily woke up, and Kagome led her to the sleeping bag as well. Sesshomaru watched her with his golden eyes. Miroku and Sango adjusted there position, Miroku sighed and let his hand wander…a little too far.

SMACK! "Hentai!"

"But Sango…I need to be familiar with my future bride's…"

"Finish that sentence, there will be no future for YOU at all!" Sango smirked. Miroku immediately dove behind a small Kirara; she moved her head to the side and mewed in confusion.

"Totosai fix this now!" InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha, some people are trying to sleep! Stop yelling!" Kagome huffed.

"Keh."

'Arg! He's so difficult sometimes!' Kagome thought, bitterly. She pulled her skirt further down and brushed it off. Now that Shippo and Rin were taking up her sleeping bag, she now had no where to sleep. Totosai shook his head.

"No can do, it is fixed, it is all up to you now." Totosai mumbled.

"How!" InuYasha growled, this time lowering his voice.

"I assume, defeating the youkai that cut it in half." Totosai responded, "The last youkai you killed was with your youkai blood and not using the Tessaiga. By the sounds of it, this youkai still is on the move, maybe if you kill him, and then Tessaiga might become lighter."

InuYasha's evil snarl fell completely from his face. "Kill the youkai?"

"Is there something you're afraid you otouto?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No! It's just…" InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru, "You can't even see it, yet alone smell it!"

"InuYasha are you positive you are not seeing an illusion?" Miroku inquired.

"Miroku, how the hell can an illusion cut my sword in half?" InuYasha spat.

"Point taken." Miroku said. "But even when Naraku uses his 'youkai puppets' they truly are not him, so I was just making sure."

"Trust me…" InuYasha glared, "This youkai is no puppet."

"Is it with Naraku then?" Sango asked, pulling her boomerang to the side as she wiped her hands.

"Ummmm, no." InuYasha shook his head, "He called Naraku, when I brought him up, a…'living thing'. Does that ring a bell to any of you?"

"Living thing?" Kagome frowned.

"Yea, he talked funny." InuYasha shook his head.

"Didn't you say he said you had something that didn't belong to you?" Kagome asked as she walked up to him, holding her arm up and touching his lower arm lightly.

InuYasha visibly flinched, "Something like that."

"What do you have that doesn't belong to you, InuYasha-sama?" Myoga bounded over, and Kagome saw him strap himself to InuYasha's nose, again rapidly sucking from the hanyou-now youkai's skin.

SLAP! "I'm not a drinking hole Myoga!" InuYasha roared. Shaking his hand he flung the small flea far away. Kagome sighed, when she heard that horrible ringing noise again. She clenched her eyes shut, and braced herself, but the noise only rose to a low tingling sensation in her ears. She opened her eyes and stared at InuYasha's hand, which he had put down to his side again. The claws, his golden claws looked like they were, moving, like a bending metal that just had been slammed to a counter top and was shaking from the vibrations. Kagome frowned; the sound waves were coming from InuYasha's claws, but how, and why? She grabbed his hand before he had a chance to protest.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha…just hold still." Kagome snapped. She moved her fingers over the claws, as they were before, cold. She flicked them, they didn't move, but it sent pain shooting up her finger. She bit her lip and ignored it.

"I asked you, what are you doing!" InuYasha snapped, jerking his hand away from her. He grabbed his hand with the other and looked at his claws.

"InuYasha…something is wrong with those claws." Kagome huffed. "I was just trying to figure it out!"

"Keh."

Kagome stomped her foot. Realizing 'osuwari' InuYasha here would do no good. She walked over to Totosai and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" The old sword smith asked.

"Yea, more with InuYasha but…can you look at his claws for me? They look like metal."

"Metal?" Miroku asked.

"Yea, they were vibrating a little, like a soft metal would react hitting a harder surface or bending, and they are cold. And InuYasha is giving off carbon dioxide so his claws should be warm, but they're not." Kagome sighed. She stopped and looked at all of them. By the looks of it, not one of them understood a word that she had just said.

'Sometimes, I DO pay to much attention in school.' Kagome thought, bitterly.

"Um, can you repeat that?" Sango asked.

"It's just…arggg…can you just look at his claws for me Totosai?" She asked again.

"Ummm," He looked behind her, "I can try."

"InuYasha will cooperate, or otherwise…" Kagome glared at him. He wasn't actually paying much attention to their small group, he was circling Tessaiga slowly, with Sesshomaru only a few feet away.

"Gahhh, something isn't right with my sword!" InuYasha snapped.

"Something isn't right with you." Sango mumbled. Miroku smirked, but InuYasha was too far away to hear Sango's comment.

Totosai and stood up and wobbled over to the Inu brothers, Kagome went right at his heels.

"You fixing it?" InuYasha grumbled.

"No, your mate here asked me to look at your claws..." Totosai began.

"What! Kagome, my claws are fine, it's my sword that…"

"Osuwari." InuYasha was planted into the ground hard. Kagome was suddenly regretting for 'osuwari' him so much; he went much deeper into the ground then before.

"Bitch…" InuYasha shot his head up and brushed off his armor and kimono. He gave her his glare saying 'you will regret that later'. Kagome sighed, sometimes he really didn't seem to care when she tried to help him. Since he had been half youkai, he thought he was better in everyway then her, a pathetic human, and now a full-fledged youkai, his stubborn behavior had spiked, making him so unbearable to even control.

"Why are you so difficult?" Kagome gave him the same stare.

"I'm not being difficult! There is nothing wrong…" InuYasha stopped when Totosai grabbed his hand and began to examine it. "Old man…"

"InuYasha, move an inch I will say it, five more times." Kagome snapped. InuYasha gulped.

Sesshomaru slowly came up behind her and close to InuYasha's side. She barley heard it, and wished she hadn't.

"Who is alpha here otouto? You or your bitch?" Sesshomaru slowly whispered into InuYasha's ear. Totosai had paid no attention to the two; he was too busy examining InuYasha's claws to notice.

Kagome felt her blood boil, and in two strides, she moved Totosai out of the way so he couldn't get plummeted into the ground, and shoved InuYasha hard in the back.

"What the hell…!" InuYasha snapped, his weight hitting Sesshomaru.

'Perfect.' Kagome smirked. "OSUWARI!"

The command sent both Inu brothers into a five foot deep hole. Kagome put her hands on to her hips and stared down into the crater. InuYasha was sprawled right over Sesshomaru, and the Youkai Lord did NOT look happy.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Bitch, what the hell…"

"Osuwari."

"ARGGG!" She couldn't tell who yelled, but she kept her strong posture.

"Now listen here you two, I'm not a wench, a bitch and I'm not a something you can just talk hentai behind my back! You two got it, or do I have to teach you another lesson!" Kagome huffed.

InuYasha grumbled, and Sesshomaru stayed silent, but they didn't answer. Kagome turned her heel and walked away from the crater, an evil aura surrounding her, making anyone in her way, move.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru immediately jumped out of the hole that they both had created, both gave each other angry looks, but those looks went to her back, and she could feel them too.

"Don't even think about it!" Kagome huffed.

InuYasha grumbled, and turned his back. "Fucking…"

"InuYasha…"

"What!" He spat.

"Shut up."

InuYasha hissed, and Sesshomaru's golden eyes looked like he wanted to rip her apart limb from limb. She really didn't blame him, he had never been 'osuwari' before, but still he deserved it for calling her a 'bitch'!

"Ummm…" Kagome looked at the old sword smith. "InuYasha…those claws are indeed metal."

InuYasha stopped and gave Totosai a look. "What do you mean by that?"

"They're metal." Totosai said again. "A fine one at that, unusual color, and a very strong, smooth shell."

"Hue?"

"What he means InuYasha," Miroku said, "Your claws are an extremely strong metal."

InuYasha looked down at them, and frowned. "Mind explaining how part of my body BECAME metal?"

"No, but I think I know why they are." Totosai took out his mallet and walked swiftly over to InuYasha. The daiyoukai's eyes widen.

"Wha…what are you doing?" InuYasha backed away.

"Let me see your hand." Totosai glared.

"Not with that damn thing in your hand, NO!" InuYasha hissed. But Totosai was not taking 'no' for an answer. Neither was Kagome.

"InuYasha, Osuwari." Kagome snapped.

"WENCH!"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Keep that up miko, and you may find yourself without a tongue."

"Don't you threaten me Sesshomaru!" Kagome snapped.

"This Sesshomaru is not, InuYasha will be the one ripping out your tongue, not I." Sesshomaru looked away and towards the crater, and the approaching Totosai.

"Tsk, tsk, that's what you get for being stubborn young one." Totosai shook his head.

"I do believe you have done enough 'osuwari' to him." Sango frowned. "He might end up breaking his back at this rate."

"Groan…I know Sango," Kagome sighed, "But how else am I going to get him to cooperate? He never listens to reason when I try."

"He's stubborn." Kagome noticed Jaken finally coming over; all the commotion must have woken the toad youkai up.

"Let go of my hand Totosai!" InuYasha protested. He tried to jerk away from the old sword smith's hand, but with a good bang on the head with his mallet, InuYasha's struggle became decreasingly less.

"This might hurt for a moment." Totosai said.

"I said…!" InuYasha yelled.

Totosai's mallet came crashing down on the top of InuYasha's hand. He yelped in pain and slammed his fist into Totosai's head, just as five streaks shot past all of them.

"Whoa!" Sango jumped up and pulled Hiraikotsu in front of her. Miroku sat spot sill, his eyes turning just to his right, then snapping his head back around.

Kagome felt her blood drain from her face; to her left and right were two straight golden streaks, both and three more leading back to the hand Totosai had just hit with his mallet.

"His claws…stretch." Miroku mumbled.

"Oh, shit!" InuYasha sneered. "What the hell did you think you were doing!" He roared at the barley conscious sword smith.

"Look at what I proved." Totosai mumbled. InuYasha snapped his face around, and the angry sneer fell completely. He blinked and jerked his hand that had all five claws stretching to every corner of the clearing.

Sesshomaru had moved and was examining his shoulder, Kagome noticed a fine red streak coming over his right kimono; Sesshomaru had been hit with InuYasha's thumb claw.

"Otouto…" Sesshomaru glared.

"Blame Totosai he made them do this!" InuYasha snapped. "Fix it NOW!"

"You can fix it yourself, they're your claws, it is you that have control of them." Totosai grumbled, "I just hit the nerves in your hands to make them move like that."

"What…" InuYasha stared down and followed each and every claw until his eyes met Kagome's. "Oh shit Kagome!"

Kagome let out a breathe, "I'm fine, they missed me."

"Just barley!" InuYasha snapped at her, "What the fuck do you think would have happened if they went right through her, Totosai!"

"InuYasha, I'm fine..." Kagome sighed, and walked over to him. InuYasha grumbled, and again jerked his stretched clawed hand. Taking a glare at Totosai, InuYasha hit the top of his hand with his free palm and the claws all at the same speed, and agility, shot back to a normal length. Kagome half expected the horrible ringing noise to return.

"We just find one more different thing after another about you InuYasha, don't we?" Sango asked, as Kirara hopped off her shoulder and curled with a sleeping Rin and Shippo.

"Keh." InuYasha smirked. "Totosai, how strong is this metal?"

"By first glance, I'm not sure." Totosai scratched hi head, "But it is a strong metal, I assure it could probably cut things that you used to could not."

"Like a fuyouheki?" InuYasha asked.

"Ummm, maybe a weak one, or a strong one, it could depend…" Totosai mumbled.

"Then you're leading us to that battlefield." InuYasha hissed. Totosai stared dumbstruck at him. "And if you argue, this little trick I just learned might end up sticking through you if you don't."

"InuYasha!" Kagome huffed.

"InuYasha-sama I beg you to reconsider, that place is evil!" Myoga whined.

"Forget it, I can handle whatever is 'dead' there anyway." InuYasha glared at the flea on his nose. "Besides, the so called 'curse' is probably gone, and all that's left is answer I need to find! So we're going, and there will be no butt's about it!"

"Since when have you become alpha of this pack?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not forcing you to go." InuYasha stared at him, "You can come if you want, but I'm alpha of MY group, got it?"

"ALPHA, Alpha, alpha!" Kagome yelled, "Don't tell me that's another youkai mating trait I'm missing here!"

"Kagome, it just means I'm leader of the pack, it's not that hard to figure out." InuYasha gave her a look.

"Oh." Kagome smacked herself; for once she felt just a clueless, as the others when she mentioned carbon dioxide.

"This Sesshomaru will accommodate you on one condition otouto." Sesshomaru glared.

"What condition?" InuYasha sneered.

"You will not use those strange claws on this Sesshomaru."


	20. Scroll Nineteen

**Scroll Twenty:**

InuYasha felt the wind blow his face as he scanned the terrain. Kagome was on his back; her body half sunken in the fur. He looked down, the aspect of flying was still fairly new, and it made his heart jump in his chest thinking he was going to plunge any second towards the ground.

Kagome's small hands were wrapped around his armor, though on occasion he felt her fingers tickle his ear. He guessed she was trying to soothe him from thinking about plunging.

InuYasha looked at the brown eyes, she was staring at the bright sun, the day had been nothing then heaving traveling by air, following Totosai's lead. Kagome seemed to be in a world all of her own, their fight yesterday had settled into smoke, the flames had burned out last night.

InuYasha looked at his claws, his fingers curling. Last night annoyed him, but more importantly, it had scared him. Smelling, felling his youkai strength, and seeing the darkest night of the month for the first time. InuYasha had always lived in fear of the new moon, turning human and weak, he could not use his claws, and once having Tessaiga, he could not wield its true form. He still acted uptight, his body flaring danger in every direction; he was still a hanyou, just not physically. Kagome had told to stay a hanyou inside, but could he? Live in fear for a night he wasn't even weak on anymore?

Kagome was everything to him, his heart, his spirit, his soul. She was his mate, but why? Why had his youkai side forced such a demand on her? And why wasn't he thinking of the consequences? If he was now youkai and she a human, those couples ultimately ended up in disaster, one dies and the other left in misery. InuYasha knew he would everything in his power to protect her, even if that means losing his own life, but would he be following his otou's footsteps? Leaving her without a mate, and if a child…

"INUYASHA!"

"What!" InuYasha stopped his flight and jerked his head around glaring daggers at his mate.

"You were zoned out." Kagome frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Not anymore women, are you trying to make me deaf?" InuYasha groaned, sticking a clawed finger in his ringing ear.

"Sorry." Kagome sighed. "Your face just showed a lot of worry."

"It's nothing."

"Right…" Miroku gave them both a look. He was seated behind Sango on Kirara's back, with Shippo curled into a sleeping ball behind the houshi's robe.

"So this battle zone," Sango frowned, "How exactly are we going to get through a fuyouheki as strong as Totosai was explaining?"

"Red Tessaiga." InuYasha said simply.

"You can't even wield it InuYasha." Miroku frowned.

"Keh, watch me."

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed. "You are so stubborn."

InuYasha froze as he felt something suckling on the bridge of his nose. His annoyance rose.

"Myoga!" InuYasha roared, smacking his face before the flea could suck him dry.

"Ooohhh…InuYasha-sama, your blood is so tasty…"

"Quit it flea." InuYasha snapped.

"What are you doing over here Myoga?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, Kagome-sama, we are approaching…" Myoga bounded on InuYasha's shoulder. "I really don't want to be near that place once more…"

"What the hell is there? You said that everyone is dead, and my otou has…" InuYasha felt Sesshomaru's stare, "...has successfully passed on, there shouldn't be anything there."

"Ummm, even in death, youkai live on for vengeance, and revenge." Myoga mumbled.

"I'm not afraid of any dead youkai." InuYasha sputtered.

"You should be." Was all InuYasha heard Myoga say. Something in the old flea's sentence made a hive of goose bumps go up InuYasha's arms. He shook his head and looked forward. Totosai's cow was just ahead, and following close behind was Sesshomaru and Ah-Un, with the toad and the little girl on its back.

InuYasha was surprised his onii took the girl with them, usually he left the girl in Jaken's care, but for some reason, he had brought her to the place, according to Myoga, 'of unspeakable terror'.

InuYasha felt and sensed a dark youki coming from up ahead. They had passed over heavy wooded areas and gone into large hills. The youki was just ahead, and there the 'unspeakable terror' of place was. To InuYasha, it reminded him of Naraku's castle, but the youki was leaking thru…the fuyouheki.

"I thought you said the fuyouheki was strong?" InuYasha questioned.

"It was…" Was Totosai's bleak response. "Something isn't right."

InuYasha exchanged looks with his pack. He descended with Kirara right behind him and Kagome clinging fast onto his armor.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She questioned.

"Yes Kagome." InuYasha landed and looked at the so called 'strong' fuyouheki. The barrier wavered, it seemed like he could just punch his way through it.

"It seemed to have been extremely weakened." Myoga gulped. "What could have caused this?"

"Don't know." InuYasha smirked, "But we're about to find out." He stepped up and touched the fuyouheki with his hand, nothing happened. It didn't seem to have enough powers to throw him back. InuYasha tightened his hand and punched, as he expected he needed a stronger force to break it.

"Still, it seems incredibly strong; it's containing a massive youki by just scenting it." Miroku said.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said, InuYasha felt his onii step up. Sesshomaru looked at the structure in front of him and then slashed with his poisoned claws. Even that didn't phase the weakening fuyouheki.

"Fine, I've had enough stalling." InuYasha huffed. He gripped the hilt of Tessaiga and ripped the extremely heavy fang out, and slammed it to the structure. That successfully threw him back.

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled.

"I heard that!" InuYasha shouted, heaving his body from the grass and shaking his had to get the dirt out of his hair. "Stupid fang, it's to damn heavy! If I only could use the Kaze no Kizu…"

"Well, you can't." Sango said.

"I could use my kazaana." Miroku said.

"No." Sango snapped.

"Why not my dear Sango?"

"Do you not sense this youki, you'll probably get poisoned and die you stupid houshi!" Sango snapped.

"Move." InuYasha sneered and sheathed his fang. If Tessaiga couldn't get through…he looked at his claws. The strange bending they did the other night fascinated him, how strong were they? Metal was already freaky enough, he was not a physical weapon, he was flesh and blood, but Tessaiga was made from his fang and transformed to the steel fang, maybe his claws were similar.

Tensing, he shooed Kagome back. "What are you doing InuYasha?" Kagome asked the hint of worry in her voice.

"Trying something." InuYasha mumbled. Flexing his finger he swung his arm and felt his claws shot out, they sliced through the air, racing towards the fuyouheki at breathe taking speed. InuYasha tensed his arm for the rebound, but it never came, they sliced clean through pulling his body forward, taking him completely off guard.

The fuyouheki swirled then shattered, causing them all to back up, before anyone could be hurt. InuYasha coughed. He looked at his mate who he had grabbed and tucked her close to him.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Fine, you?"

"Could be better." InuYasha grumbled. Kagome giggled.

"Impressive." Totosai said.

"There is no time." Sesshomaru said. "Rin you are to stay here with Jaken and Ah-Un."

"What! But My Lord…!" Jaken started.

"Jaken…"

"Yes, My Lord." Jaken bowed to InuYasha's onii.

InuYasha snorted but looked ahead; the youki was incredibly intense now. Kagome coughed and fished in her pack, covering her face with a white cloth. Sango put her poison mask on, giving her spare one to Miroku.

"Shippo stay with Rin okay?" Kagome said to the kitsune.

"Okay." Shippo coughed. He bounded on to Ah-Un's back and the two-headed dragon disappeared over a hill out of the range of this dangerous youki. InuYasha felt his nose flare, this was antagonizing, even to his senses, but he wasn't going to show it.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru lead them into the place where the trees were nothing but black skeletons; the ground was scorched of any living plants or animals. The trees were dead, the earth was dead, the air was dead, this was indeed a place of 'death' but InuYasha saw nothing incredibly out of the ordinary. He felt the flea shake on his shoulder. InuYasha cocked his eyebrow, he had expected the flea to jump on Shippo and fly to safety with them, this was a first.

"Kami, this place stinks." Sango shook her head.

"You're the one wearing a mask." InuYasha grumbled, "So stop complaining about smell unless you want my nose." Sango gave him a look and hoisted her boomerang over her shoulder.

"I could give you a mask." Kagome said.

"Pass." InuYasha said quickly, he was NOT going to wear a thing like that in front of Sesshomaru; that would just make him look weak.

"Oh, this place gives me such bad memories." Totosai shook.

"Get over it." InuYasha scoffed. He pulled ahead of Sesshomaru, his eyes and ears alert. His hand rested on Tessaiga's hilt, ready for anything. He felt the skeletal trees starting to part and ahead, seemed to be a human village.

Just as Totosai had described, four huts were on his right and four on his left. They were built the exactly the same size, the wood old, and starting to mold, yet the structures still stood. Whoever lived here was long gone now.

InuYasha felt an ear twitch and a fuzzy feeling started to build in his head. Something was wrong. EXTREMELY wrong.

_"InuYasha."_

"Shit." InuYasha swirled his head around. "Who's there!" He snarled.

The others were already behind him, ready for battle. Kagome hitched an arrow, Miroku grasped his beads, and Sango hopped on Kirara's back, ready to throw her Hiraikotsu.

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Someone said my name." InuYasha hissed.

"What!" His pack asked.

InuYasha ignored them, and moved forward between the large area between the line of huts. He waited for someone to pop out of the flapping cloth in the doorframes, but nothing appeared. His eyes scanned the terrain for anything suspicious, but the youki that was around the entire area was knocking all his senses in a loop.

_"You want power, I can give that to you." _

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled. "Where the hell are you!" He cracked his knuckles and glared around the area, and then something caught his eye. The steps in front of him and at the top and black table with a single spear stuck into it.

Totosai has said the spear had 'told' the Southern Lord's son to take it for more power, leading to his demise. So that's what was talking, it was the center of all this youki.

"Well, well, a talking spear." InuYasha muttered.

"Don't touch it InuYasha-sama!" Myoga squeaked. "For if you do, whoever planted this curse will have control over your entire body!"

"Like I'm that stupid." InuYasha gave the flea a look; he was still surprised Myoga hadn't booked it yet.

"What is it saying InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"It wants to give me power." InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Like I need it anyways."

Sesshomaru stepped up next to InuYasha and stared at the spear, InuYasha felt his gut drop. Don't tell HE is fooled by this stupidity!

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" InuYasha glared.

"This Sesshomaru wants to destroy this spear before it possesses you." Sesshomaru said.

"Excuse me?" InuYasha huffed. "That look in your eyes was saying it was about to possess YOU."

"Nothing can possess this Sesshomaru."

"Prove it." InuYasha crossed his arms, "Take hold of it."

"WHAT!" Totosai yelled. "Are you both mad! Get away from there!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome snapped. "That's not fair to Sesshomaru!"

"I was trying to prove him wrong that's all." InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Like if Sesshomaru's arm even extended towards it, he would be armless."

"Is that a threat otouto?" Sesshomaru glared.

"Duh." InuYasha snapped. "Yes that was a treat; or are you that thick-skull-ed?"

_"I can give you power to defeat him."_

Why is this stupid spear just talking to me? InuYasha thought. "Shut up you piece of shitty wood. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"Otouto…"

"What?" InuYasha snapped. "You think since you're my…"

"Otouto!"

"What?" Suddenly felt his hand tingle and he looked down, alarmed. His claws were extended to the spear, and he wasn't the one doing it!

"What the hell!" InuYasha jumped back, but he felt his claws snag the spears body and pull him towards the table. "Shit!"

Suddenly his vision went white, then black.

**(-)_(-)**

Kagome watched as the spear forced InuYasha's hand to grip it. Her mate collapsed, his red eyes blazing, and then he jumped out ripping the spear clean form the table, both of his eyes set on Sesshomaru.

"Run for it!" Totosai cried.

"No! InuYasha!" Kagome ran towards her mate.

"Kagome-sama, stay away from him!" Myoga squeaked form her shoulder, figures the flea had left InuYasha pretty close before InuYasha's claws snagged the spear.

Kagome froze and stared at her mate. His eyes were dead red, his fangs extending from his lips, his eyes not even turning to her, his attention was fully on Sesshomaru. But why?

Before she could take another breathe, InuYasha sped towards Sesshomaru with breathe taking speed and slashed with the spear towards Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru easily dodged the death blow, but InuYasha was quicker. He swirled around slashing towards Sesshomaru again, a red spray of blood can squirting out of the Youkai Lord's cheek.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried. "Stop!"

InuYasha snarled like a rabid dog and lunged for Sesshomaru again, as the two Inu's flashed in speed across the clearing. Sesshomaru seemed to be acting calm, but a bit of fear flashed in his golden eyes.

"Why is he after Sesshomaru?" Sango cried.

"Sesshomaru is the only daiyoukai around, the curse was to force daiyoukai's the kill on another, and if InuYasha succeeds, we're next!" Myoga cried.

"No!" Kagome watched as the two came above the dead trees, and hopped on the roofs of the huts. Sesshomaru turned around in one quick motion, taking Tokijin out and clashing against the spear in InuYasha's hand.

"Otouto…snap out it." Sesshomaru hissed. He was slowly being pushed back by InuYasha, and then he buckled forward, shoving Tokijin into InuYasha's arm. InuYasha showed no hint he was injured and brought his other arm up. Sesshomaru only had one arm.

Before Sesshomaru could react, InuYasha shoved Sesshomaru in the chest and all five claws shot out in a flash, all of them skewering Sesshomaru in the chest. Sesshomaru's eyes widen and he groaned and knelt forward and pulled the claws from this armor, jumping backwards onto the ground, clutching his wounds.

"We have to end this!" Sango yelled. She rode with Kirara and got in front of Sesshomaru, blocking InuYasha's access.

"Move human." InuYasha's irregular voice sputtered. Kagome felt her face paled, the spear had taken her mates mind.

In an instant InuYasha swung his arm, five deadly claws ready to slice apart whoever was in the way, both Sesshomaru and Kirara moved, just as the claws sliced into the ground.

InuYasha paid no attention to Sango and darted after Sesshomaru again, but Sesshomaru had other plans. He jumped back on to the top of a hut and swirled around ready to meet InuYasha's attack.

InuYasha swung the spear towards Sesshomaru's heart, but Sesshomaru grasped InuYasha's wrist before the death blow could be completed. Sesshomaru held his arm over his head, both using the youkai strength to keep the other from moving forward, but InuYasha's other arm was reaching for the kill.

To everyone's horror, Sesshomaru pushed his weight into InuYasha grabbing the spearing and tearing the tentacles that the spear had producing and tore them from InuYasha's arm. Then, they latched onto him.

InuYasha wobbled and then fell form the roof, sitting up completely dazed. "Ugh, what the fuck just…" He froze.

Sesshomaru stood up, and lunged towards InuYasha. Her mate wasn't expecting it, the spear pierced through his lower neck.

"InuYasha!"

"Fuck…" InuYasha gagged. He shoved Sesshomaru off, and rolled away, looking at his red-eyes onii's face. "I thought you couldn't get possessed jackass!" InuYasha clutched his throat and ran away from the others.

Sesshomaru was not far behind. InuYasha couldn't belive this, he had been possessed, now Sesshomaru, stupid! InuYasha jumped onto the table, and watched as his onii's speed was almost upon him, he shot all ten of his claws out to protect against the blow. It worked Sesshomaru was thrown back, but he landed on his feet. He snarled; something InuYasha had never heard come from his onii's mouth.

"Snap out of it Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled. Suddenly an evil smile came onto Sesshomaru's face, InuYasha felt cold sweep his body. That's going to give me nightmares for weeks, he thought.

"You have them." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I…what?" InuYasha blinked.

Before he could blink, Sesshomaru was above him, a pair of red glowing eyes, and before he could dodge the blow, the spear slammed into his chest, barley missing his heart. But the pain was all the same either way. InuYasha howled as Sesshomaru's youkai strength slammed the spear through his breast bone, shattering the top of it. Sesshomaru had pinned the spear to him, and straight into the table.

"INUYASHA!"

InuYasha could barley hear his mates scream of terror. He gripped the spear and looked up into his onii's eyes, the red cunning look wasn't Sesshomaru, it was something else.

"I'll take them now." Before InuYasha's startling eyes, an evil glow started to form around Sesshomaru's left shoulder, and in an instant, the arm he had cut off in their otou's tomb was there. The spear had grown Sesshomaru another arm.

"Fuck…!" InuYasha cried. The pain was horrifying, but he had to get the spear off of Sesshomaru. He grabbed the arm the spear had latched onto and began tearing the tentacles away. With the last of his strength he kicked Sesshomaru in the gut knocking him away, and the spear stayed.

Sesshomaru fell off and rolled down the steps, his eyes slowing starting to fade to gold. InuYasha felt his head hit the table with an effortless collapsed. The pain was spreading to every inch of his body. He could barley sense or see.

"Oh Kami, InuYasha!" InuYasha heard Kagome's voice, he winched.

"Kagome!" He heard Miroku's voice yell. InuYasha suddenly opened his eyes, he sense something else, something sinister.

_"Your blood will feed them now."_

"What…?" InuYasha jerked his head to the side, to his blood spilling over the table. How was he loosing that much! It was only a stab wound! He had to get the spear out now!

He grabbed the spear with both hands and twisted it, causing him to let out a snarl in pain. He twisted it more, only sending more pain over every corner of his body.

"Otouto!" Hearing Sesshomaru's voice seemed to be a relief, but his vision was blurring. Her felt two soft hands come over his face and weep on him.

"Kagome…?"

"He's loosing too much blood!" Sango yelled.

"No…" Totosai said, "The spear is taking the blood from every inch of his body and leaking it through that wound!"

"Then move!" Sesshomaru hissed he felt irregular; he looked at his left shoulder, realizing an arm was there. He would have to deal with the shock of his new arm later.

"InuYasha use your claws!" Miroku said. "I can get a grip on it with a sutra!"

InuYasha nodded weakly and gripped the spear, feeling the claws shot out, cutting the spear into as many pieces as he dared, and felt a spiritual tug. Screaming he jumped off the table, the sutra was him now. He collapsed; the sutra had made him immobile.

It was ripped off in an instant, but he could barley move, the feeling of having nearly no blood in your body made him feel extremely light headed.

"Oh no…" Kagome looked at Myoga.

"What…?" She stuttered.

"We have a problem…"

InuYasha's blood has seeped down the steps, and into the sand and dirt of the clearing between the huts. The ground was EATING it.

"What the…" Sango gasped.

"The dead! GAHHH!" Myoga yelled. "InuYasha-sama is a descendant of the Inu no Taishou! His blood will wake their anger!"

"WHAT!" They all cried. Sango looked down at the sand, slowly backing her way towards the step, when a skeleton hand shoot out, grabbing her ankle.

"Ahhh!" Sango yelled, as more reached out wrapping around her ankles and wrists. Kirara jumped away, when a skeletal tentacle wrapped around her mid-section pulling her towards the sand.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled, he raced over throwing sutras everywhere on the ground. "Get away from her!"

Sesshomaru surged backwards as he felt the dead reach to grab him. InuYasha was unconscious, and the miko stood up putting herself in front of herself between the dead youkai and her mate.

She hoisted her arrow and stared at the moaning, groaning, fast moving dead youkai surging their way towards her.

"Hit…" Kagome, grinding her teeth, letting the arrow fly. The purity of the arrow incinerated the dead youkai in the path of the arrow.

Totosai and Myoga hopped onto his cow, and floated up in the air. Myoga shook from head to shoulders. The only thing the flea could mange to spurt out was…

"This is bad…"


	21. Scroll Twenty

**Scroll Twenty-One:**

Sesshomaru sliced at the undead, Tokijin flared in a blue light at each swing. Sesshomaru gritted his fangs slightly, there were so many. The Youkai Lord was glad he had not brought Rin with him.

"Sango!" The houshi shouted throwing as many sutras on the ground around the youkai taijiya's feet. She jerked her ankle away from the prying skeletal hand, and jumped on the neko's back.

Sesshomaru turned to the miko and his unconscious otouto. She had shot her second arrow, the pink light penetrating the rising wall of dead youkai. The Youkai Lord found himself a top one of the huts, the dead clawing the molding wood, trying to tear him down from his perch.

No scent, no eyes, they were a dead army Sesshomaru didn't recognize, their bones cracking and popping as they moved their stiff non-flesh limbs. He felt Tensegia vibrate next to him, did it want to wielded?

Of course it wanted to be wielded, Tensegia was the sword of Heaven; its main purpose was to kill what was not of this world. Sesshomaru quickly sheathed Tokijin and jumped to another roof before the hands took hold of his ankles.

"Die." Sesshomaru said, ripping the healing fang from its sheath and slicing through the bones. They crippled and fell to the earth in dust, but more quickly were replaced, swarming him as if they were ants.

"Inu-no-Taishouuuuu…" They all moaned. Sesshomaru froze. Why are these dead youkai speaking his otou-sama's name?

"Killlll, you betrayed usssss." They all moaned. "Weee willl haveee vengeance!"

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru turned towards InuYasha's human pack to see them fighting off the dead youkai to the best of their potential. The taijiya jumped from the youkai neko's back, racing to a skeleton nearly on top of his otouto's mate.

"Let go of me!" The miko cried as the dead came closer to her, her bow and arrow had been knocked from her hands.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" The boomerang came flying and sliced through the dead almost on top of the miko. She curled into a ball as the bone came twirling back around and taking the remaining out.

"Kagome-sama! Are you all right!" The houshi cried. He raced to her side and helped her steadily to her feet.

"I'm fine!" She yelped, "InuYasha please wake up!" She jerked free of the houshi's arms and knelt down to InuYasha shaking his shoulder roughly.

Sesshomaru jumped from his perch onto the table from where the spear had been embedded, it was nothing but black dust now. Standing up, Sesshomaru surveyed the scene in front of him.

Dead youkai coming from the ground, as if it was water, not dirt. Their empty sockets and opened mouths moaning Sesshomaru's otou name as if it was a curse. Totosai's words came back to him.

_"He had to kill every one of them…"_

Because of a possession? Was that entirely necessary? Sesshomaru couldn't believe his otou would have made such a rash decision. The Inu no Taishou surly would have tried a more different approach, or at least, the Inu no Taishou that Sesshomaru knew him as.

No wonder these youkai felt betrayed, but Sesshomaru felt a tang of guilt for his otou at the bottom of his stomach, why? Why should he care for what his otou-sama did all those years ago? Why did he feel pity for these youkai, who at the moment wanted to kill him?

"Are you going to…cough…stand there or what bastard?" Sesshomaru turned slowly to see his otouto sitting up holding the wound on his chest, glaring at him from where he lay.

"InuYasha, you're alright!" The miko collapsed on him.

"Duh!" His otouto spat, "You think a simple stab would kill me?"

"No, but it took you out for a bit." The houshi corrected, "But now, I'm afraid, is not a good time to be chatting."

"Uhh, why? I think…oh." InuYasha froze, as more youkai emerged from the ground, moaning and groaning the name of the previous Youkai Lord, their vacant eyes set on both Sesshomaru and InuYasha. "Why are they saying otou's name?"

"He was the one to take them to the next world." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh." InuYasha frowned, hoisting his bulky body, still clutching the blood-red wound. "Shit, why isn't this healing?"

"Inu no Taishouuuu…"

Sesshomaru turned towards them. Rising Tensegia, he jumped, swinging the blade and casting the blue light around the clearing. Jumping to the other side, Sesshomaru surveyed the damage.

They were just rebuilding themselves. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, this was too familiar; this was like Naraku, cutting and cutting at his body, and not getting anywhere.

"Killll…"

"This Sesshomaru will kill you." Was the only response the Youkai Lord gave the dead. He raised Tensegia for another blow, but was cut short by a yell.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Get out the way; I'll suck them into my kazaana!"

Sesshomaru looked up, the three humans were on the youkai neko's back, the houshi clutching the beads that sealed his air whip. Sesshomaru sheathed the fang, and bounded over to the other side from the rooftops of the huts. He landed gracefully on the other side, his usual instincts were not to listen to orders from anyone, but he was not interested in being sucked into a void that was created by Naraku.

"KAAZANA!" The houshi cried.

"Damn it!" InuYasha was clutching to a tree not far from Sesshomaru. "Watch where you're aiming that thing baka!"

"Houshi-sama, don't push yourself!" the taijiya yelled.

"Urg, damn it!" The houshi held his hand out, the air whip sucking in the moaning bones. Sesshomaru watched as they began to disappear, but as hope was arising, more were pulling themselves from the soft ground, only to be sucked up into the air and disappearing into the void.

"I hope he can keep this up!" InuYasha grunted.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, he clutched a large branch from a nearby tree, the wind taking his silver hair and blowing it into his face.

Suddenly a large shake rattled the earth, causing the neko to falter in her flight, and forcing the houshi to close his kazaana.

"What was that?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing to our benefit." Sesshomaru replied.

"I know that!" InuYasha spat. "Why do even ask you?"

The ground shook, the trees rattled, and Sesshomaru felt the branch he had been clinging to snap away from the trunk.

"What is going on Totosai!" InuYasha shouted to the cow that was way up in the sky.

"How would I know!" the sword smith cried. "You woke them!"

"Did not!"

"Otouto that is enough." Sesshomaru glared. InuYasha just snorted.

Sesshomaru took Tensegia, and narrowed his eyes. The dead were rising from the ground, and there seemed to be no end to them. He needed to be swallowed in, in order to reach the source of them all.

Sheathing Tensegia once more, he jumped up, and this time, let a tentacle like bone wrap around his ankle, and jerked him down to the waiting mass of the dead.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing!" The taijiya cried.

"Do not interfere!" Sesshomaru bellowed, and the dark sky was the last thing he saw until he was dragged into the sea of bones.

Sesshomaru felt tips and teeth jag into his flesh and armor, but there was no pain, he jerked one of his arms to the healing fang.

"General of Inu no Taishouuuu…DIE!" Sesshomaru jerked his head to the best of his ability, just to have a large mouth diving towards his face, its jaws wide open.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru hissed. He jerked his free arm and stopped the jaws from biting his face off. He unleashed his poison on the rotting corpse. Suddenly he felt like he was being squeezed by large coils of a snake.

And they all suddenly released. Sesshomaru looked up to see the dark sky.

"Hey asshole, how about you think before you dive into a pool of dead youkai!" Sesshomaru glared to see his otouto standing, all ten claws slicing at the youkai, cutting them into pieces.

"I do otouto; I do not need your assistance!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Yea right." InuYasha grunted. "You're a bastard you know that?"

"Inu no Taishouuuu!" The dead suddenly uncoiled from Sesshomaru and encircled InuYasha.

"Hey! I'm not my old man, damn it!" InuYasha hissed. He swung his claws, cutting a head from a bony spine. "There are so many!"

"Take this!" The miko let another arrow go, releasing InuYasha and Sesshomaru from their bony prison. Sesshomaru and InuYasha landed on the same rooftop, the dead completely ignoring the humans above. The started to converge and encircled the hut they were perched upon.

"Looks like their target is us, hue?"

Sesshomaru gave InuYasha a cold look. "They do not believe we are us."

"What?"

"They think they are still in the battle all those years ago." Sesshomaru stated, "They believe we are otou-sama."

"What, why?" InuYasha glared.

"We have his scent."

"Don't we have our mothers too?" InuYasha spat.

"They only smell our otou-sama, nothing more." Sesshomaru glared and swung his poison claw as a head reached the edge of the rooftop.

"Great…" InuYasha groaned.

Sesshomaru glared at their situation. It was quite simple to flee to the air, but only a coward would run. Sesshomaru was no coward. Removing Tensegia once more he sliced the skeletons over and over. InuYasha with his stretching claws, flung all ten golden streaks, slicing the bones as if they were paper.

The boomerang came again, followed by another purification arrow, and a few more sutras. They had all combined their strengths, and they were getting no where.

"Take this!" InuYasha swung Tessaiga out and slammed it into the mass of youkai. Tessaiga shot bits of bone into the air, and sutras came flying from the houshi, purifying the bits that came close to the human band.

"Inu no Taishouuuu…" the dead kept moaning.

"Damn it, if I hear my old man's name come from you idiots again, I'll crush you!" InuYasha bellowed. Sesshomaru made a mental note to punish InuYasha for that rude comment.

Four tentacles shot out from the mass and quickly wrapped around each of InuYasha's limbs. His otouto was still trying to lift the fang again, and had been caught off guard.

"Shit!" InuYasha yelled. Sesshomaru jumped up to avoid the same fate, and to his astonishment, the tentacles sucked InuYasha into the ground.

"Fool!" Sesshomaru bellowed.

"InuYasha!" The miko cried in horror. To Sesshomaru's surprise the miko made a faithful leap off the neko's back. Sesshomaru felt a better judgment come over him and grabbed her before she hit the youkai mass.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" Sesshomaru had no idea how his otouto could stand such annoying human, she was careless and clumsy.

This was becoming an impossible task; he could not fight and take care of weak humans at the same time! He threw her on the table and gave her an ice stare. "You are to stay here." He snarled at her.

"But…"

"Miko that is an order!" She kept quiet.

Sesshomaru was beyond agitated, first InuYasha, now his human pack! This was far more pushing his limits of control. He didn't like jumping around trying to help others, he was his own warrior, and this was his own fight.

"Inu no Taishou!" Sesshomaru froze, that was not a weak moaning sound of a weak dead youkai. The voice was strong, yet still foreign to Sesshomaru's ears.

The earth rattled, causing the miko to slip from the table, and Sesshomaru grabbing on the edge of it to keep balance.

"Kirara!" The taijiya yelled. The neko dove to the ground and the two humans jumped onto the table. The taijiya grabbed the miko's hand and hoisting her back up.

"Sango-chan, what is going on!" The miko cried.

"I don't know!"

"A larger youkai must be present!" the houshi yelled. Sesshomaru looked at the youkai, they had suddenly becoming less congested, they made way…for something big.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen a bit as a large skeleton hand slowly made its way up from the soft ground. They all froze, and small gasp could be heard, but Sesshomaru didn't know who did it, his focus was on the large youkai that was soon to be emerged.

And in one violent burst, the youkai roared knocking them all off their feet, and sending them flying back. Sesshomaru rolled and swung around. Regaining his balance, and looked up a skeleton as large as otou.

"Kami…" the word breathed out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The scent was barley there, but this was Inu Youkai of the Northern lands, and he was supposedly have been as strong as the Inu no Taishou, and maybe more then that even.

The large empty sockets stared down at them, no eyes to show anger, the teeth grinded hard as it turned its large head looking at its left hand. And in that left hand was InuYasha, unconscious…_again. _

"How weak are you otouto?" Sesshomaru let out a small grunt.

"InuYasha!" The miko screamed.

The dead Northern Lord didn't flinch at the miko's voice. Had he even heard her? Sesshomaru didn't want the death of InuYasha come in the hands of something dead. No that was going to be by his hand, not that of a dead Lord.

"To who are you?" Sesshomaru dared to ask. He hopped onto the closet hut, his eyes glaring into the two empty sockets.

"Kill the general." Was all it said. What! Sesshomaru felt blind anger take him for a brief second, a general!

"Finally, Inu no Taishou, you will pay for your betrayal to us!" the youkai opened its mouth to chop InuYasha's body in half, when an arrow shot out, snagging the cheek bone. The youkai roared in anger, and hissed, the vacant eyes turning to the small human band.

Sesshomaru felt shock come over him, his otouto was the one they thought was his otou, not him! He was his otouto's general! Oh no, Sesshomaru growled, that is not how I see things.

And then it hit him, like a bundle of flowers Rin had shoved in his face, and had overpowered his senses. InuYasha was almost an exact copy of the late Western Youkai Lord.

The hair, the facial features, the mokomoko, the armor, everything. InuYasha was truly Inu no Taishou's son. The two purple marks on his face, the same, unlike his, two red streaks on each cheek, and a crescent moon on his forehead, the mark of his mother. Sesshomaru had taken just as much of his mother as did of his otou. InuYasha took his mothers, but her blood had somehow had become insignificant, had vanished, and all of otou's youkai blood took what was missing, making InuYasha an exact copy of their otou-sama. The only thing that seemed entirely different, were his ears still screaming hanyou, the two triangular ears were still there, not showing any sign of changing.

"Uhh…what?" Sesshomaru shook his head and looked up; he looked up to see InuYasha holding his head, apparently dazed. "What the hell!"

"You bring humans into this war now, you pathetic Inu?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the large dead youkai. InuYasha spat.

"What war!" Sesshomaru saw him yell, "This isn't a war, this is some stupid curse someone put on you to kill everything you see!"

InuYasha shot his claws, slicing into the large hand that had wrapped around his torso, and jumped free. He turned around, everyone's attention on the dead Youkai Lord.

"InuYasha!"

"Be quiet wench and stay down there!"

The dead Northern Lord charged, his hand reaching for InuYasha again. InuYasha dodged the grab and landed on the large skeleton's shoulder, and began hacking at the bone of the neck.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a tug on his foot, he had forgotten that the smaller youkai were still after him. General, this Sesshomaru is no general to a used to be hanyou. Unleashing Tensegia once again, he sliced at the Lord's face, a devastating blow for such a big target.

"Fool!" The dead Lord bellowed, "I will not be killed by you twice!" Sesshomaru barley dodged the large hand, and jumped onto a nearby tree. InuYasha did as well; swing his claws in an arc, slicing more and more bits of bone off. He still had not fully gotten control of his new claws and with Tessaiga still to heavy, InuYasha had no real battle plan, but to kill with what he had.

"Hissss…" The Lord snatched at InuYasha again, but InuYasha was quicker and sliced into the sharp teeth, slicing a good three off from the bony jaw. "I'll kill youuuu!"

The Lord snapped with his jaw at the bouncing hanyou-now-daiyoukai and successfully clomped down on his flaying left arm.

"Shit!" InuYasha cursed.

"Fool you are otouto." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He jumped up and ran up the shoulder, slicing at the skull for where an ear used to be. The dead Youkai Lord paid no head to the swipe.

"Finallyyyy, you'll pay for your betrayal." It hissed. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"InuYasha!" An stick came flying at the skull, Sesshomaru looked at the miko, she apparently had run out of arrows.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" The boomerang bone came flying at the jaw that had trapped InuYasha's left arm, smashing some teeth in. But the ones that were still digging deeper into InuYasha's flesh were still attached to the jaw line.

"Son of a…" InuYasha snarled. "I'll kill you!" He jerked his free arm into a large tooth and shot his claws out, penetrating every corner of the skull. The dead Youkai Lord groaned, as if it had eyes they would have shut. Sesshomaru was only a few inches from being his by one of InuYasha's failed attempts at getting his arm free.

"No…not this time FRIEND!" The word sounded like a curse and a regret, Sesshomaru dove from the shoulder, slicing at the jaw, shoving the fang into the mouth to keep it open. He felt two tentacles wrap around his upper shoulders and yank him down, and he pulled Tensegia with him.

For a second there was nothing heard, except for the 'whoosh' of being pulled down to the ground, then the blood curling scream, that deafened Sesshomaru's ears. Then liquid, it coated him.

Sesshomaru crashed into the mass of dead youkai, to stunned, the blood, not the youkai's, not his, the blood coated his hair, making the silver turn brown, it stuck to his kimono, him mokomoko, and his armor.

He felt a flash of memory, the arm that hanyou had severed! It hurt, it hurt to the point he couldn't stay in his true form! Pain too much pain!

Sesshomaru opened his eyes only to hear another scream, a scream of a horrified miko.

"INUYASHA!"

He felt the youkai tighten around him, but he was oblivious, it was not his arm, it was not his blood, for it was his otouto's. Sesshomaru looked up, his world still red from the blood dripping down from above, for there InuYasha lay, unconscious and eyes open, yet so blank. His mouth opened in a scream of pain, then he shut them, and his body went limp. A stump was all that was left of InuYasha's left arm.

Sesshomaru felt pity, and yet a strange calmness. "For what a coincidence, for I have just grown my arm back, and yet InuYasha, it is fate that you are to lose yours."

"INUYASHA, NO!" Sesshomaru heard the miko scream again.


	22. Scroll TwentyOne

**Scroll Twenty-Two:**

"INUYASHA!"

Sango felt her body freeze, the blood, the scream, the horror, it all hit her like Naraku's miasma. Gripping Kirara's fur, Sango felt her stomach turn, she looked down at the youkai cat's back, praying that what had just happened, had not.

"Kagome-sama!" Sango heard Miroku cry, he grabbed the horrified miko and pulled her away from the skeleton youkai. She didn't care, Kagome didn't care what was in front of her, all she cared about was InuYasha, getting to InuYasha.

Sesshomaru had been pulled into the sea of youkai, though he didn't seem to be fighting back, he was looking up at the limp body of his otouto. Neither surprise nor horror was written on his face, it was eerily calm.

Sango had to do something, InuYasha was...she shook her head angrily. "Kirara let's go!"

Letting out a roar, Kirara leaped up and dove towards the hand holding InuYasha's limp body. InuYasha's eyes were glazed, his right arm dangling, and his upper body bending backwards over one of the youkai's bony fingers.

"How does it feel now, Sama?" The 'sama' was said with unnerving sneer.

"How does this feel then!" Sango yelled, "Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang flew towards the face, knocking it's attention towards her.

The bone flew back into her hands and she dove Kirara forward, slamming the Hiraikotsu into the middle of the skull. Grunting, she jumped off of Kirara's back and onto the shoulder.

"Human..." It hissed at her. Sango looked up and froze. It had eyes, two red eyes had filled up the empty sockets.

Shit, Sango thought, it must have absorbed InuYasha's arm. She jumped out of the way of the slow hand that was trying to grab and ran towards InuYasha.

"Fool." Sango looked up at Sesshomaru who still had bits of bone on him. He floated there, face to face with the large skeletal youkai.

"InuYasha!" Sango saw her frightened miko friend cry out. Miroku was having trouble with holding the small skeleton youkai and holding Kagome back so she didn't run into them.

"Die general." The large youkai hissed, swinging towards Sesshomaru, claws extended.

"InuYasha!" Sango cried. She ran up to his unmoving body and shook his shoulder. "InuYasha you need to wake up!"

Sango felt a small lump come up her throat, the left shoulder was covered in so much blood. Hoisting Hiraikotsu in front of her, she plunged it in-between the youkai's skeletal hand and InuYasha's body. Pulling the bone with all her strength Sango managed to loosen the hold the youkai had on InuYasha.

Suddenly she was jerked off her feet, he was moving the hand they were on! Sango screamed, as she felt nothing under her, and she grabbed for anything. She caught InuYasha's ponytail.

His head jerked back as his scalp took all her weight. Damn it InuYasha, Sango thought, I'm so sorry!

"Kirara!" Sango cried. Hoping InuYasha's hair could hold her until the youkai cat could get here. "Kirara!"

Kirara was in a battle of her own, she was to far away, battling tentacles of youkai that were wrapping around her trying to pull her down towards them.

"Sango...?" Sango froze to look up into InuYasha's golden glazed orbs. Sango felt her body go stiff. "Take...my hand."

Before Sango could protest, InuYasha lowered his only arm down to her. Sango grabbed his hand letting go of his hair, and probably a burning scalp. Pulling her body weight up she grabbed his fire rat sleeve, hoisting her body back up on the hand. Her leg got caught in one of the fingers, and the youkai started to squeeze.

"Oh! Shit!" Sango hissed, her leg was going to get broke! Ripping out the shell in her sleeve, she threw some poison powder on the bone.

"Argh!" The youkai bellowed. Its red eyes landed on her and InuYasha. "Foolish human!" With a shake of its hand Sango felt her body start to plunge, along with InuYasha's.

"Ugh!" Sango yelled. She grabbed onto InuYasha's armor and saw the ground rapidly approaching. They slammed into the ground, and Sango skittered off of InuYasha. He remained still.

"Damn it!" Sango hissed, coughing. She stood up and saw her Hiraikotsu had not landed far. Then she realized, they had fallen through the roof of one of the huts.

The walls started to shake, and Sango felt a hand grab her ankle. Sango hissed, and jerked her sword from its sheath and slammed it toward the youkai that were coming from the ground at them.

"Damn, all of you die!" Sango spat. She threw more poison powder, effectively forcing some away. Others continued towards her, despite the melting of their bones.

Sango backed up, the more poison she threw, the more came to replace the ones who had fallen. The powder was running out rapidly. Thinking quickly, Sango ran and grabbed Tessaiga's sheath and slammed it into the ground, and the fuyouheki shot them all away. Sango sat down, they were only safe...for now.

**(-)_(-)**

Kagome felt her whole body become numb. The sight had horrified her, and now she couldn't do anything. Miroku wouldn't let her go.

"Miroku-sama, please!" Kagome cried. She pushed the desperate houshi out of the way. She had to get to InuYasha, nothing else mattered.

"Kagome-sama! You can't...!"

"I have too!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome scrambled passed Miroku and ran towards the hut that she had seen Sango and InuYasha plummet into. The dead youkai lunged at her, but she jumped on top of them, jumping from skull to skull. She could feel them trying to grab her, but with her adrenaline running, she was to fast for bones that were crawling there way out of the ground.

She could still hear the scream of pain InuYasha had let out just a few minutes before. Kagome felt her heart hammer hard, the picture was still detailed in her head. The blood, his arm...InuYasha's arm. Kagome felt the tears spill as she ran, almost floating over the bones and sand under her feet.

InuYasha...even if she wasn't his mate, seeing him in such distress, was painful. Kagome felt something wrap around her arm, but she jerked away and burst through the cloth hanging from the doorway.

Kagome felt the youkai turn their attention on her, and lunged. She screamed covering her face with her arms when sutras came flying from behinds her and a large boomerang came cutting though.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome heard Sango cry. Kagome dove away from the skeleton hands and jumped towards her taijiya friend's figure.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted throwing more sutras toward the ground. He jumped through the doorway.

"Houshi-sama, put up a kekkai now!" Sango hissed. Kagome rushed behind Sango as Miroku jumped in front of the three of them and planting his staff into the sand. Kagome felt Miroku's spiritual energy surround them in a flash of white light.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried. She raced over to him and pulled her arms around his pale face. His breathe was coming out in short gasps, but he was alive, that was all that mattered.

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome looked at her taijiya friend, she felt the tears leak down her face. "We need to...stop the bleeding."

Kagome nodded numbly, without even thinking she ripped off her shirt and began wrapping InuYasha's left shoulder.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango said, horrified. Kagome knew why, she had nothing on but a ripped bra, and a hentai houshi was standing right there. Kagome didn't care, InuYasha needed more care then she, she didn't care if she flashing Miroku at the moment.

"Uhhhh..." Miroku started.

"Pay attention to holding up your kekkai hentai!" Sango hissed.

Miroku numbly turned his head back around. Kagome felt a small cloth fall on her shoulders, she looked up at Sango.

"Thanks." was all she mumbled.

Kagome pushed some of InuYasha's bangs away from his sweating forehead. His golden eyes remained closed and tight, he was trying to block all the pain out.

"Killll..." Kagome looked up at the dead youkai clawing at Miroku's kekkai, their mouths open and eyes vacant.

"No." Kagome actually hissed. "You will not touch him." Kagome pulled her arms tighter around InuYasha's head. InuYasha let out a hiss of pain.

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried, she looked at him, his eyes remained closed, and he made no verbal response.

"General!" The shout came from outside the hut and before any of them could move the hut disappeared from around them. Kagome let out a gasp, the large youkai had found them!

Sesshomaru dodged the hut that was thrown and landed on a nearby tree. Kagome felt her anger grow, why didn't Sesshomaru make a better distraction of himself!

InuYasha let a hiccup on her lap, and winched. Kagome looked down at his shoulder, she could smell his blood, and so she pushed her shirt harder on his wound. He let out a hiss, but Kagome ignored him...so much blood.

It remained her of how InuYasha had cut off Sesshomaru's arm with Tessaiga, it scared her. How cruel, Kagome thought, I wonder if Sesshomaru is _happy _about this!

"Damn it!" Miroku shouted. Kagome felt a huge pressure suddenly surge onto Miroku's kekkai.

"He's trying to break in!" Sango shouted.

"Youkai," Sesshomaru boomed, "Do you wish not to fight, or are you a coward?"

"Call me a coward you foolish pup!" The large youkai took Sesshomaru's bait and let go of Miroku's kekkai and surged towards the Youkai Lord.

"Damn!" Miroku hissed, "My kekkai won't hold another front on attack like that again!"

"Keep trying houshi-sama!" Sango pleaded. "Kagome-chan...?"

"He not..." Kagome felt her blood rush to the ends of her feet...InuYasha wasn't breathing. "InuYasha? InuYasha!"

Kagome grasped InuYasha's head tightly closer to her chest. No! Why? Not now! Kagome felt the tears slip down her cheeks, why now?

What gave this youkai the right to take him away so early? Why, after he had finally given his feelings on how he felt about her. After he became what he had always wanted to be, a full-fledged youkai. WHY!

"InuYasha, please!" Kagome felt the sorrow hit her in the chest, but another emotion come creeping up. Anger, she wanted to kill that youkai, she wanted to shoot as many arrows as she could until the bones were dust.

But she had shot all her arrows, and had left her bow on top of the stairs in desperation to get to InuYasha. She could do nothing to back up her anger.

"InuYasha..." Kagome moved his bangs over his eyes. Suddenly he let out a cough and his body shook. Kagome's eyes widen, he was still with her!

"DRAGON STRIKE!" The whole ground shook as Kagome heard Sesshomaru let out his attack. She clung to InuYasha more tightly as the ground shook and swerved under the youki that had burst from Sesshomaru's Tokijin.

An angry bellow was heard, and Kagome saw the large youkai stumble back against Sesshomaru's assault. That's right, Kagome thought, die you horrible monster!

InuYasha let out a sudden whimper from under her. Kagome looked down and gasped dropping his head. Her anger had tried to purify him! His left cheek were her hand had been was slightly burned.

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried. She grasped his burned cheek and moved her hand over, hoping it would sooth the pain.

"Kagome-chan..." Kagome looked up at Sango. "Your shirt..." Kagome looked down at her white school shirt, only it wasn't white anymore. The green was now a dark, disgusting color of brown and her whole shirt was now dark red. He was still bleeding, and now there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"No, damn it!" Kagome looked up in horror to see more youkai swarm against Miroku's kekkai, and the large youkai locked eyes with Miroku. "Don't you even..." Miroku hissed.

"Move human!" The youkai bellowed, and its large hand slammed on top of the kekkai. Kagome let out a scream as the blind light cast over her eyes, and before she knew what was happening, she was thrown away from InuYasha and into the sea of dead youkai.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried. She slammed into the bones, her whole body now bruised, and laid still. The hands started to grab her, and Kagome let out another scream, but everyone was having the same predicament, and InuYasha's body had disappeared, no one was going to help her.

"Let go of me!" Kagome hissed, she jerked one of her arms free and landed a strong punch to a skull that had just about to take a good chunk of her arm off. Kagome felt the pain shot through her fist and up to her head, a headache was starting to form, she was losing, she had no weapon, she had used to much of her miko power to the point of exhaustion, and her whole body was bruised.

Kagome felt the blackness of unconsciousness come over her as the dead youkai came in for the kill. Suddenly a loud 'bang' could be heard and before Kagome had the chance to confiscate on what it was, she was picked up with great speed and set down gently on the table that had once held the spear.

Kagome blinked, who had saved her? At that speed, it had to have been Sesshomaru. A flash of red caught her attention and the youkai that had grabbed hold of Miroku and Sango were thrown away like rags, disintegrating in a flash of light. Kirara caught both the houshi and taijiya and landed next to the table where Kagome had been set upon.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright!" Sango cried, she hopped off of Kirara's back and rushed up to the bruised miko.

"I'm fine..." Kagome looked down, and a large blush rushed up her face. Apparently one of the dead youkai had caught her bra, she was half naked. "AIEEEEE!" Kagome screamed and dove behind the table realizing a hentai houshi was looking straight at her.

"Hentai!" Sango hissed, hitting Miroku upside the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Not my fault, she had nothing on!" Miroku cried, pleading for mercy.

"Here." Sango untied her obi and threw it around Kagome's chest and tied it tightly.

"Thanks Sango-chan." Kagome sighed. "Wait, where is...?"

"AUGHHH!" Kagome looked up to see the large youkai getting assaulted by Sesshomaru and then a flash of light. Sesshomaru reared back, as if he was surprised.

Kagome let out a gasp, Sango stiffened beside her, Miroku looked up and blinked a few times, but they all saw the same thing. InuYasha was floating there, Tessaiga in the only arm he had.

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha in a very peculiar way, as if he were surprised to see InuYasha up at all. But what was even more strange, InuYasha was wielding Tessaiga as if it was a feather. It had been heavy before and it took two hands to even lift it a few inches off the ground, and now he was swinging it around with the only arm he had.

Kagome couldn't see his face, his back was to them, but she felt something completely off. InuYasha's youki seemed off, as if it wasn't him.

"Inu no Taishou..." The large youkai hissed, "Are you ready to lose your head as well?"

InuYasha gave no response. He simply charged with Tessaiga raised ready to strike the dead youkai down.

"Fool!" The large youkai bellowed, lunging at InuYasha with its large hand. InuYasha dodged the blow easy with speed Kagome had never thought InuYasha had, he was a blur. Before the large youkai knew what had hit him, a chunk of his skull fell off, and InuYasha was on top of a large tree.

"AUGHHHH!" The youkai hissed, "I will not let you kill me twice!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome called to him. She tried to look in his eyes but his bangs were covering them, his face was a shadow. Kagome felt every hair on body stand on end, InuYasha was not acting normal at all.

InuYasha surged forward again, a blur coming from the tops of the trees, and sliced at the dead youkai's ribcage, successfully slicing off a few ribs. The smaller dead youkai jumped to grab InuYasha on his decent, but he cut them all down as if they were ants.

Kagome felt her face go pale, InuYasha was fighting like Sesshomaru, no verbal to express his emotions, no temper flaring, it was a silent kill. He was just so...quiet.

Sesshomaru moved over to them, apparently not sure what to make of InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru...?" Sango started.

"This Sesshomaru does not know, taijiya." Sesshomaru interrupted her. "His scent is wrong."

"Is he possessed again?" Miroku asked.

"Uhnnnn..." Kagome felt all her blood freeze.

"Possibility," Sesshomaru answered, "But not the same as before."

Kagome watched as her mate delicately dodged the blows the dead youkai was now desperately taking, but he was backing up, unsure of what he was fighting anymore.

InuYasha suddenly surged back and floated much higher in the air. His missing arm not seemly slowing him down at all.

"Die." His voice cut thru the air.

Kagome felt the wind pick up and lifted her hair in her face. A bright flashed above the clearing and made Kagome clutch her hands over her head. Letting only one peek, she saw a golden snake light wrapping around Tessaiga, and she could have sworn a dragon's face was at the end of the light and then it blasted fast throughout the clearing.

The earth rocked and Kagome found her hands clutching the end of the table, holding on it for dear life. Sango fell down next to her and she grabbed on the other edge of the table.

Kagome looked at the scene in front of her, the golden light was slicing through all the dead youkai, their howls of pain were heard as all of the bones started disintegrate.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, his silver hair blowing as the turret of youki rained down on the dead youkai.

"NO!" The large youkai bellowed. He tried to jump away, but the golden light swirled around his large targeted body easily, and began to spin so fast, Kagome had to look away, but she knew what happened next.

The scream was deafening, and then a large explosion. Kagome could feel hear the dying cry of the youkai that had not extracted their revenge, and then...it was all silent.

The earth lay still and the dust was starting to settle, Kagome looked up. The sun blinded her, but she shielded her eyes and stood up, the air felt much cleaner, even breathable.

"Guys, are you alright!" Kagome jerked her head around to see Shippo, Jaken, and Rin on Ah-Un's back coming toward them. Shippo hopped off the dragon's back and gasped.

"Sure thing Shippo..." Miroku smiled, ruffling his hair free of dirt.

"I thought you guys had..." Shippo started when something plopped in front of him, cutting him off. His green eyes went wide and he screamed, Kagome swore it was Rin and not Shippo.

The poor kitsune jumped into Rin's arms and curled into a ball. "Who's is that! Who's arm is that!" Shippo cried.

Kagome felt her face pale, and let out a gasp. An arm had indeed had just fallen, but everyone knew who it belonged to.

"Inu..." Kagome started to say, before a shadow casts over the sun and she looked up. InuYasha descended without a word, Tessaiga over his shoulder.

Kagome blinked, what had happened to the sword? It had a blue band wrapped around it now, where had that come from. InuYasha touched his feet to the ground and looked down at his missing limb.

"InuYasha...?" Shippo mumbled.

"Otouto..." Sesshomaru slowly approached, but a flick of InuYasha's golden claws order him to stop. Sesshomaru did, but he didn't back up.

"InuYasha...?" Kagome slowly made her way to InuYasha. His back was turned to her, and made recollection that he had heard her. "InuYasha...?"

His head tilted forward and in one sweep he held his arm with his hand. Kagome almost felt her stomach make a heave. He was going to make her lose her lunch!

"InuYasha, let me clean the wound, I..." Kagome was stopped short when he didn't answer. "InuYasha! Answer me damn it!"

The daiyoukai still did not listen, instead he put the torn limb back to his bloodied shoulder and waited. Kagome felt her eyes widen, what was he doing, he couldn't possibly...?

A burst of energy came from InuYasha and the same golden light surrounded InuYasha's arm and tied around his shoulder. Then the light was gone. InuYasha let out an irregular breathe, and clutched his chest for a minute, then straightened up and moved his once severed arm.

Kagome's legs melted from under her, he had just reattached his arm! How! I mean! Kagome was speechless.

So was everyone else, Miroku's mouth hung open slightly, Sango's eyes were huge, Jaken looked like he had fainted, and Shippo looked dazed. Sesshomaru's eyes had widened further then normal.

"InuYasha!" Kagome recovered from her shock and ran up and grabbed him by his fire rat. "InuYasha, how...?" She stopped when her eyes met his.

They were golden, his eyes were pure golden. There were no pupils, they were just blank, his eyes were that of a ghost, only gold.

Kagome reared back, backing away from him as if he had electrified her. "Who are you!" Kagome screeched. He looked slightly at her, making her back up more. She could feel her friends tighten their hands around their weapons.

"OUSWARI!" Kagome screamed, planting InuYasha as deep as the ground would let him.

For a minute there was silence, the sand cleared from the InuYasha crater, and then an irritated yell.

"What the hell wench!" InuYasha's face popped out of the crater, his golden orbs glaring at her, and his ears back. He jumped out of the crater and dusted himself off. "Sheesh, every time I turn around, you..."

"Oh InuYasha!" Kagome cried and collapsed on him. He seemed taken back and picked her up softly. She cried in his armor, she was just glad he was okay.

"Kagome, your hurt, what the hell were...!" InuYasha stopped himself, and looked at his left arm, a look of confusion was drawn onto his face. "I thought..."

"InuYasha-sama! Oh InuYasha-sama!" InuYasha turned to see a small dot on his nose sucking rapidly.

"Myoga!"

"That, InuYasha, was quiet impressive." InuYasha turned to see Totosai descend on his cow.

InuYasha looked at the sword-smith, then he looked at everyone else.

"What the hell did I do?"


	23. Scroll TwentyTwo

**Scroll Twenty-Three:**

**Warning: Lemons**

InuYasha slowly pulled Kagome's hand up and began licking her wound. Bruises lines all over her small frame, and without her uniform on, cleaning her wounds was much easier.

A small fire had been set up in the small clearing they had found not too far away from the recent battlefield. Most of the group had tended to their wounds and were resting and staying close to the fire. Shippo and Rin were the ones who still had the most energy, and had decided to play a small game of 'Tag', before Rin slipped and fell. Sesshomaru quickly ended the game, and Shippo ended up hiding behind InuYasha's back.

Miroku and Sango were not far from InuYasha's right and were nursing their minor wounds. Sango got and moved some of her taijiya armor near Kirara, who was the only one sleeping, and sat next back down to Miroku.

The night air was dense, and full of fog, the sky was barley visible, and the smoke from the fire was confined in the trees, causing Kagome or Rin to cough once in a while.

"InuYasha, please, its fine." Before InuYasha could comprehend Kagome's statement, she jerked away from him and got out of his lap. InuYasha flattened his ears and stared at her, her skin was pale, and the bruises lined her arms and shoulders.

"Get back here wench, I'm not done."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm..."

"Osuwari, I'm not starting an argument now." Kagome waved her hand. InuYasha slammed into the ground full force, and grunted. InuYasha growled, and leaped out of the hole his body had created and dusted himself off. He eyeballed his mate as she disappeared behind some bushes.

"You shouldn't get her mad." InuYasha narrowed his eyes at Shippo. "She's giving you the cold temper."

"Shut up, twerp." InuYasha snapped. He turned and crossed his arms, and wheeled his memories back to where everyone was giving him that eerie stare.

"Shit!" InuYasha's nearly melted upon hearing a word like that come from the soft melody of his mate's voice. He spun around and stepped forward to assess the problem, but Kagome's poked out behind the tree, a scowl on her face.

"Sango-chan, can I use your obi for the time being until I go back to the well?" Kagome asked.

"I..." Sango frowned, and then gave a small smile. "Sure Kagome-chan, I have an extra, you can use it."

"What for though, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. Before Sango could 'bonk' the hentai on the head, a large stone came from behind the bushes and knocked the houshi out.

"Nice shot, Kagome-chan." Sango smirked.

"Thanks." Kagome blushed and disappeared behind the bushes again. InuYasha grumbled and looked at Sesshomaru, who was standing quietly under a large tree, and by the looks of it, examining his new left arm. InuYasha walked over to him, and crossed his arms, staring at his onii, with an uncertainty of what was going to be said, or found out.

"You have many questions otouto." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha turned and spat on the ground.

"So do you." InuYasha replied, "but I think we don't have the answers to some."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he simply stared off into the distance. InuYasha realized that was the sign the conversation was over, for now anyways. InuYasha strolled over to a small tree, and let his claws start curving around a small branch.

It was creepy, the claws curled and loosely moved as flexible as a snake. That's what they looked like, a golden snake wrapping its coils around the branch. InuYasha flicked his claws back and stuck his hands in his sleeves.

"Mm-mm, tasty InuYasha-sama."

"Myoga!" SLAP!

InuYasha looked at the infuriating flat flea on his palm. Flinging his hand away, the flea went flying, but not for long. The tiny old guy came bounding back with great speed, and landed back on the bridge of InuYasha's nose.

"How can a old flea help himself when you blood taste exactly like that of your otou-sama?" Myoga asked.

"If one drink is worth your life, then so be it." InuYasha cracked his claws.

"No!" Myoga cried. "Its not worth this old fleas life I'm afraid!"

"Good, then stop drinking my blood." InuYasha snapped. InuYasha stopped at the edge of a small river and sat down. Totosai had gone with his cow, to think things over, he tried to take Tessaiga, but InuYasha bonked the old geezer on the head and sent him home without it.

"Totosai should have at least looked at Tessaiga, InuYasha-sama." Myoga said.

"Keh, the old geezer would have never given it back to me." InuYasha grumbled,

"Besides, its lighter now, there isn't a problem with it."

"Then what is that band around it then?" Myoga asked. InuYasha frowned, and looked down at the sheath that contained the fang.

"Don't know, it doesn't appear to be hurting it, so whatever it is, its fine." InuYasha answered.

"Well, you used a move I've never seen come off of Tessaiga before." Myoga frowned.

"Yea, and apparently, I did more then that hue?" InuYasha glared down at the flea. "What happened?"

"I..." Myoga stopped and stared towards the ground. "Kagome-sama said you looked possessed."

"Oh, by who?" InuYasha snapped.

"She couldn't tell!" Myoga protested, "All she said, that it looked like you wouldn't hurt her, but that you very...uh, what was the word she used?" Myoga scratched his chin.

"You're no help." InuYasha grumbled.

"InuYasha-sama, you re-attached your arm."

InuYasha stopped and stared at the flea, he felt like someone had just thrown a rock at him and snapped him back into reality.

"I...what?" InuYasha couldn't have come to terms with what Myoga had just said.

"You re-attached your arm."

InuYasha looked down at his left arm and rotated it for good measure. It didn't pop off, didn't appear to be bruised, but the blood from the large wound still covered his torn fire rat and the armor they lay over his shoulder.

InuYasha looked at his armor with more detail. Four plates were connected, laying one atop of another, and three of them held they spikes. The largest spike was the one closer to his face and it was taller then his forehead, and the other two started to shrink in size as it went to the third on the plates. Same was one his right shoulder, and InuYasha felt the two strange hook that connected the plates to the plate that covered his entire chest and lower abdomen. The strand on top of the chest plate at each end had arrows pointing towards his shoulder and each had a small red string that dangled at the flat end of the arrow. Two very small spike jutted out of the strand on top of the chest plate, once in a while InuYasha's dread locks got caught in them. The armor on his legs were like Sesshomaru's, flat, and had a point at the end, and they spread, making sitting down an easier task. His obi was the color of fire, it started at a dark red, then got lighter, until it hit the flame itself which was a laminated orange, and after the orange flame, was a dark to a light yellow, that flashed every time the wind picked it up. His feet were no longer bare anymore, and he felt confined with the black padding that Kagome called 'shoes' that wrapped around his entire foot, but he felt it easier to walk in stride with them then barefoot. A strange white line pulled in the center of the 'shoe' and then split into two white lines when it hit to where the base of his toes were and wrapped at the sole of his foot.

"InuYasha-sama?" InuYasha looked at Myoga, and jutted out of the thoughts of his current appearance.

"Why am I a youkai?" InuYasha questioned, "I know that this is not what my old man envisioned."

"I, no, you were born a hanyou." Myoga stopped and stared at the ground. "I mean he was afraid of your youkai blood taking over your human soul, and you would kill. But your not a deranged youkai, you sit fine and proud as Inu no Taishou-sama was."

"Is it because of Kagome?" InuYasha asked, "Because I felt, that moment when I first mated with her, I was on the verge of control, like I needed something to control it."

"Hmmm," Myoga tapped a thumb, "That sounds possible, but it sounds like what ever was making you youkai, called for her, not your youkai blood on the verge of losing itself."

"What is 'what' that made me a youkai though?" InuYasha gripped.

"That I..." Myoga went silent.

"Flea." InuYasha inquired.

"I can't tell what it is, but I think your otou-sama gave them to you." Myoga answered with a sigh.

"Them? What is it?" InuYasha asked, his curiosity getting him.

"He never told me, his most trusted adviser!" Myoga pouted, "He apparently didn't even trust me about it."

"About what!" InuYasha roared.

"I don't InuYasha-sama! On the mercy of your mother's grave I don't know!" Myoga cried and sank into InuYasha's hoari. InuYasha breathed an irritated puff of wind and relaxed his shoulders that had been pulled up by his irritation. He knew when Myoga was lying or not giving the whole truth, but here, he sounded like he didn't know what had made him into a daiyoukai.

"Could you explain this?" InuYasha brought up his hand and shot his claws out.

"I...Totosai said they were metal right?" Myoga asked, wiping away his tears.

"That's what he said."

"No, I can't explain them."

InuYasha wanted to rip something out of the ground, but found the urge unnecessary to do so. He sank his head into his hands and smoothed his hair back and pulled his ears with a slight tug. The tie in his hair kept some of his hair from flying in all directions, never had he thought of having his hair tied up before, it had never gotten in the way. Not all of it was tied though, just some of it, it moved with a more of a smooth wave then the hair that was left to dangle. The real thing that drove InuYasha a little loony was the fur or mokomoko that was attached to the plates on his shoulders. It was darker then Sesshomaru's, more of a brown, dirt color, while Sesshomaru's was more light brown and almost peach color. Instead of it being on InuYasha's shoulder like Sesshomaru's, it leaked directly from the back of his shoulders and well past his feet. At the moment, he was sitting on it, it was more comfortable then the ground, and it also comforted Kagome during, well, she like it.

I guess it beats sleeping on a futon sometimes, InuYasha thought.

"You said you transformed once, InuYasha-sama?" InuYasha looked back down at Myoga.

"Yea, but at the moment, I think I was more freaked out about Kagome being so small then I was." InuYasha replied.

"I do wonder what you looked like..." Myoga whispered.

"Ask Kagome." InuYasha shrugged.

"Ask me what?" InuYasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He spun around to see Kagome standing there in a fresh set of clothes, though her chest looked a little more 'lumpy' then usually. She noticed InuYasha staring at her, and put her hands on her hips.

"Is there something to look at dog boy?" Kagome asked.

"I...no!" InuYasha spun around, a blush rising on his face.

"Kagome-sama! Nice for you to join us!" Myoga bounded on one of InuYasha's spikes.

"Oh, I didn't see you Myoga." Kagome laughed. "I was worried if InuYasha had a fever because he was talking to himself."

"Ha-ha, wench." InuYasha laughed half-heartily.

"InuYasha," Kagome elbowed him playfully, "I got worried, I didn't know where you were."

"I can take care of myself, unlike some people." InuYasha looked down at her.

"Hey!" Kagome gave him a playful hit. "I don't always need you to protect me."

"Name once."

"Ummmm..."

"Face it wench, your hopeless without me." InuYasha gave an evil grin.

"Well then teach me how to protect myself." Kagome crossed her arms and puffed out her chest.

"Oy! It was a joke!" InuYasha grumbled. "Besides, I can't teach you anything, your body is different then mine. Mine can take a lot more beatings then yours."

"I'm bruised." Kagome said, "I'm not made of paper you know."

"Yea, I didn't finish healing those, now that your here..." InuYasha snatched her up and placed her in his lap, pulling her shirt away and began licking.

"InuYasha!" Kagome snapped, "I said its..."

"Zip it." InuYasha grumbled, "They may be fine, but this will help it heal a lot quicker."

"Doesn't licking mean it will get more infected?" Kagome asked.

"No, not my saliva." InuYasha answered. His tongue swept up her arm and went for neck, seeing a still slightly open wound, he nipped at it slightly, and then licked to ensure that it would close. Her mark was close to his nose, he could feel her bodies reaction to his touch, and he realized his body was wanting her. To bad Myoga was still on his armor, or he would have done just that. He gave the flea a cold stare.

"Does that mean leave?" Myoga asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"All right," Myoga yawned, "You two have a restless night." And with that last statement he bounded into the night.

InuYasha turned back to Kagome's face and brought her lips to his, kissing her with passion. His hand traveled under her shirt and touched her covered chest.

"Oh, that's why you needed Sango's obi." InuYasha answered.

"Yes, you and those dead youkai ripped my bra to pieces." Kagome grumbled. "And unfortunately I don't have an extra, stupid me for not packing one. Of course, I didn't think THAT would be part of my clothing getting ripped"

"Kagome," InuYasha looked her straight in the eye, "Who did you see when I, uh, re-attached my arm?"

"I don't know, it wasn't evil, just, I guess the best word was mysterious." Kagome answered. "Whoever it was is on our side, he killed all the skeleton youkai, so I'm betting he or she wasn't going to do anything to drastic."

"When someone possesses someone, Kagome, they mean to do something drastic." InuYasha said.

"Maybe, they want you to do something, that might help you?" Kagome sagged in his arms, "I don't know, all this is messing with my head. I mean, you still love Kikyo, don't you?"

InuYasha frowned, "Kagome, I'm not going in that conversation with you."

"Answer."

"No, Kagome, I can't love Kikyo like you, its just..." InuYasha bit his tongue, "Damn it wench, to ask that question at this moment is poison to the air."

"InuYasha, can't I know the truth, I'm your wife now." She looked at him, her brown eyes searching his golden orbs.

"My wife?" InuYasha frowned on the term.

"Your mate, your wife, same thing." Kagome shrugged, "Its just said differently because wife is a human trait like mate is a youkai's."

"Look wench," InuYasha sighed and closed his eyes, "I know you almost lost me today, that's why you're asking all these drastic questions. Isn't it?"

Kagome sank back down and sighed, "InuYasha, I really just want to know what's going on."

"That's why I was talking to Myoga." InuYasha answered, "But he didn't give me much information."

"Did he give you any?"

"Well, he said 'My otou-sama gave me them'." InuYasha shrugged. "That's it."

"So its an object, like the Shikon no Tama." Kagome put a hand to her chin.

"Might be." InuYasha answered.

He moved her bangs from her forehead and planted a small peek on the middle of her bang line. Kagome brought up her hand and started to rub one of his ears. InuYasha looked down at her, there was a longing that hadn't been given for a while. A couple of days now, since the trip to this place, and the entire battle?

InuYasha kissed her, bringing her head up to his level and pulled her more into his embrace. He felt her hands rub the back of his neck and trace a finger on his jawline.

"Kagome, do you like me as a youkai?" InuYasha whispered in her ear. She didn't answer right away, she remained on her knees in his lap, her arms encircling his head, and then she moved a hand through his silver hair.

"InuYasha, I just like you." She whispered her reply. InuYasha sighed, and pulled her off his neck and flipper her over on her back, pulling her under him. He kissed her jawline and moved his hand down the side of her waist, lifting her shirt up again and placed his large hand on her stomach.

"InuYasha, that tickles!" Kagome laughed. InuYasha smirked, and pulled his hand out and moved it to her face, touching his cheek with his deadly claws, only letting a small dent in her fragile skin.

"Kagome..." He whispered, and brought his mouth to hers, and they kissed. He felt her legs do their best to encircle his waist and pull herself closer to him. His tongue matching hers and he moved it along her flat teeth that lined each side of her crescent cheeks.

He quickly used his free hand to unhook the armor from his shoulders and throw it beside them. Still letting the kiss distract his mate, he dragged her on top of the mokomoko and pushed her deep in the brown fur.

He pulled his face up and looked down at her, her body small in the land of furs and brought his face under her chin, forcing her to reveal her mark. InuYasha licked, causing his mate to shiver under him, he smiled.

He pulled off her skirt fast, but carefully, and he felt her kick off her shoes to help him speed up the process of removing the clothes. InuYasha tucked her arm down, and then lifted it, pulling her sleeve back, leaving small kisses down it to soothe the small bruises that lined her arm.

She sat up and stared at him, grabbing his collar she brought him into a another kiss, pulling him back down and on top of her. He let the kiss go and looked down on her.

"At this pace, its going to be morning." InuYasha grumbled.

"Okay, fine, mister rush." Kagome blushed, and sat up removing her top and untying Sango's obi from her chest. He gazed at her as she finished undressing and then she turned to him and frowned.

"Are you going to sit there are we going to do this with you fully dressed?"

"Hey!" InuYasha growled.

"Sorry, it looked like you were saying 'My thing is so strong it could go through..."

"Wench..." InuYasha growled, "Don't insult the best part of me., it might get rough when insulted."

Kagome fell to the ground laughing, apparently she couldn't handle the irony of it all.

"InuYasha, that is definitely NOT the best part of you!"

"Eh, what?" InuYasha stopped.

"InuYasha, you've known that." Kagome tapped on his head, "Your ears, are the best part of you."

"Wench I'm not a dog you pat." InuYasha grumbled, and jumped on her, startling the young miko and he attacked her stomach.

"InuYasha!" Kagome laughed. "Oh, stop it!" She trashed under him with delight, and he brought her up for another kiss before he made a surprise enter with his finger.

Kagome jerked back for him, giving him his torture time. InuYasha licked her mark, as Kagome's breathing got more heavier every minute. His finger thrust in and out of her, as she panted his name and grabbed his hair for support.

"InuYasha, take them off, now!" She huffed.

InuYasha pulled his finger out and yanked at the reminder of his clothing, which unfortunately needed all of his attention to remove. Yanking his chest plate and hoari off, he untied the fire obi and threw it in the pile of clothes and started to unite the obi for his hakama.

"Shall I wait a year?" Kagome teased.

"Shut it wench!" InuYasha gave her a corny look, "I wear to much that's all!"

"That's a understatement." Kagome whispered. "And I thought back here, clothes for people were very simple."

"Not for Inu youkai that wears armor, and a kimono, and obis, that take a Kami-sama's life to get off!" InuYasha growled, finally he had everything off. Shaking his head, his hair danced in the night sky. "Kami-sama, I feel like I can fly now with all that shit off."

"I'm enjoying the view." Kagome snicker from behind him. InuYasha spun around and felt a large blush rise up his cheek, Kagome had been looking straight at his ass.

"Not funny." InuYasha growled, "The view up here is just as fine."

"Oh?" Kagome suddenly folded her arms and legs and covered herself, "Be nice to me and you may get more then the view."

"I will, weather I'm nice or not." InuYasha growled, and crawled over to her. "Since when did you become this hentai?"

"Uh, I'm not a hentai!" Kagome huffed. InuYasha smirked, she had left herself wide open. InuYasha pulled himself on top of her and licked her jawline, Kagome hitched herself and wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him.

InuYasha growled as he felt his youki come bubbling to the surface, he could see his red eyes in the reflection of Kagome's brown orbs. He kissed her mark, before giving her a second to breathe, then he entered his mate swift and fast.

"InuYasha!" Kagome threw back her head and yelled his name as he readied her and himself for their climax. He pulled her up closer to him and felt her chest on his, her heat and sweat on his.

She had grasped his ears, and started to squeeze them as the climax came near.

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome!" Then he fell on her, gasping as his body released all he needed in her. He pulled away and sat up.

"Oh, that was too quick." Kagome rubbed her head as she sat up slowly.

"We could do it again." InuYasha suggested.

"Uh, how about no." Kagome shook her head, "I'm not in the mood to do this all night."

"Its almost morning." InuYasha turned towards toward the horizon that had barley started to peak over the hills.

"Still, I would rather be with the others." Kagome yawned, "And I got no sleep."

"That was sleeping." InuYasha smirked.

"No, that was the opposite of sleeping, ding-dong." Kagome gave him a look.

"Alright then." InuYasha rolled his eyes and looked at the piles of clothes, "And now the journey to put all this shit on again."

"InuYasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"I said what my favorite part about you was," Kagome asked, "What is your favorite part about me?"

"Uh," InuYasha felt sweat-drops print on his forehead that wasn't already there, this question was a trap and his body knew it. The two places you should never say is the woman's best part, or you'll be tarred and feathered and fed to the dogs.

But InuYasha felt like he had been ready for it for some time now, he looked at her straight in the eye. "Your hair."

"My hair?"

"Yeah, your hair has the most scent to it, whatever all that stuff you put in it. But no matter how much you put in, I still smell you the strongest, in that black hair of yours."

Kagome blinked at him, he could tell she wasn't expecting that answer. Then she smiled, and winked.

"That better have not been a lie." She said in a dangerous tone.

"It wasn't."

"Alright, let's get back to others, I think we have a large conversation ahead of us." Kagome started to dress herself. InuYasha came up behind her and leaned down and kissed her mark.

"I know you were worried, but I just wanted to say that I'll always protect you." InuYasha smiled and pulled her hair to nose, smelling her sweet scent before turning to his next battle, getting dressed all over again.


	24. Scroll TwentyThree

**Scroll Twenty-Four:**

Sango rubbed her fist. She could feel the bruise begin to grow, but at least it wasn't as big as the one she had planted on Miroku's face. The morning had already started bad.

"Sango, Sango, you misunderstand me..."

"Stuff it houshi-sama." Sango huffed, "I never misunderstand that hand when it decides to wander."

"How can anyone misunderstand that?" Shippo muttered.

"But Sango, Kagome-sama lets InuYasha touch her in ways I can't imagine, I just wanted to do the same thing to you too." Before Sango could comprehend his words, Miroku pulled his arms around Sango's waist and nudged her shoulder with his nose.

"HOUSHI-SAMA!"

BONK! Sango felt her face burn bright red, and she pulled the Hiraikotsu away from unconscious body on the ground and stormed away. Just as she was about to enter the wood to get away from the hentai, Kagome came out and bumped into her.

"Oh sorry, Sango-chan." Kagome smiled, then she frowned when she looked Sango in the eye. "Are you okay Sango-chan? Your face is bright red."

"I'm fine, Kagome-chan." Sango huffed, "Well if you call having man's hands all over you then yea, I'm great!"

Kagome stopped and looked behind her, frowning at Miroku's slumped body. "Oh."

"Houshi-sama, is such a hentai, sometimes I can't stand it!" Sango huffed, throwing Hiraikotsu over her shoulder.

"What's with all the yelling?" Sango looked up at InuYasha who had just come out of the brush. He brushed off his sleeve and gave Sango a look. Sango had been irritated to no end.

"Men, that's why!" Sango huffed. InuYasha's ears dropped in confusion. "And that includes you!" Before InuYasha could react, Sango's Hiraikotsu slammed on the top of his head, leaving him dazed. With that Sango stormed off into the brush.

"Oy! What did I do do to deserve that!" InuYasha growled, rubbing his temple.

"You seemed to at the moment, a logical target." Kagome said.

"Damn woman, I'm not a punching bag." InuYasha snapped.

"Did it really hurt?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"No."

"Then stop complaining, apparently Miroku-sama got on her nerves this morning, she could hit you without seriously hurting you. It makes her feel like she accomplished something." Kagome sighed.

"Keh." InuYasha mumbled.

"Do you always surround yourself with such human foolishness, otouto?" InuYasha turned to Sesshomaru who was standing quietly under a tall tree.

"Keh, like its any of your business." InuYasha snorted. InuYasha noted Sesshomaru kept looking at his left arm once in awhile. "Don't like your new appendage yet? I'll be glad to cut if off again for you."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up and glared at him. "Try and you'll lose an appendage yourself."

InuYasha snorted, and turned his back on his onii, he could still feel the strange tingling sensation from his own left arm. Before he had completely gotten dressed from his mating with Kagome last night, he took noticed of the long scar running full circle around his shoulder. It was faded, but still noticeable.

"Ooh..." InuYasha turned to the noise to see Miroku slowly get off Kirara's back, rubbing his head.

"Your an idiot." InuYasha snorted, "You weren't the only one she hit on the head with that weapon of hers."

"She hit you too?" Miroku smiled sheepishly. "Now, now InuYasha, you got Kagome-sama, leave Sango's precious body to me alright?"

InuYasha's youki flared. "Like I have any interest in Sango fool!"

"Your blushing."

"Am not!" InuYasha growled. "I have a mate, its against youkai behavior to have two woman!"

"What about Kikyo-sama?" Miroku asked. InuYasha's face fell.

"She's not my mate Miroku, remember she wanted me human, and if she saw me now, she would have nothing to do with me. Kikyo wanted to have a normal life, and mated to youkai is the complete opposite of her vision of a normal life." InuYasha stated.

"That's a first you admitted such things about Kikyo-sama." Miroku arched an eyebrow.

"So what, I can never hate Kikyo, is that what you think I'm getting at?" InuYasha snapped.

"No, no." Miroku put up his hands. "It sounds as if you suddenly have no love for her. That's something rather quick to throw behind you."

"Its not behind me." InuYasha said. "But I'm a youkai now, for Kami-sama's sake how long, Kikyo won't want anything to do with me."

"You really think that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling." InuYasha grumbled. "And besides, Kagome-koi is my mate, I just can't go to Kikyo right now. That's just asking for trouble."

"Well, she usually comes to you, doesn't she?" Miroku asked. He slowly sat on a boulder.

"Look, I'm not talking about this anymore." InuYasha snapped, "On the other hand you better go apologize to Sango for whatever you did, or we'll have to deal with her bad mood all day."

"I didn't do anything!" Miroku whined.

"Please, I bet our hands went somewhere they shouldn't have." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Your hands were all over Kagome-sama last night! Why can't I have some linage here?" Miroku grumbled.

"Why you..." InuYasha stormed over to the sitting houshi and hoisted him up by his collar. "We're mates, that's why." InuYasha spat.

"Can't you make me and Sango mates?" Miroku asked, his face now turning a red.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because neither one of you're are youkai fool!" InuYasha couldn't believe what Miroku was asking, was he completely out of it? "First of all, both of you have to agree on mating, and one side is not going with it. Just forget it tell you're married." InuYasha let go of Miroku's robe and he slumped to the ground.

"But that's so far away." Miroku sighed.

"Please." InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Where did Kagome-koi go?"

"She followed Sango." InuYasha looked down at Shippo.

"Great, I was hoping we could get going today." InuYasha groaned.

"Were exactly are we headed anyway?" Miroku asked.

"I'm looking for the answers for my transformations." InuYasha answered plainly. "I don't know about you, but I'm not wasting anytime trying to figure what's going on with me. Kagome-koi said I was possessed, and I don't want it happening again."

"I guess." Miroku scratched his head, "But unfortunately, where do we start?"

"I disappeared when Kagura attacked didn't I?" InuYasha questioned, "I'm going to head there and see if I can search for clues."

"Yea, but I don't see how that made you a youkai." Miroku frowned.

"No, I don't see it either, but it was the first sign of strange behavior, and the first time I scented that youkai that attacked me." InuYasha answered.

"About that youkai, otouto." InuYasha turned to see Sesshomaru strode over. Miroku slowly sat down again, why InuYasha guessed the houshi was giving some type of respect to his onii.

"Can't really give you anything about it that might interest you." InuYasha glared.

"Sesshomaru-sama, look at these flowers!" Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru glared down at Rin who had found some strange looking flowers.

"Wait..." Miroku stood up fast. "Rin, drop those!"

"Hue?" Rin asked instantly, Sesshomaru immediately grabbed the 'flowers' from the startled girls hand. Before Sesshomaru could throw the 'flowers' away they morphed into leeched latching onto Sesshomaru's hand.

With a quick sweep of his poison claws they were shredded and brushed into the brush.

"Youkai leeches." Miroku sighed.

"I didn't know they morphed." InuYasha frowned.

"They didn't." Sesshomaru answered, "They made themselves appear as if they were harmless to attack an unexpected victim." Sesshomaru tuned to his ward, who was now pale. "Rin, where did you find those?"

"In...the river." She pointed. InuYasha felt a small tug on his stomach, Sango and Kagome had headed in the direction of the river.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get the girls." InuYasha answered and he disappeared into the brush.

**(-)_(-)**

Sango threw a branch into the river. She was mad. Usually she didn't get mad over something as simply as Miroku groping her, but for some reason, she was furious.

Nothing had really sparked her bad mood until Miroku had decided to grab not on the rear, but get two handfuls of her chest, and it sent Sango's mind in a wheel. She had been so angry, even after knocking Miroku out, she hit InuYasha as well.

Sango pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. She heard a rustle in the brush behind her, instinctively she grabbed for her Hiraikotsu, but only Kagome's figure appeared. Sighing, Sango released her hold of the bone and leaned on her knees on closed her eyes.

"Sango-chan?"

"Yea?"

"You want to talk?" Kagome sat beside her.

"No, not really." Sango looked away. For the first time Sango felt jealous, and it was of Kagome's and InuYasha's relationship. It wasn't fair to have someone touch you like that and not get mad, or felt pushed away.

"Oh." Kagome sighed and picked up a rock throwing it into the river.

"Do you mind InuYasha touching you?" Sango suddenly asked.

Kagome jerked at the question and looked at Sango. "I...Ummmm." Kagome turned away, her face becoming bright red.

Sango could tell her miko friend was embarrassed by the question, but hopefully that wouldn't stop Sango from getting her answer.

"I...suppose." Kagome finally answered and looked at Sango again. "It was strange at first, but I trust him, I think that's what matters."

Sango felt her face grow hot, she did trust houshi-sama, but not that way, not yet.

"You trust him, hue?" Sango sighed.

"Is this about Miroku-sama being a hentai again?" Kagome asked.

"Sort of." Sango sighed. "I can't decide if he is a hentai or just doing that to say he's attracted to me and enjoys my presence."

"Ummmm," Kagome giggled, "I think its both." Sango looked at the miko who was giving her a big smile.

"Does InuYasha grope you in public?"

"No!" Kagome blushed.

"Then why does houshi-sama do it?" Sango grumbled, "Does he do it to embarrass me?"

"Well, InuYasha may not grope me in front of everyone, but he's very protective. He never leaves my side, and when someone like Kouga come up, he gets violent. I think groping you means for Miroku-sama is trying to claim you like InuYasha claimed me." Sango looked at Kagome as she revealed InuYasha's mating mark.

"He's claiming me?" Sango felt a gag come up her throat.

"Sango, I know how you feel about that word, I felt insulted by it too, but it goes both ways, you also are claiming him too. Why do you think you slap him back?" Kagome smiled. Sango felt her face get even more bright red.

"When did you get so knowledgeable on this?" Sango groaned.

"When I mated with a Inu youkai." Kagome sighed. "I don't know if it was still a good idea."

"Why do you think that?" Sango asked, suddenly worried about the miko.

"I'm still young, I still think I wasn't ready. But the heat of the moment, I couldn't leave him." Kagome sighed. "I try to tell myself he's still InuYasha, a youkai or hanyou, but sometimes I'm having second thoughts."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, getting more worried.

"He's a youkai Sango." Kagome looked from the water to the taijiya's face. "I sometimes I fear I might lose him, or he'll become more like Sesshomaru."

"I don't think InuYasha can be like Sesshomaru." Sango shook her head, "They're complete opposites."

"Still..." Kagome sighed.

"How is he?"

"Hue?"

"How is he?" Sango felt a blush come up her face as she asked the question.

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped, and collapsed on the ground, laughing. "He's rough."

"Really?"

"I...do you want me to in detail with this!" Kagome blushed and laughed again.

"What the hell is so funny?" Sango and Kagome immediately jerked up to see InuYasha coming out of the brush staring at the both of them. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing again. InuYasha shook his head, woman.

"Look, Rin found youkai leeches along the river, I wanted to make sure none got to you." InuYasha said.

"Youkai leeches?" Sango stropped laughing. "We haven't gone really that close to the river."

"I haven't seen any." Kagome sighed. "Are you here to take us back?"

"Yea," InuYasha suddenly gave Sango a look, "And yes, Kagome-koi is right I can be rough." With that he disappeared into the brush once more. Sango felt her face burn, InuYasha had heard what she had asked Kagome-chan!

Great, Sango thought, now he thinks I'm the hentai and I'm hitting on him. Oh brother.

"Sango-chan you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Can you please tell InuYasha I'm not attracted to him, please?" Sango begged.

"You better not be." Kagome huffed, puffing her chest out, "He's my man." That caused both of them to collapse on the ground in a fit of laughter. Regaining their composure the got everything and headed back to the others.

**(-)_(-)**

It was hot. That was all that could be said about the traveling conditions for the group of youkai and humans. InuYasha and Sesshomaru stayed near the front, they appeared to have a small conversation, but it had ended with a scold from InuYasha and the two Inu youkai had gone silent again.

Miroku kept glancing at Sango's back, rehearsing the words he desperately wanted to say to her in his head. Sango, I'm sorry, I'll let you grope me? No. Sango, I'm sorry, my cursed hand has a mind...no. Miroku sighed, he wished he could come up with something then his past excuses.

The injuries at the battle had been pretty small surprising since it was a hard battle to win. Miroku had noticed Sango's slight limp in her leg, but now it was barley noticeable, and he was glad.

Miroku had noticed Sango glancing at him more then once. For a while he thought she had been glaring at him, thinking that her stare would create a hole through his gut. But he met her eyes, and there was a light presence of anger, but most of her eyes showed...amusement.

Amusement? Miroku was flabbergasted. What was funny about this morning? She had been extremely angered and had hit him with good measure. It wasn't the usually slap or bump on the head, she had actually hurt him with the bone of hers. Miroku was trying his best to ignore the pounding headache that was causing him to walk slower then the rest of the group, but it was steadily getting harder to ignore.

Miroku sucked in a deep breathe. He had been tempted to go ask Kagome-sama for some medicine for the pain in his head, but decided against it. Sango would notice his pain and either be even more angry or hurt. He didn't want to really tell her that she had hurt him.

Walking a little faster to be next to Sango, he might as well take InuYasha's advice and apologize. It was the least he could do.

"Sango?" His voice sounded a bit off.

"What houshi-sama?" Her voice remained flat. But he swore she was trying not to laugh. I thought she was mad, Miroku thought. What could be funny, am I in trouble again?

"I...I'm sorry about this morning." Miroku sighed. "I just wanted to make your day a bit more brighter." Wrong thing to say. He knew it, but it was the best excuse he could come up with. The blow never came, nor the slap, he peeked an eye open to stare at Sango's face.

"Well..." Sango started, Miroku felt his stomach drop as he awaited his punishment. "You did."

Miroku froze, he almost dropped his staff in the shock her words had put him in.

"I...really?" Miroku felt like he had heard wrong.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you how." Sango smiled, and then she whispered something to Kagome. They both burst out giggling. Miroku blinked, now what had Kagome-sama said to Sango that had brought Sango's anger into laughter? He had to know, but it wasn't good, he felt InuYasha's stare, and decided to quit talking.

Miroku wiped the sweat on his forehead, it was hot and he felt like just jumping into a cool body of water. Somehow Kagome-sama had saved him from Sango's wrath, and he was glad.

"Skipped a beat did you?" Miroku looked up at InuYasha.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku groaned.

"Woman, when alone, talk about men in interesting ways." InuYasha smirked. Miroku's face placed, what on earth were those two talking about? Him?

"Were they talking about...me?" Miroku dared to ask the daiyoukai.

"Yea, me too." InuYasha sighed, "I think Sango is interested in you, but is too afraid to say so."

"Interested in my..."

"Keep that crap to yourself." InuYasha growled. "I don't think that was what she wants at the moment." Miroku hung his head in disappointment.

"Exactly where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku looked at the little girl on Ah-Un's back.

"We are heading for answers Rin." Sesshomaru answered without looking at her.

"Oh." Rin frowned, confused by her Sama's answer.

"You can leave Sesshomaru." InuYasha growled at his onii. "You hate me, so I suggest you leave and go find the youkai that was giving Rin nightmares. You don't need us anymore."

"Your transformation is something this Sesshomaru is interesting in." Sesshomaru answered.

"It has nothing to do with you." InuYasha spat. "Unless your goal is to change me back, I suggest you leave before I think about killing you."

"InuYasha...that won't help matters." Miroku sighed.

"What exactly did we find in that graveyard anyway?" Miroku turned to Sango. He gave her a slight smile, she gave him a quizzical look, but didn't sneer at him.

"Well..." Miroku nearly jumped in surprise when he heard a small voice on his shoulder.

"Oh, Myoga-sama." Miroku said.

"Yes, I'm still here, I'm not leaving InuYasha-sama now." The flea bounded up and down.

"I'm not a walking chunk of food flea." InuYasha growled.

"What were you saying Myoga?" Sango asked.

"Well, we found out only very little." Myoga sighed, "We do know that InuYasha-sama possess something, what it is we don't know. What its purpose, we don't know either. But..."

"What do we know?" InuYasha griped.

"We know...nothing." Myoga sighed.

"We're heading to the place InuYasha disappeared in human form. You think we'll find anything?" Miroku asked.

"This Sesshomaru was there, there was nothing noticeable until InuYasha's human scent disappeared completely behind some trees." Sesshomaru said.

"So where do we start flea?" InuYasha griped. "I haven't the slightest clue on where we should go if that area has nothing to tell us."

"Well..." Myoga sighed.

Suddenly Kagome tensed up, "I sense two Shikon no Tama shards coming towards us, fast."

"Kouga." InuYasha growled the name with pure hatred. He cracked his claws menacingly, "Let's see, my claws needs something to practice on."

"InuYasha!" Kagome huffed.

The tornado stopped in front of them, and there stood Kouga of the wolf youkai tribe.

"Nice to see you again puppy to dog." Kouga smirked in InuYasha's direction.

"Kouga, I'll enjoy ripping you to shreds." InuYasha cracked his claws, "I've learned some new tricks want me to show them to you?"

"Osuwari!" Kagome snapped, the daiyoukai went into the crater his body created. "Kouga, please, I'm not into this fighting over me anymore. I'm with InuYasha, okay?"

"Keh." Kouga jumped off the boulder he had landed and walked up to her. Kagome pulled her hands behind her back so Kouga couldn't touch her hands.

"Kouga, please...what do you need?" Kagome asked.

"Get the fuck away from her wolf!" InuYasha hissed, and before Kagome could snap back at InuYasha, Kouga jumped away just as five golden streaks slashed the air he had been standing in.

"Whoa mutt." Kouga jumped back, looking at InuYasha's claws with a tad bit of fear, and amusement. InuYasha stood in front of Kagome hissing warningly.

"Leave now." InuYasha spat.

"Heh, I was hoping Kagome had some clue on where more Shikon no Tama shards." Kouga sighed, "But that would mean taking her away from you wouldn't it?"

"I'll kill you and eat your head if you try." InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha!" Kagome protested.

"Look wolf, I'm giving you a chance to run with your tail in-between your legs, or otherwise I'll kill you and take your shards got it?" InuYasha snapped.

"Try it mutt." Kouga smirked.

"Gladly." InuYasha smiled, cracking his metal claws, "Lets see how strong these things are on wolf flesh."

"You two better not..." Kagome started.

InuYasha stepped forward ignoring his mate's protesting. Kouga had tried to claim Kagome as his ever since they met. InuYasha had had enough of Kouga's pestering, Kagome was his, and he was going to prove it by killing the annoying wolf.

InuYasha slowly extended his claws, Kouga may be fast, but InuYasha felt an nerving advantage he had with these claws. The were like Naraku's tentacles able to snag and entrap prey. The were sharp and string so the prey couldn't break free, and he would have the chance to cut the wolf into little pieces.

InuYasha smiled, for once he was the strong one, no longer branded a hanyou that everyone, human and youkai, could pick on. He was a youkai, he was the dominate one. He was going to kill and beat Kouga.


	25. Scroll TwentyFour

**Scroll Twenty-Five:**

Kagome was trying to keep her composure as best she could, but it was deteriorating rather quickly. She wished she could slam both of them into the ground instead of only InuYasha, those two didn't understand the meaning of 'not fighting over her'.

"Kouga, InuYasha, I told you where I stand, can we stop fighting? Its pointless to fight over what is already been resolved." Kagome huffed.

"Stay out of this bitch." InuYasha hissed.

"Well...is that how you treat Kagome, mutt?" Kouga snapped.

"I'll be treating you like a corpse in a minute." InuYasha spat.

"Kouga, what do you want?" Kagome said, stepping in front if InuYasha.

"Heh, I actually wouldn't mind taking your shards, Kagome." Kouga teased, "Honestly, mutt wanted to be a full youkai, and he is. So what do you need them for?"

Kouga hopped off the boulder and went a tad further away from both of them. "Neither of you are looking for Naraku, so I'll put them to good use."

"You want Kagome, wolf." InuYasha hissed, "Not her shards."

"Both would be a nice package, yes."

"Wolf..." InuYasha's youki flared.

"Kouga!" Kagome snapped, "I can't just give you the shards, and I'm devoted to InuYasha, can we please end the dispute? I've made my decision and its final." Kagome sighed at Kouga, "But I still don't want you to get hurt over me Kouga, you're still a friend."

"Heh." Kouga frowned and stared at InuYasha. "Actually I came from battlefield and was a little worried since your scent was all over the place, Kagome."

"I'm fine" Kagome reassured the wolf. "Nothing life threatening."

"Kouga, did you come from the bone graveyard?" Sango asked.

"Yea, dead bone youkai everywhere." Kouga snorted. "And I smelled a lot of YOUR blood." Kouga pointed an accused finger at InuYasha. "I thought you were dead."

"Wouldn't that have made your day." InuYasha spat.

"Look Kouga, we haven't seen Naraku since the last time you were here." Kagome said. "We're kind of in a hurry, so you wouldn't mind, uh, leaving?"

"In a hurry for what, mutt's funeral?" Kouga laughed.

"That's it!" Before Kagome could move InuYasha charged at Kouga, slicing at him with his claws. Kouga leaped out of the way, cartwheeling across the clearing.

"Heh, bring it mutt, let's see how a hanyou uses what he never had." Kouga smirked. Kagome face paled, InuYasha just snarled.

"Want to repeat that?" InuYasha growled. Cracking his claws, InuYasha charged at Kouga again, slicing into the air in front of him. As expected Kouga moved with the Shikon no Tama shard speed, but InuYasha swerved expecting the wolf to fall into the trap and unleashed four of his claws.

All hit the wolf in the chest shoving him into the brush. InuYasha stopped and smirked.

"Hate being hit wolf?" InuYasha smirked. "Maybe you out got to think before you just dodge."

Kouga's head popped out of the brush with a snarl on his face. A small amount of blood was leaking out form the corner of his mouth. InuYasha didn't know why he held back and didn't slicing the claws straight through the wolf's gut.

"You''ll pay for that mutt." Kouga growled.

"Heh, try it wolf, next time I won't just shove you, I'll run you straight through." InuYasha smirked.

"Do they realize how immature they're acting?" Miroku asked.

"No." Sango snorted.

"I'm afraid not." Kagome put her hand over her eyes. She sneaked a glance at Sesshomaru, who was watching the whole 'fight' with a disapproving glare. Rin and Jaken were watching with curious eyes, but Jaken's curiosity was slowly turning into a deep frown.

InuYasha cracked his claws in front of his face, giving the wolf a glare only meaning 'you want to continue, you die'. Kouga snarled, and stood up straight.

"You think you know a thing about being mated to Kagome?" Kouga snorted, "You know nothing, you didn't even mark her right."

"Excuse me?" InuYasha snarled, "Since when were you mated, you still smell inexperienced."

"Oh Kami-sama." Kagome felt like she was going to faint embarrassment if those two didn't switch topics fast.

"Heh, I've seen it on more then one occasion, mutt." Kouga snapped, "I do have a pack you know."

"So do I." InuYasha snapped.

"Oh, so you've seen the taijiya and the houshi go at it?" Kouga glanced at Sango and Miroku, who's faces were turning red rapidly. "They don't smell..."

BONK! The Hiraikotsu came flying and hit Kouga square on the head.

"Don't bring us into this you two morons!" Sango roared. Her face was as red as InuYasha's fire rat.

"Kouga, that was wrong to say." Kagome gave the wolf a glare.

"Oh...taijiya." Kouga glared at Sango, "At least I don't enjoy beating woman."

"I'm afraid, I would be using my kazaana if you were to do that." Miroku said.

"Not interested." Kouga said.

"Then you can die or go wolf!" InuYasha roared. He stepped up, and growled and then stopped, one of his ears flicked and he whipped his head around and rapidly started to scan the forest terrain.

"InuYasha is something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Shut it." InuYasha snapped, his ears up on full alert. InuYasha's behavior caught the eye of Sesshomaru and he tentatively put a hand on Tokijin's hilt.

"Nose caught the scent of food?" Kouga snorted. InuYasha gave Kouga a dirty look but began to scan the sky, and gripped Tessaiga's hilt tightly.

"I smell you..." InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked. She gripped her bow tightly, and reached behind her back to grab an arrow. InuYasha was definitely in battle stance, but she wasn't sensing anything. And by her friends, Kouga, and Sesshomaru's faces, they weren't either.

She was glad that a deserted village was nearby and had restocked on arrows, her bow had been easily repaired by Sango. Now, it looks like battle was coming to them sooner then they thought.

"What is with you mutt?" Kouga snorted. "You getting all nervous over nothing, unless its me." Kouga smiled at that.

"Heh, you wish Kouga." InuYasha snorted. "Its that youkai that attacked me earlier."

"The imaginary youkai, you mean." Shippo said.

"Shut it runt." InuYasha snorted.

"InuYasha..." Kagome started.

"Humph. Obviously your nose is broken mutt-face." Kouga snorted. "I for one, don't smell any youkai that already isn't in my vision."

"Heh, I'll kill him first, then I'll get back to you wolf." InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha, may I ask, where is he?" Miroku asked. InuYasha glared at the houshi, he appeared to believe that InuYasha wasn't just playing a joke.

"Don't know where, but he's here. I can smell him." InuYasha replied.

"And to what my I ask, are you smelling otouto?" Sesshomaru glared. Seeing that the fight between the two males about the miko had been put on hold, Sesshomaru felt it was the most appropriate to enter without conflict.

"Heh, you really can't smell it can you?" Sesshomaru glanced at InuYasha thinking InuYasha was telling him off with sarcasm, but his face looked rather serious. His face was in a deep frown, and he looked at all of them. When no one answered InuYasha couldn't help but feel worried.

What was this thing? Suddenly bushes jerked on the side of the path, making InuYasha grip Tessaiga tighter, and glance up and around. The others seemed to get ready for battle, but had confused looks. They couldn't sense or smell anything, and had no idea where to look.

"Mutt, I say we finish this, I'm not going to let you waste my time." Kouga snorted.

"Just shut the fuck up wolf!" InuYasha bellowed. "Run with your tail in-between your legs! I'm not going to finish anything with you since there was nothing to finish!"

InuYasha suddenly felt cold, and he whipped his head around, almost elbowing Sesshomaru in the process, as his eyes tried to follow an extremely fast movement that had caught his eye. InuYasha could feel the presence of the youkai close, he couldn't forget it.

'Damn he's fast.' InuYasha mused. This made Kouga as if he was just taking a walk, it was really making InuYasha rather nervous. Miroku thought it might be a Kami-sama, InuYasha was starting to believe that was exactly what he was dealing with.

"Heh, Miroku, you know what I'm dealing with here?" InuYasha asked the houshi.

"What do you mean InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"You thought this youkai was a Kami, well?" InuYasha glared at him.

"I haven't the faintest clue really." Miroku shook his head. "It was only a theory."

"Well, it might as well be reality." InuYasha snapped, "I've never seen a youkai move this fast."

Kagome looked around, she couldn't see anything moving as fast as what InuYasha was describing. She was getting really worried that InuYasha was really seeing anything at all. That night they had been attacked on the hill, she had a feeling InuYasha had already killed whatever it had been. The marks of Tessaiga lay in the ground, pretty much saying that InuYasha had used all his strength to kill what had attacked them.

"InuYasha-sama?"

InuYasha looked down at his shoulder to see Myoga perched, with quite the confused look on his old, small face.

"What?"

"I must say, if I don't sense danger, I believe we're all alone here." Myoga said plainly.

"Lovely, you too." InuYasha groaned. "Why don't you show yourself you son of a bitch! Hue!" InuYasha yelled in the direction of the woods.

Sesshomaru was giving him the most strangest look. InuYasha glared and just stuck up his nose and walked over to the edge of the woods, ready.

A quick movement caught his eyes, and he ponced. Ripping out Tessaiga in one quick motion, he sliced through the thicket and bounded after the quick movement. And then it was gone, and InuYasha had only gotten a few leaps before he had been left in the dust.

"Damn it all!" InuYasha roared. "Get your ass back here youkai!"

"InuYasha..." Kagome started. She was really getting worried about him, there was nothing to sense, there was nothing to see, there was nothing THERE.

Closing her eyes, she tried her hardest to sense in whatever InuYasha was, but all she got was Kouga's jewel shards and the powerful youki of Sesshomaru. Kagome opened her eyes again and looked at InuYasha, who was stalking the edge of the clearing darting his eyes in quick motions.

"Otouto, you are sensing nothing." Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha's back.

"Shut up!" InuYasha snarled. "It's you who isn't sensing anything!"

"InuYasha, there is nothing HERE." Sango said.

"Could it be another one of Naraku's reincarnations?" Shippo asked, quivering.

"We would have sensed him, I'm sure of that Shippo." Miroku said, shaking his head.

"But..." Sango started, then she turned to see InuYasha dart into the thicket once more.

"InuYasha..." Kagome started. She gripped her bow tightly and started to walk over to the thicket and peeked her head through it. Nothing, InuYasha had disappeared from sight. "InuYasha!"

Suddenly a fast blur popped out of woods, and skittered across the path. Kagome gasped as InuYasha rolled over, exposing a deep cut in his shoulder that had cracked his armor, and had created a small river of blood running down his sleeve.

Snarling like a mad dog, InuYasha gripped Tessaiga tighter and charged, swinging at the woods. Trees started to fall and crash, causing Kagome to jump back as a tree almost fell on her and Sesshomaru.

"What the hell is mutt DOING?" Kouga asked, a hint of annoyance and confusion in his voice.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called, she sensed InuYasha's youki sudden burst, and she felt either stupid or just plain useless. "InuYasha, can you please stop? There is nothing here!"

There was no answer, and now it had gone silent. Kagome, felt the hair on the back of neck stand on end. Where had InuYasha gotten that injury? He couldn't have had such a deep cut from just running into a tree, could he?

"Where did he go?" Sango asked.

Suddenly a loud cry was heard, and everyone looked above them. InuYasha was in the air, swinging Tessaiga at the air in front of him. And as Kagome watched, the Tessaiga bounced off off something, causing InuYasha's arm to snap back and make him falter.

A gust of wind hit Kagome's face as Sesshomaru disappeared from next to her and shot up in the air to cover InuYasha. Unable to do anything but watch, Kagome stared as InuYasha swung Tessaiga again with his full blunt strength, but whatever he was aiming at, he missed. Sesshomaru appeared next to him, Tokijin drawn, but somewhat unsure. He floated there not attacking, because like everyone else, he couldn't see anything.

Suddenly InuYasha dove towards the ground, yelling curses the entire way, swinging Tessaiga again. He disappeared once again into the brush. A small trail of blood had been left in the grass behind him.

No one could figure out what really had happened, but the blood was proof enough there was defiant danger. Kagome jumped on a now transformed Kirara's back with Miroku and Sango, and the piloted forward after InuYasha.

"InuYasha, what is going on with you?" Kagome asked herself. She noted that Kouga had too joined the chase running with his speed on the forest floor. Kagome had half wished the wolf youkai had stayed behind so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble. Apparently not.

"Tessaiga hit something, I saw it." Sango said.

"So did I Sango." Miroku answered, "We are dealing with a youkai that can hide both its youki and appearance. Very tricky."

"But why can only InuYasha see it?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't know Kagome-sama." Miroku shrugged. "Maybe the youkai only wishes to fight InuYasha, and InuYasha alone. By not showing its youki or physical being to him, it is signaling us out, only leaving InuYasha cable of fighting it."

"But why is it after InuYasha?" Kagome asked, worry leaking through her voice.

"That Kagome-chan," Sango said, "We'll be finding out shortly."

Kirara shot through the sky, and stopped just over another clearing. This one was larger, and in the middle was InuYasha holding the fang in front of him. Kagome looked behind her to see Ah-Un with Jaken, Shippo, and Rin floating behind them. Sesshomaru had already beat them, and was on the ground below, behind InuYasha.

Kagome looked at InuYasha's face. It was covered in sweat, and some blood was slightly leaking from his mouth. What was scaring her the most was the death glare he was giving, and it was to the air in front of him.

Looking down in front of her mate, Kagome looked for something, anything that would indicated a physical being was standing there. She saw it, barley, the grass about ten meters in front of InuYasha was slightly pressed in. Meaning two feet where standing there, forcing the blades of grass to the dirt. The real shocking part, those two feet had to be huge, Kagome let out a gulp.

"Heh, finally stopped running to fight, you bastard?" InuYasha snarled. Glancing at his comrades, he noted they were all on Kirara's back. Then he glanced at the large youkai in front of him.

Now that it was daylight, the features of the youkai were more visible. The youkai was extremely tall, had large, black like, wings that easily were ten of him in wingspan. The two red eyes glared down at him, causing every inch of InuYasha's skin to prickle.

What was funny though, was his face, InuYasha couldn't see his face. It was still as black as night, even the a shadow from the reflection of the sun couldn't cause such a dark shadow. He was hiding his face, InuYasha didn't know if that was a good thing or not. The youkai was easily in some kind of black armor, every inch of him was covered with it but his hands it seemed. Though as InuYasha stared at him, it still seemed as if he was staring at him in the dark. Like night followed this youkai around hiding almost every little detail about him.

InuYasha gripped Tessaiga tighter and growled. "You obviously didn't learn your first lesson, did you?"

InuYasha glared at the fang, none of its previous moves were appearing. Had the sword become worthless once again? InuYasha snarled, this can now only get worse.

"What the hell do you want you jackass?" InuYasha snapped.

"You know exactly what I want youkai." InuYasha perked his ears up as the black youkai spoke.

"And what would that be?" InuYasha sneered.

The youkai didn't answer, and all this was giving shivers up his spine. What did he have that was so intriguing to this youkai? Nothing would seem to give him anything...unless it had something to do with his transformation from hanyou to daiyoukai. If anything, that had to be it.

"Don't have anything you want." InuYasha mused, "You're looking in the wrong place."

"What are you talking to otouto?" Sesshomaru glared.

"Apparently nothing, you blind bat." InuYasha snapped.

Pulling his attention back to the youkai, InuYasha charged and swung Tessaiga to behead the creature, but he dodged and came back slamming a good hit into InuYasha's gut. Losing grip of Tessaiga, InuYasha rolled across the clearing, trying to catch his breathe from the blow.

"Bastard, you'll pay for that!" InuYasha yelled. Knowing the others were not going to join him in the fight, he unleashed his claws letting them sweep across the grassy terrain.

The youkai was quick and avoided the dangerous claws and swiped its own. The poisonous claws coming way too close to InuYasha's face for his comfort. Jumping away, InuYasha landed on his feet, and swiped his claws again. One successfully hit the youkai in the face, and the gold blood came squirting out.

"Got you, you bastard." InuYasha smirked. Twirling around, InuYasha felt his claws pull back into their normal length. Holding his balance, InuYasha shot forward again, swinging his new found claws at the youkai, this time aiming to behead him. Unfortunately, that's not what happened.

The claws missed the youkai's neck, and swung around to shrink back, until InuYasha felt them vibrate again.

'Shit, they're going to make that noise again!' InuYasha thought in horror. InuYasha yanked his hand further back, hoping to avert from having his friends and mate from bleeding out of their ears again.

But instead the claws headed straight for HIM. Before InuYasha could even fathom what had happened the claws and wrapped around him and yanked him in-between two trees. InuYasha blinked when he realized that he hadn't been the one controlling the crazy claws, the youkai was!

"What the hell?" InuYasha snarled. Pulling his ears back he lifted his lip exposing a fang. "You bastard!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome watched in horror. His own claws had bound him to some trees, and the arm that had the extended claws was at a wrong angle. Suddenly movement below caused her attention to move away from InuYasha to Sesshomaru.

"Dragon Strike." The youkai lord slammed Tokijin in front of him and the blue jet of youki burst forward, eliminating anything in its way.

"Watch where you're aiming that, you ass!" InuYasha yelled. Struggling against his own claws, he managed to free the arm that had been pinned to his side, and claw at the gold strands that bound him to the trees. When Totosai said these were of a strong metal, he wasn't kidding. The claws had already sliced through his new armor and sinking through his ribs getting too close to his heart.

When the smoke cleared from Sesshomaru's attack, InuYasha still saw the youkai standing. He hadn't been fazed at all by Sesshomaru's attack, and InuYasha saw no fuyouheki that surrounded him. Sesshomaru twitched a bit, but said nothing. InuYasha knew his onii had not seen the youkai, but knew he was there.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" InuYasha turned his head and saw Kagome running up to him and immediately started to try to free him from his prison.

"Get the hell out of here woman!" InuYasha snapped.

"And leave you like this?" Kagome asked. "No!"

"I said get out of here." InuYasha snarled in her face. Kagome couldn't help but stare in his eyes. They were flickering from gold to red, and his face was covered in sweat and a little blood. Kagome knew he was trying to protect her, she knew it. But she hated being the one always standing on the side and doing nothing to contribute in the battle but yell out directions for a shard.

"Where is he?" Kagome demanded. InuYasha's face fell.

"I said get out of here Kagome, did you not hear me?" InuYasha snapped.

"And I said, where is he?" Kagome snapped back. InuYasha glared at her and then at her bow and arrows.

"He's to strong, your miko powers won't hurt him." InuYasha spat.

"Oh really?" Kagome griped, "I'll be the judge of that, thank you. Now where is he?"

"Damn it Kagome, get down!" Kagome looked at him, when his free arm grabbed her and shoved her hard out the way. Just as Kagome saw three scratches appear along InuYasha's face causing blood to spurt from his cheek. Rolling onto her knees, Kagome couldn't help but be puzzled and angry. What was this thing? Why couldn't she see or sense it? And why was it after her mate?

Wasting no time, Kagome realized now she only had one chance. Pulling a arrow out and stringing it, she pulled back with all her strength aiming at the air right in front of InuYasha.

"Hit, damn it." Kagome whispered. The pink aura started to light at the arrow head, but Kagome did notice it was dimmer then normal. She didn't care, she released it, letting the arrow aim straight for where the invisible enemy was suppose to be.

Kagome saw InuYasha's head snap up and look at her for an instance, and then at the air in front of him, swiping his free arm. The claws that did not have him bound bounced off an invisible structure as Kagome's arrow was just about to hit...

It stopped, and jerked in midair. Kagome's eyes widen, and she felt her friends bodies stiffen behind her. How did that...?

And then her purification arrow suddenly turned from pink to black.

"What in the world..." Sango started.

Kagome felt her whole body freeze, just as the arrow started to shot straight towards...HER. Kagome felt her body grow roots and attach to the ground, her face turning pale.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, his eyes golden in terror.

"Kagome!" Kagome heard Kouga's voice from behind her, but the wolf was going to slow. It felt like everything just slowed, and Kagome closed her eyes, expecting severe pain to rip through her.

Then as if time stood still, a loud and strange "Bang" was heard and Kagome awaited the arrow. Instead and huge gust of wind hit her hard, and two large arms embraced her in a tight hug, and collapsed on her.

For a moment Kagome's world went black, but the smell and the sense came back quickly as Kagome opened her eyes to be met with a huge headache. And something extremely heavy on her.

"Ugh..." Kagome felt pain erupt on her shoulder, as she struggled to get out from under of what was on top of her. "Get off...of me!"

"Kagome-chan, InuYasha!" Kagome blinked to see Sango's face in view. "Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

"Yea, I just can't...breathe." Kagome coughed.

"What the hell just happened?" Kouga came running up.

"Kagome-sama, hold still, InuYasha was hit with the arrow." Miroku came up and gripped his friends shoulder. He hadn't seen at all what had happened, he just knew somehow InuYasha had gotten free of his claws and had manged to get in front of the arrow before it hit Kagome. Unfortunately, the hanyou now daiyoukai had the arrow sticking out of his back shoulder.

Sango manged to get Kagome from under InuYasha's body, but Kagome shoved the taijiya aside and hugged InuYasha's head.

"InuYasha, please wake up." Kagome whispered. She knew he had been trapped, how in the world did he get to her so fast? She looked at her arrow coming from InuYasha's shoulder and felt her gut hurt. The black aura around it was making her nauseous, and it was making InuYasha's flesh burn.

"Get it out!" Kagome yelled.

"Alright, get back." Miroku ushered Kagome back with his hand. Taking a ofuda out of his robe his placed it in his palm and reached for the defiled arrow.

"Argh!" Miroku immediately retracted his hand, the youki and burned through the ofuda and had gotten to his hand before he had even touched the arrow. 'This is strong.." Miroku mused.

"What is it doing to him?" Shippo quivered. Kagome couldn't help but look at InuYasha. He was on his stomach, his hair sprawled on his back. Some of his new armor had broken and blood was leaking out of his shoulder. His bangs covered his face and right arm looked broken. What was worse, he didn't appear to be breathing.

"InuYasha...?" Kagome leaned forward. She took his hand with her and rubbed it. She immediately let it go and pulled back, horrified and sick.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"His...hand." Kagome quivered. Miroku came over and pulled up InuYasha's fire rat sleeve, to be met with a gruesome sight. His skin was gone, exposing his muscle and a little bone. Miroku immediately recovered his arm before Shippo or Rin could see.

"A grave injury indeed." Everyone looked up at Sesshomaru who was standing not to far away.

"Go away Sesshomaru." Kagome spat. Ignoring InuYasha's arm, Kagome took one of InuYasha's ears and rubbed it. Suddenly his head jerked, and he let out a sickening cough.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

He made no verbal answer instead he pulled himself up and crouched on his knees. Kagome still couldn't see his face, but she could see both of hands just fine. They were both that way, without any skin. Kagome had a bad feeling the arrow had done that to him.

Scooting over, Kagome reached for the arrow with her hand, when Miroku grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome-sama, the dark youki is too strong." Miroku said.

"I don't care, I want it out of him. It's my arrow!" Kagome hissed, jerking her wrist free from the houshi's grip.

"Get...off...of...me!" Miroku was suddenly shoved by InuYasha's skinless arm. Kagome watched as InuYasha crawled the distance to a tree and took a firm grip on a branch. Kagome didn't know what to do. Her medical supplies had nothing to give him. All she could really do is wrap his arms with bandages to avoid infection, but he was a youkai now, couldn't he heal faster?

Kagome walked back over to InuYasha leaving the others in silence. She took on of the armors spikes and tightened her grip on it. His breathing was really heavy, and she could see the intense pain he was in. Kagome took another look at the arrow, and kicked it.

Pain shot up her leg, but Kagome bit her lip and made a strong attempt to ignore it. The long part of the arrow snapped off and fell on the ground. It rested in the shape it was in, then it liquified and turned the grass surrounding it into wilting brown blades. Kagome gulped, now the hard part.

"What the hell is this?" Kagome glanced behind her to see Kouga scratching his head and standing in the area InuYasha had jumped in front of the arrow. The grass was all flat and by the looks of it, it appeared that the ground and sunken in a little.

Ignoring Kouga's remark, Kagome looked back at her duty, and looked in the bloody hole the arrow head now rested in. Taking InuYasha's hand, Kagome trusted his claws would be able to touch, she pressed lightly on his index finger. The claw shot out, slicing her leg a bit. Kagome felt the blood trail down her knee, but she took the claws and slowly snagged the arrow head out of InuYasha's shoulder and threw it behind her.

She was about to yell at Sango to bring the medical supplies over, when InuYasha let out a large groan. Kagome flinched at his verbal display of pain, and brought his hand up and scratched the bark of the tree.

"InuYasha...?" Kagome whispered, she leaned up to pull a bang away when his face jerked towards her. Kagome froze. Two golden eyes stared at her with heavy red eyelids and his face...his face.

Kagome fell backwards, and her whole body started to shake. Her arm, her hand, Kagome felt every sense in her body just shut down. It hadn't been only his arms, his face, his face had no skin. That would mean his whole body...

"Oh my Kami-sama." Kagome heard Sango gasp.

"Kagome...?" InuYasha looked at her. How sorry she felt for him, it was squeezing her gut just as much as the feeling to vomit. "It...hurts..." and then he slumped over, not moving.


	26. Scroll TwentyFive

**Scroll Twenty-Six:**

Silence had gripped the air like a snake coiling its body around its victim. Kagome felt InuYasha's name at the peak of her throat, but her mouth failed her and no words came spewing out. The group was at the moment frozen as if they were statues.

Kagome took a large gulp and swallowed down the nausea that was threating to rise and break free, and slowly crept over to InuYasha's fallen body. His breathe was loud and harsh, as if it his lungs were ripped from their tissues as well. Kagome couldn't see how far his skin had peeled off, thanks to his clothes and armor, but it didn't matter, he was in a lot of pain.

"Sango-chan, get my first-aid kit!" Kagome cried out to her taijiya friend. Sango didn't think twice and hurried over to the miko's supplies and pulled out the white box. She rushed back to Kagome's aid and knelt beside the distraught girl. Without hesitation, Kagome immediately ripped out the bandages and started to wrap InuYasha's exposed muscle as gently as she could.

"Don't waste your time miko." Sesshomaru's voice abruptly interrupted the silence.

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru!" Kagome snapped a bit surprised at the height of anger in her voice.

"He doesn't need human medicine to heal." Sesshomaru answered her in the same cold voice. Kagome turned her back and ignored the Youkai Lord. InuYasha was in severe pain, he needed anything that was available to him. Sango decided to help Kagome by taking InuYasha's arm closest to her and begun to wrap it. InuYasha let out a groan and made an attempt to get away from the two women, but Kagome stopped him by putting her hand softy on the top of his head.

"How the hell did this even happen?" Kouga snorted. Miroku glanced at the wolf youkai who was scouting the area for the invisible attacker.

"I haven't the slightest idea Kouga-kun." Miroku answered. Kagome ignored the others and continued her nurse work and made sure InuYasha didn't try to squirm away again. She half-heartily wished he would say something sarcastic to get the worried nerve off her back. The only thing he was doing was breathing rather hard, and she could see how tightly his eyes were shut do the thick creases of muscle squashed together. His hands were quivering slightly and his ears were swerving in all directions.

"InuYasha…please hang in there." Kagome whispered. She rubbed one his ear with affection and continued her work. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to Sesshomaru standing over her and InuYasha. She frowned at him, what was he up to?

To her horror, Sesshomaru's leg swiftly kicked InuYasha in the side causing him to groan and shift on the ground. Kagome dropped the bandage she had been holding and jumped up and surged at the Youkai Lord ready to purify him into a pile of dust.

"You son of a bitch! Why did you do that?" Kagome snarled. Just about as she was ready to deliver her blow, Sango surged up and restrained her, dragging Kagome away from the Youkai Lord.

"He knows why." Sesshomaru replied not flinching to the sudden outburst by the miko.

Kagome let her aggressive adrenaline go and jerked out of Sango's arms to get back to helping InuYasha. Getting angry at Sesshomaru wasn't going to help InuYasha in any case.

Sango eyes her miko friend with a concerned look. Kagome was playing with dangerous water when it came between to the two inu youkai brothers. Kagome began wrapping InuYasha's exposed muscle and flesh as best she could, knowing infection would settle in before long.

InuYasha groaned, but didn't fight against the pain of all his nerve endings on fire. Kagome felt her stomach drop as she saw InuYasha in such pain, it was eating her up inside since she didn't even know how this injury had even happened. The others around them had encircled her and InuYasha trying to see how serious his injuries were. Sesshomaru was the only one staying further away staring at the sky with his usual cold look.

Sango bent down and started to help Kagome bandage up InuYasha, hoping her less gentle touch wouldn't agitate the inu youkai's wounds. InuYasha let out another groan as he failed to crawl away from the two woman's hands.

Kagome stopped and looked down at InuYasha hoping his eyes would open. However all his eyes did was squeeze tighter in ward attempts to fight the pain that must have been excruciating.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called to him. For a moment it had appeared that his breathing had slowed down a bit, but then he groaned and shoved his hand and sent Sango about ten feet away.

"Ugh!" Sango was both surprised and angry at the force of InuYasha's shove, but she quickly regained her composure and stood up and brushed herself off.

"Sorry Sango-chan." Kagome apologized to her taijiya friend for InuYasha's behavior, even if his actions were justified. She grasped InuYasha's arm and nudged him hoping his eyes would open and give her a sign that he was alright.

Miroku walked over and knelt at InuYasha's head. "InuYasha are you alright?"

InuYasha must have heard and snapped his eyes wide open, however they weren't his golden orbs. His eyes were blood red. Miroku instinctively moved back, while Kagome jumped at the sight of his youkai eyes.

"InuYasha it's okay." Kagome up and looked at him, her eyes pleading he wouldn't lose his mind in his current state.

InuYasha coughed and closed his eyes tightly again and let out a nasty snarl. Before Kagome could react a huge gust of wind smacked her and pushed her and Miroku away.

A bright light lit up in the sky and then it aimed itself at the ground and exploded to form a shape. A giant white dog.

It was the first time Kagome had actually seen the transformation of InuYasha happen since her back had been turned before, but this was the first time the others had actually seen InuYasha's true form.

The large dog's four legs began to shake and he crashed to the ground making it shake and causing most of the humans to collapse to the ground. Kagome gasped as she saw InuYasha's large eyes shut tight and tail wrap around his large body. He had all his fur and skin on his true form, thank goodness, but you could still tell he was immense pain.

Silence once again held the clearing hostage. Kagome saw Kouga's mouth hang open then he shut it trying to hide his surprise. Miroku and Sango sat there stunned at what their hanyou friend had become. Sesshomaru looked on, as to say 'Finally, you've shown yourself,' look.

Kagome did her best to remain clam as she walked up the towering wall of fur. She put her hand and felt how soft he really was. This time she wasn't afraid, if a daiyoukai was what InuYasha had become she would have to accept it.

"He's a hanyou!" Kagome turned to see Jaken sputtering and walking in circles like the confused toad he was.

"Nope!" Rin laughed at Jaken's outburst. "He's a big fluffy dog like Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kagome caught Sesshomaru's eye twitch oh so slightly at the comment that came from the little girl's mouth.

"One big fucking dog." Kouga muttered. Kagome narrowed her eyes him, causing Kouga to turn his head.

Miroku and Sango finally got over the shock and started to walk over with a fainted Shippo on Miroku's shoulder. Sango came up and touched his fur and giggled as she shot her hand back.

"He's soft." Sango commented.

"Hey…" Kagome said.

"Sorry!" Sango smiled at her miko friend. "He just reminds of Kirara." Kirara meowed and transformed into her larger form, rubbing up against InuYasha's large, slumbering body.

Kagome went from where she was to InuYasha's large face and glanced up at him. He was sleeping soundly; his soft panting could be heard.

"Understand now miko?" Kagome turned towards the Youkai Lord. "His transformation will heal those wounds much faster than any human treatment."

Kagome glared at him, but then turned her back. She didn't want to admit that she had been wrong and Sesshomaru had been right. Gripping the thick white fur, she nestled down close to InuYasha and sighed.

"Humph, damn mutt." Kouga snorted. "How the hell did he turn into this anyway?"

"We don't know." Miroku answered the wolf, "That's what we're heading to find out."

"We'll be getting good sleep tonight!" Shippo, who had recovered from his faint spell, yelled with excitement. He ran with his little paws and sunk into InuYasha's back. Kagome tried not laugh at Shippo's comment and snuggled closer to InuYasha. She was glad to hear his soft, but heavy breathing indicating he was still in a sound sleep and would remain that way most likely through the rest of the night.

Kouga snorted seeing Kagome snuggle next to InuYasha's large body, but he wouldn't make any attempt to move her, but InuYasha's jaws might end up opening and Kouga being mutt's dinner.

Miroku and Sango began making the fire pit and lighting it and began to settle down. Kirara snuggled close to both the monk and taijiya while still keeping her back on InuYasha's soft fur.

Rin, who had never seen Sesshomaru's true form yet, had jumped with excitement and snuggled close behind Kagome into InuYasha's fur. Sesshomaru and Kouga were the only ones not going anywhere near InuYasha's looming form, but both were doing it for different reasons.

Sesshomaru looked at his half-brothers form in some sense he was staring at otou-sama. His ears and stripes were almost identical, but his form lacked the true power that their father's form did. InuYasha was smaller than otou-sama, just as Sesshomaru is. The Youkai Lord noticed a few shivers go through InuYasha's large body a couple of times, most likely caused by the pain that was being inflicted do to his youkai healing.

As evening fell on the youkai and human group and loud slap echoed the clearing as well as a "You idiot" comment from Shippo, sleep began to befall the humans and the night descended on many unanswered questions.

**(-)_(-)**

InuYasha blinked his eyes open as his body gave one last shudder upon waking up. His body was at an awkward angle and resting in armor that was jabbing into your shoulder wasn't helping in the least. Grunting, InuYasha managed to get up on his knees and surveyed the clearing.

Miroku and Sango seemed to have decided Kirara had been a good pillow and were laying on her, and the large youkai cat appeared to have fallen back like she had been in propped up against something. Kagome, Rin, and Shippo appeared the same way. They were all laying on their sides as if their shoulders had been leaning on something keeping them upright, but had fallen do to whatever it was no longer being there. Ah-Un and the toad were settled by the smoking wood that had once been a fire that was also in front of the houshi and taijiya and snoring slightly. Sesshomaru and Kouga were nowhere in sight.

"Figures." InuYasha muttered to himself. Getting up was a bit harder than InuYasha thought and he became a little dizzy and had to squat back onto the ground. Grunting, InuYasha stood up and walked slowly over to a nearby tree settling his hand against the bark taking short, shallow breathes.

Sniffing his nose, InuYasha smelled a body of water nearby and headed to it. For some reason he felt dirty and gritty. Glancing at his arms he noticed a lot of blood residue and felt a lump come up his throat. What had happened? All he remembered was being trapped by those strange claws of his and the youkai in front of him turning Kagome's own purification arrow on her. He felt the power to protect her, he just couldn't get to her…he couldn't get to her…

"Damn it!" InuYasha spat. Basically after that his mind was black until now upon waking up. Sighing, InuYasha approached the small body of water and began to peel off the armor. He was slowly getting the hang of getting the bulky stuff off now, but it was still a pain in the neck. It turned out the armor had been coated in blood as well and was sticking to him and InuYasha had to use his claws to cut it off. Finally stripping down to nothing, he slowly waddled into the water.

Bathing wasn't something InuYasha did very often, but he honestly felt like shit this morning. He didn't want to smell himself like this all day and he defiantly didn't want to be coated in dry, sticky blood. Rinsing his body from head to toe, InuYasha could hear the morning bird's crow and the soft winds rumble through the hills. It was peaceful, yet InuYasha felt every hair stand on its end since nothing in this time was usually this quiet.

Closing his eyes, InuYasha sat back on a large boulder under the water and ripped the band from his hair letting it free to fall on his shoulders. Throwing it in the pile of fire rat and armor, InuYasha leaned back and sighed. His body was relaxed but his nose and ears were on high alert just in case someone wanted to sneak up on him. Well, they weren't sneaking since it was hard not to smell that scent.

Sesshomaru's scent came through the trees, and InuYasha let out a low groan, hated that his older brother had to come and interrupt his peace time. Shifting his weight and opening one eye, InuYasha glared as Sesshomaru made an entrance through the thick trees.

"What the hell do you want?" InuYasha grumbled.

"Your wounds have healed it seems." Sesshomaru replied.

"And that concerns you?" InuYasha almost laughed. "If you wanted to be an older brother to me your too late now, get lost asshole."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "And what makes you think I want you hanyou as my otouto?"

"Last I checked I'm not a hanyou anymore." InuYasha spat.

"Your mother was still a human and that will never change."

"Shut the fuck up and get out of here!" InuYasha snapped, his calm demeanor finally slipping to the depths of the pool he sat in. "I'm not in the mood to fight you right now."

Turning his back on his onii, InuYasha dipped his head under the water not caring if Sesshomaru responded or not and started to clean his silver hair. InuYasha could feel the grime come out of the each strand as he combed his hand through each blade of hair. Coming up for a breath, he snarled in Sesshomaru's direction but only to find his onii gone. Sighing in relief, InuYasha started back to the bank to get dressed.

He was just about finished when he smelled the scent of Kagome drifting his way and the soft "pit-pat" of her footsteps on the forest floor. InuYasha mentally grumbled about just getting dressed, but part of him wasn't in the mood for that at the moment and he highly doubted Kagome was in the mood either. She probably came to check up on him since he didn't really recall what had happened at the end of the battle.

Kagome's slim figure emerged from the woods, and a smile lit her face when her eyes met his. Of course InuYasha's hair was still a dripping mess so he flung the heavy bangs over his head and glanced at her.

"You look happy." He muttered.

"And you look healed." She replied. She came up and sat in his lap cupping his cheek with her palm. "You're completely healed. I suppose Sesshomaru knows a thing or two more then I thought."

"Keh, who cares what that bastard knows." InuYasha grumbled. "Kagome, what did exactly happen?"

Kagome sighed and shifted her weight on his body and leaned into his shoulder. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Your skin was…it got peeled off." Kagome looked at him as some of the color drained from her face.

InuYasha frowned, "What?"

"I don't know how it did, but it did." Kagome wrapped her arms around her shoulders and closed her eyes. "You scared me InuYasha, again. I need to know who this youkai is and why you can only see him."

"I don't know who he is." InuYasha said, "And I don't know why I'm the only who can only see him. It must be the 'something' he's after."

"The 'something'?"

"I already told you he said I had something that didn't belong to me." InuYasha gave her a stern look. "If only I knew what it was I would be able to tell you."

"Maybe we need to go find out." Kagome stared.

"Lead the way." InuYasha shrugged, "I have no idea where to start."

"Maybe I do."

Both InuYasha and Kagome jumped and InuYasha's hand instinctively went to Tessaiga, but upon hearing the voice he recognized it as Myoga.

"Damn it Myoga!" InuYasha snapped, "Don't sneak up on us!"

"Sorry my Lord, but I couldn't help but hop onto Miss Kagome here and see you." The flea bounced onto InuYasha's nose and began to suck. "That and have breakfast."

"Damn flea!" InuYasha slapped his nose and let the flatten servant fall from his palm and onto the ground. "That's the only reason you came here for."

POP! Myoga puffed himself and shook his head. "No Master, I'm here to say I admire your true form, you look so much like your otou-sama." Tears flowed the old fleas face. "For a moment I thought the Great Touga-sama had come back from the dead! Oh you cruel world!"

"Get over yourself flea." InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Nothing can bring my old man back from the dead."

"Respect your otou-sama!" The flea snapped.

"Alright you two." Kagome sighed. "I think I came here to enjoy the peaceful morning, but with you two arguing you're are sure ruining the mood."

"Sorry Lady Kagome." Myoga bowed. "If only InuYasha-sama would listen…"

"Shut it flea."

"InuYasha…" Kagome gave her husband a glare. "Now you said you knew where we could start looking for answers? Where would that be Myoga-sama?"

"Well…" Myoga said, "I think some of my memory is coming back ever since yesterday."

"Oh great, now he tells us." InuYasha snorted.

"Master! I'm an old flea, what more can you expect from me?" Myoga cried.

"That you would remember information that would be useful before a battle starts!" InuYasha snapped. "Well, what do you remember now?"

"Your otou-sama didn't get possessed during the battle which leads me to believe he had the object that this youkai seems to be after." Myoga stated.

"And that object is what?" InuYasha asked.

"I have no idea!" Myoga wailed, "I told you, even I his most trusted advisor wasn't told every secret he possessed."

"Was this object passed to InuYasha like the Tessaiga was?" Kagome asked, hoping to keep InuYasha's temper down to a minimum.

"I would assume." Myoga replied. "However I knew about Tessaiga being passed down to InuYasha, but nothing else that I'm aware of."

"But you said your 'memory' was returning." InuYasha said. "What is it flea?"

"I don't know WHAT it is InuYasha-sama I swear on your otou-sama's grave!" Myoga cried. "All I know was that your otou-sama must have passed it onto you because even though you were possessed by the spear it left you quite quickly then planted itself on Sesshomaru-sama."

"I also heard the spear say 'You have them'." Kagome said as she brought her hand to her chin. "Maybe we should go ask Totosai, he might know something."

"I'm afraid that this secret was held from him as well." Myoga sighed, "Otherwise Totosai would have brought it up when we met him to fix the Tessaiga."

"He also mentioned that InuYasha's fang was different." Kagome said.

"Indeed he did, but InuYasha's human blood has been subdued somehow." Myoga grumbled. "It must be due to whatever your otou-sama gave you Master."

"Keh." InuYasha frowned. "Who would know about it then?"

"I wouldn't know." Myoga sighed. "All the closest allies and friends have perished in that battle or have died off since your birth. I would have thought Sesshomaru-sama would have known something, but apparently Touga-sama didn't trust him either."

InuYasha growled angrily and Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"I suggest we find that youkai." Kagome said and looked up at InuYasha. "He might be the only one with the answers."

"He won't be giving me any answers; he'd be too busy trying to kill me." InuYasha spat. Kagome got out of InuYasha's lap and dusted her uniform off and went down to pick up the tie that had held part of InuYasha's hair up. She walked up to him and grabbed his silver locks and began to tighten them.

"Ouch woman!" InuYasha growled. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I liked your hair up." Kagome said.

"Well I don't! And besides it wasn't ALL up, some of it was still down!" InuYasha hissed.

"Your otou-sama wore the exact hairstyle." Myoga puffed up with pride. "You should be happy that Lady Kagome loves your hair like that. Your Lady Mother always loved your otou-sama's hair in the same fashion."

Both Kagome and InuYasha blushed at Myoga's words and glanced at one another for a moment.

"Keh." Was all InuYasha said as Kagome finished tying his hair up in one long ponytail. InuYasha stood up and walked away to the forest line and glanced back and said, "Well you both coming? We got a youkai to find!"


End file.
